Historical Addition: Another Destiny
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Atem is about ready to leave for the afterlife, but he is held back by three mysterious characters who tell he has another destiny he needs to fulfill. Of course, the past is prologue for another destiny.
1. Another Destiny Appears

A Historical Addition: Another Destiny

Here is the first chapter of this series. It does a little editing to the end of the series and Atem does not go to the after life.

Another Destiny Appears

Atem was about to go on when three beings appeared. One was dressed in blue magician-like clothing, another had the same clothes on, but instead of blue it was red. The last of threesome had the same clothes except it was yellow. The one wearing red spoke first. "We are deeply regretful to say that your time for your afterlife has been rejected," said the red one.

"We, Shape Shifters, have discovered that destiny that needs you, Pharaoh," said the yellow Shape Shifter.

"This destiny that we speak of has us concerned. We are wondering what you know, Pharaoh, of a group known as the Sharks," said the blue Shape Shifter.

Atem had the most puzzled looked while both Yugi and Mr. Muto had looks of wonder as they seemed to know what was being asked, but why. As for the others there, they all had puzzled looks excepted for Seto Kaiba who had his usually look.

"We take your look as a no, Pharaoh Atem," said the red Shape Shifter. "Then we will shall explain. There are two here who will explain it better than us. Long ago, six brothers, all of them in line to be Egyptian kings, were trying to prove themselves worthy to the gods and the people. Then a great power of evil came to threaten the kingdom. The father, the king, died in his shadow game against the power. The brothers morn the loss while they plotted what to do. The youngest brother pointed out that sealing the power would be too much for just one of them. This realization by the youngest made the oldest realized that sealing the power away would not guarantee that its terror would take over Egypt again. The oldest then researched his options and came up with an ideal."

"The eldest presented his ideal to use five people to capture the power and seal it away elsewhere. The five would guard the power for their lifetime. The second oldest of the six brothers pointed out that when people of lower class was in charge to guard something, something went wrong. The six brothers decided that five of them would guard the power and the one to stay behind would become king," said the blue Shape Shifter.

"The youngest brother was given the title of king by his eldest brother. The five brother went and captured the power as their youngest brother stood on the balcony of the palace. The brothers left as soon as they had captured the power that was the source of the evil. They called upon their shadow magic to take them far away from Egypt. The place they landed at (Atem, you should know this place very well) is a current city in Japan and is the city where the Sharks live. You probably have not heard about the Sharks since their leader is missing and they have went underground, but the Sharks are home in Domino. The Sharks are the decedents of the five brothers that sealed the power away and the five men that met the Solic Traveler. The power that the five brothers sealed in Domino has been released ever since the Millennium Puzzle was put together, but not evil, for it is still sealed. The Millennium Puzzle seems to play a part in this. Thus you have been chosen by us to save the world from this power," said the yellow Shape Shifter as he and the other two disappeared.

Yugi takes out a duel monster card and puts it on his duel disk. The duel disk project a blue dragon that looked fairly weak. Tèa, Joey, and Tristan looked at the dragon with wonder. "Why didn't you use that card?" asked Tèa.

Yugi turned to his friends. "I didn't use it because I don't want this card to be associated with me due to the fact that my father is Yamisite the Triscorn of the Sharks," said Yugi.

"Then I guess, pal, that your father is well known to world, but if you asked us not to tell then it would be fine," said Joey.

"Mutt, you have forgotten one thing. Kaiba Corp's satellite can record any duel into public memory banks on the sever for the duel disk website. Everyone can find any duel that was recorded by the satellite," said Kaiba.

"Does it choose duels at random or what?" Tristen asked.

"The ones that made it to the finals has the highest likelihood of having their duel recorded, but it depends on location. I will not be replacing the satellite if it has a malfunction for it has served its purposes," said Kaiba.

"I should also tell you guys that I don't know any of the living Sharks besides my missing dad. The other Shark that I know is dead because of what he knew about Gozzaburo's illegal activities in the gaming world. His name is Calick and he frequently came to my dad to challenge him when I was around. I would watch and my father would cream him. Then there was this one time that Calick was so close to beating my father that he threatened my father to keep me a whole week if my father squashed him one more time. My father just left the game as is. I wouldn't mind it my father did squashed Calick because that would've meant I would've seen his eldest son face to face for the first time and then see his youngest son for the first time," said Yugi.

Atem had been listening to all of this, not saying a thing until something Yugi said sound unusual. "Why face to face?"

"It is kind of strange how I ended up talking to him. One of the times Calick challenged my father, his son followed and hid behind a tree. Calick allowed me to talk to him and we started to talk about things. We each told each other our middle name. He was Sabageist and the middle name that I had is Martingual. Sabageist couldn't say mine, so we both shorten both of our middle names. He called me Mart and I called him Sabag. We then agree we would meet at the same tree and never face to face unless I entered his house," said Yugi.

"Then where is Sabag?" asked Isis.

"My dad, White Hawk, and great-grand Calendra were searching all of the orphanages for Sabag and his brother, but they did find the orphanage he and his brother was at, but they were adopted," said Yugi.

"Who is this Calendra?" asked Malick.

"My father," spoke up Mr. Muto.

"He's not already in the grave? I am mighty surprised that he isn't dead," commented Malick.

"Stop it Malick. You really should read the newspaper some times. Any way, I was wondering what do we need to do about the items," said Yugi.

At that moment, the ground started to shake and the items fell through a crack in the ground. Everyone then run up the stairs to the outside. "That answered that problem," said Atem.

Tèa's cell phone rings and she answers it. She is overheard by the others, even though she had went a ways away from them, when she yelled slightly. She then hangs and comes back to the group. "That was my father and he is offering to come here to pick us up because some family friend needs to come to Egypt. The family friend can fly a plane, but doesn't feel safe flying alone," said Tèa.

"So did he say when he was coming?" asked Yugi.

"He is coming after three Egypt's time and he wants to meet us at the Cairo Airport," said Tèa.

"That gives us time for some decent food. Lunch is on me for whoever wants it," said Mr. Muto.

Kaiba and Mokaba were standing off a ways. Kaiba turned and started to walk away. "Come along, Mokaba. We need to get going for we don't have time for this waiting around," said Kaiba as he continued to walk.

"Coming, big brother," said Mokaba as he went after Kaiba.

"Malick, Isis, do you need to do anything? If not, you could come along," said Yugi.

"I don't have anything to do, but Isis does at the museum. So, I will be more than willing to come," said Malick.

"He is right. There are a few things to attend to and going out for lunch would not help," said Isis.

At a Cairo restaurant, everyone was finished with their meal and Atem had enjoyed it quite much. Mr. Muto was paying the bill while everyone stood near the entrance way. When the bill was paid, they exited the restaurant. Malick offered to show them to the airport and Yugi accepted the offer. Before leaving them at the airport, Malick gave Yugi the Ishatars' phone number if things didn't work out. They said goodbye to Malick and the group found a central place to sit at.

"What do we do now?" asked Joey.

"We could just wait or talk about what sort of evil that might come after us next. What those shape shifters said gives me great concerns. They didn't even tell us their names or what they are as shape shifters," said Yugi.

"Whatever they are, they don't act like humans. The story they told seems kind of fake," said Atem.

"You have two here that are living proof that it is true. Me and Yugi are…" said Mr. Muto before looking away at a crowd that was gathered around someone at its heart.

A lady came near Yugi, but stopped before going towards the crowd and Yugi felt this woman could tell what was going on. "Miss, could you tell me what is going on over there?" asked Yugi in a highly polite manner.

The lady turned towards Yugi and realized who he was. "Oh! I would be more than honor to tell you, Yugi Muto. There's a pair ahead that are just as well known as you and everyone wants their autograph. I can't believe it! The former Triscorn, Calendra, is here of all places! But they did say Yamisite went missing in these parts. The other is just as well known, but no one knows his name, first or last, but that does not stop them because he is also a Shark and his nickname as it had been for his entire family that had been in the Sharks is Boar. They say the Boar has a son, but his son is at the heart of a custody battle between him and the in-laws. I would hate to be that Shark. He and Calick has the worst luck of all of the Sharks. I better leave to get my autograph, but could you give me your autograph?" asked the lady.

"I am waiting here for someone with my friends and I don't know when the person will be coming," said Yugi before the lady goes away. "That was close. I didn't want to do that, but I am sure that crowd is keeping Calendra away from us. Atem, we need to figure out someway how to explain your appearance and relationship to me since we look so much alike."

"I can see why we will need to do that," said Atem.

"Then there is the documentation that you need," said Mr. Muto.

"That is right. He needs to have everything fabricated so he can be classified as a citizen," said Tèa.

"Kaiba does not like having a debt with us so he would be more than willing to do that for us," said Yugi as the crowd turned to face him.

The crowd seemed to be eyeing Yugi and started to shout. "Shark duel the King! Shark duel the King!" chanted the crowd as they parted to reveal two men.

The older of the two men looked at Yugi and his friends. Then he looked into Yugi's eyes and moved his lips without a sound. "_Put forward your dragon_," the man said without sound. Then the man looked at Mr. Muto and shocked his head as if apologizing. The man walked up towards Yugi and his friends before stopping feet from them. "It seems this crowd thinks you are worthy of the Calendra, the former Triscorn of the Sharks! Well, I will show you my skills and duel you in Duel Monsters! Oh! But I don't have one of those snazzy new contraptions called Duel Disks. I would need one in order to show to this crowd how you measure up to the family that contains countless masters of all manners of games," said Calendra.

"Joey, you should lend yours to this man," said Yugi.

"Whatever you want, Yuge," replied Joey as he gave his duel disk to Calendra.

"Your friend is quite kind and loyal. The kind of friends that Sharks are to each other, but a little competitive. We shall duel!" Calendra declared as he slipped his deck in and activate the duel disk.

Yugi pulled out his deck and placed in the duel disk and activated it. "I will go first. I lay down two cards facedown and play Apprentice Magician of Darkness (1300/1500) in attack mode. I end my turn," said Yugi.

Calendra took his first drawl and looked at his hand. "I summon Crater the Volcanic Demon (1500/200) and attack your…" said Calendra as he was cut off by Yugi.

"I activate Trap Hole. Your Crater is no longer a threat and Apprentice Magician gain a counter for the trap I activated," said Yugi.

Everyone became silent, but a TV crew was seen with their cameras trained on the duel. The field was clear on Calendra's side, but Yugi's blue clad Apprentice Magician stood ahead of other facedown card that occupied Yugi's side. Calendra look to be think about his next move and then he broke the silence. "I activate the spell Dark Protection. Now, for every monster destroyed on the field after its activation will give me the chance to drawl cards until my hand contains six cards. I end my turn. Your magician must have something more to those counters," said Calendra.

Yugi drawl. 'Good, now I can lay down another apprentice,' thought Yugi. "I summon Apprentice Warrior (1200/1700). When Apprentice Warrior is summon, I can summon Apprentice Swordsman (1100/1900), his medieval companion, from my deck. I place a card face down. Now, I will attack you with all three of my monsters before ending my turn," said Yugi.

The Apprentice Magician of Darkness attacked first, then the Apprentice Warrior with its modern clothing and modern weapons attacked, and finally the Apprentice Swordsman attacked with its sword. The combined attack power of the monsters dealt 3600 life point damage leaving Calendra from 4000 to a mere 400 life points left.

"You have done quite well against me, but I can make blows with you. I play Black Luster Ritual. I sacrifice two four star monsters to satisfy the conditions to summon Black Luster Soldier(3000/). I now activate another continuous spell card called Continuous Life Force! For every time I drawl a card, I can gain a hundred life points each time. Since I special summon Black Luster Soldier, I will normal summon Lava Beast Cane (1700/100) to attack your Apprentice Swordsman," said Calendra.

"I activate Sacrifice of the Master. Now, your attack will attack me directly as long as your attack is on any monster with apprentice in its name. I also activate Sacrifice of the Hand. Every time I receive life point damage, I can discard a card to receive half of the damage. Since both cards I activate were traps, Apprentice Magician of Darkness gains two counters," said Yugi.

"I continue my attack with Lava Beast Cane," said Calendra

The Lave Beast Cane head towards Yugi and Yugi discard a card from his hand. The attack did only 850 in damages to Yugi's life points. It resulted in Yugi having only 3150 life points left from the attack.

"I attack you with Black Luster Soldier," said Calendra.

Yugi did the same thing as he had did with the Lava Beast Cane resulting in 1500 in damages to his life points.

"That is not all I am going to do. I play Monster Penalty. For every monster on both fields, you will receive two hundred each in life point damages. That will be a thousand life points! I place one face down"

Calendra 400 Yugi 650

"Now that you are done. I will take over," said Yugi before drawling. He looked at the card and started to smile. 'My apprentices are some of the best cards. Let's see if Calendra can handle them,' thought Yugi. "I will play a card to seal your fate. I play Apprentice Gathering. As long as I have three monsters with apprentice in their name and open spaces, I can summon two more monsters that have apprentice in their name. Apprentice Healer (1100/2000) and Apprentice Archer (1900/0), both from my deck. Since my Apprentice Magician of Darkness has three counters, I can sacrifice Apprentice Magician of Darkness with the counters to summon the Dark Magician from my deck. I switch Apprentice Swordsman and Apprentice Soldier to defense mode and have Apprentice Archer to attack Lava Beast Cane," said Yugi.

"I activate my trap Damage Switch. Now the damage I received for this turn will be zero, but my Black Luster Soldier suffers a three hundred attack dip to pay for the trap's effect. I now get to drawl until I hold six cards for Dark Protection's effect. Since I have no cards, I will drawl six cards and gain six hundred life points," said Calendra.

Calendra 1000 Yugi 650

Calendra drawled again and gain another hundred life points. The hand he was looking at had a high monster that he couldn't summon and magic cards that he did not need. "I attack your Apprentice Healer with Black Luster Soldier," said Calendra.

"Apprentice Healer's effect activates. When Apprentice Healer is sent to the graveyard by battle, I can remove her from play to halve your attack damage to me. I activate Apprentice Magician of Darkness's graveyard effect. Apprentice Magician of Darkness, when in the graveyard, can be removed from play to power up Apprentice Healer's effect. From these two cards removal, I have eliminated your attack damage to me," said Yugi.

"I have no other move to make," said Calendra.

Calendra 1100 Yugi 650

Yugi drawl and found himself starring at his card. 'This should be good. Now I need to get all of my ducks into a row…' thought Yugi.

Atem was listening to the duel from the place he had sat down, but was finding he was having some unnecessary commentary inside his head from Yugi. /Quite it! It is driving me nuts knowing your moves ahead of time,/ thought Atem to Yugi.

//What! You can hear my thoughts,// thought Yugi to Atem.

/It seems we are still connected by this mental link,/ Atem said through mental link.

//I will try not to do this,// tml Yugi.

After Yugi had finished his mental conversation with Atem, he had his strategy all planed out. "I summon Blue Twin Dragon of North LV. 3(1200/100)! I sacrifice Apprentice Swordsman and Apprentice Warrior to activate Apprentice Swordsman's effect. I now can choose one spell or trap from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose Fast Leveling. I now play Fast Leveling and give up five hundred life points to activate it. Fast Leveling allows any monster with different level versions to level up to its highest level. I pull out Blue Twin Dragon of North Lv. 8 (2700/1900) and summon it to replace its lower form. Blue Twin Dragon of North Lv. 8 has a special effect that I activate. For every monster in the grave or removed from play, my dragon gains a hundred attack points for each. I discarded two monsters and two are out of play making my dragon strong enough to wipe out your Black Luster Soldier at thirty-one hundred, but first I have something else to do. I give up half my life points to have Apprentice Archer to use its special effect of Neutralizing Arrow. Now, Neutralizing Arrow neutralizes all effects active on the field for this turn. Your Black Luster Soldier is back to its original strength, but will not stand a chance to my powered up dragon. Blue Twin Dragon of North attack Black Luster Soldier! Now Dark Magician attack his life points directly and the duel," said Yugi.

The crowd started talking about Yugi only winning by his 75 life points. Calendra was smiling. The crowd was in a good mood and would take the surprise with pleasure. "Now, that this duel of ours is over, we have something else to hear. I have been playing along with dueling this teenager before me, but I've been acting as well he. Yamisite has left me with the task of deciding when his son is ready to be known to the world as his heir and I see that is ready for it. Only one of Shark knowledge can perform the ritual, but will he accept to become one of the Sharks. This teenager before me is the holder of the limited edition set of the Blue Twin Dragon of North that only his father, Yamisite, could have given him," said Calendra.

The crowd was shocked by what Calendra said. "Did you say Yugi the King of Games is the son of Yamisite the Triscorn of the Sharks?" asked someone from the crowd.

"Yes. However, he is set apart from those that came before him in his inability to control what is given to him by blood. The blood abilities of the Sharks are far greater in him making them harder to control. It is a curse in a way, but sealing them has provided protection. I don't have the time to explain what makes him different because I am here in Egypt on official Shark business," said Calendra.

When Calendra said that, the crowd dissipated and left only him and the Boar of the Sharks. Calendra and the Boar walked towards Yugi and stopped. "Did you plan that?" asked Yugi.

"Quite so, but it turned out better. The tracking device your dad had with him has been activated, but I don't have a clue what it means or an ideal about the location it is coming from. I am here to give the police the means to pick up the tracking device. The police here feel that it would be better for those involved in Shark matters to perform the rescue," said Calendra.

Atem was finding his curiosity started to get the better of him. He rose from the seat that he had taken since they first sat down and began to look at Calendra and the Boar of the Sharks. Atem moved to get a better view of the two and doing this made him more visible to Calendra and the Boar of the Sharks. "Yugi, who is the one that looks like you?" questioned the Boar.

"I feel he should introduce himself because he has one strange tale to tell," said Yugi.

"Me being here in this time is sort of a weird accident. My age is forgotten by the sands of time, but if I knew it, it would represent only how many years I walked this earth, not how many years I was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle. My name is Atem," said Atem.

"I'm surprised. You match the description that was written of the Solic Traveler, but I should hold up on assuming that. There is one reason to explain the similar appearance between you and Yugi: time twins. Time twins have time separating them from their separate births. The more time that separates them, the more identical they look, but we should leave so things can be done. A limo should be fine," said Calendra.

Calendra took several minutes to get a limo and they all went outside when it came. Everyone except for Calendra got in. Calendra was giving the driver his instructions before getting in and closing the door. Tèa looked at the Boar. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

The Boar knowing the question was directed at him kindly answered. "I wouldn't tell you because technically you are not my heir due to you being my second child of my second wife. Maybe I should've let you know a little bit just in case my only son is still in the hands of those evil parents of my first wife," said the Boar.

"I am curious. What is your name and what happened to your first wife?" asked Yugi.

"There will be no way to not say my name. I'm Cardagan. My first wife was arranged to marry another man, but the man had done terrible things to her and her friends knew this. Her friends had heard her talk about her dream man and they met me because they knew she would fall in love with me and be safe since I was not from Las Vegas. She did and ran off with me. We married in Domino, but we had pitfalls. When she was pregnant with my son, an attempt on her life was made. She had several incidents of someone trying to murder even after she gave birth to my son. Then when my son was six months old, she was killed in a car crash that Domino police found to be staged. When she died, I remember her telling me that at each attempt on her life, she saw the future. She said that I would remarry, which I did, and have a second child. The strangest thing she said was that she saw that my second child would look like a queen of Egypt that time had forgotten all about," said Cardagan.

"A queen of Egypt?" questioned Tèa.

"It seems that she was right. Atem is all the proof I need," said Cardagan. "We should not be talking about all this sad stuff. Let's enjoy ourselves," said Cardagan.

Mokaba was watching the news in Seto's office when a news story dragged Seto from his desk to the front of the TV. The news story was about the duel between Calendra and Yugi and what Calendra had revealed. "So, he wasn't making it up. This is a curiosity. I wonder what is it with these Sharks," said Seto.

"Big brother, it sounds like they were really good gamers. If Yugi only won by 75 life points against Calendra, then that shows that these Sharks may be better than you," said Mokaba.

"You are right, but finding all of these Sharks will be hard. At least we know that one of them is in the grave, but I will never know how good he was," said Seto.

"Didn't Yugi said that Sabag and his brother was still alive?" asked Mokaba.

"I do remember him saying that, but that could be finding a needle in a haystack," said Seto.

"How true. I wonder if any of the other Sharks would accept challenges if you say it in public," said Mokaba.

"I would challenge them if I knew more about them," replied Seto.

Back in Cario, Calendra had taken everyone to a loft where everyone who passed them seem to Calendra. When they entered the actual loft, it was decorated with all sorts of things and on the wall a sword was hanging. "This loft has not been lived in for a while. Yamisite tended to base himself here when in Egypt exploring. He left his sword here meaning that he wasn't thinking about danger coming after him. We had to stop at the police station for another reason. The officers have the only other key to this loft while Yamisite had taken the other with him. Sit down and we will talk," said Calendra.

Everyone sat down. Tèa sat down next to Cardagan, her father. "What will we be doing?" asked Joey.

"First thing, I need to see if Yugi can have Atem with him to use his powers. Cardagan, wouldn't you say they are compatible?" asked Calendra.

"I would say so. Yuedren might be better due to their connection, but Yugi should be a better judge than me," said Cardagan.

"Maybe I should have done that. Yugi, it's your choice whether or not you feel comfortable using your powers with someone other than Yuedren," said Calendra.

Yugi closed his eyes and was silent for several minutes. Cardagan smiled as he saw this. "It's been too long since I tried to find someone's powers. I can tell that everyone has some form or another, but Tristen has the weakest of everyone's. I can't tell the difference between him and Yuedren," said Yugi.

"That's the second time I've heard that name Yuedren. Who is he and what are these powers that everyone has?" asked Joey.

"I believe I would be best in explain the powers thing," said Mr. Muto. "Each of the Sharks have some sort of special ability. There are three main ones that occur. The ability to sense others' shadow magic, the ability to defy the laws of nature, the other is the ability to be able to enhance natural abilities. There are two others, but they are quite rare. One is being able to create medicinal drinks without ingredients and the other is to be able to breath underwater without gills. Most abilities of the Sharks are to summon their crest monster, create balls of their shad magic, seal their shadow magic or others in an object, and bring to life the inanimate and then there is the two type shield and attack. The other question is for Yugi alone to answer."

"I will tell you about Yuedren. Yuedren, even though he is not here, is my twin brother. He was kidnapped before I entered school. He is the one my father had in mind to help me to use my powers that he sealed. Yuedren is still alive because the pearl that has my powers sealed in would have shown more of my powers. When I do tap into my powers, anyone who can sense force will feel it in an instant. If there are people out there wanting to destroy the Sharks, it would be bad news," said Yugi.

"I believe the three of us should leave. If I come back alone, then they made it work and are coming back by landing on the top of the building," said Calendra.

Yugi, Atem, and Calendra left.

A little ways away from Cario, Calendra was standing before Yugi and Atem. "Yugi is probably is better off than you, Atem," said Calendra pausing, "but that doesn't mean you can't learn. There's not much to it, it is just that you need to concentrate to make sure your own matches Yugi's. It will not make sense until you do it. Your Blue Twin Dragon of North should prove that it works."

Yugi moved his left hand to be under his open right hand. He touch his right hand with his left making a motion as if he was grabbing something from his right hand. When he move his right hand, he revealed a blue pearl between the fingers of his left hand. //You will need to be ready,// tml Yugi.

/I'm ready. Is concentration all I need?/ tml Atem.

//Yes,// tml Yugi.

A blue energy surrounded Yugi. Atem realized what he needed to do for some reason because an old memory that he had tucked away resurge of something like this going on in his youth. With the help of the memory, Atem allowed his own energy surround him until it matched Yugi's. Yugi then summoned the Blue Twin Dragon of North and mounted the dragon. Atem followed Yugi in mounting the dragon. The dragon took off into the night air. After flying for awhile, everything stop and time no longer moved. Both Yugi and Atem could still move, but nothing was moving even the Blue Twin Dragon of North. Then a man appeared before the two. "You two have the shadow magic that will be able to seal the power that we were not able to seal. One of you are my family's heir and the other is my great nephew," said the man.

"You are referring to me as your heir, then that means you are one of the Lost Pharaohs," said Yugi as the man smiled.

"Why do you say that?" asked Atem.

"I have viewed Egypt from afar and watched my nephew that way. I can see my nephew's eyes in yours. You will need to find your twin brother, Atem. Yugi, your twin brother is all right, but you will need your brother when you least expect. The four of you are the most able to destroy the power that we tried to seal. The abilities that the Sharks have are magical. I will let you go, but remember what I said," said the man.

Then the man disappeared and everything return to normal. Yugi urged his dragon on faster. When they returned to the loft, they explained the instant they had and Calendra found it strange. Everyone went to bed for the night.

************************************************************************

Shadowcat: I don't want these chapters to get too long, but I have the next two chapters ends planed out. The exchange between Mr. Muto and Malick was based around the fact that Japan has the most people a hundred and over. The manga does not have the Japanese honorifics, but I found a site that said Yugi was one of the politest of the characters and that tells you why my comment was placed there. Okay, done with my notes! Chapter Preview: The group finishes plans to go out and rescue Yamisite. They succeed and more is revealed. Then they go back to Domino and enjoy life. Then there is a disaster and no one knows what is coming next. Next chapter is The Rescue and the…


	2. The Rescue and the

Juggling reading and writing is quite hard when you have a gazillion of ideals in your head calling out to be written. Oh well, that is what I get for dreaming up ideals. On with the chapter now!

The Rescue and the…

Three sets of dune buggies and camel crossed the Egyptian desert. Each driver was an uniformed officer of the Cairo police and the camel was being ridden by Cardagan. In the lead dune buggy, Calendra sat in the front passenger side while the two seats in the back had two other officers. The second dune buggy had Joey, Yugi, and Atemu riding with their driver. The last buggy had Tristen and Tèa riding in the back seats with another officer that was the one setting up the plans. They had started at dawn and the sun's round shape was almost above the eastern horizon. The sky was blue and pure and Yugi was starting to think about why his grandfather decided against going. Yugi felt that his grandfather was right that he was no longer in the shape he was when he was younger. The buggies stopped before a steal building and Yugi came back from thought. Everyone got out and gathered around the head officer. 

"One of my men will lead each group in. Three of my men who are left will stay out here and will go in if any one calls out for help. Each group will carry a tracking device. First we will set up the gear to receive communications before anyone goes in," said the head officer. 

While the officers were setting up a tent, Joey, Tèa and Tristen were being taught how to use their powers. Calendra feared that whoever had captured Yamisite had powers as well. With everything set up, walkie-talkies were give to everyone and two tracking devices were handed out. Calendra was staying back to handle communications incase both groups were talking at the same time. One group was Yugi, Atemu, and Joey. The other was Cardagan, Tèa, and Tristen. Both groups went in and both radio back that very little trouble was met. The lights were on, but as both groups got farther into the building, the lights were not on. Yugi and his group saw a light up ahead. The light cast upwards and not downward like the lights early on in the building. Yugi could not help the urge to call. "Whose there?"

"It's me, Yugi," replied a weak voice. 

Yugi bolted ahead and the officer leading their group followed close behind with Atemu and Joey. When they reached the light, they found its source and a man. The man had purple eyes, dressed in brown clothing that covered up the bright orange clothes underneath, and his hair was of two colors, yellow and black. The man was behind some bars and had a brown backpack that was open. A flashlight was standing on end and turned on. "Dad," Yugi said.

"Come on over and bring me some water if you want to hear the whale of the tale that I've been through," said Yamisite.

Yugi pulled out from his backpack a bottle of water and handed it to his father. Yamisite opened it and drank it in five minutes, taking only seconds to take a breath. Yugi handed another bottle and noticed that the rest of the bottles were empty. "Sir," Yugi said to the officer, "We might be needing more water."

"I can see that. Mr. Triscorn, how long has it been since you last ate?" asked the officer.

Yamisite stopped drinking water. "A good meal would be nice, but to answer your question would be yesterday at this time and it was scraps that my captors gave me," said Yamisite before guzzling the last of the water.

The officer pulled out his radio. "We've found him. We will be needing water, a locksmith or something to cut about ten centimeters in diameter bars, and some light food," said the officer through the radio.

"Roger, the other group in there will be heading your way with more water. The officers out here will wait until the a helicopter drops off food and tools," said the head officer through the radio. 

Yugi sat near the bars and Atemu and Joey sat against the wall. "The first thing that happened to me that I got lost in a sandstorm, but it wasn't any usual sandstorm that I have been through. After a day of walking, five man came up upon me and did quite a number on me. The first thing I remember is being in here with scraps of food before me. My captors have kept me alive since that day. Only one person has come to see me to only throw scraps of food at me. Since they didn't came at all besides that one person once a day, I pulled out my tracking signal and turned it on three days after I was placed in this cell. I have not used my laptop for fear of running the battery dead, but now is probably the best time to check to see if it still works," said Yamisite before pulling out a laptop computer.

Yugi watched as his father started up the laptop and was amazed that it still work. Yamisite then made an attempt to see if he could get online and he succeeded. Yamisite found that two of his e-mail accounts that had been empty were completely full with all of the subjects falling along the lines of Wrong King of Games. Yamisite started clearing out both and read a few of them out loud which got Joey, Atemu, and Yugi laughing for they knew the truth about all of it. Once one e-mail account was cleared out, the other group had finally made it and Yamisite was back to drinking water while deleting the e-mails all calling for him to come back and defeat Yugi. "I've been getting those kind of e-mails and replying to all of them by saying that since you were not here I could not find out whether it was against Shark creed to duel someone because people say you should," said Cardagan, "but you need to stop this riddle business for it has cause more fans to cry out on every single little tournament that one of us are not in because they believe the winners are cheaters until they defeat us."

"Now, that was an unattended bad effect, but a post on the fan site by me should settle things. Here what I will say: Stop defaming winners of card games and other tournament games that we have not played in for that there's a possibility that the winner is related to the Sharks," said Yamisite.

"Now, if only we could get our drunk back into the swing of things, we should be able to come back," said Cardagan. "You haven't met my daughter yet. This is Tèa on my right."

Yamisite looked up from his laptop and looked at Cardagan before looking to Tèa, Tristen, Joey, and finally Atemu. "Yugi, please tell me that some of these people are your friends and who is the one that looks at you," said Yamisite.

"All of the others are my friends including Cardagan's daughter. As for the one who looks like me, let's say he has been born a couple thousand of years ago," said Yugi. 

"Since you said that, he must be your time twin…" said Yamisite as Atemu started to run towards him.

Yugi grabbed Atemu by the arm. "Stop it. This is not the time where you ruled," said Yugi.

/Then match this!/ tml Atemu.

Cardagan raised a eyebrow as he since that both Yugi and Atemu's power was going up exponentially higher. He realized that the two was trying to best the other and he let out a sigh. "I beginning to believe that there is nothing between those two that could keep bad blood between them," said Cardagan as Calendra came upon the group.

"Quite well said Cardagan. Those two are probably more powerful than we realized. They will attract attention at all cost. Even though I can't see force, I can feel there is a heaviness about the air around here," said Calendra. "The officers have brought some tools."

Calendra step aside and allowed the officer to get through with their cutting equipment. The officer went straight to work and everyone else was watching Yugi and Atemu to see what they would do next. No one knew that Atemu had challenged Yugi through their mental connection. When the officers were done, Yamisite was able to get out of the cell that he had been in. The group went on out, but Yugi and Atemu fallowed at the back. They went back to Cairo with the blazing sun on their ride back in the dune buggies. While they rode back, Yamisite was eating what was provided. From the dune buggies to an air condition car for the ride across one of the bridges going over the Nile, the trip was enjoyable and they arrived back at the loft with Yugi and Atemu still silent as ever. Mr. Muto was surprised by Yamisite coming through the door. The police stopped by to get all of Yamisite's story of his capture by whoever owned the steal structure in the desert. Later on, a doctor came by to make sure that Yamisite did not attain any serious ailment that would ground him from leaving Egypt to go back Domino in Japan {The dub screwed up on this aspect.}. The doctor left and Yamisite went with Cardagan to grab the newest phone book for the area that they could get their hands on. While they were out, everyone continued to watch Yugi and Atemu for their next move. When Yamisite and Cardagan arrived, Yugi and Atemu seemed to have a enough of it. "I can't continue on, Yugi," said Atemu.

"Same here," replied Yugi.

"What were you two doing in the first place?" question Tristen.

"Trying to see if we could match each other in shear force," said Yugi.

"I would like each of your friends to tell me their name except for Cardagan's daughter," said Yamisite as he opened the phonebook. 

"I am Tristen," said Tristen.

"Joey," said Joey.

"My name is Atemu," said Atemu.

"Joey, is your father's name Sarget?" question Yamisite.

"Why do you ask? Yes, he is," replied Joey stunned that Yamisite knew his father's name.

"Sarget is another of the Sharks. I bet he is drunk and running his account dry. The animal that he represents as a Shark is the tiger. Yugi, you know Black Hawk, Boar, and Tiger now, but do you know the answer to my riddle about White Hawk. I will repeat it in case you have forgotten it over the years. White Hawk is cleaver, but finds love that will take him to the ends of this earth and the next just to find it. May I add he is a painter and from what some of my e-mails said, I'm sure that you have ran into him along the way in earning the hatred of the fans of the Sharks," said Yamisite.

Yugi found himself dreading what the answer to his father's riddle. He pulled out the three cards that were the Blue Twin Dragon of North. "It has been staring me in the face. Please tell me that it can't be Pegasus," said Yugi.

"We will wait until we get back to Domino to see if you are right. I will have White Hawk and the Tiger waiting for us there at the airport in a special room where White Hawk can reveal himself. I have it already set up by e-mail and I have found the restaurant we can celebrate at tonight," said Yamisite.

Everyone agreed to the night out. Yamisite called for the limo and requested that the driver would be named Mr. Maharra, a driver that Yamisite had the most often. The night was spent at a luxurious restaurant and they came back at ten in the evening. Everyone then went to sleep for the next day was when they would leave for Domino.

The plane that Calendra and Cardagan had used to get to Egypt was Yamisite's own plane. Yamisite flew the plan back to Domino and landed and stop the plane in his private hanger where a man was waiting for them. He guided them to a room inside the airport terminal and on their way, a lot of people were bowing as Yamisite past by. It was quite apparent to Joey, Tèa, Atemu, and Tristen that a lot people respected Yamisite. When they reached the room, Yamisite went in first followed by everyone else except for the man, who left. Inside was two men seated across from each other. One was in cloak with a hood up while the other was not. The uncloaked man had looks that reminded Yugi of Joey. "Sarget, it is good to see you. White Hawk, I am pleased that you have come. Now reveal yourself," said Yamisite.

The hooded man hesitative as his hands went up to his hood and then slowly pulled back the hood, revealing white hair and his facial features. Yugi was right about his guess. "Yamisite, we are allll wanting to know how someone so familiar with Egypt gets captured," said Pegasus.

"I've been through the weirdest sandstorm and that is all you have to say. I would punch you, but I know I would need to use more energy than I have to make you cry," said Yamisite.

"Tough words," said Pegasus.

"Joseph, I didn't know you were here," said Sarget.

"You always do forget that you can't drink your troubles away. I don't know how or why I was captured, but I know this; they wanted me. Should we reveal everyone now or later?"

"We don't need more of us getting captured needlessly," said Cardagan.

"Perfectly put, Boar," said Pegasus. 

"We still don't know a thing about the people that captured me and Cardagan is probably right. We may need to consult Domino police Chief Arrowcot on revealing ourselves. Max, how's your situation with your brother?" asked Yamisite.

"Me and him are going to have a little chit-chat about a business matter this coming week. Who would have guessed that you would come back?" said Pegasus.

"I believe the charter of the Sharks should be look at and see if any thing in there will say anything that could impact your decision. You don't want the mess that got Calick killed," said Calendra.

"Calick did say that what he was doing did put him in harms way. He knew full well that he would have close shaves or even death if that devil of a man was not behind bars. He even had a plan about how to get his two sons out of his in-laws grasp, but it seems like in-laws really do have a streak against Sharks considering Cardagan's situation with his son, his heir to his title," said Sarget.

"You are right. Calick did take a risk and we should always understand that our position attracts unwanted attention. Max, we will stay connected through the internet and do propose to your brother to do something for the good of Sharks' namesake," said Yamisite as Pegasus put up his hood again and left.

"My son should be able to relay any more messages to you through me. When will we meet again?" asked Sarget.

"My Tiger, I have no clue, but I feel I need to recover from all of those years away. It will not happen within seven days from now. I will relay some things that happened to me and it seems Max knows about my son's time twin," said Yamisite.

"A time twin! Now that is rare!" exclaimed Sarget.

"More will be on the way. We should go," said Yamisite.

---------------------

Yugi and Atemu had went out together so Yugi could show Atemu more of Domino. The pair had promised to be back before six when dinner was to be ready. When they had not returned, Mr. Muto and Yamisite started calling up Yugi's friends. When it became clear that Yugi and Atemu had not been seen by anyone who knew them, Yamisite called Calendra, who was at the Triscorn mansion that was among the trees on the outskirts of Domino. Calendra said it was best to search for the two on their own with help from Yugi's friends. Ryou was with his father in Egypt and not in Domino. The search lasted until almost eight that night. Tèa had found Atemu. Atemu was battered and he described the tale of a group of men capturing Yugi that the seem not to care about him. Tèa called the number Yamisite had given to her to call to reach Calendra. Tèa told Calendra where they were at and Calendra told them to search for a manhole cover with a fancy S on it. He said they would be able to go down there to some tunnels and find a bedroom and a room stocked with medicinal herbs and modern day remedies. Calendra told Tèa that he would meet them down there as soon as he notified everyone else that the search was to no longer continue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowcat: This one was a little shorter. I hope the kidnapping surprised everyone. Chapter preview: Atemu tells of Yugi's capture to the Domino police and everyone else. Then police post Yugi's capture on the national news. Meanwhile, Yugi's situation is talked about and a young man helps a boy that Yugi knows full well of, but this young man has some connections in Domino. Next Chapter: The Heir to the Boar. 


	3. The Heir to the Boar

Shadowcat: Another thing that I need to mention. Anything that I know that was not translate will be changed. So be ready if you see Osiris instead of Slifer and Japan as the country that Domino is in. I don't know how America and Japan got switched, but Osiris name change is little more disrespect for the true fans and the original Japanese anime and manga. You should know I don't own Yugi and if I did, you would not even see this fic up.

Another note: Since these chapters were done earlier, there will be a few changes that I missed. For example force is used instead of shadow magic which will used further on.

* * *

The Heir to the Boar

It had been two days since Yugi had been kidnapped and Atemu's bruises were no longer visible on his face. Calendra and Yamisite had shown him around the tunnels and they expressed that they wanted to keep him safe in order for him to be able to tell if anything of interest since he was able sense shadow magic. Calendra explained to Atemu that Cardagan was known for getting Yugi and his kidnapped twin brother, Yuedren, mixed up when he tried to see their shadow magic from long distances and they didn't want to rely wholly on him when something of that magnitude came up. Everyone was meeting in the Triscorn Mansion and Atemu finally was last one to make it. Pegasus had made time to come. "Arrowcot has said nothing new could be figure out about those goons that took Yugi. He did say that Atemu's firsthand account is quite good that they could figure out where they could have gone. Arrowcot has told us that they could have went to somewhere in China and then went elsewhere on a plane. If they done that, there will be no way for the police to track them down," said Yamisite.

"This is not something we were expecting. It seems it maybe necessary to reveal ourselves to the world," said Pegasus.

"He is right, Yamisite. This is something that could demonstrate that they know who we are," said Sarget.

"I do see why you say so, but Calendra had revealed Yugi as my son in Egypt and that has been two days since then. If this group does not listen to news, then it is possible. I believe Chief Arrowcot should know that we have concerns that our own safety has been compromised," said Yamisite.

"Yamisite, Yugi's capture to me sounds like the same thing that happened to Yuedren. We need to know if the people that captured Yuedren are the same ones that captured Yugi," said Calendra.

"How did Yuedren get captured?" asked Joey.

"Yugi and Yuedren was trying to out run each other when a helicopter came by with a man, on a ladder hanging down, that grabbed Yuedren. Yuedren was trying to fight back, but the man placed a cloth around his face and caused Yuedren to lose conscious. Yugi tried to get Yuedren back, but was pushed to the ground and when he got up the helicopter was already gone," said Yamisite.

"It sounds exactly the same except for a few details," said Atemu.

"I agree with you on that account and hopefully Arrowcot gets his men into the right thinking about this. I bet Arrowcot probably has the same group investigating this that he had investigating Yuedren's kidnapping," said Cardagan as the doorbell rung.

Calendra went and got the door and returned with a fully uniformed men that everyone knew was the Chief of Domino Police, Mr. Arrowcot or just Arrowcot. "I have news. The investigative team has found that there are pictures of the helicopter that the people that took Yugi were using. It was going west, but Mr. Seto Kaiba is quite concern that he will never see his rival again that he offered that on a business trip to China that he would take pictures of all helicopters matching the one in the pictures. The air traffic controllers have also given transcripts of the flight of that helicopter. They are being reviewed to see if they hint at their official destination. Then there is reports from the controllers that a plane with the same pilot of the helicopter was heading to Las Vegas. The size of the plane gives indications that it would not be carrying many people. This is the first time that we have reports of from controllers of such activity," said Arrowcot.

"It happens to be that I am going to Las Vegas to have a chit-chat with my brother and visit my father tomorrow and I won't be back for a few days," said Pegasus.

Pegasus got up and left. "He knows these woods like the back of his hand. He tries his best not to be seen anywhere near these woods. He still values that he does not get the credit he deserves from the fans. He seems to always find something or another to wiggle his way out of anything that requires him to do major Shark duties," said Calendra.

"Pegasus is quite useful from a different stand point Calendra. He uses his position to his advantage and reports everything that he hears. I feel he would do more if his situation was a little better being younger than his brother," said Arrowcot.

"I've seen a different side of the White Hawk right after my first wife died in the staged crash. He had his own island and wished for me to visit him there. He truly was relaxed and nervous at the same time. He even ranted to the sun as it would listen to his woes. He is one of the strangest of his family. Then you have his brother who is much older than him and they have always had row between," said Cardagan.

"I wouldn't like to meet those two alone," commented Tèa.

"I agree with you on that, my daughter. We should try to do our best to help out with the investigation," said Cardagan.

Yugi was waking up in a small room. Yugi tried moving his legs, but found his ankles were chained to the floor. There was no bed and no window to the outside world. He had lost track of the days. He knew he was at least out for more than 24 one time. He realized that he was going to need to tap into his force to learn what was going on his surroundings. He revealed his blue pearl and allowed his force to escape it. Then he realized that a force was nearby that he had not felt in years! It could only belong to his twin brother, Yuedren! He guessed that Yuedren was not in same building as he, but was within the three city blocks. Yugi was sure that Yuedren was somewhere in this city. Now, if he could find out how to communicate to his twin brother…

A boy about Yugi age sat in the basement of another building. His hair had three colors. The most color was red, then black, and yellow at the tips. His hair was not too spiky, but it stick up at a forty-five degree angle in the back, not straight up like his twin brother, Yugi. The boy was Yuedren. A boy, not quite becoming a man, came to the window of the building. "Yuedren, I have the tools to get you out of there, but it will take me awhile," said the boy.

"Thanks Rawdren. I can't wait to see my brother. We should be able to do it before any of the guards come around," said Yuedren.

A man entered with a knife and attacked Yugi. Yugi tried to get away, but found it hard and each attempt resulted in the knife piercing his skin to his muscle. The man then attacked Yugi in a furry, each cut not piercing more than an inch deep. Yugi fell to the ground, bleeding. The man left thinking he was leaving someone who was dying, but he was wrong. A blue dragon with a symbol on its chest appeared in the room with Yugi. A ghostly figured appeared from the dragon. "Thank you, Dragon of Faith. Partner of King Atemu, my husband's partner, I will not let you die of your wounds, but Tishera is probably the only one with the knowledge to keep you alive, but there could be the Black Hawk, well verse in the arts of the healer. Tishera shall know of you. Remember me as Riva, the Dragon Queen," said the ghost.

The ghost stood watch over Yugi.

Rawdren had broken out the window and made a rope ladder by hand and secured it to the outside. Yuedren scaled the ladder and the pair took the ladder out. When Rawdren was rolling up the ladder, Yuedren stopped and had the look of terror. "What's up friend?" asked Rawdren.

"My brother is here in Las Vegas, but he is not okay at all," said Yuedren.

Yuedren and Rawdren started to run with Yuedren leading. Yuedren stopped in front of a building. Rawdren watched as a man exit the building that had red stains on his clothing. "You harmed my brother," said Yuedren.

"Police take away this harassing little boy!" cried out the man.

A police officer came out of the blue, but then Yuedren saw the red spots on the man's clothing turn silver. "Very few people have blood that turns silver. Me and my brother are the only ones that has that special blood that are not in Domino or accounted for. You are the one who has harmed my brother, Yugi!" yelled Yuedren. "Come forth my beast! Blue Twin Dragon of South tare that man to shreds."

The officer came up to the man and took his arms and cuffed him. "He does have a point. Anyone who has anything that could prove that Yugi Muto is here should be investigated. Young boy, what's your name?" asked the officer towards Yuedren.

"My name is Yuedren and if Rawdren told me that my great-grandfather has revealed my brother, then you will know who my father is," replied Yuedren before running into the building with Rawdren right behind him.

Rawdren and Yuedren ran up several flights and Yuedren dropped to his knees before Yugi, who was barely holding on. The officer that was outside soon found them and looked at the scene before him. Yuedren looked at Yugi's blood that was just starting to turn silver. "He has been exposed to one of the five chemicals that slows down silver blood. He needs to get to a hospital as soon as he can," said Yuedren.

The officer took his radio and hold down the button. "I need someone to get me an ambulance stat. I want someone to get in contact with Domino Police for I have stumble upon Yuedren and Yugi Muto," said the officer into his radio.

* * *

Yuedren had told his story and showed the police the building that he had been kept at for a few years. Rawdren told his part and then he called forth a boar taller than him. The police realized that Rawdren should have his blood tested to see if he was one of the Sharks because they felt that his boar was proof enough that he could be one of the Sharks. The police drove them to the hospital and had Rawdren's blood taken for a DNA test. As soon as the pair reached the floor, Yuedren was besiege with questions from the doctors as to what they needed to do for Yugi was loosing more blood than they could replace. When the doctors had wrapped all of Yugi's wounds, they allowed Yuedren and Rawdren into his room. Yuedren let himself get wrapped up in thoughts. The doctors all had so many question, some he could not answer, but if they didn't know much about silver blood there was a chance that Yugi would have to stay in Las Vegas until some expert comes from Domino. "This is just a great quandary," said Yuedren from his place next to Yugi's bed.

"Why do you say so?" asked Rawdren.

"Only the Sharks has the strongest form of silver blood and only a few doctors in Domino knows how ailments involving the silver blood can be treated. Silver blood is very sensitive to chemicals. Silver blood turns silver when it leaves the body and heals the wound. Silver blood can past to father to son in the form of additional gene that has become dominant. The older you get, the less chance of silver blood working," said Yuedren.

"You say chemicals can stop it. Then how does it get reverse?" asked Rawdren.

"Only I know of two people who can do the reverse. One is Calick, but he is dead, so that leaves only Calick's friend a doctor in Domino named Mara. Mara coming here is almost very unlikely if he still as busy when I was last in Domino, but there could be the chance that Calick left behind books that tells how to treat silver blood and someone with knowledge of herbs could read it," said Yuedren.

"Riva, the Dragon Queen, said that a man named Tishera could help me," said Yugi barely above a whisper.

"Tell me as much as you can about Riva," said Yuedren.

"She was a queen of ancient Egypt. She said Tishera should know of me. I would like to hear how you ended up here," said Yugi weakly.

"Long story, but I can tell someone wants you dead and not me," said Yuedren. "By the way, I am with Rawdren, the one who sprung me from where I was being held. I don't have clue how long the doctors will want you here for, but I don't think they can fully treat you as good as Mara."

"Mara is still just as busy. Needs to train someone else or find Sabag," said Yugi.

Silence fell, but was broken by a knock on the door. Yuedren called out that it was okay to come in and Pegasus entered. Pegasus had a new air about him and he seemed a little more cheery than he was in Domino. "Well, it is fancy seeing three people like this. At the moment, Yamisite has put me in charge of making sure no one gets to any of the three of you," said Pegasus.

"So, he has been notified and called upon you, White Hawk. Rawdren showed off his boar and now has a ticket to get back to Domino. Did my father say if anyone is coming from Domino that is an expert in silver blood?" questioned Yuedren.

"He didn't say. Why do you ask?" said Pegasus.

Yuedren looked at Yugi and then back at Pegasus. "When I found him, his blood was just starting to turn silver, but it was not healing his wounds," said Yuedren somberly.

"He did not say anything about Yugi's condition. If that is the case, Mara needs to come here or Yugi needs to go to Domino," said Pegasus.

"I don't think I can move without passing out. I can't even open my eyes without getting tired," said Yugi weakly.

"That rules out being transferred to Domino," said Pegasus as an officer enters the room.

"Yamisite notified me that he has entrusted you to make sure Yuedren and Rawdren are well and make crucial decisions for his son," said the officer to Pegasus.

"Officer, the Sharks have this special blood that turns silver when bleed out. If this blood comes in contact with one of five chemicals, it will be unable to turn silver and heal the wounds. My brother's blood did not turn silver soon enough and that is probably why doctors are having trouble keeping blood in his body," said Yuedren.

"This blood of the Sharks, I've heard of its healing properties, but I have not heard that certain chemicals destroys those properties. Then that must mean that only a few knows how to treat your brother. Did you tell the doctors this?" asked the officer.

"They did not asked for any additional information, but they did say they were going to retrieve his records from Domino," replied Yuedren.

"Then I will tell the doctors what I've heard from you and I will return with the doctors," said the officer before he left.

In five minutes, the officer returned with a doctor. "We have retrieved the records from Domino and it says all flesh wounds must be treated by Mara. I would like to hear what the officer told me from your own mouth," said the doctor.

"Silver blood is the type of blood Sharks have and it can heal flesh wounds upon turning silver. He had already lost too much blood before his blood turned silver indicating that there is a chemical that is impeding his silver blood. Only Mara is the only one alive with knowledge of treating such condition," said Yuedren.

"I have not seen Mara in years and the last time he called me was three years ago," said Pegasus.

"You are telling me that the only way for treatment is in Domino," said the doctor.

"That is correct, but anyone who has been verse in herbal medicine such as Calick, they could be able to do treatment," said Yuedren.

"I will need to call up this Mara and see if he can relay me more info about silver blood. We will be needing more blood for Yugi. Does anyone wish to donate?" asked the doctor.

"Sad to say, I am have the same type as my brother, but he is negative and I'm positive," said Yuedren.

"That eliminates me," said Rawdren.

"Too bad, it also eliminates me. Someone in Domino might have the perfect blood," said Pegasus.

"That could easily be right. He might need someone else silver blood in its entirety to heal his wounds and allow for blood to stay in his body. I will see what we can," said the doctor as he left.

"It was good that I came around. I will be seeing you around then," said the officer before leaving.

* * *

Everyone was gleeful at the Triscorn Mansion that Yugi was found. The local news stations broadcast this and then broadcast the news that blood was needed for Yugi. Many people lined up at the Domino hospital to give blood. They all had reasons for coming. Some were fans of the Sharks. Others were fans of Yugi. Then Yugi's rivals came out. Mai Valentine had even come to Domino to donate blood and visited with Joey afterwards. Chief Arrowcot and Yamisite were watching the blood being taken when Seto Kaiba came in. Yamisite had heard much about the adopted Kaiba and this was his first time seeing him. Yamisite saw something after Seto was done donating blood. It was a glint of silver on the Kaiba's arm. "Arrowcot, we need to stop the Kaiba for his blood has shown signs of being silver," said Yamisite.

"I will see to it," said Arrowcot as he got up and talked to the nurse that drawled Kaiba's blood before going to Kaiba and leading him to a private room.

Yamisite went to the private room and he found Kaiba unhappy. "I thought I saw something that has perked my interest about you. Show me where your blood was drawled from," said Yamisite.

"If it gets you out of my hair, then I will," said Kaiba as he revealed the spot on his arm and his eyes grew big as he saw silver on his skin.

Yamisite smilled. "I've heard that you have been adopted. Do you know your real father's name?" asked Yamisite.

"No, I don't. Why does it matter?" scowled Kaiba.

"I have been looking for a boy about my son's age and his younger brother because they are the only living family of the late Black Hawk named Calick. Even if I had DNA proof that you were Calick's eldest son, I would not tell you for fear that you could be attacked for knowing that," said Yamisite.

"I don't care if I am his son. I have a life of my own," said Kaiba.

"I will still want to know if my suspicions are right for if you were attacked because you are his son and didn't know it, I would feel guilty for not protecting Calick's son like Calick had asked of me," said Yamisite.

"I will give you a DNA sample," replied Kaiba.

"Since your blood turned silver and is the right blood type, it should do well to heal Yugi, whose silver blood is unable to do the job because of an unknown chemical. I hope you don't cheat like your step-father did in the chess world. Calick died because he was going to turn that man in for cheating," said Yamisite.

"I saw him as a stepping stone to a better life for me and my brother," said Kaiba.

Arrowcot got cells from Kaiba's mouth for a DNA test and had them rushed for immediate testing. By the end of the night and the blood drive, the results came back. Seto Kaiba was proven to be the son of Calick the Black Hawk!

* * *

The next day, Joey, Atemu, Tristen, and Tèa were on the plane of Yamisite being piloted by Calendra. They were flying with all of the donated blood to Las Vegas to see Yugi and meet Yuedren as well as Rawdren.

* * *

I feel like that should be the end. Next chapter: Yugi receives the blood even the blood from Seto Kaiba. Then back in Domino, Seto Kaiba finds himself attacked, but was able to defend himself to learn why he was attack and his journey to discover his past that he had forgotten. Next chapter is Calick's Son's Quest.


	4. Calick's Son's Quest

Calick's Son's Quest

Calendra landed the plane in Las Vegas where they were met by an ambulance. Joey, Tristen, Tèa, and Atemu went into the ambulance with Calendra and the blood. The EMTS were give orders to use lights and sirens to get the blood to the hospital as soon as possible. When they got there, the doctors were waiting and took the blood upstairs while a nurse directed them to a room that Yuedren and Rawdren was waiting. The doctors were reading the note from Mara in Domino. It read:

_The blood marked SB should be given first. It is the most compatible blood we were given. The rest has traces of being silver blood, but are not full silver blood. I am afraid that you will need to give me information on what chemical that caused the problem in the first place or a blood sample for me to identify it. He will need to be treated for his silver blood not turning silver. Please keep me updated for my caseload here does not allow me to travel._

_Mara_

The doctors did what Mara had advise them and in the room with Yuedren and Rawdren, Yuedren and Rawdren was telling everyone how Yuedren got away from his capturers. "I see. You two are probably the best at working together. Then how'd you meet?" Calendra asked.

"I'm capable of answering that. I lived with my grandparents and whenever it drives me nuts, I leave to explore Las Vegas," said Rawdren pausing to catch his breath. "One time, I saw this building and there was these two men arguing in front of it. I hide a stone throws away from the duo and boy, did I learn a lot that probably was trying to be hidden. There was talk about a boy they had kidnapped and what they were going to do. It sounded like they had the boy for a few years and what was completely weird was that they were arguing whether or not they should keep the boy alive. One said they should because bigger trouble would come if they didn't keep him alive. 'Cause I overheard that and told that when the police asked my part in freeing Yuedren, they still are in the same hot water that they would've been if they killed him. Them arguing allowed me learn about Yuedren's location and we began planning an escape. It took me two years to get everything. Another thing, Yuedren's capturers called Yugi the chosen one. Does that say anything?"

"It does. The Legend of Domino tells of somethin' about the chosen one always being chased with life in jeopardy. Course, they have made it clear that Yugi being the chosen one has a problem with their life," said Calendra.

"The Legend of Domino?" said Tèa.

"The police do know everything Rawdren witness and should be able to put those bad guys behind bars. About the Legend, it's sort of important only when the Solic Traveler returns and there's a chosen one. It's a prophecy more than a legend," said Yuedren.

"I believe I need to mention something else. They, the police, asked me why I didn't report my discover of Yuedren when I found him and my reply has allowed me to receive a restraining order against my grandparents. My grandparents have made threats against me that if I associate with any of the Sharks and since Yuedren was Yamisite's son then I didn't say," said Rawdren.

"Interesting. I think it is best for you to stay with us. We should wait around, here," said Calendra.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was at his mansion and Mokaba was watching a Duel Monsters tournament at the Kaiba Dome. The tournament was being held to raise money for the expenses that Seto's rival, Yugi, had due to medical expenses. Seto Kaiba learned that blood was being needed to sent to Las Vegas for the doctors in Domino did not have high hopes that Yugi would stop bleeding. Seto didn't go due to work which he was doing from the mansion. Then a guard came. "Mr. Kaiba, someone has ent…" said the guard as he fell bleeding to the ground to reveal a man.

The man came at Seto and Seto dodge to pick up the only weapon that he could think of, the chair he was sitting on. Seto used the chair to keep the man at bay and then jabbed the chair into the man causing the man to drop his weapon, a dagger. Seto dropped the chair and grabbed the dagger. The man recoverd and was about to get up when he was faced with his own dagger. "Please don't kill me," whimpered the man.

"I will see what I want to do. Answer my question! Why did you attack me!" bellowed Seto.

"You're his son and only one that can help the chosen one rid his body of the poison in him," replied the man.

"I not going to let you leave. You can just rot in jail," said Seto.

The man then tried to take the dagger away from Seto, but Seto fought hard to keep it and ended up having to kill the man to end the half hour struggle. He called the police and asked for Arrowcot. Arrowcot came in less than an hour with his trusted team of officers that had the power to do cases involving people needing protection. Arrowcot took the dagger out of the man and one of the investigators took it and tested it right there for chemicals. The man looked grim and whispered something into Arrowcot's ear. "It was a good thing you didn't get a slash on you. The dagger has the same unknown chemical that the knife used on Yugi in Las Vegas. You are being target for who your biological father is. Please tell me about how this happen," said Arrowcot.

Seto went into great detail about how the man said why he was attacking Seto. Arrowcot's eyes bugged out in horror what Seto told him. "Then we know what is going on here," said an investigator.

"We quite do. You will need to be very careful from now on. It seems that who we are up against has discovered who all of the Sharks are as well as their surnames. White Hawk is in danger. I will try to find someway to protect you without giving hints to everyone else. I'm aware that your brother has not been attacked meaning that there's a slight possibility that he's not known as your biological brother or they don't see him as danger like you are to them. I will be going and making sure this incident is ordered to be private and not known by the public. I'll have to tell Yamisite about this attack as well as the other Sharks, but I feel they will know not to show that anything is wrong. Looks like the investigators are all ready to go. It will be noted that you defended yourself against death. I leave the choice of telling your brother what happen here up to you," said Arrowcot as he and his investigators leave with the bodies in two body bags.

After they were gone, the only trace of the struggle was the chair. Seto replaced the chair at his desk and then went online to find the Sharks web. He read what it said about Calick and it became clear why the man had said what was said. Then a terrible headache overcame Seto. He closed his eyes to concentrate on enduring the pain, but then a memory came to him and the headache subsided as the memory became clearer. He opened his eye and then took out a pen. He wrote a note for Mokaba, got off-line, and then placed the note on the table near the front door before leaving. Seto figured that jumping off the wall of the mansion would be better since where he was going was a place that he did not want people to associate him with.

Seto had made his way through a forest and then he found a house, the house that he remembered. He went into it and discovered he found himself in a place that he remembered as his home before going to the orphanage. Seto explored the house and found himself in a study. The study had shelves of hand bound books and a desk before a window. The desk was covered in papers and then a letter was on the desk. The letter was not at all faded and was fairly readable. As Seto read it, more memories that he had forgotten came back. Then he remembered how his father looked like and he remembered that his father's picture was on the Sharks' website. Seto came up with an ideal how to help Yugi. He pulled down one of the books from the shelves and started to read it. He then took down another book and started to read it. It grew into an obsession.

* * *

Mokaba had arrived back from the Duel Monsters tournament to find the note from his brother. His brother stated in the note not to go looking for him and that he would be back before tomorrow night. Mokaba found this unusual, but decided to go along with the note.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his hospital bed eating while everyone around him watched with amazement of how much Yugi was eating. It was then that Pegasus came in with a grim look upon his face. "Yamisite has informed me that there has been an attack upon Calick's son, but he still won't tell his name saying that he needs to do that on his own will. Yamisite is thinking about coming here and revealing all of the Sharks. He has Sarget and Cardagan at the mansion since it is the only safe place," said Pegasus.

"Oh great, another thing to worry about. Whoever is after us wants all of us out of the picture. If they know Calick's son's place, then they could possible know that you are the White Hawk, Maximillion," said Calendra with concern.

"That's what I am worried about. It could become very bad news for business," said Pegasus.

"That probably means will we will have to find somewhere to hide in Las Vegas," said Yuedren.

"I forgot Yamisite said that the man that attacked Calick's boy said he was attacking him because he could help the chosen one rid his body of the poison in it," said Pegasus.

"Ah yes, I remember the Legend of Domino, that tablet the Solic Traveler, carved only the parts that he could read and not his servants. Yugi, can you still read those parts that only you can read?" question Yuedren.

Yugi stopped eating to glare at Yuedren. "Yes, but I have not been to it since you've been gone," replied Yugi before starting to eat again.

"Why didn't you even say that before now?" asked Calendra.

Yugi paused in eatting. "I don't remember why," said Yugi before continuing to eat again.

"We've been here a lot about this tablet, but what is it?" asked Joey.

"When the Solic Traveler returned to Egypt, he wrote the Legend of Domino. How and why are not known to any of the Sharks. The Legend was not given to the Sharks until the Solic Traveler's disappearance from his kingdom. It was given by a maiden that married the first Triscorn. The maiden was the daughter of the first Dragon Queen. The Dragon Queen had also disappeared just like her husband, the Solic Traveler. No one knows where she is," said Calendra.

Yugi put his fork down realizing that he would not get any peace in while eating. "I believe I do. She came to protect me, but she is just a spirit. She said something about Calick probably knowing what to do for me or another person named Tishera could do the same thing," said Yugi.

"Hmm… I just don't know. I've never heard of the name Tishera, but before we left Domino, Mara said that if he didn't find one of the known chemicals in your blood, he would need to go through Calick's books, but even then…," said Calendra depressingly.

"There's a chance that he would not find anything?" said Tèa.

"You are right. As long as the chemical is not removed, movement means the lost of blood. Any one who has silver blood has weaken capillaries. Under normal conditions, the silver blood would be able to strengthen the capitularies, but as long as silver blood is delayed, blood is able to brake out, but enough escapes before the silver blood reacts. Capillaries have the most tendency to brake if movement occurs. Yuedren, show how silver blood normally works," said Calendra.

Calendra handed Yuedren a knife. Yuedren took the knife a cut his finger tip. His red blood started to come out, but in a second it turned silver and the cut was no longer there. "The stuff that allows our blood to turn silver is on the lining of our vessels. That stuff that lines our vessels also how our blood strengthen our vessels. The stuff can't line blood vessels when certain chemicals are present," said Yuedren.

"So that is the reality," said Joey.

"Quite so," replied Calendra.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had spent most of the night reading Calick's book and drinking coffee made from stale ground coffee beans. He had discovered that he remembered most of what he read and through out all of the books, he saw nothing about what to do about the condition Yugi was in. He decided there was nothing else that he wanted to see and Mokaba was probably worrying about where he is. That was how he decided to return to his mansion.

Mokaba had been waiting for his brother and worried when Yamisite came by wanting to talk to his brother. Mokaba let Yamisite in and had the servants to get the pair something to drink. After both had their drinks, they started to talk. "Why do you want to talk to my brother?" asked Mokaba.

"The matters that I am to talk to him about concern matters that probably should not be known by you, but your brother can tell you at his own will. Our Shark code is not to let lose on matters concerning the Sharks. Especially now that there appears to be someone who knows all of the Sharks," said Yamisite.

It was at that moment that Seto Kaiba came in looking tired. He took the couch that was across from Yamisite. He knew full well why the leader of the Sharks was at his home. "Mokaba, I've never bother to ask before, but times demands it. What do you remember about the time before the orphanage?"

Mokaba took some time before answering his brother while Yamisite glance at Seto. "I only remember some relatives from our mother's side of the family dropping us off at the orphanage, but no memories of either of our parents. Why now, bro?" asked Mokaba.

"Our real father's ties have lead a man trying to kill me to this mansion yesterday. It was only after the attack that I researched the reason why the man wanted to kill me to bring forth all of my memories that I had pushed away. I went back to our father's place and that was were I was until recently. Reading to find anything that would aid someone, that's the why they want me dead, Mokaba. I even called the orphanage that we were at and verified those old memories. It does appear to be that our father is the one of the Sharks," said Seto.

"I never expected that you would remember without me badgering you, but Calick did not leave word of how you should be found if you were not in our hands before your mother's relatives," said Yamisite.

At that moment, Arrowcot came rushing in. He looked like he was disturbed by something that he would tell them about. "Yamisite, a group of ruffians were caught with the casket of Calick at the gate of the cemetery early this morning! When booked, it turned out that they are part of the group that had captured your sons and it appears from the evidence that they knew that they needed to burn Calick's body and make it impossible, for what their group fears, his resurrection. I had officers check the casket, but there was no body," said Arrowcot.

"Just what I need. There always seems to be some problem," said Yamisite.

Seto took out a piece of paper and then handed it to Yamisite as he started to talk. "I found this in one of my father's books. I don't know what it reads or anything like that."

"You wouldn't. This is a form of hieroglyphics that were rarely used in Egypt and only those who become Sharks learn it, but there are exceptions. I will read it. 'I've sign my death with Gozaburo by putting out leads. I know this is dangerous, but I have things plan for me to return to life just the same as a phoenix. I will drink a concoction to ensure it. I will sacrifice myself to make Gozaburo's hands unclean and make people take away what he won through cheating. His company will fall like him.' That is all it said," replied Yamisite. "This shows what Calick was planning. We said he could allow the police to take over once it got too dangerous."

Seto thought about what Yamisite said. "I feel he wouldn't have allowed you to persuade him any other way," said Seto.

"Quite true. I think I will release these developments. I heard that you are going to Las Vegas to lift the lid off the Sharks," said Arrowcot.

"You're right. That is why I came here. I am wondering if you want to reveal yourself," said Yamisite.

"I just don't feel ready for it," replied Seto.

"I understand. I believe it would be easier for you if Calick was still here," said Yamisite. He got up from his seat and walked towards Arrowcot, but stops. "You can reveal yourself as Sabageist to only the Sharks inter-circle if that is what you want."

"I'll get back to you on that," said Seto.

Yamisite and Arrowcot left the two brothers behind. Mokaba looked at his brother. He really didn't know what to think. "I believe you should reveal yourself to the Sharks," said Mokaba.

"I feel like a failure. I could not find a thing that could help Yugi, Mokaba," said Seto.

An uncomfortable silence develop and Mokaba decided to leave his brother alone to think. It was at dinner that Seto offered Mokaba to go to their father's home so he could search for more books of Calick. Mokaba agreed to this.

* * *

Mokaba and Seto had arrived at their father's home and Mokaba was off exploring while Seto went to another room full of books. As Seto thumb through the books, he found what his father had done before his death. Then there were words in the margin of the page it was on. Seto read them aloud to himself and then he felt this strange feeling. He placed down the book, open, on a chair and went to the front door. He opened the door and the wind had picked up, but the wind was unusual. There was dust in the wind and a ghostly figure was coming towards the door. Seto was shocked that what he didn't believe was coming towards him, but then his shock subsided as the wind surrounded the ghostly figure with the dust it had picked up. As the figure came closer, it became apparent to Seto it was a human. The figure was a man with similar features to Seto. Once the man was stopped in front of Seto, he was the first to talk. "Do you remember me, my son?"

Tears started to run down Seto's face for he knew who the man was. It was Calick. "I do! But the situation I'm in with… I could never stop punishing myself," said Seto tearfully.

"Do you know Mart's first name now?"

Seto stopped crying and stood with face held high. "I do. It is Yugi, my rival, but I've have not seen him since I remembered my childhood. I want to help him for an unknown chemical is wrecking havoc on his body," replied Seto.

"I do have ways to make unknown chemical's effect on silver blood less of a burden. Where's Mokaba? I would like to hear your stories of how you have done before I can do anything about Yugi," said Calick.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter. You will find Seto was varying off course from his usual habits in the anime. Speaking of which, I find the anime a better starting point than the manga just because of Pegasus's situation in the anime. The difference between manga and anime will be discussed when necessary. One thing that manga has that the anime doesn't is violence. The manga has had several incidents where fights are dipicted or some beat up. In the manga, Pegasus is dead and that is why the anime is better on that stance to be base off. The anime is the only one that I know for sure how the ending plays out. Chapter Preview: Calick reacts to his sons' lives since his suppose death and makes up some herbal medicine for Yugi. Another character will be introduce. Note this character appears in the manga, but not named. The hospital releases Yugi, but with a nurse. Pegasus and his father agrees to have Yugi and friends stay in with them. Calendra goes back with Pegasus's father. Then someone finds Atemu and will not stop pestering him until he remembers who this someone is. That and much more in the next chapter called The Shadow Scribe. Read and review.


	5. The Shadow Scribe

The Shadow Scribe

Pegasus had made arrangements with his father to allow Yugi and his friends stay at the mansion, but up to that time before Yugi got out, his friends and everyone else stayed at a luxury hotel. When Yugi did get out, the only one at Pegasus's father's mansion who did not knew was the head of the kitchen and for a good reason. As long as Yamisite didn't tell his wife who was the head of the kitchen that something had happen to Yugi and Yuedren was found, no one else did not want to. Yugi and his friends were riding with Calendra and Pegasus to the Las Vegas mansion when Calendra told of Yamisite's actions. "Yugi, Yuedren, your mother does not know a thing that has happened for the past two weeks except what was televised and your father telling her. He did not tell her about the incident that would probably freaked her out and he probably did not tell about Calick's son being attacked," said Calendra.

"I remember how she would always overreact," said Yuedren.

"Your father knows that she will see you today. So it will be interesting," said Calendra.

* * *

They had arrived at the Las Vegas mansion to be greeted Pegasus's father. He immediately gave Pegasus a laptop and exchanged whispers with his son before the younger Pegasus left. "I should introduce myself. I am Carrek. Calendra, Sworan still does not know a thing about this," said Carrek.

"That is good. I will need to leave later today and would be more than happy to have you to ride with me back to Domino," said Calendra.

"That would be a pleasure. I will have my things packed," said Carrek. "You guys can choose you bedrooms as you please."

* * *

Yugi and Atemu choose a room with two beds and everyone else chose rooms nearby. Yugi didn't feel like doing much, but the others did and they went outside for some fun. Yugi climbed a ladder to the attic that he found. He then pulled out his deck that he had been using and began to shift through the cards. He was trying to concentrate on thinking about which cards he should remove or add. It was then that Pegasus pop his head into the attic. "Someone is trying to bug your time twin. I don't know why," said Pegasus.

"I would like to see what is going on before I can tell you why," said Yugi gathering up his cards and putting them in his deck case.

Yugi go up and went down. Pegasus lead him to a window that observe the scene behind the mansion between Atemu and another man. Yugi realized the man was the limo driver his father always wanted when in Egypt named Mr. Maharra. Mr. Maharra was trying to fight Atemu. "What do you think of that?" said Pegasus.

"That is dad's regular limo driver. He is Mr. Maharra. I don't know what he has with Atemu or why he is doing," said Yugi.

"Then shall we find out then?" asked Pegasus.

Yugi nodded and they went through the mansion to the back side of the house. They saw the situation had not changed since they left the window. "If you'll want me to stop, you are going to have to remember who I am," said Mr. Maharra.

Yugi knew quite well what Atemu remembered and what was not there. Shadows still loomed in the Pharaoh's memories, but no more were gone. Yugi knew that Pegasus did not know this, but he didn't want to blurt it out. Yugi closed his eyes and reached to the depths of the pearl that was in skin of his palm. He was trying to see if he use the thing he and Atemu discovered on accident. //Listen. Atemu does not have all of his memories back,// tml Yugi to Pegasus.

Pegasus looked at Yugi and Yugi smiled. "How long ago were you able to that?"

"It was an accidental discovery. He can do it as well," said Yugi.

Mr. Maharra looked at Yugi, but then refocus his attention to Atemu. "I believe we should get a little ruff," said Mr. Maharra as he pulled a knife and threw it at Atemu. The knife stop in mid-air before Atemu and then changed direction to go straight towards Yugi, but stop halfway between Atemu and Yugi. "If you don't remember me, then this knife should force someone to make a move."

Yugi knew that Mr. Maharra was acting serious and he was going to need to summon his Blue Twin Dragon of North, but he would need his blood to bring out its highest level form. Yugi pulled out two items from one of his jacket's inner pockets. The items had been given to him by Calick.

* * *

Flashback

Young Yugi was waiting in front a tree. Calick said he wanted to give him something. It was awhile before Calick showed up. "What were giving you giving me?"

Calick pulled out a needle and ball of thread. "I believe you should have these. For some reason, I feel like this thread and needle will help you. The thread is dipped in a restorative that does help silver blood heal the wound even if your blood is tainted with something that stops it. Through mouth-telling of this restorative's properties, it is said to be able to help activate silver blood no matter what chemical it even if it unknown, but I wouldn't be willing to risk it," said Calick.

"Thanks, Calick. Tell Sabag hi. I will always remember what you said," said Yugi.

**End Flashback**

* * *

The two items Yugi had pulled out was the special thread and the needle. Yugi only had what he needed the of thread and thread the needle. "If you're as serious as I think, I will do what is in my power," called Yugi to Mr. Maharra.

Mr. Maharra smiled realizing that his information about Yugi was correct. He was going to need to be serious just to force Yugi to bring out the strongest form of his dragon. Mr. Maharra willed the knife towards Yugi at the highest speed that Yugi could react to and make it perfectly staged. Yugi saw the knife move in the air and made his pearl reveal itself; falling from palm to ground. Yugi quickly dragged the needle along his finger causing blood to come out and with the blood, he doodle something on his hand before using the needle and thread to close the wound he had made. As soon as it was closed, all the while biting his tongue against the pain, the blood on his hand started to turn silver. There was no time for him to cut the needle, so it had to dangle. He placed his cupped hand with the doodle over his pearl. _Release_, thought Yugi. The Blue Twin Dragon of North appeared. The dragon flapped its wings at the knife causing it to fall to the ground. "What Calick said about that thread was right," said Yugi as he stood up.

Both Pegasus and Atemu were looking at Yugi and the Blue Twin Dragon of North with astonishment. Mr. Maharra looked relived at what had happened. "What did you do? My eye could not catch it," said Pegasus.

"If it was going any faster, I would not be able to do what I did. First off, I had to bring out my pearl and then drawl the symbol in my blood to bring forth the strongest form of my dragon here. Before I did any thing else, I had to close my wound with the thread that Calick gave me a while back and the thread has been dipped in a restorative and was said to be able to make silver blood work. I could not cut the needle before I needed to summon my dragon," said Yugi before taking out a knife and cutting the needle from the thread holding his skin together.

Yugi rubbed the area to feel any where blood would leak out. As Yugi was tending to his hand, the Blue Twin Dragon of North leaped into the air and took off. Once it climb high into the atmosphere, it started to sing. "What is it doing?" asked Pegasus.

"Singing, but you probably can't here it since you can't sense shadow magic. I have never had my dragon do this before," said Yugi.

"I've been waiting a long time to see this," said Mr. Maharra. "Dragons do have a special bond with their masters and even their masters' time twins. The Red Twin Dragon of North should make its first appearance in a little over five thousand years."

Yugi looked at Mr. Maharra. "The Red Twin Dragon of North?" questioned Yugi.

Before Mr. Maharra could speak, a red dragon appeared and started to go towards the ground before Yugi. The dragon was followed by Yugi's dragon. The blue dragon nudge the red dragon to go towards Atemu. The red dragon stopped before Atemu and sniffed before starting to try to gnaw on Atemu's hair. "STOP THAT!"

"He will not stop until you know who he is. He tried to search my mind for a memory you have forgotten," said Yugi.

Atemu looked at Yugi clueless. It was at that moment that Calendra walked outside with a woman. "What's goin' on here?" said Calendra.

"You don't want to know," said Yugi.

"That's not what I want to hear," said the woman.

"Blue Twin Dragon of North stay. I don't think I can summon you when I will need you again," said Yugi ignoring the woman.

"Sorwan, you should try not to be too harsh on him. Yugi should keep out his dragon just in case he is attacked by anyone. That dragon can stand up to any weapon, modern or medieval," said Calendra to Sorwan.

Sorwan let out a sigh. "I guess you're right Calendra," said Sorwan.

While all of this was going on, Atemu was getting very much annoyed at the red dragon continuous gnawing on his hair that he decided to kick the dragon with foot. The red dragon, mad at this show of affection, picked up Atemu and toss him across the yard, knocking out Atemu. Mr. Maharra mumbled, "Oh great, this wasn't what I wanted." Mr. Maharra walked over to unconscious Atemu and picked him up to take him towards Yugi. "I was hoping he would remember his dragon, but no he didn't. I guess this will take longer than I thought," said Mr. Maharra.

"How do you know Atemu?" asked Yugi.

"When I was two years older than him, I saved him in the desert. We became friends and he gave me my position that is tattooed on my shoulder," said Mr. Maharra as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal some Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"I recognize that set of hieroglyphics. They are at the bottom of the Legend of Domino to denote that it was written by the Solic Traveler as told to his shadow scribe. So you are a shadow scribe," said Calendra.

"Very much so, my dear sir. My dear friend no longer remembers me or his dragon! This was not suppose to happen according to the plan," said Mr. Maharra.

"Whose plan and what was it? I want to know everything!" declared Calendra.

"My dear friend saw the future and wrote the Legend of Domino in the ancient tongue while I wrote the rest. I remained with my dear friend until the day the Sharks visited him. I gave those Sharks the Legend and upon their departure things turned for the worse. A great force was gathering and my dear friend saw another prophecy that I would get hurt if I stayed in the court. My dear friend and I agreed that I should leave. I believe the things he has been through might have eroded his memory of me and his dragon, but if he… No, I can't think like that. By the way, my name is Tishera Maharra, but some of you probably know me as the Triscorn's favorite of the limo drivers of Egypt," said Tishera.

"You are that man that Riva was talking about that could help me," said Yugi.

"The first Dragon Queen?" said Sorwan.

"Very rare, indeed, to have the ability to see spirits! Riva is why I am here. Unlike Riva, I have been blessed by the Gods to be immortal. Riva has her spirit sealed just like her husband," said Tishera.

"That would explain why Riva would knows Atemu," said Yugi.

"She has inform you more than I knew about. Where should I put him at?" asked Tishera.

"Follow me for we are sharing a bedroom together," said Yugi.

* * *

Siting in at the kitchen table of the Triscorn Mansion, Yamisite was eying Cardagan who had this stun look on his face. Calick was even taking note of the situation. Calick had listen to his sons' tales before showing up at the Triscorn Mansion. Calick was soon back in the loop of things. "What is it Cardagan?" asked Yamisite.

"I sense two dragons very much equals, but they are far away. I am pretty sure I know one is the Blue Twin Dragon of North and at its strongest form. The other must be very similar, but not too similar that I can tell them apart," said Cardagan.

"Yugi would've need his blood, but how and why?" replied Yamisite.

"I know. I gave Yugi a needle and some special thread. The thread must have been able to heal the area that it was used to close," said Calick. "I didn't have the chance to try the thread on chemicals that are unknown."

"Thanks for the info," said Yamisite.

* * *

Yugi was laying out his cards trying to decide which ones would be best for his deck on the bed he had chosen to sleep in while at the Las Vegas Mansion. The next bed over was were Atemu laid, still out since an hour ago. Atemu stirred in his bed. "If I were you, I wouldn't move much," said Yugi.

"Why?" asked Atemu.

"Calick always told me that those who have been out for a while probably will not have good coordination. I would try to avoid that red dragon until you remember its name. Tishera wasn't trying to mean harm to you, but he was trying what he thought could make you remember. Calendra has left with Carrek, but will back by tomorrow. Tishera is a Shadow Scribe, if that helps," said Yugi.

"I still don't remember," said Atemu.

"Then Tishera is at a lost to what to do to help you remember. I haven't seen him since he carried you in here. He did say that he would help me even though you don't remember. He was kinda down about you not remembering," said Yugi.

"Thanks for making me feel it's all my fault," said Atemu.

"The guys probably would be happy to know you are awake," said Yugi as he picked up his cards.

"That's your choice," said Atemu.

Yugi left the room and went down a hallway to the living room that his friends were hanging out at. "He's awake," said Yugi.

"Do you think he will be in any mood to eat?" asked Tèa.

"He might, but I would be worried for his safety because I wouldn't know how good he will be able to walk," said Yugi.

"I guess that Tishera dude could help him," said Joey.

"That would be good, but Atemu still doesn't remember him," said Yugi.

Tishera walked into the room appearing to have been listening to the conversation. "I heard that. I don't know when I will be able to work on trying to help him recover all of his memory. I need to get the potion to heal silver bloods list and find the plants I need. I don't like to say this, Yugi, but the plants I need have not been grown in Egypt for many years and none appear to be in Las Vegas," said Tishera.

"Calick would probably have some if he was alive, but I don't know whether or not his house would still have some," said Yugi.

"You are all wanted in the dinning room for the cooks have fixed a wonderful meal! I will go get my dear friend, so you can all enjoy yourself," said Tishera before he left the way Yugi had entered.

"Food is food," said Tristen.

"He's right," said Yugi. "Besides the fact that I am starving."

* * *

Sorwan was busily ordering around the cooks to set the dinning room's table. Pegasus was sitting at the head of the table with his nose into some comic book. "Maximillion, what do you think?" asked Sorwan.

Pegasus looked away from his comic book to look at the table. "It's splendid. Just like the island," replied Pegasus before going back to his comic book, but stops in remembrance of something else. "Yamisite called me earlier today. He told me of his plans. He has the convention center booked for tomorrow evening and has spread the word in Domino a few days ago about his coming to here. There are lots of people snatching up tickets to Las Vegas on such short notice especially loyalists to the Sharks."

"He really has planned everything already. What do you feel about Tishera?"

Pegasus put down his comic book becoming more interested in talking than reading. "Tishera is the limo driver that Yamisite always preferred for reasons unknown to me. Yamisite was in Egypt much more than any of the other Sharks. When I was always there, I would not use any limo drivers that would tag me as a Shark, but those days are gone. Yamisite's hand has been forced to reveal all of the Sharks," said Pegasus.

"What do you mean by forced? What has he not been telling me?" asked Sorwan.

"He was forced by a little incident that he has ordered Arrowcot to cover up. That is all you should know 'cause he will not like it if any more would be known by you for your safety," said Pegasus.

Yugi and his friends entered the dinning room and were gazing at the already set table. "Where's Tishera?" asked Sorwan.

"He's helpin' Atemu get here. I wasn't to sure if he could make it by himself," replied Yugi as he took a seat that was one away from Pegasus.

Tèa decided to sit across from Yugi. Joey sat on her right while Tristen sat next to Joey on the right. Yuedren sat next to Yugi and Rawdren next to him. Sorwan took the seat next to Tèa that was on Pegasus's left. "If it weren't for those Shape Shifters, I would probably not be here. I was wondering why they would help. They never did say a thing to hint to the why," said Pegasus.

"We have seen the Shape Shifters. They did not let Atemu into the afterlife. They told us that he still had more to do," said Yugi.

"Very interesting. They may play a role in this whole thing," said Pegasus.

"Yugi, have you looked at the calendar?" asked Sorwan.

"No, but I don't recall what day it is," said Yugi.

"I guess I don't have to give you _your _present," said Sorwan in a sarcastic way.

Yugi thought for a moment. "It's my birthday. So you better have a present," said Yugi.

"Don't forget about me," said Yuedren.

Atemu came in with Tishera closed behind. Atemu didn't have a clue to what was going on. "What is going on?" asked Atemu.

Pegasus gave the pair that entered a crafty smile. "You have made it just in time for the feast," said Pegasus.

Sorwan pulled out a box and got up to walk to where Yugi was sitting to lay it down. "This is just a little something. Yuedren, I have not forgotten you, but I still need to get it ready for you. Your father has a few things to give to you for your birthday. Go ahead and open it," said Sorwan.

Yugi took the lid off the box and it revealed something black. Yugi took out of the box and it was an outfit. "Why this?" asked Yugi.

"I've thinking that for awhile I should have someone waiting in the wings in case something happens and I don't have a heir. When I was thinking about who to name, I recalled Yamisite always talking about his son's characteristics and that was what lead me to chose you even though I didn't even know who you were. I called Sorwan up and told her what I thought. She agreed to me and said she would design the outfit if I would tell her the title that who I chose would bare. She said it would be best for me to give you that title on your seventeenth birthday. You are the Lord of the Company. Even if you didn't figure out the riddle, Sorwan was going to allow us to meet face to face," said Pegasus.

"I made it just for you. The Blue Twin Dragon of North was placed on the backside with the title beneath it," said Sorwan.

"I am starving," said Tishera. "We should enjoy this good food."

"I second that. It has been a long time since I had a meal with others," said Rawdren.

They all started eating.

* * *

A few things to go over. The 5000 years ago is used in the anime and not the manga. Yugi's age is caculated from the age of Seto in the manga. Kaiba is about sixteen or so in the manga and he is in Yugi's grade, so that is how it came about. Quick hint about the next chapter: It's all Sharks. The next chapter is The Revealing of the Sharks.


	6. The Revealing of the Sharks

Shadowcat: For those of you who have been reading this fic and wondering about it. This is not my first fic, but it is a fic that was started before I signed up for . This fic has about 22 chapters including the one posted. However, this is the last one I have uploaded and it will be awhile before the next batch of chapters will be uploaded. If you want me to post them up faster, a few people are going to have to review that way I can tell what things I need to redo in the next few chapters.

The Revealing of the Sharks

It was the next day in Las Vegas and the lunch hour news was starting. The news was giving hype at the happening at the airport in Las Vegas. Yugi and everyone else was watching it while eating.

"We will not go to commercial brake until we are assured nothing new will happen. Over the past few days, several plans have been coming from Japan to here far above the usual. Today, in the last hour, two planes landed from Japan, but no one has a clue what city the planes are from. One a private 747 and the other is a good sized private jet. We will go over to our reporter," said the anchorwoman on the TV.

TV showed the airport and the two plans that were being spoke about. Yugi realized what the planes were. "I am reporting from the airport that has seen the surge in Japanese nationals arriving at. We have been told that the private 747 will be the first to unload before the smaller plane unloads. We have not been told who the occupants are. At this moment, police are citing safety reasons for why information is not being release," said the reporter. He turns around to see the 747 unloading and the passengers forming a double sided line. The passengers, all men, were dressed in a uniform of some sort that a crest was on both shoulders of each man. "The crest that these men have looks very familiar to me. Does anyone have clue back at the station?"

"The production team has just found Japanese newspapers talking about something going on here in Las Vegas relating to the Sharks. We have all heard that Yamisite's son is here, but the locations of the other Sharks have been closely guarded," said the anchorwoman at the studio.

The other plane's door opened and Yamisite exited followed by Calendra with Cardagan and Sarget in cloaks. "It is indeed the Sharks. Black Hawk Calick has been said to dead, but the Sharks considered his dead body unusual and hold back the declaration of death. There are rumors that said someone tried to steal his body from the grave, but it was not there. That has not been confirmed, but that is what the internet has been saying and you never know. It is strange that Calendra, the former Triscorn, would appear alongside his successor and grandson for he has not been seen at any of the tournaments that any of the Sharks had participate in. There should be one more Shark here, but there is no information about that. They are walking to a podium that has been set up and we will get there," said the reporter.

The reporter walked towards the podium like everyone else. Yamisite approached the podium and then began to speak. "I am here not just to see my son, but to make an announcement that needs to be declared. I formally invite all of the news media of Las Vegas to come tonight to the convention center at 6 o'clock for dinner and my announcement. I am here now to make the arrangements to secure the safety of the event as well as the Sharks. Thank you for your understanding," said Yamisite before leaving the podium.

* * *

Yugi and everyone at the mansion was busy talking about the events to happen. Pegasus had to leave just to provide for time to throw off people as he being White Hawk. Everything was going great and then the doorbell rang. It was Carrak with the Domino's police that were assigned to the Sharks. Among them was Chief Arrowcot. "It is good to see you, Yugi," said Arrowcot upon seeing Yugi. "Some excitement happened in Domino while you were gone, but your father wishes to tell you that."

"I just wonder what you mean by that," said Yugi. "It was interesting yesterday."

"Calendra gave us the info if it deals with Tishera," said Arrowcot. "Is everyone ready?"

"Nice to see you, Chief Arrowcot," said Sorwan in an evening gown.

Yuedren entered in a blue tux with Rawdren in a more traditional tux. "We two are ready," said Yuedren as Joey, Tristen, and Tèa came into the room.

Joey and Tristen were in traditional tuxes. Tèa was dressed fairly nice. Arrowcot glanced around. "Well, that's everyone," said Arrowcot.

* * *

Yugi, Yuedren, Rawdren, Tèa, Joey, and Tristen were seated at a table together. There's was only two seats open at their table. It was then that it was recalled that neither Atemu nor Tishera had made it. When Yugi was thinking about borrowing Tèa's cell phone, Atemu and Tishera walked in, both looking like the wind had done a number on them. "Why did you not get with us to take the limo?" asked Yugi.

"It is a long story, but I will tell you…" said Atemu

****Flashback****

Atemu was relax in the attic when Tishera found him and told him that everyone was leaving for the convention center. Two quickly got dress and both were dumbfounded on how to get there when Atemu thought of summoning Osiris the Sky Dragon and using the god to get to the center. They went out to the backyard and Atemu was about to summon Osiris when he had a terrible headache that would not go away. Atemu closed his eyes and at that moment, a memory replayed itself.

***Flashback in a Flashback***

Chibi-Atemu was riding on the back of a red dragon. "Go higher, Red Twin Dragon of North!" cried out Chibi-Atemu.

"Atemu, come right down here now!" cried Atemu's father.

"Oh dad, can I ride a little more?" complained Atemu.

***End of Flashback in Flashback***

Atemu open his eyes and decided against flying Osiris. He wanted to do what his father wouldn't let him in his memory. Fly high on Red Twin Dragon of North. "Red Twin Dragon of North, come here!" yelled Atemu.

The red dragon landed in front of Atemu from its perch that it had observe its watch from and started to lick Atemu. "I see you remember your dragon," said Tishera. "Then I will ride it with you."

***End of Flashback****

"Sounds like you had a very interesting day," said Yugi to Atemu.

"After that, I am hungry and still haven't got anythin' to eat," said Atemu as he and Tishera sat down at the table.

By time the two were settled, food was brought out and everyone began to eat. Before an hour had passed, everyone was done with the main courses and desert was being brought out to those who wanted it. By the time an hour had passed, everyone was relaxing. Yamisite, at the long table on a platform surrounded by tables with the Domino officers, stood up and everyone quite it down. All of the Sharks that had not been known to the public were still cloaked including Pegasus. "I am pleased to see all of you here! Tonight is the night that has been coming. I am here to reveal those who are the Sharks. My hands have been forced to do this here rather than Japan. You should all know about my son and the circumstances surrounding him as well as his twin brother. There is strong evidence before me that someone outside of the Sharks knows who all of us are. I had found Calick's son about two days before an incident that I have covered up. That incident happened because the attacker wanted to kill the boy because he was Calick's son. This is why the Sharks will lift the veil of secrecy. One of us has always wish to never to be associated with the Sharks, but fully understands that he made be connected to the Sharks by an enemy of ours," said Yamisite. "I am pleased to introduce to this audience, the Sharks by their real names."

On Yamisite's right side to the farthest end, one of the cloaked Sharks stood up and took off his cloak. It was Cardagan. "I am Cardagan Gardner, the Boar of the Sharks," said Cardagan before sitting down.

Next to Cardagan, the other Shark stood up and took of his cloak. "I am Sarget Wheeler, the Tiger of the Sharks," said Sarget before sitting down.

On Yamisite's left was Sorwan and then the final Shark to reveal himself. He stood up and as he took off his cloak, gasps could be heard through out the convention center. "I am the White Hawk," said Pegasus as he knew everyone knew who he was as soon as cloak came off.

Pegasus sit down and Yugi looked at him. Pegasus facial expression made him look far more younger. Yamisite waited for everyone to quite down again. "Tonight is the night that my son will be more formally introduce," said Yamisite as Yugi got up and started to walk towards the long table. "You may have all heard about the Legend of Domino. That is one think I must bring up. I have learned that some of the Legend of Domino has become actually history only recently. Then there is also a little fact that a certain someone was forgetting to tell me that he could read the parts that no one has ever been able to. Yuedren, I also want you as well as that whole table. Calendra, will you bring up that item that we brought."

There was several people walking about. Yugi was helped up to the platform by one of the officers sitting nearby. Yugi watched as the table he was at came up to the platform, but none of them except for Atemu were ushered up to the platform. Yuedren then used his arms to crawl up to the platform and stood behind Yugi while Atemu stood across from Yugi. Calendra brought up several things, but handed a sheathed sword to Yamisite as the head Shark came around to the front of the table. He took the spot between Yugi and Atemu. He faced Atemu and hold out the already sheathed sword towards Atemu. "What do you want me to do? I don't recall seeing a sword like that one before," said Atemu.

"I have said the Legend of Domino has part of it removed from prophecy to history. You are the only one known by the Sharks to fit the bill for a key part of the Legend of Domino except for you not remembering anything about your grander destiny. This sword can only be used by only one person and we, the Sharks, want to see if our suspicions are right. Try to remove it from its sheath," said Yamisite to Atemu.

Atemu grasp the hilt of the sheathed sword and pulls it out. He holds it up and examines it. He faintly recognizes it. "I recall of this sword, but I don't remember what it is about it," said Atemu.

"Our suspicions were correct," said Yamisite before turning to Yugi. "Things have happened in Domino and I bet Arrowcot has hinted at it. Everyone, please listen! I wish to tell of important happening in Domino. I have discovered who Calick's son is, but I wish for him to reveal himself to the world when he feels ready. Calick has returned just as I suspected he would. He has sent along his best wishes as well as a herbal medicine to help you along. We are wishing to go to Domino as soon as possible, but I have figured that since yesterday was your birthday, we would stay for tomorrow so you can enjoy the presents I have."

At that moment, Yuedren lifted his body on to the platform and stood beside Yugi facing the twins' father. "Don't forget about me," said Yuedren.

"I can't forget about you. Seventeen is the very age that one can official declare themselves as a Shark, but there's not a thing in the Code about twins and I don't know what to do about it. We shall enter a new era of the Sharks and the Code shall be changed," said Yamisite.

"The Code is destined to change," said Yugi starring at the ground.

"That's right. I do recall him reading the Legend to me and the Legend said that the Sharks will change their code," said Yuedren.

"Then the Code shall be changed upon learning more of the Legend of Domino," said Yamisite.

//I have a very bad feeling about this, Atemu,// tml Yugi.

/Why bad?/ tml Atemu.

//I just don't know. I have this inert feeling,// tml Yugi.

/Tell your father then,/ tml Atemu.

//This is not the time for him to know,// tml Yugi as he looked at one of the glasses at the table. His eyes reflected back, but they were not the usual. His eyes had the look of being eyes of a dragon. //I will see how things play out,// tml Yugi once again.

A large ruckus was heard from the entrance. Everyone looked up to the entrance including Yugi. It was then that a group of men with swords came running in overpowering the guards that were there. Atemu looked to Yugi and saw Yugi's eyes. /What's with your eyes?/ tml Atemu.

//Atemu, my dragon and me have a close bond. A bond so close that my dragon can take over my mind if I allow it. I am trying my best to make sure he knows everything about the situation before he can take over. I only know when he wants to take over by seeing my eyes. He only wants to take over when danger is near,// tml Yugi.

/Then I will honor your decision,/ tml Atemu.

Yugi looked at Atemu and smiled. //He's ready// tml Yugi.

At that moment, Yugi's eyes became more dragon-like and Yamisite took notice. "Well, well, you finally came out of the hiding. It's about time that you took over," said Yamisite to the dragon-controlled Yugi. "You better know the situation."

"Master told me. I sense danger before my master and came here. Cover me while I'll perform my skill craft to get us out of here," said the dragon through Yugi in a deeper voice.

"I understand. Everything shall be done. White Hawk! Boar! Tiger! Time for action," said Yamisite.

All of the Domino officers stood up at the same time as the Sharks did. Sorwan and two of the officers started clearing the table on the platform of dishes. Tristen, Joey, Rawdren, and Tèa had made it to the platform and were pitching in on clearing the table on the platform when Mai Valentine found them. "Do you guys need help?" asked Mai.

"This is not the time to be asking that," said Joey.

Mai glanced at the dragon-controlled Yugi who was starting doing some markings on the platform and the Sharks were guarding the area with their swords drawn that they had hidden on their bodies earlier. "What's up with Yugi?"

"We have not asked," said Tèa as she handed some more plates to a waiter.

Yuedren showed up with a concerned look on his face. "It is bad. It's not usual for the Blue Twin Dragon of North is allowed to command my brother's body. The Dragon can perform only two things while commanding my brother's body. One is an attack, but he not doing that. This must mean that he is doing the other move, but I have not heard what it does, but it does not attack," said Yuedren.

"So you're Yuedren that everyone is talk about," said Mai.

"Yuedren, Rawdren, this is Mai. We met in Duelist Kingdom. She is another fairly good duelist," said Joey to Yuedren and Rawdren.

Sorwan came up to the group. "We need to get ready. Yamisite said that the spell is getting close to completion," said Sorwan.

Everyone followed Sorwan closer to the platform inside the ring of Domino officers. The officers were pulling out the appropriate weapon, swords, to hold back the intruders. They waited until Yamisite whistled and the Sharks moved towards the platform, exiting what battle they were engaged in and have the officers of Domino take over. "Are you close to completion?" Yamisite asked at the dragon-controlled Yugi.

"Yes," replied the dragon-controlled Yugi still working away. "It is now ready." Yamisite motion for them to all step on the platform at once and everyone does. "Defense Spell: Transport!"

After the spell was cited, everyone on the platform disappeared and everyone realized they were on the roof when the reappeared. "You were perfect. They probably will not be able to guess where we have gone," said Yamisite.

"They'll continue to track you. You need to leave. I'll not leave my master's side until he is safe in Domino. I'll go back," said the dragon-controlled Yugi as his eyes closed.

"Plans have change," said Yamisite.

"The tunnels will be the only way for us to hide," said Sorwan.

Yugi open his eyes. "We should get going. My dragon is very anxious to leave and I don't think he can do much more to protect us," said Yugi.

"Yuedren, you will need to summon your dragon if we want to leave with everyone," commanded Yamisite.

Yuedren muttered something and then the Blue Twin Dragon of South appeared. Yamisite then muttered as well and summoned the Orange Dragon of Triscorn. There was only four dragons and sixteen people need to right them. They divided up in groups of four. Yamisite, Cardagan, Sarget and Pegasus were going to ride on the Orange Dragon of Triscorn. The Red Twin Dragon of North was going to be rode by Atemu, Tishera, Tristen, and Joey. The Blue Twin Dragon of South was to carry Yuedren, Rawdren, Sorwan, and Calendra. Yugi was going to ride with Téa and Mai.

Everyone was ready. "Let's get to the sky," said Atemu.

With that, the four dragons took off into the air and headed back towards Carrek's mansion. When they returned to the mansion, the servants were waiting to hear if all where safe. One servant offered to call Arrowcot and tell him that they had all made it back. Yamisite agreed to it and plopped down in a recliner. "That was an interesting night," said Yamisite.

"You do know what the dragon of Yugi's said. We should try to leave here," said Cardagan.

"My dragon has been vehemently telling me to master my own shadow magic ever since I got stab," said Yugi.

"I understand that now. You are perfect in every aspect to be a true blood heir," said Tishera.

"Blood heir?" said Atemu with raised eye brows.

"Prophecy lead to matters that don't normally occur. Prophecy said you would return to live out the years that were stolen from you, my friend, but you would have a blood heir. In order for you to have a blood heir, your vessel had to be destroyed and allowed some of it to be eaten by your only daughter so your vessel could make your blood heir. The rest was left where it was prophesied you to return on this land in a vessel," said Tishera.

"I don't recall having a wife or daughter or you as a friend," said Atemu.

"I am baffled by your lost of memory. I should tell you that your daughter promised to marry the man that had saved you on foreign shores. She married the first Triscorn's son. Two servants were sent to her with the wishes of the gods to create your blood heir," said Tishera.

"It is told vaguely that the second Triscorn's wife had to eat something of her father's, the Solic Traveler," said Yamisite. "It does make since that she had to eat what you said for genes can't carry appearances for several generations."

"She probably was never told that her father and his twin brother were burn together, but they did not have a need to tell her because they feared that she would refuse to eat it. She was the only one to be left of the twin princes," said Tishera.

"Who was the oldest of those twins?" asked Sorwan.

"I was told it was Atemu. His brother was a wander and fought enemies of the throne in distant areas. He died upon hearing his twin's death. It was found that he prophesied that he and his brother would return with blood heirs. He was the one that set history on that course," said Tishera.

"Those Shape Shifters know more than they were telling me," said Atemu.

"You met the Shape Shifters! Well, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be still living. I don't know what each one calls themselves," said Pegasus.

"Neither do I. I wish I did," said Tishera.

"Now time for a lighter note! Calick is back and has heard of your plight, Yugi. He found some herbs that would ease your suffering, but nothing to fully cure you. I have a gift for both of you and Yuedren on the plane and you two can open it on the way back," said Yamisite.

"Well, that is good news. So where are they?" asked Yugi.

Yamisite pulled out a little sack of herbs and tossed them towards Yugi. "Catch!"

Yugi caught the sack and read the note in Calick's hand. It explained that the herbs were best mixed into any type of tea. "He says it is best to have tea with it," said Yugi.

"I will make sure the kitchen staff will make some tea up," said Sorwan leaving to the kitchen.

The doorbell rung and one of the servants went to the door. The servant returned with Arrowcot. "I am please everyone made it safe and sound. I ask what are plans now?"

Yamisite pulled out an eight-sided dice and fiddled with it between his two hands in thought. "There are many things to consider. Should we risk the whole entire Sharks or should we leave tomorrow? Do they, who have some sort of war against us, know of Carrak's mansion and that we are staying here? What do they know about us and how much? How did they figure out Calick's son? How did they get a hold of that compound that can stop our blood and we can't identify? No mater how much I want these questions answered, I don't think the answers will come without bloodshed. I fully believe they have the answers and Las Vegas is their territory. We will have to leave. The Blue Twin Dragon of North is very concerned about Yugi's safety and seems to know they have the means to track us and only Domino is were safety will not be a question," said Yamisite.

"Rawdren will need to have his citizenship restored as well as his last name restored to him. I will make sure that they have the blood test in and get the whole mess sorted out by morning. I will leave behind some of my men to keep watch, but it looks like the dragons you have are lying hidden and will be able to sense danger. I will make sure that by six sharp in the morning that everything that needs to be done is done so you can leave," said Arrowcot.

"It should be done, Arrowcot," said Cardagan. "This city is no longer friendly to the Sharks as it harbors the our enemies."

Arrowcot bowed and left to his work. Mai was getting up, but Yamisite spoke. "I have heard that you know my son Yugi and his friends well. I don't think it would be wise of you to leave us. You have seen that we are marked and they could get to you to try to force you into to telling them what they want about us," said Yamisite.

"I need my things. I can see why you say that, but I would not talk at all," said Mai.

"I wouldn't be so cocky about your safety and ability to keep quite when bribed with your life. I didn't escape because I knew they would kill me at the least," said Yamisite.

Mai sat back down. "That's a fate I wish not face, but I still need my things," she said.

"I will go tell an officer to go with you to fetch them. It is best to that instead to be reckless," said Yamisite.

Mai did leave with one of the officers and came back safe and sound an hour later after she left. Everyone then got ready for bed and went to sleep to be ready for the early day.

* * *

Well, that is the end of this chapter. The next one should be exciting. Chapter Preview: The gang in Las Vegas returns to Domino and Yugi and Yuedren stay with Mr. Muto at the Kame Game Shop, but disaster strikes and forces them to go to the Triscorn Mansion hidden in the trees and higher ground of Domino. Tishera, Calick, and his eldest start making the herbal remedy that could cure Yugi's silver blood. As the remedy is closer to completion, Yugi goes with Arrowcot and several of the officers assigned to the Sharks to the hospital to get check out and find out how much blood he is loosing. Returning from the hospital, gunshots were fired upon the group and one hits Yugi in the lower leg and Arrowcot and his officers take Yugi to the tunnels, but what will happen to his fate. Next chapter The Secret of the Silver Blood!


	7. The Secret of the Silver Blood

**Author's note: This chapter went under some serious edits. I have notice that I use Atemu instead of Atem, but you probably should know who I am talking about. I also don't think I was able to get this chapter to sound good. I know I could do better on this one. I have several other chapters of this series that are just waiting to get edit before I will post them. **

The Secret of the Silver Blood

At five in the morning, everyone in the Las Vegas mansion was awake. They hurried about getting ready and by six, they headed to the airport. Yamisite was to fly his plane and have only the Sharks plus Calendra because his little plane could only hold them. Before they boared the two planes, Yamisite gave one wrapped box each to Yugi and Yuedren. Only one who was mising was Arrowcot, but he showed up rushing to the two planes waiting as everyone was starting to board. He handed Rawdren two sets of papers. One was the copy of the first birth certificate Rawdren had, because the original was destroyed, and the other was documentation of his citizenship. After Rawdren recieved the papers, everyone continued to board the ship. On the 747, Yugi, Yuedren, Mai, Joey, Tristen, Téa, Sorwan, Tishera, Rawdren, and Atem walked to the back of the plane through a door to large section with several seats. Everyone picked their seats and ready themselves for takeoff. Once they were at cruising altitude, Yugi open his present from his father. He tore through the wrapping paper and to a box. After opening the box, he pulled out a new deck case and a hand carved picture of a ship. "I wonder why there is a hand carved picture of ship," said Yugi.

"Check the deck case. I know your father better than you do at the moment," said Sorwan.

Yugi look at the deck case and saw a folded piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it before reading it. The note read like this:

_Dear Yugi,_

_This handcarved ship is special. I have only once seen this ship in life on one of my excursion in Egypt. It was in a fairly cold underground chamber, hanging from the ceiling with no signs of rot. On the wall before me, there was an inscription that told about the ship that hung from above as being the one that was built for those who laid down their lives so their king to escape to live another day. The men that died served the king Trutem, who is the youngest brother to the Lost Pharaohs, from what I have found. _

_Ever since I laid eyes on that ship I kept thinking about it until I came upon this carved picture of the exact ship. Treat this picture well for when I saw it, I felt that it would be helpful to you. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

"King Trutem…hmm…I don't know why he gave it to me still," said Yugi.

"I have heard of the name Trutem. He was Atemu's great-grandfather," said Tishera.

"That would make sense. The Lost Pharaohs have to be related to someone in Egypt," said Sorwan before looking to Yuedren. "Yuedren, you can open your gift."

Yuedren carefully took out his present and opened it to find two things: one was a pocket knife, the other was a game that Yuedren had been begging for since he was . It was Monopoly. "I can't believe it! He finally got it for me," said Yuedren.

"I've never seen a Japanese Monopoly game before," said Mai.

"I have been asking for this for a long time. Let's play!" said Yuedren.

And so they started to play. They reached Domino with no one able to complete the game to it completion and the ones playing for winning were Yuedren, Yugi, and Atemu. The three other players that were playing were Joey, Mai, and Tèa and were eliminated early on. After disembarking from the plane, the police escorted everyone to the Triscorn mansion except for Mai, who went to her home and Chief Arrowcot explain to Mai that if anyone came after her to call him. At the mansion, Carrak and Mr. Muto were waiting for everyone as well as another older man than Carrak. "It's good to see you my grandson," said Mr. Muto.

"I'm glad that I am home. I can't wait for things to settle down," said Yugi.

Calendra went towards the older man. "You did bring what was asked of you, Carret," asked Calendra.

"Yes," said Carret.

"Perfect," said Yamisite turned to face the group. "I have called upon Carret to find two swords befitting of my sons and at last, he has found them. All we need to wait for is Calick and maybe his sons."

Everyone was talking in quite voices until the door open and when Calick walked in alone, everyone turned to look towards the recently revived Shark.

"Hello. It is good to see everyone again. My two sons are working on looking for anything that could be helpful. It seems not a thing says what to do I'm sorry to say," said Calick.

"At least you have done your best. I don't know what else can be done," said Yamisite. "Maybe Tishera will know something."

"I do, but I don't wish to interrupt until later," replied Tishera.

"Then we shall continue. Carret give me the first swords," said Yamisite before receiving a sword. "This sword here will go to Yugi." Yamisite went over to Yugi giving the sword and taking another before going to Yuedren. "This sword shall do well for you, Yuedren." Yamisite gives the sword to Yuedren.

Yugi pulled out the sword and holds it up. "You know me. Then why give me a sword?" questioned Yugi.

"Cheaters, my son, will force you to play against your code and you will need to disarm them to make them play by your code. I know this world better than you do," said Yamisite and went to Carret for two shields. "I'm not done yet. You two will have one of these shields. These shields have been through the worst. I have one more gift for both of you, but it has not arrived. I believe we should listen to Tishera." Yamisite gave the shields to Yugi and Yuedren.

"I am the caretaker of Riva's Necklace and my bond with her, allows her to speak to me when needed. For some reason, she appeared before Yugi, which became obvious when I met him. She felt that you, Calick, could help him, but was not for sure and wished for me to help," said Tishera looking at Calick.

"Interesting. I never thoguht she would not leave. Me and my sons have not found a complete cure to Yugi's condition, yet, but we still have many books to go through," said Calick.

"Then I propose this question to you. Do you know how the ability of the silver blood came about?" asked Tishera with a smile crossing his face.

"The secret of the silver blood has been lost long ago. Why do you ask?"

"I do know how it came about. Before my time, whenever a war occurred a great priest of healing gave a blessed herbal drink to the men before marching off to battle. The drink was silver in color and grew in popularity among the men. It was noticed that when those who drank the liquid regularly were injured, their blood poured out as silver. As silver, their blood healed their wounds. It then soon became customary for the Pharaoh to toast before battle with the liquid in his goblet," said Tishera.

"A drink that caused silver blood? Now that would make an interesting study," said Calick.

"Then you had not heard of the tale. That drink can be still made as long as all the herbs are ready. It's the last resort that Riva recommended if nothing else could be done," said Tishera.

"Then we shall work together because I am starting to run out of hope," said Calick.

"This is an era that I didn't wish for, Calendra," said Carret. "Our future is in jeapardy."

"Neither did I, but remember the Legend spoke of this happening even though it was not clear whether the Sharks survive," said Calendra.

"There seems to be no end in sight for us," said Sorwan.

"If push comes to shove, then the Sharks will flee Domino," said Cardagan standing and looking out a window into the forest that surrounds the mansion.

"You are very negative about this," said Sarget looking at Cardagan.

"Don't you realize Sarget that if our enemies knew who Calick's son was without us knowing who he was, that they could track us with ease! We should take this seriously for our survival depends on it," said Cardagan starring down Sarget.

"I did not think of it," said Sarget looking down at his feet.

"I don't think it would be wise for any of us to go alone," said Yugi.

"Well said, my son," said Yamisite. "Cardgan has a point, but my son's condition is more critical. Calick and Tishera should work together with all speed possible. We need to determine how to secure everything that we have. The Legend of Domino should not be left in Domino if we need to leave."

"I beseech you to allow me to return to my island to prepare my security staff and create an iron fortress in the middle of ocean in case the Sharks shall need to flee," said Pegasus.

"I believe you should go to your island, but I will make sure that Arrowcot sends at least one of his officers to help you and also, do work on a way to get a secure connection between us," said Yamisite.

"Me and Tishera should take our leave, if that is what he wants to do so," said Calick.

"After you," replied Tishera.

Calick left with Tishera following close behind. Carrek, Calendra, and Pegasus were staying at the Triscorn mansion while the others were going to their separate homes.

* * *

Three days after the returning to Domino, Yugi and Yuedren were busy helping Mr. Muto in the back. They were organizing all of the boxes. "Why did he stick us with this? I don't understand how this got so out of order in a few days," said Yuedren.

"I don't know," replied Yugi, but turned towards the shop when a loud noise in that direction.

They saw Mr. Muto and two men that had break into the cases. Yuedren motion towards the shields the two had stashed in the corner. They both took them up and went to the doorway with the shields raised. Yugi went to the side of the doorway to wait for safety. "Here!" yelled Yuedren.

Mr. Muto scurried through the doorway and Yugi knelt on the floor before Yuedren came behind him and used his shield to protect them from the two men. //Atemu, we need you,// mtl Yugi.

As soon as Yugi's finish his mental link message, Atemu came barging in from upstairs and drew the sword Yamisite had given him in Las Vegas. Then, he went on a rampage until the two men left the gameshop. "They're gone," said Atemu.

Yugi and Yuedren lower their shields before getting up. Then, Yugi tried to reached out to see if his mental link could reach anyone nearby. "I relayed the message to dad," said Yugi.

They waited around for someone to come and someone did, ten minutes later. It happened to be both Arrowcot and Yamisite. Both looked graved.

"This is just what I don't like to hear about, but a least no harm was done," said Yamisite.

"We were discussing what we going to do on our way here. We need to keep forging ahead. The tunnels shall be used until a better solution is come upon," said Arrowcot.

"What about my shop?" asked Mr. Muto.

"Oh, we've covered that too. Arrowcot will make sure you have a least one of his officers helping in the back that way any troubles comes the officer will be ready. Atemu, I recall Tishera bringing up a point that I don't know if it is entirely correct," said Yamisite.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if you did not remember him and a few other people that you probably don't remember how to use the greatest of your powers," said Yamisite.

"I don't know of any other powers than the ones I have shown you," said Atemu.

"Then he was right. Tishera believes those powers could be of a great need, but he still doesn't have a clue why you have certain memories and not others. He even doesn't know why you started to remember about your dragon when you saw it," said Yamisite.

"If I didn't have to worry about myself getting hurt, I would go read the Legend of Domino," said Yugi.

"I really should have been teaching you hieroglyphics of ancient Egypt. If it becomes too dangerous, I might have to go ahead and school you at home and teach things needed by Sharks," said Yamisite.

"The shields came in handy," said Yuedren.

"That reminds me of something. Tomorrow, Yugi, you need to get to the doctors. You've been drinking Calick's remedy?" asked Yamisite.

"Yes," replied Yugi.

"My officers will come at one and I will be there to make sure you get to your appointment. Since Yuedren said the shield was useful, bring it with you just in case," said Arrowcot.

They were done talking and went about putting everything in order inside the game shop. What was broken was removed and after they were finished, Yamisite secured the tunnels entrance in Yugi's room and everyone helped moved Yugi's things from his room to a room in the tunnels that was nearby. Once finished, it was time to eat and they had dinner together. Arrowcot left after the meal saying his thanks before those left watched TV. Sorwan came down from the Triscorn mansion via the tunnels and then watched TV with them while hearing the events that had happened. Then it was time for bed and Yugi, Yuedren, and Atemu went to the tunnels to sleep. Yamisite made sure they latched the closet door that was the entrance to the tunnels before they went to bed.

* * *

Tomorrow, Yugi made it for his doctors appointment without anyone attacking him, but the news he was given was good. His blood loss was no longer too fast; he was not losing blood faster than his body could replace. When he was ready to leave, he put on his shield. Arrowcot stood next to him and the officers surrounded them before they exit. They were walking through the streets when a gunshot was heard. Yugi bended down and hid behind his shield, but he did not hid well behind the shield. The bullet missed all of the legs around them before hitting the shield to be deflected and hit Yugi's leg that was not protected. Like clockworks, Arrowcot and the officers put the plan they had made in action. Arrowcot carried Yugi away and down the nearest tunnel entrance and quickly rushed to the nearest room. While this was going on, Yugi was able to tie a piece a cloth that he had around his wound to slow the bleeding. Once in the room, Yugi untied the cloth and took out the tread that Calick had given him to close up the wound. Once he had finished, Arrowcot took out the first-aid kit they had put together on the recommendation of the doctors. With Arrowcot help, Yugi took an antibiotic that the doctors had agreed upon would be best for Yugi, if he had gotten hurt. As soon as that was done, Arrowcot wrapped Yugi's leg and carried him to another room that had a bed. He took off Yugi's jacket before putting him in the bed and covering him up.

"That was close," Yugi said in a whisper.

"I know. You almost lost too much blood back there. I hope Calick and Tishera has that remedy ready for you," said Arrowcot.

Arrowcot watched over Yugi as he soon fell asleep. Arrowcot streched several times as he waited for someone else to come and then Atemu entered.

"I got wind of it," said Atem before telling Arrowcot some good news. "Calick and Tishera are so close to getting the remedy ready."

"He will need it soon because he lost a good deal of blood," said Arrowcot.

"They are not going to sleep now that he has been hurt, but Calick doesn't want him to move around. Yuedren and Yamisite are coming with foo."

"Did they say anything about me? Do you know if the shooter was captured?"

"They want you to remain here with us taking turns of watch. They had not heard if the shooter was captured," said Atemu as he sat down in a corner of the room.

* * *

It was about a half hour later when Yuedren and Yamisite entered with a tray full of food to feed the five of them. Arrowcot woke up Yugi and helped Yugi to sit up in bed.

"I want news," said Yugi.

"Eat, my son," said Yamisite as he gave Yugi a plate of food, "then you will here news."

Yugi looked at what he had and started to eat, but he was sluggish in eating.

"He is not the only one that wants more information," said Arrowcot.

"Your officers have done quite well. They caught the man and no one else was hurt," said Yamisite in praise of Arrowcot's men before moving on to other information. "However, Calick and Tishera estimate the thing they are working on will be done by tomorrow afternoon, but there is bad news.

"What is it?"Arrowcot asked as he stopped eating to ask to question.

"Both Sarget and Cardagan had been attacked at their residences. Sarget is moving with his son to his family's mansion even though it does not have the convinces of modern day."

Yugi stopped eating. "Did Joey or Sarget get hurt?" Yugi asked before going back to eating.

"No, they did not. Cardagan and his family fared just as well. Since that house was their only place of Sharks residence, they are going to live at the Triscorn mansion," said Yamisite.

Atemu with his plate in hand spoke up. "Why was Sarget not living at his family mansion?"

"He was in the process of finding a place to store everything, so he could remodle it, but once I became missing, he became depress and started to drink and everything went down hill from there," said Yamisite.

Yuedren put down his empty plate before looking at Atemu. "Sarget can easily get depressed when none of is friends are around. He moved out of his mansion so he could update it," said Yuedren.

"I better get home. Besides tomorrow will be another hectic day," said Arrowcot as he placed down his empty plate on the tray.

"I am pleased that I chose you as a ceremonial Chief to the Sharks," said Yamisite.

"You should be equally please that not just that, but Chief of police," said Arrowcot before doing a customary bow and leaving.

Yugi laid his plate on his bed and saw Atemu's confusion. "Atemu, long ago when Domino became a town, the police force was created and inside the police was a group of officers who were tied to the Sharks through their servitude to them. That group is led by the ceremonial Chief and protects the Sharks. Arrowcot just happens to be the Chief of police just because he was so good," said Yugi.

"All of the officers under him are the ones who know the Sharks for a long time and all have ties of servitude to the Sharks," added Yuedren.

"So they are all officers who have descended from people who served the Sharks," said Atemu.

Yugi looked over his father who was munching before he spoke. "Dad, could you find someone who is able to do a rubbing of the Legend of Domino and bring it to me?"

Yamisite caught off guard almost choke on his noodle, but he is able to swallow it with ease. "Why do you want it now?"

"I can barely remember reading it, but for some reason, I feel I need to read it," said Yugi.

"I will see what I can do," said Yamisite.

They did not talk after that because Yugi feel asleep. When Yamisite finished, he went to take away the empty plates.

* * *

Another chapter down. I can't remember why I wanted to explain the shields. Oh well, that is how it goes. Next chapter preview: Yamisite makes his plans to make sure no one else of the Sharks get attacked and asks Carret to look around for something to help. Yamisite does get a rubbing of the Legend of Domino to Yugi and more questions are puzzled over. Yugi gains his strength and starts walking around the tunnels. Calick and Tishera finish up on their potion to help Yugi. Next Chapter: Legend and Unveiling.


	8. Legend and Unveiling

AN: If you ever notice any events that are different from the anime in this story, it is probably because I am referring to the manga version of the event. I probably should have spent more time editing this chapter.

Legend and Unveiling

Yamisite was pacing the floors of the kitchen of his father's home. As he paced, Sorwan was eyeing him. Mr. Muto was downstairs closing up the shop with the officer who Arrowcot had assigned. It had been two days since fear arisen in the Sharks. Ever since Cardagan, Sarget, and Yugi had attempts on their lives, he was starting to worry if Domino was the safest place for the Sharks. Then Yamisite stop, looked up thoughtfully from the floor, and thought of something. "Carret has something hidden away that could be helpful. Should I ask him to find it?" asked Yamisite of his wife.

"If it would stop you from wearing out the floor boards, do it," said Sorwan.

As Mr. Muto came up on the stairs, each stepped creaked and alerted the two in the kitchen of his coming. He sat down at the table. "Carret is wise enough to know what can be done," said Mr. Muto. "Sorwan, aren't you suppose to be cooking?"

"That's right!" Sorwan sprung up and went to get out some food and starts cooking.

"I have completely forgot his request for a rubbing of the Legend of Domino," said Yamisite.

"Who wants it? I know I could easily do it for you without anyone noticing, but I wouldn't tell you how," said Mr. Muto.

"Yugi wants it. He told me that he felt he needed to read it."

"After I have some food, I will see if conditions are right for me to do it tonight."

"I think I don't want to know how you are going to get it, but I believe you are going ask Carrek's help."

* * *

Later in the ngith, Mr. Muto and Carrek met at a half way point between the tunnels that connect the game shop and the mansion. They climbed up to an entrance. They were silent as they made their trek to north of Domino where the cave that hold the Legend of Domino lies. They only made hand motions and when they finally reach the cave, Mr. Muto pulled out the piece of paper and covered the stone that the legend was carved in. Then Carrek went ahead and rubbed the paper down so the carving would transfer. When they were sure it transfered clearly, they rolled up the paper and left in their same silence-and-stealth method. When they returned to the same entrance, Carrek and Mr. Muto split back up to go to bed.

* * *

It had been three days since Yugi had been wounded and Yugi was starting to wonder around the tunnels, but not very far. He had returned to the room he spent most of his time in, tired from walking around, to find his father waiting for him. "I was here at the crack of dawn waiting for you," said Yamisite.

"I did not sleep here," said Yugi.

Yamisite pulls out a rolled up paper and holds it out towards Yugi. "You still don't how long your stanmina can take it," said Yamisite before handing over the paper he had pulled out. "Take it, my son. I checked to make sure this was a suitable rubbing of the Legend of Domino," said Yamisite.

Yugi grabbed it and unrolled it. "Thank you," said Yugi getting up and bowing before sitting down again.

"I am not the one to be thank, but I will read you the Legend up to the section I can't read. Time for me to start," said Yamisite as he stared out in recollection. "In the city of gamers, one of the leader's clan will find a legend far greater than himself. He will rise as a card game master and will face battles within himself and with others. He will stand alone for the first time in a battle that he has mastered under his spirit friend and he will finally beat his spirit friend to truly claim his title. He and his friends believed that his spirit friend would go on to his longed denyed rest, but he is only stopped by three monster spirits of the game's forgotten past. His spirit friend will learn of things not given to him through the world of memories and he will learn he is the chosen one. As chosen one, he will face the challenges far greater than the ones he had completed. He and his spirit friend, who now walks the earth, will realize the Legend that had prophesied their journey together will help them to complete their ultimate goal. The chosen one will strive to fully store his spirit friend's memory and they will realize that the spirit is the Solic Traveler and he is the Solic Warrior! Only the chosen can read farther to find the path of more help from the past."

Yugi had followed along and reached the part that he could read. "I can see why you told me that I needed a sword," said Yugi.

"Read on. Maybe we might something that will help out on our little problem," said Yamisite.

Yugi looked at the rubbing and started to read. "Chosen One, Solic Warrior, an evil that you and the Solic Traveler have not face is coming. That evil will be released by the ones who cause you so many thrones in your side. They will come with knowledge that has been unseen since ancient times. There is only one that can help you and your friend. Good old Trutem has a servant that will help you and his boat will guide you to the past to meet that servant. Alas, the servant will help you with your immediate concerns, but the evil will be released with great heartache to you and your family. Then the Egyptian gods will smile upon you and bring forth the King of Beasts and Trutem's servant, both who are friends. You will forge ahead and make progress, but death comes upon the one you hold dearly. You must fight in the name of the Gods and their rewarding grace will give upon you the one you loved fully revived and the White Knight of your city will return by the grace of the past. You will face many more challenges and find the edge of death that you will hover at for many years, but in the end, you will be victorious. The four Kings will seal the evil away and you and your friend are two of those four, but the King of Beasts is not," said Yugi as he finished.

"That leaves open many more questions than it answered. Sounds like you get to live in limbo," said Yamisite.

"That sounds like later, but who is the White Knight and the two other Kings?"

"The White Knight was active only before I was born, but I don't know if he is still alive or not," said Yamisite.

"Some sleep will be good," said Yugi before he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Yamisite picked up his son and laid him on the bed. He was going to need to contact Maxamillion to make sure plans were made just in case the Sharks needed to zip out of Domino upon a moments notice.

* * *

Yamisite was sitting around at Calick's mansion waiting for Calick to take a break from his work and listen. Calick did come at last, but before he sat down he made a batch of coffee. When he did sat down from making coffe, he took a sip of his coffee and stared into it. "If I had some green tea, I've would've made it. What did you come here for?"

"I can't keep him from walking the tunnels and going beyond his strength," said Yamisite.

Calick began to chuckle knowing who was being talked about. It was just like Yugi he thought. "Let me guess you are worried you wouldn't find him in time for him to eat a warm meal. Well, well, well, you can send him here and he should have more things to entertain him in one spot," said Calick.

"What will your son think of it?" asked Yamisite.

"I have an ideal to keep Yugi entertain so much that he would not even look up. I shall see what my eldest son thinks," said Calick rising from his seat.

Yamisite waited for a while before Calick returned. "What does he think?"

"He approves of it. Tomorrow is when he can come," said Calick.

* * *

Atemu was with Yugi and the two were playing two-player solitaire. They both had a win a piece and grew board. In waiting for Yuedren and the rest of Yugi's friends were about to return from school, they had played two-player solitaire, but Yugi slept most of the time still feeling weak from the injury he sustained a few days ago and Atemu would be in deep thought. He was wondering why he had not remember all that seemed important now. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened and Yuedren, Rawdren, Tristen, Joey, and Téa entered. They look like they had a lot to tell since they were all well past the time the promised to be back.

"What happen?" asked Atemu as he nudged Yugi awake.

"Rawdren, I thought you had something else to do," said Yugi.

"Your father is more confident in my abilities and wants me to be around your friends when ever they leave safety," said Rawdren.

"You should've been there, Yuge," said Joey.

"Why did you say that?"

"Today some man came through the school and the loser of a principal tried to stop them. He tried to, but the man shot him in the stomach and he had to be taken away. I guess that was the only thing you would've like to seen. After he shot the principal, he came after us and tried to kill us," said Joey.

"When he saw me, bro, he pulled out a knife and tried to attack me with it, but a police officer that the Chief had in hiding finally appeared and tackled the man," said Yuedren.

"You seem too grim to be just attacked," said Yugi picking up on his brother's habits.

"The knife had the poison that have not yet identify," said Yuedren.

"School was released early, but because we were all being attacked they had to contact all of our parents," said Tristen. "My father and mother doesn't want me if I am hanging around the Sharks. Your dad was great. He offered me to live with Calendra since my family wasn't willing to have me as a friend to the Sharks."

"We had to help him move in," said Joey.

"I wish this hasn't come to this," said Téa.

"What did dad say, brother?" said Yugi.

"He wants all of us to be home school and the school has agreed to it and is finding someone to come," said Yuedren.

"The situation is much grimmer with me," said Yugi, pausing for a long time. "I don't think I can stand summoning my strongest dragon."

"The blood summoning, you mean," said Yuedren.

"Blood summoning?" said Téa.

"You didn't see how I summon my dragon. Blood summoning is when you need to use blood to make a mark on your hand to bring a creature forth," said Yugi.

"How did ya' do it the last time?" asked Joey.

"I have lost too much blood to do use my blood for the summoning," said Yugi.

They just sat there looking at each other, not wanting to talk about the situation that was changing their lives when the door open and Yamisite marched on in.

"I have finish the arrangements for home schooling," said Yamisite as he glanced at everyone before resting his gaze on Yugi. "Calick has extended an invitation to you and no one else. He has something in mind and told me that they are close to finishing that concoction that will restore your silver blood."

"Time?" asked Yugi.

"He didn't say, but I would go soon if I were you in the morning," said Yamisite.

"It will take me a while to get there," said Yugi as he got up.

"Here is a snack," said Yamisite as he gave Yugi a brown paper bag.

"Thank you," said Yugi as he left.

"That gave him motivation," said Yamisite.

* * *

Yugi had made it through the tunnels to a spot that was nearest to Calick's place by time night had fallen. Then he took the night to sleep and woke up in the morning, around sevent, to eat what was in the brown bag, a rice ball. He made it to Calick's at 8 in the morning and found on Calick's kitchen table a note and three rubrics cubes. Calick's note read like this:

_Yugi,_

_Solve this cubes and keep track of the time it takes for you to complete them. If you do it in a fast time for all three cubes, then I might give you something special._

Yugi sat down after reading the note and started on the cubes. He finished one in two minutes. He started on the second and found it more difficult, but he finish it in three minutes. He started on the third cube, but sense someone was entering the kitchen. He continued to work on the cube. "Sabag, it's good to know you are here," said Yugi.

Seto Kaiba, aka Sabag and Calick's son, was surprised, but remembered what his father said. "Ah, yeah," said Seto.

Yugi finished the cube and looked at the clock to see only three minutes had passed since he started it. "One cube in two minutes and the other two in three," said Yugi before looking at Seto. "I never thought of you being Sabag."

"If you can sense other what-you-call-it, then why did you not speak up?" asked Seto.

"When I have it sealed, I cannot tap into it without my brother," said Yugi.

"I understand," said Seto.

The two just stared at each other thinking about the irony of their situation when Calick and Tishera came down. "It's finish!" said Calick.

Tishera placed a bottle in front of Yugi. "That's one dose. We have several doses upstairs in a jug," said Tishera.

Yugi took a sip and his faced showed no sign of it being bad tasting. He then causally drink it. "You surprised me," said Yugi.

"This is ironic," said Seto.

"I can understand the irony. Yugi, drink that up and we will go out back," said Calick.

Yugi finished the last of bottle and followed Calick to the backyard. Lying on the ground was the sword and shield that Yugi's father had given him. "Why are they here?"

"Your father feels that you need to be educated in the way of the sword," said Calick. "He wants you to have a proactive part in your own safety."

Yugi armed himself and Calick took up a sword and a shield and the instruction started

* * *

Every time Yugi was about to lay a blow on Calick's shield he would not follow through with his action. Yugi was going to lay another blow on Calick's shield, but did not. He dropped to his knees and look to the ground. "Calick… I just can't," said Yugi.

"There is no use in forcing you to learn the way of the sword at this pace. He should've started early with you, but…," said Calick.

As Tishera stood off to the side, a thought came to him and he realized that it could help. "I have an ideal. I remember the Legend of Domino because I was the one who scribed those words and know what they meant," said Tishera. "Trutem had six servants, but in the last few years of his reign, he had only two of those six. Those two, as legend goes, taught two of the future. I wonder if the Legend of Domino refers to those two."

"It only refers to one of Trutem's servants, but it would not hurt," said Yugi looking up. "I will go to the past and bring Atemu with me for that time is before his."

"I would tell him and also how are you going to get to the past?" Tishera asked.

Yugi pulled out the ship carving and looked at it as he felt as if something was different about. He turned it around and saw some of the writing that only he could read. "Here is some text I just found on this carving. Anywhere on this plain can support the portal of Shadow that can take you to the ship that will allow you to find the past and learn of Six Masters," said Yugi.

"Looks like you found your ticket to the past," said Tishera.

"Tomorrow we shall go," said Yugi.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. Next chapter will be in a slightly different format. Chapter preview: Yugi and Atemu go through the Shadow Realm to go to the ship that will take them to the past. They meet the two servants of Trutem and learn far much more about the Six Masters. Then they return for another diaster to strike and another piece of the Legend of Domino comes true. Next chapter: Trutem's Ship and the Six Masters.

Before I forget, two-player solitaire is where two players play using one deck, but each player has a pile. They each take turns and flip a card on their pile and if they can't play it, it is put in the discard pile. If they can play the card on any of the cards out, including the opposite player's discard pile, they can keep going until they cannot play. The first one to have no more cards win. Now that I explain it, I want to play it. The other thing is about when Joey says the principal is a loser. Joey says this because I am making references to an event in the early manga, but I don't remember if the person was a principal or a teacher, but that person had the power to expell them. R&R.


	9. Trutem's Ship and the Six Masters

I do know where I want this story to end.

Trutem's Ship and the Six Masters

Yugi sheathed his sword and place his shield on his arm. Atemu had the Sword of Monsters in its sheath, but no shield. Before leaving, they had said good-bye to their friends and family at the Triscorn Mansion. They trucked far away from the mansion before entering the Shadow Realm. Then the red robed man came towards them. "Last time we met, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Slith the Shape Shifter. I will guide you to the spot that will allow you to get to Trutem's ship," said Slith.

"How much do you know?" Yugi asked.

"I know a lot more than what you do," said Slith. "Follow me. There is no way for humans to navagate this place."

Willingly, they followed Slith and when he stop, he told them what to do to get to the past. When they left the Shadow Realm, Yugi and Atemu found themselves on a ship. It was hanging up in the air from the ceiling and from what they could tell, there was no one nearby. As they looked at the ship, they found the pedestal on the ship where Slith said it would be. "Are you ready?" asked Atemu.

"As good as ever," said Yugi.

They place their hands on top of each other and then at the same time, they touched the pedestal and were engulfed by a white light.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes when he felt like nothing was going on, but found a spear point pointed at his face from someone on a camel. While Yugi gazed at the one pointing the spear at him, Atemu was looking up to see himself in the same situation with another person on another camel. Both persons were cloaked. "State your purpose foreigner," said the person pointing the spear at Yugi.

"We came from the future to find Trutem's servant that will help us," said Yugi.

"They are the ones that the prophecy spoke of, Gasa," said the man that had pulled his spear back from pointing at Atemu.

"Don't call me by that! I know about the prophecy, Sharek," said Gasa as he retracted his spear from pointing at Yugi.

The man named Sharek pulled back his cloak's hood and looked at Yugi and Atemu. "I can tell you two are blood heirs. My name is Sharek and my friend here wishes to be called by his title, King of Beasts. We will give you our cloaks to make sure anyone who is important to your future does not see you two. What's your names?" asked Sharek as he took off his cloak.

"I am Atemu," said Atemu as he received the cloak from Sharek.

"I am Yugi," said Yugi as Gasa gave him the cloak that he wore and noticed Gasa wore an eye patch over his eye on his left side that reminded him strangly of Pegasus.

"Then Yugi, Atemu, come sit on our camels and we will see King Trutem!" said Sharek before.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace, Sharek and Gasa had learned about Yugi and Atemu and spoke of themselves as well. Sharek was the King of Dragons and the one who found the Shadow Realm. He had been beaten in one shadow game by Trutem. Gasa, the King of Beasts, was a stone carver and had been known by his title since his sister's death and his left eye was no longer usable because of something Gasa did. Sharek and Gasa lead the two to the throne room and they received a private audience with King Trutem. "I welcome you two of the future. I have not enough servants to help me these days in affairs of the Shadow realm to take care of illegal activity resulting from it," said King Trutem as situated himself so his could prop up his head.

The King was not much taller than Yugi or Atemu and his hair was spiky, but was brown. He did not wear his crown before them, but had jewelry galore. "It is my pleasure that we are here before you. In the time we came from, there has been many hardships that we faced. We learned of a destiny that we had never heard of, met an evil that has been a thorn in my life, and learned of the Lost Pharaohs who sealed a greater evil in Domino that the evil we our experiencing wants," said Yugi being careful to say nothing to insult Atemu.

"So, you live in the place my brothers are, but only in the future. You two are blood heirs, so that means you have not been born at the same time. And then you have to deal with an evil my brothers are sealing away. Well, well, you have quite a task ahead of you. I know there has been around these parts expectations that two from the future would come looking for help from my servants. King of Beasts, Sharek, you two are the only ones left of the Six Masters and are the best suited for teaching them what they need," said Trutem.

"King Trutem, what are the Six Masters? I've only heard of them recently," said Atemu.

"Figures I have to explain it. The Six Masters are the King of Beasts, the King of Dragons, the King of Power, the King of Games, the King of Allusions, and the King of Dark. Each one is better in a certain area of the Shadow Games. I am the only one outside of the Six Masters to beat them all," said Trutem.

"Yes, he is. All of the others have died in the name of serving King Trutem," said Sharek.

"I should mention to you to that titles that are similar for each other like the King of Dragons and the King of Games, can be hold by two people at the same time. The King of Dragons was the first to get his second title of King of Games," said Gasa.

"It is close to time for us to eat. I invite you two of future to be my guest of honor," said Trutem.

"Thank you," said Yugi bowing.

* * *

In about five minutes, Yugi, Atemu, Gasa, Sharek, and Trutem were sitting at a table loaded with food. As there was no one else there, they enjoyed themselves and ate to their fill. When they were done, palace servants whisked the food away that was uneaten. They lounged about, but in awhile Sharek and Gasa got up and motioned for Yugi and Atemu to follow them. They left King Trutem to himself and went towards a private courtyard in the palace, one that only the highest in the palace could use. "You both can take off your cloaks here. It should be safe from outsiders. Yugi, I wish to engage you in a sword fight," said Sharek.

Yugi looked about and saw his shield that he had given to one of the servants. He went towards it and placed it on his arm. Yugi went back to face Sharek. "I am ready," said Yugi as he unsheathed his sword.

Sharek went to one side of the courtyard and brought out a shield and a sword. He return to face Yugi and the bowed. Sharek was the first to launch his attack and Yugi dodge it. Atemu looking on the sidelines knew that Yugi had not build up resistance to being hit in his shield and was why he dodge, but he wonder if his friend would attack.

Yugi went for an attack, but froze up long enough that Sharek hit his sword into his shield. "I see it in your eyes. You are the King of Dragons. Don't feel sorry upon yourself for losing our sword fight. You are a kindhearted and tender person and you have emotions that can swing like a dragon's tail. Some may call you 'Duelist of the Rose' and you are that. I know how you feel about fighting. I know as long as I can use force to bully someone into them submitting to my conditions of a fight I have a chance. You need to learn that while you are here," said Sharek as he switched his gaze to Atemu. "You must be born in our Egyptian times, but a little ahead of King Trutem. You must have done something to allow for you to live beyond your times."

"I had sealed my soul to save my Kingdom in Ancient Egypt and when my spirit was waken in the item I had sealed my soul in, I had no memories of the past. I complete a quest to receive all of my memories, but according to a friend I still don't remember, I sill have more memories to recover," said Atemu.

"I bet your friend was given the chance to live so he could tell you that and help you. Whenever someone seals their soul in an item made of evil, they have to complete a quest to remember why they sealed their soul before they can continue on and start remembering other things. You will remember them when an event occurs and drags one forgotten memory to the surface," said Sharek.

"You two have much to learn. We should start now," said Gasa.

* * *

A week had passed and both Yugi and Atemu had learned as much as Sherek and Gasa were willing to teach. Sharek and Gasa took Yugi and Atemu back to where they had found them, but before they left, Yugi had showed Trutem the carving of the ship that had taken them to the past. Trutem said he had built a ship like that and knew it had been blessed to have the powers of the Time Wizard.

Before Sharek and Gasa left them, Sharek called out the Time Wizard and told Yugi and Atemu how to use Time Wizard to get back to their time. When Yugi and Atemu landed on Trutem's ship hanging from ceiling, Slith was waiting for them and he took them back to Domino through the shadow realm. Before they left the Shape Shifter, Slith told them that he would be back to see them when the time was right. Yugi and Atemu walked towards the Triscorn Mansion and when they entered, they were greeted by everyone including Seto and Mokaba except for Pegasus. "So son, what did you learn?" asked Yamisite.

"We learned of the Six Masters and we met the King of Beasts and the King of Dragons," said Yugi.

"Six Masters?" asked Calick.

"The Six Masters are the King of Dragons, King of Games, King of Beasts, King of Allusions, King of Power, and King of Dark. The King of Beasts had one eye and only wished to be called by his title, but his name was Gasa. The King of Dragons was named Sharek. We did not see the other four because they had died serving King Trutem," said Atemu.

"Sounds like you had an interesting time," said Joey. "Nothin' of interest happened except my pops finally fixed up his mansion."

"Did you figure out why you do not remember me my friend?" asked Tishera.

"Sharek was knowledgeable on the subject of my memory," said Atemu looking down. "He said that sealing my soul in a item made of darkness, which the Millennium Puzzle was, made me lose all of my memories. Completing memory world allowed me to remember events that lead to me sealing my soul, but for other memories, an event has to happen before I can remember it."

"That sounds about right. You remembered your dragon when you saw it," said Tishera.

"We should realized that," said Cardagan, "but a connection like that does not seem obvious when it happens."

"Let's celebrate their return from their trip to the past," said Calendra.

After all of the discussion, Calendra and Sorwan started to prepare food and everyone enjoyed themselves. A meal was served at six and everyone lounged around after they finish eating. As it got late, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day had come and Calendra was looking through the family records. He was reading through the death and birth dates of all who was listed. It jumped up at him and he realized that there had always been four generations of Triscorn blood alive! He pushed away the thought and went back to maintaining the records thinking nothing of it, but later in the day he would thought of it.

* * *

Carrak and Mr. Muto were going together looking through the woods for a place that was for themselves. As soon as Mr. Muto had closed up the shop, Carrak came to ask him to do something and that was how the two of them ended up in the woods. They stopped in a place they deemed perfect for their needs. Carrak pulled out his wood sword and gave another to Mr. Muto. They started to fight and if anyone who knew of what they were doing, they would impressed. The two stopped as they heard branches snap on the ground. A man appeared before them and started attacking Mr. Muto with a sword. Carrak made attempts to stop the man, but his strength was not as good as it was in his youth and the man seemed to be focus on Mr. Muto only.

The man then thrust the sword through Mr. Muto's upper right chest, but Mr. Muto grabbed the sword and struggled for it. He was able to get hold of it and stabbed his attacker in his stomach as he coughed up blood. Carrak was shocked. "My master shall be happy! I have done my job and I will report to him before my dying breath," said the man as he ran away.

Carrak dropped to his knees near his friend. "Why does it have to be like this?"

Mr. Muto coughed up more blood before speaking. "Friend, I don't know. Tell Yugi that I will miss him not telling him my good byes myself. Don't tell him our secret for the Legend refers to me, but I don't know the context of it referring to me," said Mr. Muto as he struggled for breath.

* * *

Down at the game shop, Yugi was working on homework in his room when he felt something and his face went pale. "Atemu, we need to leave now," said Yugi with urgency.

Atemu nodded and went along with Yugi as they left for their destination that only Yugi knew what it was.

* * *

As he was leaning against his pratrol car, Chief Arrowcot of the Domino police was enjoying the fresh air. He looked towards the forest that was the Sharks domain for so many years and felt like something wasn't right. He went into his patrol car and drove to the closest point to the forest. When he got there, he ran as fast as his body could allow him and found Carrak on his knees near Mr. Muto who had just finish talking. Arrowcot saw a sword and tested it right there. The results were not good. "They struck again, but your injury is just too…," said Arrowcot wishing not to carry on.

"The spot that they injured you is just to high on you," said Carrak.

"I know that," said Mr. Muto softly as he took his final breath.

Arrowcot check for a pulse to be sure and found none. He did not like to see this. "I wonder why they did not go after you, Carrak," said Arrowcot.

"The attacker was more intent on attacking him than me. My friend did deal a blow to his attacker that will allow for him to go to his master and tell him of his friend's death," said Carrak.

"Then there must be a reason for attacking him," said Arrowcot as Yugi and Atemu made it to the area.

"What happened?" asked Yugi with sadness in his eyes as he saw the lifeless body of his grandfather that had raised him.

"He died, but did deal a blow to his attacker so he would not go alone," said Carrak.

Yugi began to cry. "The man that attacked him did not seem interested in Carrak," said Arrowcot.

Yugi just stood there numbed to the world, but then the Blue Twin Dragon of North appeared in its weakest state. Yugi touched the dragon in sadness and rage appeared in his eyes as he merged with his dragon. The dragon took off and seemed to bellow the rage Yugi had felt to the world. Within a hour, Yamisite had came as well as Sorwan and Calendra. They learned news as they looked on at the dead body. The police came and took the body away before they cleaned up the scene and left. Yamisite, Sorwan, and Calendra was looking up at the Yugi's dragon. The dragon fell to the ground exhausted and Yugi appeared on its belly asleep. Atemu looked over at Yugi as he was leaning against a tree. "Sharek was right in calling in him the King of Dragons. He said the King of Dragons is also the Duelist of the Rose," said Atemu.

"The Duelist of the Rose. I cannot argue against that," said Yamisite.

* * *

Two days had past and the funeral was to take place. Everyone was wearing black cloaks and went to the funeral at the Domino Events Center. Yugi and Atemu watched. When it was done, the casket was carried out and it was taken to the graveyard. There was a building there that the casket would lie in state for five days and on the fifth day, the Sharks would see the body inside before the headstone was made and the casket buried. The Sharks had figure out that only after a certain time will they know for sure if someone is dead for good. Afterwards, Yugi and Atemu returned to Yugi's room at the game shop. They sat around and then Tishera showed up. "How are you two doing?" asked Tishera.

"That funeral triggered memories of my own past. I remember me and you parting ways after my father's own funeral and you telling me to look after my wife, but I still don't remember her at all. I do remember how we met," said Atemu.

"I think there is a connection between the event and the memory," said Tishera.

"I must not give up. The Legend of Domino tells of two people coming back from death and Sharek and the King of Beasts returning to our time," said Yugi.

"Your father wants to leave after the fifth day," said Tishera.

"I know his plans," said Yugi. "He knows the Legend of Domino in its entirety and if he forgets the parts that I can read, he can ask me."

"What does it say?" asked Atemu.

"I just don't know what I should tell you. I know the location of the actual cave, but never went into it. Maybe my father might let us go if he could lose against me in a sword fight," said Yugi.

Atemu had closed his eyes and was thinking. "Ever since we got back from Trutem's time, I've been thinking about Gasa and I realize I had saw him before and it was before the shadow games started in my reign. He died to protect me and his last words, I couldn't understand them then, but now I do. He was yelling at the Gods in Japanese something about being reincarnated to a man who would marry a younger woman who would be the reincarnation of his sister," said Atemu smiling.

Yugi allow himself to slit his eyes like Atemu. "If the King of Beasts was reincarnated and his sister was also reincarnated, then we probably can guess Pegasus is the reincarnation," said Yugi.

"Right," said Atemu.

"That time you remembered something upon sight, but why did you not remember me upon sight," said Tishera.

"I believe I feel I have an answer for you. Circumstances probably dictate what memories he remembers. If the memories of you are attached to memories that can be triggered other ways, then that is probably why he did not remember upon the sight of you," said Yugi.

"You have been having all the answers," said Tishera.

"My family is steep in Egyptian lore. Any way, we should get going to see if I can get us to see the Legend of Domino," said Yugi as he got up.

* * *

When they arrived at the Triscorn mansion, Yamisite listened to Yugi's pleas and only agree to letting them go alone if Yugi could defeat him in a sword fight. They followed Yamisite to a lower room that looked like it had the markings of a sumo ring. Yugi and Yamisite walked into the ring. "You know the rules," said Yamisite sharply.

"I do," said Yugi before bowing.

Yugi had his shield and sword with him and Yamisite pulled out his sword and shield. They bowed once more and started to battle. They started their sword fight and appeared Yamisite had the upper hand, but it changed. Yugi soon gain the upper hand and made his last attack as his sword barely touch Yamisite, but it was enough to knock him out of the ring. Yamisite had dropped his sword and knew what had happened. 'That's what a week did in ancient Egypt, but now he still has room for improvement,' thought Yamisite. He tried to get up, but couldn't. "Yugi, you have done well, but you still have improvements to make, but I am still unable to get up. That Sharek has taught you well and he obviously knew what style would fit with you," said Yamisite.

"This style is only fit for those who are the King of Dragons, who are more willing to use indirect force that is less lethal, but quite effective," said Yugi.

"I give you my permission to go along with your friends to the cave of the Legend of Domino, but take a flare," said Yamisite still on the ground.

"I will," said Yugi.

* * *

Yugi, Tishera, and Atemu did not meet trouble on the way to the Legend, arriving at the cave that hold the Legend within an hour. When Yugi entered the cave, he was amazed at what was there. Sitting before a ship was the tablet that was the Legend of Domino, but the ship drew more of his attention than the Legend. It had a bunch of carvings of the eye of Horus on it and it was very similar to Trutem's ship. It was the ship that probably brought the Legend of Domino from Egypt from what Yugi could see. Then Yugi glanced over to Atemu and saw him with his eyes close and kneeling and unable to move. "What's the matter?"

"Once my eyes glanced at the tablet and the ship, I felt a barrage of memories," said Atemu with his eyes still closed.

"I remember that ship," said Tishera. "The Sharks came to Egypt on that ship."

Atemu open his eyes. "That took a little too long for my liking. Let's leave. I will need to come back here some other time. There are still more memories of my mine to be triggered by this ship," said Atemu.

As Atemu got up, Carret walked in the cave with a stone tablet. "I see you are preparing for us leaving," said Yugi.

"The blood of the oldest Sharks is on this stone tablet and now I need to activate it. Atemu, I believe I should have your blood on this tablet as well," said Carret.

"I will be coming back here for there is too much here for me to remember," said Atemu as he walked over to Carret.

"What about the White Knight of Domino's sword?" asked Yugi.

"Only the White Knight can take it. I've tried to take it, but I failed," said Carret as he sat the tablet down. "Okay, poke your finger or something that can get your blood out. Quickly write your name in the hieroglyphics and it doesn't matter what type as long as they are Egyptian."

Atemu did as he was told and then step away. Carret came to the tablet and pulled out a ink bottle and brush. He started to brush the ink over the top the sides and bottom of the tablet. Once done, he rose. "That ink is very special. The first Sharks came up with it and used their blood added to regular ink to create it. This ink has the protection of many generation of Sharks. The other stone that I activated is in Cardagan's house. I need you three to activate the rest of the stones. You will get to see Sarget's mansion," said Carret.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Yugi, Tishera, and Atemu were following around Carret and helping him to activate the stones. When it was done, they eat a meal at the Triscorn mansion. Calick was talking about what they were going to do to protect his sons. "Seto does not want to reveal himself quite yet, but I feel safe in leaving him with his younger brother," said Calick.

"He does have protection then," said Calendra.

"Yes, he does, but I will not tell you to make sure no one else finds out about it," said Calick.

"I don't think my eldest son has anything to worry about," said Jarcas. "Oh why did I have too sons completely different!"

"Speaking of your sons, when me and Atemu were in the past, we met a man who look like your youngest son. He was Gasa the King of Beasts, but wished to be called by his title. He had gorged out one of his eyes upon the death of his sister," said Yugi.

"Maxaimillion. I can't believe it that he like someone in the past," said Jarcas.

"Atemu, go ahead and tell you what the King of Beasts did for you," said Yugi.

"The King of Beasts save me as king and shouted in Japanese what he wanted the Gods to do for his sacrifice. He wanted to be reincarnated and that his reincarnation would marry his reincarnated sister," said Atemu.

"There you have. Destiny is at work or at least at the request of the King of Beasts," said Jarcas.

"Destiny. There's is more to it. It is not just something that is preset. Yugi and Atemu know that best because their destiny has changed many times," said Yamisite.

"He is right there is no preset thing when it comes to destiny. Destiny is the path someone else wants you to take and you can change it when you feel it is wrong," said Yugi.

"You are quite positive," said Calendra.

"Let's enjoy our meal," said Yugi.

The conversation ended and they ate in peace. Nothing much happened after that. They took it day by day and then on the fifth day, the designated day that they would leave and the coffin of Mr. Muto would buried, they were packing, but a buzz was spreading through Domino that the coffin was empty and would not be buried until a later date. The Sharks and all people connected to them except for Mai boarded a plane and left for Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

This format worked out to be so much better for me. Next chapter preview: They arrive at Duelist Kingdom and Croquet was relieved to see them. He tells them that he has not seen Pegasus in awhile and is worried. They start searching the island, but they can't find him. They wait around worrying about him before Yugi suggests that they should duel and he explains his reasoning. Then Pegasus shows up, but there's something strange…. Then another part of the Legend comes true. Next chapter: The Grief That's There. You will find next chapter more Pegasus centered.


	10. The Grief That's There

**This chapter is not good word wise. I just could not clean up all of the repetition of sentence structure and other things.**

The Grief That's There

At his castle, Pegasus had everything set up for his friends' arrival from Domino. It seemed everything he heard from Domino brought his mood down. Even today, he was feeling more down, the worst he had been since his Eye was stolen and he just wish he could shake it. Then he felt like something was calling him. To find what was calling him, he went outside of his castle taking his deck with him and putting it into a duel disk. Far away from his castle, he walked into a cave that inside had a small, but deep, pool. At the bottom of the pool, there was a necklace that still looked new even though it had been submerged in water for a long while. After gazing at the pool, Pegasus placed the duel disk with his deck near the wall of the cave, took in a huge breath, and then dived down into the pool. When he reached the bottom, he grabbed the necklace and surfaced. He placed the necklace on the floor of the cave before trying to pull himself out of the pool. However, he was unable to pull himself out of the pool and he just continued to look at the necklace that meant to him many bright and happy memories.

* * *

After the flight from Domino, Yugi step off the plane and onto the grounds of Duelist Kingdom. Looking around, he saw nothing had changed since he and friends had been there. From the landing strip, they walked up to the castle and only Croquet was there. "I am sorry if you were expecting Pegasus to be here, but I have not seen him today so far," said Croquet bowing.

Yamisite looked towards the sky after Croquet finished. "Since he knows this island far better than anyone else, it will be hard to find him. We will put our stuff in rooms and then we will search for your employer, Croquet. This is very unusual with him," said Yamisite.

"Thank you for your help," said Croquet before going into the castle.

They walked into the castle with Croquet leading them to their rooms. After dropping off their things, they met at the entrance and divided up into pairs. They left and went to search the island for more than hour, but returned to the castle empty handed. Disappointed, they went to the dinning room that the Duelist Kingdom finalists had been ushered in and waited around even though it was boring. At lunch, Croquet ate with them and everyone could tell that Pegasus not being there had effected him. Yamisite looked up from his plate to look out at Croquet. "I ask you, Croquet, to tell me what concerns you about Max," said Yamisite wanting to know what ails his friend.

"Every since his Millennium Eye was stolen, he has been prone to get colds more often and he has been down. I am worried that he will get a cold that he can't get over," said Croquet.

"There is no use in worring about that," said Yamisite in an attempt to ease Croquet's concerns, "because Max is quite headstrong and you would not be able to do anything to stop him."

"I guess you are right," said Croquet sighing.

It was quite for awhile while everyone finished eating, but then Yugi rose from his seat. "I think we should duel to past time. There is no use in worrying," said Yugi.

"I've been waiting to see how good my son is," Yamisite replied back.

"I guess you two can duel here since both have those duel disks," said Croquet. "The table should not be in the way."

"It would be a pain if we did need to move it," said Yamisite before looking at his son. "We will both need to go and get our decks and duel disks." said Yamisite.

Yugi nodded and both left, but it did not take long until both of them return and activate their duel disks. "I will be first, my son! Draw! I place two cards face down. Now, appear Dragon Chick (1500/1200). I end my turn," said Yamisite.

"It has been a long time since I've seen your deck, but that doesn't mean victory for you because my deck has been updated," said Yugi as he drawled his card. "I summon Dragon of Fire's Dark (1500/100) and equip him with Call of Dragons that powers my dragon up by five hundred points for each dragon on my opponents field. Now I can destroy your Chick, but first, I lay one card on the field face down. Attack his Chick, Dragon of Fire's Dark!" Yugi's Dragon of Fire's Dark took flight and dove at the Yamisite's Dragon Chick making it shatter.

"Ha, that was only a scratch on me. You have to do better than that. I activate my trap Call of the Spellcasters. Now, I can call forth a spell caster that is of eight stars, twice the level of the monster I lost. I call forth Dark Magician," said Yamisite as he slapped down the Dark Magician on his duel disk making the purple robed magician appear.

"You want this to be a magician duel. Then I shall activate Rewarded Summon! Now I can summon a monster that is a level five or higher since I successfully destroyed your monster. I summon my own Dark Magician. I play the rest of my hand face down," said Yugi laying down three cards as his own Dark Magician appeared.

"My turn. I summon Dragon Heart (1000/2000). I play two face downs. Now Dark Magician attack his Dragon of Fire's Dark," said Yamisite.

"I activate Magician's Circle. Chose a spellcaster-type monster that has 2000 or less attack and I will chose one. I choose Silent Magician Lv.4," said Yugi with a grin.

"I choose Dark Magician Girl," said Yamisite, but he thought to himself, 'This is not good. Yugi knows what I will do. He is going to activate something that I can't counter.'

"I continue my attack of Dark Magician upon your Dragon of Fire's Dark," said Yamisite.

"Not if I got a say in it. I activate Time Jump. Three battle phases have past and now I can activate another card, Hand Deck Destruction. When battle phases have been skipped, this card activates and you discard your hand before drawing the same number of cards, but the other effect activates since you have only 3 or less cards. You discard your hand and then draw a hand of five cards. Since you drawled cards, Silent Magician Lv. 4 gets a counter, but I activate this card. It is called Card Draw. Each card will be counted as separate drawls. That means four more counters on Silent Magician," said Yugi.

"I still attack your Dragon of Fire's Dark," said Yamisite. "You have 7300 LP and I have 7500 LP, a two hundred lead. I end my turn."

'This is time for me to drawl something real good,' thought Yugi as drawls his card. Silent Magician was ready to level up and Dark Magician was still out on the field. "I level up Silent Magician (3500/1000). Next, I activate Reload. I will drawl until I have six cards for the cost of 1000 LP," said Yugi as he drawled six cards. "I summon Blue Twin Dragon of North Lv. 3!" The dragon bellowed out its cry as it appeared on the field. "Now I play Master's Sacrifice. I pay half of my 1300 in life points to level up one of my monsters and I choose Blue Twin Dragon of North. Blue Twin Dragon of North Lv. 8 (2700/1000), come forth!"

"Who knew he had that card?" said Téa.

"You have done well my son, but can you get through my traps?" asked Yamisite.

"I activate Field Destruction! Now all trap and spell cards are gone! Now attack, Silent Magician LV. 8, his Dark Magician and my Dark Magician attack his Dark Magician Girl. Now Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 attack his Dragon Heart. 3100 LP have been taken out of you," said Yugi.

"Dragon Heart allows me to summon Orange Dragon of the Triscorn (2800/100)," said Yamisite as an orange dragon appeared.

"I end my turn with a face down card," said Yugi.

"I summon a defense monster. Now my dragon attack his Dark Magician," said Yamisite.

"I activate Negate Attack. Sorry, but I can't let you worm any more life points out of me," said Yugi.

"With 4400 LP left, you can destroy me if you can get rid of my face down monster," said Yamisite. "I end my turn."

"I draw. This time you will not escape. I play Fissure. Your dragon is now gone. Dark Magician attack the face down monster," said Yugi as the monster revealed itself with 2000 defense. "Now, my dragon attack his life points directly. Silent Magician finish him off"

As the duel disks turned off, Yugi's monsters were smiling in victory. At that moment, everyone's eyes were drawn to the hallway to see Pegasus, who was completely wet. None of his hair covered his face and seeing Pegasus entire face just sent chills down Yugi's back. Atemu notice it too. //This is just not like him,// tml Atemu

/I know. It's just… I don't know how to help him,/ tml Yugi.

As Pegasus walked by, Yamisite allowed it to happen even though everyone knew he was concern for his friends and when Sarget and Cardagan started to get up, he glared at them. As they heard Pegasus's door shut, a minute of silence passed before everyone stopped looking at the door except for Yamisite."I've only seen him once like that and it was when his wife died. I don't know what is going on with him," said Jarcas looking at the celing.

"Why did you not let us go?" asked Sarget.

"There is no use in counseling him in his current state," said Yamisite as he continued to look at the doorway.

"None of my friends have seen him without his hair in front of his face. I am torn about what I should think about him," said Yugi looking at the table.

"He is just like the King of Beasts," said Atemu as he glanced at Yamisite. "The King of Beasts did show us his gouged out eye."

"Yamisite, what can we do for him?" Sowarn asked.

"I don't know. Ever since his brother did that one thing we don't how he did it, he has been different and unable to control his feelings. When his feelings take control, he is an entirely different person," said Yamisite. "Jarcas, I don't know if you know things that could help him."

"I don't know a thing," said Jarcas with a shrug of his shoulders. "He has been thrust into growing up because of his brother."

"I will leave him alone, but, Croquet, we need to keep a close eye on him," said Yamisite.

"I understand, but what did his brother do? I have never heard much about his past," asked Croquet.

"Don't you think it is strange that he is the only Shark that cannot summon his crest monster on command?" Yamiste paused. "Well, the rest of us can, but he can't because of what his brother did. His brother did something that took away his natural shadow magic."

"How did he do that?"

"I don't know Croquet. Only he and his brother knows," replied Yamiste as he looked out a window.

* * *

Pegasus was lying face down on his bed like a child pouting. As he laid there, he thought about the pool and what happened when his strength was gone and he could not raise himself from the pool.

* * *

As he felt his strength starting to give away, Pegasus tried to grip the ground around the pool only to realize in horror that the ground was not what he thought it was. As his body continued to slide back into the pool, he tried to find something sturdy to grab a hold of, but he could not. His strength finally gave away. He dropped into the pool like a rock and he breathed in some water before a hand of a spirit pulled him out of the pool. As he coughed up the water he had breathed in, he felt the spirit was somehow familiar, but he could not figure it out before he fainted. When he woke, the spirit wasn't there and he decided to walk back. As he walked, he remember that he forgot his deck and duel disk. He felt like he should be blaming himself, but didn't.

* * *

When the next day camel, Pegasus did not come out of his room and everyone was starting to worry about him. Mid-morning, Calendra and Carret made the decision to enter his room to talk some sense into the White Hawk. They could not get into his room because it was lock. After lunch, everyone was talking about it. "Why would he not talk?" said Yugi after finishing what was on his plate.

"I just don't know. He is my friend. I should have never took that trip and he would have never ended up like this," said Yamisite with his eyes gazed at the center of his plate.

"He is the reincarnation of the King of Beasts. Doesn't that tell you something, partner?" asked Atemu in realizing the connection.

"You do have a point," said Yugi.

"Maybe he will listen to you, Yamisite," said Calendra.

"I guess it would not hurt," said Yamisite before he left and walk down the hallway. before leaning against the door to his friend's room and start writing a note.

Yugi and Atemu walked towards the hallway, but they both peaked out down the hallway to see Yamisite leaning against the door to his friend's room, writing a note. "Do you think this will help things?" asked Yugi to Atemu.

"I don't know how good of friends they are or if their friendship is strong to tolerate this strain," said Atemu.

When Yamisite had finished writing the note, he folded it and put it in a envelope that he slip under the door. "Max, please don't take it all upon yourself. You do have friends who are all worried about you," said Yamisite before he got up. "You don't have to be alone."

Yugi and Atemu watched Yamisite as he walked off before two of them went off to their separate rooms.

* * *

After lunch, Téa and Rawdren were walking the castle's ramparts. They had so much to talk about. "I really don't understand why Yugi and Atemu look so much like each other," said Rawdren.

"I don't quite understand the concept of blood heirs, but that is why they look like each other. This whole Shark thing is new to me. It shouldn't surprise me, but it does," said Téa. "And then there's Pegasus and all that is associated with him."

"I met his eldest brother and he seems all powerful in Sharks terms. I can understand if something happened between them and that cause him to be more powerful than he really was born with," said Rawdren.

"Then there's the Legend of Domino. It says so much, I am told," said Téa, "and Yugi knows how to read at least a portion of it."

"I have heard that," said Rawdren, "but it is so strange that he is not willing to reveal it."

"Yugi has become a lot stronger than he used to be. He knows what he can say and not to say in order to make us have fear," said Téa. "Just trust me. I known him since he was young."

"You are probably the only who knows him best," said Rawdren.

"I think Atemu might know him better because they shared a body for about two years. It was weird that the ceremonial battle was done and the Shape Shifters stopped us," said Téa.

"Destiny is destiny and only the ones who know destiny are best apt at changing it," said Rawdren.

"You are right," said Téa.

As they continued to walk, two men in cloaks came from the sky and both landed like cats. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" bellowed Rawdren as he got in front of Téa.

* * *

Pegasus had heard Yamisite, but waited until his friend had left before getting up. He look at his door and saw the note. He took it and read it. It read:

_Maximillion,_

_I wish you would come out. It is terrible hard on us not seeing you. We are all worried about you. Please do come out. Yugi and Atemu both have stories to tell about the past and someone they met might interest you._

_Your friend,_

_Yamisite_

Pegasus sighed. Yamisite was always right and he could not go against it. He walked over to his window and heard the yell of Cardagan's son. He quickly open the window and saw Rawdren in front of Téa guarding her from two men in cloaks. He smiled and thought of the holes he had in his castle's wall that could get up to the ramparts. He grabbed a metal bar and went out through his window, but his plan did not go towards fruition. A dragon that one of the cloak figures had sent was so persuasive for him to get on the its back that he did. The dragon took him to the ramparts and landed on the ramparts. After Pegasus getting off the dragon, he went over to Rawdren and Téa. "What did you two want?" asked Rawdren a little more calmer now than when he first yelled.

"I wish to know is this: Where are the two who we met in the past?" asked the one cloak men who summoned the dragon.

Just with that statement, Téa realized who the two were because Yugi had told them on the trip on the plane to Duelist Kingdom about Sharek and Gasa. "You are the two that Yugi talked about the whole time coming here. You are Sharek and Gasa the King of Beasts," said Téa.

Sharek took off his cloak and Gasa was doing the same when he snapped back. "Don't ever call me by my name," said Gasa to Téa.

"You are such a strange man, King of Beasts," said Pegasus.

Gasa fixed his eyes onto Pegasus. "Why do you have your hair covering your eye?" asked Gasa.

Pegasus looked at Gasa and was stun at what he saw. 'I should do him a favor,' thought Pegasus. He pulled back his hair from his face and starred at Gasa. "I am surprised to see someone else who has had an eye missing because of what happened in their own past," said Pegasus.

"I didn't thought the Gods would take it literally," said Gasa as he walked up to Pegasus and hold out his hand. "What misery has happened in your life? I really do want to know," said Gasa.

"Why do you want to know my misery? I will tell you. The one I loved died and I spent years chasing for a way to bring her back. I found it in the Millennium Items, but they had their own problems. I held the Millennium Eye, but evil trap in one of the Millennium Items steeled it from me and I no longer have two eyes. Since you defiled my honor, we shall have to fight. My deck is not with me, but my swords are in my room and we will fight with our swords," said Pegasus.

"Sharek, have your Dragon of Kings take him to his room for I accept his challenge," said Gasa.

"Wha… how did that happen?" asked Rawdren.

"My friend is quite a darer," said Sharek.

Pegasus got onto the Dragon of Kings and got into his room. He unlocked his room and grabbed his swords before walking down to the entrance of his castle. He sent the Dragon of Kings to lead his challenger to the entrance. He reached the entrance at the same time that Rawdren, Téa, Sharek, and the bold Gasa had reached it. He lead them through the castle to a room below the area that he had held the Duelist Kingdom finals. The room had a picture, but it was covered in black and another door was in the back of the room. Pegasus entered first and then he looked back. "Tell Croquet, I need my armor," said Pegasus.

After hearing that, Téa decided to go and she went upstairs to find Croquet. Everyone she encountered asked her what she was looking for and then decided to help. She finally found Croquet and everyone of the Sharks and those related to them was heading down to the room. When Téa got back to the room, everyone was inside and the picture covered in black had been uncovered as the picture of his wife. Gasa was admiring the painting and Pegasus was putting on the armor he asked for. "Hello, Téa," said Yugi who was standing next to Atemu.

"So these two were the ones you met," said Téa.

"What's the story with Gasa and Pegasus?" asked Yugi.

"Gasa asked Pegasus for his life's misery and that was when things got their fireworks. Pegasus was the one who came out of his room and Sharek had his Dragon of Kings to bring up Pegasus," said Téa.

"Dad did say he would be wild like this only when someone gives him an insult and only his brother has done that. I wouldn't be surprise if he sees Gasa as his brother," said Yugi.

Pegasus finished putting on the armor. On both of his arms, he had a small shield with a hawk on them. He had a helmet on and it covered his whole face except for his eye. He turned around and Gasa stepped forward. "It is time to do this," said Pegasus as he took up two swords.

"I am ready," said Gasa as he also pulled out two swords.

The two started to fight and it was intense. Both were starting to show weariness and then Pegasus clasped to his knees. Yamisite, Cardagan, and Sarget raced to him and grabbed a hold of him. "We are not letting you fight any longer, Max," said Yamisite.

"You've always been right. You felt the Legend would come true in our lifetime and I completely forgot it," said Pegasus, "but this time I feel something else. I have a part far bigger to play and I can't play it until me and my brother balance power between us."

"I will drag him here," said Jarcas.

Jarcas began to walk out through the door, but Croquet appeared. "Master, Domino is in trouble," said Croquet.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Yamisite.

* * *

Cliffy time! This how I came to the conclusion Yugi and Atemu were sharing a body for about two years. I got it from the manga that has the start of Dungeon Dice part and Tristen mentions they had moved up a grade meaning a year has past and I am assuming that Battle City and Memory World took a little more than six months. Now for the preview. The eldest Pegasus heir appears and Sharek and Gasa learns about the modern world. Then what is happening in Domino and the Legend comes true again. Next chapter: Evil Unleashed.


	11. Evil Unleashed

It just hit me how to end this series and it has been written down so I can remember it. This chapter should be better than the last one, but it could use more work.

Evil Unleashed

Thinking about what had happened in Domino made everyone feel in a terrible funk that could not figure out what it was.

They had learned that Mai was attacked by a Shadow Monster and Yamisite ordered to have her brought to Duelist Kingdom. Upon her arrival, she was able to walk, but could not support herself and Joey went to help her. Maraka, the medical expert that served the Sharks, had also came and bowed to Yamisite before looking towards Yugi, pleased to see he was fully healed. While Joey was helping Maraka with Mai, Yugi, Atemu, Téa, and Tristen were showing Sharek and Gasa around. "The modern world has so many things," said Sharek as he looked at all the electronics around himself.

Then suddenly, Yuedren came running towards them. "What is it?" asked Yugi.

"The eldest has arrived and they started a word fight," said Yuedren, gasping.

They went with Yuedren and they saw Pegasus standing at one end of the entrance hall and another man who looked older than Pegasus at the other end. "You are the one who started this bad blood!" yelled Pegasus.

"I don't care what you think. I am not the weakling," said the other man.

Pegasus's eye just showed an expression of shock and then as he started to fall to his knees, he felt he was struggling to breath. Croquet rushed to his side, kneeling next to Pegasus. "He…needs to…know about my condition," said Pegasus in a whisper.

"I will explain it to you," said Yugi.

"What do you know about this?" asked the other man as he looked at Yugi.

"He was the holder of the Millennium Eye and it was stolen from him. Croquet has informed us that he has been having colds more often since then," said Yugi. "I am curious. What happened between you? The two who are most knowledgeable about Shadow Magic are in our midst."

"Who are you? You are that one duelist, but my eyes are…," said the other man.

"I am Atemu," said Atemu. "I would love to know your name."

"I am Yugi and behind me is Sharek and the King of Beasts," said Yugi.

"I am Marka. I will tell, but it will not be easy. I tried to push it away, but it didn't work. When my brother was young, we got in a fight and I think I started it with words, but he was the first to use force. Then I went at him and then he lost all of his strength. I don't how he lost it," said Marka.

"I understand. Marka was seen as the true aggressor and he was cursed for it, but his brother was the first to use force and was cursed as well," replied Sharek. "Shape Shifters, come forth!"

The three robed Shape Shifters appeared. Then it hit Yugi what the Shape Shifters were. "Slith, the two other Shape Shifters, you have a connection to the Egyptian Gods," said Yugi.

"Nothing less from the next King of Dragons. Yes, we do. We are the ones who protect the Gods and only Sharek can command us because he was the leader of the Six Masters," said Slith the Shape Shifter.

"Do you know about the Four Kings the Legend mentions?" asked Yugi.

"I do," said Slith. "The Four Kings are four of the Six Masters. They are determined in a grand royal fight. You cannot do it until you find all Six Masters. Master Sharek, why did you call me, Obline, and Rabline?"

"We need your help. He and his brother had a spat and both have been punish for it," said Sharek.

"We can help. Nothing simple can be achieved. The trial they need to complete in order for the power to be balance between them is the 'Ordeal of Memories'. They will only know what they did cost each other something," said Slith, "but I can make sure that the weakened state of the other can be taken in consideration. I will make sure we protect him from become worse off than he is."

"It shall be done," said Sharek. "Ready them both!"

Slith and the blue robed Shape Shifter Obline went to Pegasus and Croquet while Rabline went to Marka. Marka looked confused at what was going on. "It will be fine. As long as I am here, the worst will not happen. Sharek knows what he is doing. He was the one who found the Shadow Realm and had helped the Lost Pharaohs. There is nothing he has not done wrong. He has watched many friends die as the right hand man of Trutem," said Rabline.

On the other side of the room, Pegasus was able to sit up on his own without Croquet, but he took a lot out of him. He felt like he could no more. "At least you can sit up," said Slith. "There's is no way that I can make this less of a burden. Obline should be able to make sure it does not take more out of you."

"I am ready Slith," said Rabline.

"Then I am too," said Slith as he placed his hand on Pegasus's head.

Rabline then put his hand on Marka's head. Everyone could tell something was happening just by the expressions on Pegasus's and Marka's faces. Then in five minutes it stopped. Pegasus was able to get up, but he still looked drained and sick. "It has been awhile," said Pegasus weakly, "since I felt like I could call forth my beast, but not now."

"I do understand why you have treated me so," said Marka, "but can we allow for that to past and let us not be fighting."

"I will see to that later. Now I need to go retrieve something. Yugi, Atemu, and Gasa are the ones who I chose to help me," said Pegasus.

Yugi, Atemu, and Gasa came towards Pegasus. "Why us?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, you will learn," said Pegasus as he walked past his brother with Yugi, Atemu, and Gasa in tow.

Pegasus stopped outside a cave, the very same cave that he had been inside yesterday. "My deck and a duel disk that I have not use is in there," said Pegasus. "Gasa, I wish to talk to you out here."

Yugi and Atemu went inside the cave. Pegasus just sat down and pulled out the necklace. Pegasus opened the charm and it had the picture of his wife and himself when they first married. "What is so special about that painting that reminds me about my sister?" asked Gasa.

"My wife, but she died. I tried to find some way to bring her back, but the Millennium Eye was stolen and I have only one eye now," said Pegasus. "I heard from Atemu that you gave up your life for him and asked something from the gods in Japanese."

"So, he remembered me. I am glad. I asked to be reincarnated into a guy who would love my sister in her reincarnated form. I wanted the gods to make sure that guy did not have to live without her," said Gasa.

Pegasus looked at Gasa in shock. "Are you kidding? I didn't find a way to bring her back," said Pegasus.

"Check her grave. If no body, she is probably coming back. I don't know circumstances that will bring her back," said Gasa.

* * *

Inside the cave, Atemu and Yugi were admiring the cave. They were amused by what they were seeing at the bottom of the pool. There was a lot of gold jerwerly and an incomplete painting. The painting amused Yugi and Atemu the most because it was a picture of Pegasus and his wife at their wedding. "Who would've guess? He still has sorrow inside of him," said Atemu.

"I guess we know why he chose us. He wanted us to see this cave and learn his grief. Let's get what we came here for and leave," said Yugi.

They pick up the duel disk that did have Pegasus's deck. When they exited the cave, they went back to the castle with Gasa and Pegasus. By the time they got back, it was time for lunch and Mai was sitting at the table, looking better than what she had a few hours ago. As the meal was finishing up, Yamisite tap his glass and everyone turned to focus on him. "I wish to hear what has happened in Domino from the only one of us to see it," said Yamisite.

Mai looked at her plate. "It was awful. Two days after you left was when it happened. I was watching TV when the news came in with breaking news and it was the first time I knew there was monsters roaming Domino. One hour later, monsters were still roaming Domino and causing destruction when one of them appeared before me. It attacked me, but Chief Arrowcot came in and destroyed the monster with his sword," said Mai.

"The monsters can only be destroyed by other monsters or a sword," said Yamisite. "When you left Domino, was there still monsters and did they attack any one else?"

"There were still monsters, but it appeared to me that they were searching for someone," said Mai.

"Sabag is in danger," said Yugi.

"Yes, he, my son, is in danger. We need to split up. We should call our ultimate beast. Calendra and Carret can stay here to represent their families. I will stay here as well as Cardagan and Sarget," said Calick.

"I will stay here. I can do much more here than in Domino," said Tristen.

"I will be going then. I will need to prepare then," said Joey before leaving.

"It is obvious who else is going," said Atemu.

"I am not going to stay here," protested Téa.

"Then I will go with you, Téa," said Rawdren.

"You can't force me to stay here, Yugi," said Yuedren.

"I would like it if you did come," said Yugi.

"Then it is settle. Marka, are you coming?" asked Pegasus.

"I would not miss it," said Marka.

"Croquet, ready the plane. We are going to fight for our home," said Pegasus.

* * *

When the plane was coming in range of Domino, everyone on board went to look out the windows and saw the state of the city, there was still monsters around. As soon as they land, they split up into groups. Téa and Rawdren were guarding the plane while the other groups would go fight. There was three groups. One group consisted of Pegasus, Marka, and Yamisite. The second group consisted of Yugi and Yuedren and the third group was Atemu, Sharek and Gasa. They went their separate ways. Téa and Rawdren were not having to do too much, but a monster soon came towards them. Rawdren attacked it first and then Téa finished it off with the sword she had been given. Then another appeared and this time there was two. Rawdren and Téa were able to finish off the two in time for another two to show up. They kept going and they did not notice that someone was watching them.

* * *

Yugi had defeated the monster before him when some feeling came over him. _You better go to your girl. Something is not right about the monsters that are attacking those twos, _said his dragon in his head before landing before him. "Yuedren, we need to go back," said Yugi.

"Why?"

"Something is not right," said Yugi as they started to fly back to the plane.

* * *

Téa was doing quite well against the monsters, but then a person came out in front of her and attacked her, she blocked with her sword. Rawdren heared what was going and summoned his monster to take on the other monsters. He went over and tried to help her, but a monster came after him. Then Rawdren saw Yugi and Yuedren, on their two dragons, coming towards them. The person, who was a man, saw this and with his sword, he stabbed Téa in the heart. She began to fall to the ground as Yugi's dragon landed on the ground. As soon as he got off his dragon, Yugi pulled out his sword and started to run towards Téa. He made it to Téa too late for she was already dead. Seeing her dead, his anger boiled over and he started attacking the man. When the man had fallen down from exhaustion, Blue Twin Dragon of North had came over. _Give him a penalty game,_ said the dragon into Yugi's head. "You have done the greatest wrong against me by killing her the one who I hold dearly. PENALTY GAME BROKEN HEART!" yelled Yugi.

* * *

Atemu was finishing off a monster when he felt the shadow realm. "Did you two felt that?" asked Atemu.

"A penalty game has been called upon, but who could have done it," said Sharek look towards the direction of the airplane, but looked at Gasa and Atemu. "Something bad is happening and there is no way to be certain."

Then Atemu felt a wave of Yugi's thoughts come through their mental link, clueing him in on what had happened. "Yugi called it," said Atemu. "We should go back." With those words, Gasa, Sharek, and Atemu went back to the plane.

* * *

Pegasus dropped to his knees. "I've never felt that much power before," said Pegasus before looking at his brother. "Someone has called on a penalty game and it occured near the plane."

"A what?" asked Marka.

"A penalty game. It is a punishment for the loser by the shadow realm," said Yamisite. "That is not good if it happened near the plane. We are leaving and going towards the plane." He then started to walk away before Marka and Pegasus started to follow him

* * *

At the plane, the penalty game had ended and the man who attacked Téa was knocked out in a forever coma. Rawdren just looked at Yugi in surprise. Then the two other groups came back. Atemu was shocked at what he seen. Yamisite was even shocked. "He called a penalty game. I wouldn't call it unless…," said Sharek as he looked around and saw Téa, "someone harmed someone I cared about."

"That would be understandable," said Atemu as he looked at Téa's body with sad eyes.

Yugi turned around and went to Téa's body. He began to cry as he knelt next to the body. For several hours this went on. Yamisite received a call and he went off. In a few minutes, Yamisite returned. "Sabag is okay and he is ready to do anything to help the cause. He is sending his brother to Duelist Kingdom," said Yamisite.

Yugi was about to open his mouth, but then he was surprised to see Téa's body disappearing. "The Legend has come true yet again. She will come back. The Gods will reward me," said Yugi.

"We should go back," said Pegasus.

"Max, I need to go back home to Las Vegas. I have my own wedding to plan," said Marka.

"You're getting married? I probably would not see it because Duelist Kingdom has been safer at this time," said Pegasus.

* * *

After Yugi had stop mourning for Téa, they boarded the plane and went back to Duelist Kingdom. When they finally reached Duelist Kingdom, Marka left for Las Vegas to plan his wedding while everyone else on the plane went to the dinning room to tell what had happened in Domino. After they were finish telling, Sharek was in deep thought. "What we saw in Domino was part of the evil that the Lost Pharaohs sealed away. I know how they sealed it away. They used their living bodies to seal it. Upon their death, their children will take it up and chose out of the five which one who will have their family gifted with four living generations. Did someone die recently?" asked Sharek.

"I was looking at the records of our family and there was always was four living generations. Yes and it was my son. I am the oldest of the generations," said Calendra.

"That is why the Legend said evil would be unleashed with great heartache towards my family," said Yugi.

"How much of what has happened has root in the Legend?" asked Sharek.

"Most of it, especially those who die and return. It talks about the Four Kings," said Yugi.

"The seal that the Lost Pharaohs had placed was not strong enough to handle one person dying too soon," said Sharek. "The seal needs to reinstated and improved and the Four Kings are the only ones who can do it."

"Looks like we need to start searching. The Legend has given us hints and we should take them. I believe I should tell everyone what the Legend entails in the only part I can read," said Yugi.

"I would like to hear it," said Sorwan.

"I will tell you what has not come true yet. The return of the White Knight with the one who I behold dearly, more challenges, me being hovering at death for many years, me being victorious in the end, me and Atemu being two of the Four Kings, Four Kings sealing evil away, and the King of Beasts not being part of the four are all of the things said in the Legend, but has not came true," said Yugi.

"If you die, and I should've told this earlier, Atemu can't survive. His body is made of the ashes of his body hold together by some of your force. Your force can keep him together and if his body does decompose, then he will never be able to return to it again," said Sharek.

"Then I will see if Sabag has a solution to this problem," said Yugi. "The Legend does say many things."

Joey looked at Yugi. "Yuge, it is way too obvious who you behold dearly," said Joey as Tristen and Atemu were nodding in agreement.

"You are right," said Yugi with great sadness.

Cardagan just smiled. He knew that his daughter would do well with Yugi. He just wish things could be right.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. Chapter Preview: Domino is still in trouble and the group at Duelist Kingdom keep sending three to fight the monsters. Yugi and Seto have a chat about the Legend and decide what to do. Next chapter: The Battle Continues.


	12. The Battle Continues

**Shadowcat: Thanks to my two reviewers. It is nice to know that someone is actually reading this. Please R&R and point out any errors that I may have missed. I am still only human.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do wish I do.**

**The Battle Continues**

Two days had past since the incident in Domino and there was still monsters in Domino. For those two days, the Sharks had put together group of threes to go and fight the monsters. Today, Yugi, Atemu, and Carret were going to Domino as the group of three to fight the monsters and Yugi was planning on paying Sabag a visit to tell him about the Legend. Carret knew this and after two hours, Yugi went off to find Sabag at the Black Hawk Mansion with the rubbing of the Legend.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was walking through the Black Hawk Mansion watering plants. Although, he never thought he would be doing this, but he was the son of Calick and a friend of Mart. It was strange how things in Domino caused him to discover of his early childhood and what happened to his true father: Calick did die, but was brought back by the Egyptian Gods. Seto just shook his head. Sometimes he could not believe what had happened. Since two days ago when Yugi's girl had died, he sent Mokaba off to be watch over by his true father instead of staying in Domino where all the monsters were. He looked up at the clock and saw it was the appointed time for his friend to come. Carefully, he sat down the watering can and went off. It was hard keeping his identity as Calick's son a well kept secret at Kaiba Corp. There was one other thing that really was strange from his past and that was who his friend Mart was.

When he entered the kitchen and saw his friend there, he tried to drown out thoughts questioning that the one before him was a friend from long ago. Indeed, their friendship was the strangest he had heard of. In the public eye, they are rivals, but in private, they were now friends. Although his father was wanting him to reveal himself, Seto knew he needed to make sure his grip on Kaiba Corp was 100%; it was the possiblity of rumors that could damage his image and his hold on the company.

"Why did you want to talk to me about the Legend?" asked Seto referring to the Legend of Domino.

"The Legend says I will hover at death for many years and I was wanting to talk to you about that," said Yugi.

"Virtual reality and preserving your body," replied Seto.

"Yes, that is the lines I was thinking. The Sharks are all important and I believe we will need to have everyone to be with me in the final fight. Sharek, Gasa, and Tishera have all said that they can live as long as they are needed.. Atemu cannot live without me and he is okay with the whole virtual reality ideal."

"I will do it in secret. I don't know how I can reveal myself without all of the fallout."

"I understand quite well. I better get going. I am needed to fight those monsters." Yugi rosed to his feet and left.

* * *

Yugi rejoined with Carret and Atemu. "Is he willing to do it?" asked Atemu.

"Yes, he is still going to not reveal himself even though he will do it," said Yugi.

"There are a lot of rules when it comes to companies like his," said Carret.

"How true. I wish he would reveal himself now," said Yugi.

"We should be ready to go back?" said Atemu.

"Yeah," replied Carret as Yugi and Atemu summon their dragons to ride on.

* * *

In the early morning, the five Sharks made the decision on who was going to Domino. While Calick, Yamisite, and Calendra were going to explain some Shark history to the younger generation, Pegasus, Sarget, and Cardagan would go to Domino. Then, the Sharks went to breakfast to eat with everyone else. When the Sharks arrived for breakfast, everyone was up and had started with breakfast. "So, who's going today?" asked Joey.

"None of you young ones, for a little history is in order. Only me, Calick, and Yamisite are staying here as Sharks with current influence in Domino," said Calendra. "Finish eating and it shall begin."

After hearing Calendra speak, everyone went on to eatting, but Yugi and the younger generation were curious about what they would hear about. Once they were finish, everyone left except for Calick, Yamisite, and Calendra while Pegasus, Sarget, and Cardagan went to go to Domino to fight. "What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Yugi.

"Will my brother know of this?" asked Mokaba right after Yugi had spoken.

"My son, he will learn of this through you," said Calick, "because I told him that his brother will have a tale to tell him."

"We have not told you this piece of Shark history because we were afraid it would bring harm upon all of you," said Calendra with a serious look. "It is unusual for the Triscorn branch to have more than two children. No one knows the cause of the one child per generations or why there are some generations that have two, but what we are telling you is about is about a two child generation that had two boys which has happened twice. Yugi and Yuedren, you two have that title of being the only twins among the Triscorns and the second generation of two boys."

"Why are you speaking of this?" Yugi asked.

"Your father will tell you a tale about that other generation," said Calendra. "It is important for you two to hear this."

"The eldest brother was chosen to be Triscorn over the younger. He married and had a son. In his son's tenth year of life, he and his younger brother got into a fight that ended in his death. The younger brother was investigated and found to have not intentionally kill his elder brother, but his actions lead to the death. He served time and once he got out, his father banned him and strip the younger of his surname. The younger took the surname of Shinkashin and left to go to another town. With his original surname, he had his crest sealed so he could not use," said Yamisite.

"Then where is this banned one's family today?" asked Yugi.

"Their line is still there, but they are repenting from the brother's dead and one of their family could have repent enough to release the sealed crest. They could be crucial in the coming battle," said Calick.

"Then why tell us this?" asked Joey.

"I've had an encounter with the banned branch and see them as being able to fully repent by a time of a hundred years," said Calendra.

"I guess the Legend is quite vague about hovering at death part. It could be a hundred years," said Yugi.

"Are you joking?" asked Yuedren.

"No way am I. That is why I made sure it was clear to Sabag that everyone who could not survive forever was to live with time frozen for their bodies. I have to say that the future is looking grim," said Yugi.

"I can understand that part," said Atemu. "Need to assume the worst case.

"I've never ask this, but why don't you remember much from your past?" asked Mokaba to Atemu.

"It is because I sealed my self," said Atemu before pausing and continuing on. "I don't fully understand it at all, but when something triggers a memory, I have to relive it, good or bad."

"Atemu, Yuedren, I would like for all of us to go together somewhere a little more priviate," said Yugi.

"Why are you not asking us?" asked Tristen.

"Destiny has called and that is all I am saying," said Yugi before leaving with Atemu and Yuedren.

* * *

Yugi had lead the pair he had asked to the room he had. When he entered, he pulled out a paper and laid it out on the coffee table. It was in the Egyptian text that he could read. "I've been having dreams about the future and of a brother and sister who will help us in our future, but I know they will not be born for about another hundred years," said Yugi.

"A dream, you said? When did it happened? I want to know," said Yuedren.

"It has been happening since the ceremonial battle," said Yugi.

"Then this paper, I recognize the text, but my memories are not there to read it, is what," said Atemu.

"I written this myself and I was wondering if my father should know it," said Yugi.

"Then read it to us," said Yuedren.

"Years rush by since the great war of monsters started and warriors sleep waiting for a cure for one of their own. It will be known that they have struggle in their part and need new blood to help out. Two siblings of opposites will find their destiny in this text they can read. They will be the ones who can only discover the prologue in the past and a terror that can shock them. You, two, please here my calls, as Solic Warrior of Legend, and go and read the Legend, but you will have trials to go through to prove yourselves worthy of the mantle you will take. All will be clear in the Legend of Domino," said Yugi.

"You should tell our father if he could find someone to carve this into stone and have it somewhere in Domino. It would be the best service to whoever these two siblings are," said Yuedren.

"Did you write this before today?" asked Atemu.

"Yes. It would seem these two siblings may be of that branch. Let's go and give it to him," said Yugi.

* * *

Yugi found his father all alone and he showed him the piece he had written base on his dreams of the future. Yugi explained his dreams and his father agreed that his text should be carved into stone and placed in Domino. His father went off with his text to arrange for it to be carved in stone and placed somewhere in Domino.

* * *

This is a short chapter, but crucial to the plot. Chapter Preview: Things in Domino is not going too good. The monsters are getting stronger and more are showing up around Domino. Yugi, Joey, and Atemu get sent to Domino and Yugi does the unthinkable. The Egyptian Gods are watching and have their thoughts about Yugi. Then another part of the Legend comes true. The next chapter is The Duelist's Sacrifice. Better be ready for this one.


	13. The Duelist's Sacrifice

**This chapter did not have too many problems. I have a couple more chapters of this fic that I can add on, but I don't know when those will come because I don't know how long it will take for me to edit them.**

The Duelist's Sacrifice

After few days had past since Yugi showed the text he had written to his father, Joey and Tristen were showing improvement in their swords skils. It was decided that Yugi, Joey, and Atemu would go to Domino, but they would do a little prep before they did go. For the prep they did, each of them fought the other to understand the others' abilities and strengths. Before they left, Calick, who had been in Domino recently, came up to them. He told them that the monsters had grown stronger and their numbers were larger. After he told them this, they thank Calick before they took off on Yugi's and Atemu's two dragons. When they reached Domino, Yugi and Atemu didn't send either of their dragons away after getting them. "Joey, you should summon your crest monster. You heard Calick and what he said," said Atemu.

"Yes, I know, but you will be surprise for it is not like my father's crest," said Joey before summing his beast, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Upon seeing the beast, Yugi and Atemu had a few ideals about a plan, but they did talked about the plan with Joey. When they were about to split up, a man came up to them. "Sorry about the bad timing. Your father said," said the man to Yugi, "you would probably know where it will best be to put the tablet he asked me to carve.

"I know what you are talking about. It would not be good to be outside. I would think the museum would be best," said Yugi.

"Thankfully I have connections to the curator. He should understand since this is related to the Sharks and their future."

"I thank you. My father probably told you it was I who wrote it. That text is the same as the part of the Legend that not many people can read."

"I wish you the best of luck," said the man as he bowed and left.

"What was that about, Yuge?" asked Joey.

"I had dreams about the future and wrote them down in the text that I and the siblings that I saw in my dreams can read it," said Yugi. "We better get going. You know what to do if you need help."

"I do, " said Joey. "See you later, Yuge." Upon that said, Joey left.

Yugi and Atemu split up with their dragons following.

* * *

Yugi jumped up from the ground and came down upon the monster that was before him, slaying it with his sword. There was just too many here. _We should retreat, master_, said Yugi's dragon in his head. _There's still one thing I can do. I will not turn my back upon duty even if it means sacrifice_, said Yugi in their silent talk. Yugi brought out his pearl and merged it with the base of his sword's hilt. Then he summoned a monster, the Dark Magician, into his sword. With the Dark Magician in his his sword, it turned purple before he struck each of the monsters around him with a single, arching blow. Replacing the monsters he had slayed, more monster appeared. It was time that he needed to use the ultimate attack that he could use. His sword became surrounded with an aura that was purple with black surrounding it. Yugi jump up into the air and hit the ground with his sword. His sword released a shockwave that destroyed all of the monsters. Yugi sheathed his sword and looked at his raw and badly hands. His sacrifice had help. The monsters were gone and the attack had blessed the area to be free from monsters for a long time.

_Master, merge with me and I'll quell your pain until we go back_, said the dragon in Yugi's head as it landed before him. Yugi step towards his dragon and merge with the great beast. Once he had merge with his dragon, he felt the pain in his hands leave him.

* * *

In a realm, the three Egyptian God monsters were watching Yugi and his dragon in their fight against the monsters in Domino. They saw what Yugi did and they realized he had given up his hands to be normal for the safety of more than himself. They were pleased.

* * *

Atemu was fighting with the monsters that was near him. Looking at Joey, who was farther down the block he was, Atemu was glad that they had ran into each other while fighting when they were both starting to get overruned with monsters. Both then felt something and look up to the sky to see Yugi's dragon bellowing for them to leave. The dragon realized they needed help and swooped down with claws out streched, ready to attack. As soon as the monsters were gone, Joey and Atemu mounted Atemu's dragon and followed Yugi's dragon back to Duelist Kingdom. When they landed, Yugi appeared out of his dragon, but leaned against it. Then Joey and Atemu saw his hands. While Joey went running off to the castle, Atemu went towards Yugi to see what he could do for his partner. "Don't touch them. The pain will flare up again," said Yugi.

"What happened?" asked Atemu.

"I was surrounded by monsters and they would not stop coming. My dragon suggested to retreat, but I did not because I feared for the safety of others. I called the Dark Magician into my sword and created a shockwave that will keep that area monster free. I had to merge with my dragon because the pain was to great."

"Hopefully, Calick can help," replied Atemu.

In silence, the two waited until Joey came back with Calick. Calick looked at Yugi's hands before saying anything. "I can't do a thing out here. I did bring bandages out here so I will wrap them to make sure they are protected from the air until they can be treated," said Calick.

Calick pulled out the bandages and wrapped Yugi's hands. Once he was done, he put away the extras. Then Yugi stopped leaning against his dragon, but then had to lean back again. "I don't know if I can walk without falling down," Yugi said looking up to the sky.

Joey crouched to the ground and hold out his hands behind him. "Get on my back, Yuge," said Joey.

Yugi did take Joey's offer and did get on his back. Joey carried him to his room that he had at the castle and Joey let him down. While Calick was getting his herbs, Yugi sat down in the chair. Calick returned with a bowl of water and some herbs. After sitting the bowl down, he placed the herbs in the bowl and stired the water gentle. He unwrapped one of Yugi's hands. "You should put your hand in the water. It will hurt at first, but it will allow for the pain to go away," said Calick.

Yugi placed his hand in the water and felt the pain, but it did go away as Calick had. "How long will I need to keep my hand in there?" asked Yugi.

"Ten minutes. While your hand is soaking, I will treat some bandages with Maraka's help in some water that will aid in your healing," said Calick as he left.

Yugi filled Joey in on what happened in Domino and they began talking. Their conversation was interrupted by Mokaba entering. "I just called my brother to tell what happened in Domino today. He told me he saw the White Knight of Domino! He did not think the White Knight look like anyone he has seen. I told him about the banned branch and he told me after I told about that branch that he is ready to be revealed and wish our real father to do it," said Mokaba.

"Do you know who the White Knight is, Yugi?" asked Joey.

"I don't know who he is, but he disappeared before my father was born. Calendra or Carret might know," said Yugi.

Calick returned with another two bowls and both had water in them. One bowl of water had bandages. "Maraka is working on another batch of bandages. You should pull out your hand out and I will rewrap it," said Calick.

Yugi pulled out his hand that was soaking and Calick wrapped his hand in the bandages that were in the bowl with water. When his hand was wrapped, Calick unwrapped his other hand and have him put it in another bowl water. "Mokaba told us that your other son seen the White Knight in Domino and wants you to reveal him," said Yugi.

"I will talk to him later. I will get the bandages for your other hand," said Calick before leaving.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Mokaba.

"The pain is completely gone from my hand that he just wrapped. I hope my hands will be at least useable and not a severe limitation. I don't know how to do that attack without damaging my hands. I probably will need some strong gloves if I am going to do that again and I should've had gloves before I even attempted it," said Yugi.

"I think Sharek would be the one to ask what kind of gloves should be fashioned to protect your hands," said Atemu.

"You are right," said Yugi.

* * *

Two days had past since Yugi performed the attack that injured his hands. Both Calick and Maraka were expressing doubt that Yugi would be able to maintain a full degree of movement in hands. Even Tishera looked at Yugi's hands and felt there was not much that could be done to Yugi's hands to help them to heal fully. On those opinions, Yugi took the news that his hands would never have a full degree of movement better than most, but no one had a clue how much movement he would have.

In the afternoon, Yugi was sitting on the ramparts of the castle looking at the sky and thinking about what has happened. He would not need much movement from his hands to summon his dragon which had not left or do a blood summon or even to use his sword. However, he would need a little more movement and strength to hold cards in order to play duel monsters. To distracted him, he watched his dragon flew into the sky performing many acrobatic tricks. He heard someone's feet come towards him and sit down next to him. Yugi did not look to who it was for he knew it was Pegasus. "I would have never done what you did. You did sacrifice a lot," said Pegasus.

"I hope I have only enough movement to duel, summon, and fight with my sword," said Yugi. "I don't care if I can't write or do anything more with my hands."

"Your dragon is quite loyal."

"He has gotten me out of a lot of tough situations. Have anyone said who might be the White Knight?"

"No. My brother has just gotten married and while he was on his honeymoon, his wife got pregnant."

"That is good news," said Yugi.

"Yugi! Max! Come get your dinner," yelled Sorwan from a window.

"I guess we better get going," said Pegasus.

"I guess so," said Yugi.

* * *

Dinner was ready by time the two got to the table. Everyone ate in silence and when they were finish, Yamisite was the first to talk. "We know that the White Knight has been seen for the first time in a long while. Now who is he and why is he back?"

"That is a secret. However, the White Knight did left a riddle to me. Here it is: There is not way I will not give my identity up with a fight, but riddle me this: The fusion of monster and man is powerful that no one can recognize me as White Knight for I am fused with Charack the Swordsman," said Jarcas.

Yamisite and Yugi looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Charack the Swordsman. Spill it Jarcas," said Yamisite.

"You do know then. I will not tell you who he is until you see him. There's a reason why he has his sword near the cave that the Legend of Domino," said Jarcas.

"I don't think he will tell," said Carret. "If he swore to keep a secret, he will, especially if it's a friend."

"I would think it would be good if you see the White Knight in person instead," said Calendra. "Then you might get more direct answers to your question. I don't know who he is, but I have irkling I know who he is."

"Calick, do you have the fresh bandages ready?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, I do. Do you need help? They are sitting in your room," said Calick.

"I should be able to do it myself," said Yugi as he left.

* * *

Yugi was unwrapping one of his bandaged hands. It did not hurt much except for when he tried to move his fingers. He wrapped his hand with the fresh bandages and he wrapped each of his fingers. He then did the same with his other hand. Once he had bandage his hands, he grabbed at the air and only cringe at the little pain he felt. His hands, he knew, could not tolerate a blow to his sword. He would have to wait a little longer before he could get back into the fray. There was nothing he could do about his hands now.

* * *

Upon the morning of the next day, Calick watched as Yugi did his bandages. After he was done, Yugi grabbed at the air and had a look of surprise on his face. "Yugi, what is it?" asked Calick.

"This is the first time I have not felt pain when I rapidly moved my fingers like that," said Yugi.

"It is either you have tolerance for pain or your hands are indeed healing," said Calick.

"I have asked Sharek if he could find me some gloves that could protect my hands from that attack. He still has not come back to me with any finds," said Yugi before looking at his hands. "I don't think I could handle doing that attack again without protection. I could easily pick my battles and allow my dragon to do the work with the stronger monsters. If the monsters get too strong, I will have to merge with my dragon. I would not use my sword because my hands would be unable to tolerate too strong of blows. I could use daggers and throw them in the air. Far range will be all I can do."

"I would like to see you practice before you even go out there," said Calick.

"It is something I have not done and I would need experience. The more my hands heal, the more I will try to do. You cannot stop me," said Yugi.

"You do have determination," said Calick. "Why did you use that attack in the first place?"

"I knew that the longer I have a monster in my sword, the more it would backlash against me. The attack was the only way to get rid of the target monsters with the most benefit towards me and others. That attack created an area where no monsters can enter except the ones that I allow," said Yugi.

"Hmm…I see now. You did end up with the most benefit. You created an area for those who have their monsters with them that you accept. That can allow for anyone to escape the monsters in Domino. If you kept your sword with the monster in it for longer, what would have happen?" asked Calick.

"I could only guess my hands would be unable to move and more of my body would have felt the after effects," said Yugi.

"You better go and practice to see how much movement you do have," said Calick.

"No pain, no gain. Right?" said Yugi.

"Yes," said Calick as Yugi left.

* * *

A day had past and the Sharks were watching Yugi throw daggers. He was impressing them with the speed at which he had become so accurate with the daggers when Gasa and Sharek appeared and stood waiting. "Yugi, you have become so accurate that we would say you can go to Domino only with someone else being next to you. Your friend Tristen needs some experience fighting the monsters and you are in the perfect position to help him while you take on the weaker beasts," said Yamisite as he went towards his son.

"He does need experience. Are you ever going to revisit the rules of the Sharks?" asked Yugi.

"Once this whole thing is done, I will. Also, another thing I need to mention, I am training Arrowcot and his officers that protect us how to fight the monsters and summon monsters of their own. They will be able to protect us better when we return to Domino which will happen when I am sure that everyone of the Sharks can best protect themselves on their own and that includes you, my son," said Yamisite.

"I am guessing the officers are related to the Sharks," said Yugi.

"Whenever there is a girl, the girl passes down a crest through their family. Most of those never awaken their crest. There could hundreds of people out there with crests that are never going to awaken. I am also teaching those officers how to recognize others who have un-awaken crests," said Yamisite.

As Yamisite finished, Sharek came up to Yugi with something in his hands. "I have something for you, Yugi," said Sharek giving him a pair of chain mail gloves and a pair of black gloves. "This should be able to protect you when you do summon a monster into your blade. A word to the wise, I would not try that attack until your hands are fully healed."

"Thank you," said Yugi, "and I will remember that."

"Tomorrow, I am sending you and your friend along with Tristen and Yugi. Tristen needs experience and Yugi has chosen to only fight at a distance," said Yamisite.

"I don't think close combat with daggers will be any good," said Sharek. "Daggers are handy when hidden."

"If there are no monsters that I can take down with daggers, me and my dragon will merge and take them out," said Yugi.

"I agree with that plan for you," said Sharek to Yugi. "At least, you will be safe."

"Then it is settle on who will go out tomorrow," said Yamisite.

* * *

When the next day had come, Yugi changed his bandages and Calick had him add a second layer of bandages to keep the first layer from drying out. Then Yugi placed the black gloves over his bandaged hands before putting the chain mail gloves. He secured the chain mail gloves with a black leather strap. Calick tugged on the chain mail gloves to make sure they were secure before wishing Yugi luck and giving him the okay to go. Yugi called for his dragon to him and waited for Tristen, Sharek, and Gasa to show. Tristen and Yugi got on the back of Yugi's dragon. Sharek and Gasa was on Sharek's dragon back. The two dragons took flight and Yugi decided it would be best if they landed where he had perform the attack that had destroyed his hands. They landed and Sharek, Tristen, and Gasa looked around. "This place has no monsters," said Gasa.

"The attack I did made this place free of monsters and only the ones I allow can come in. The attack brought more good than bad," said Yugi.

"I understand. The attack you use is similar to mine except the monsters we use are different. You were using a monster that was once a human," said Sharek.

"A monster that is very dear to my heart, the Dark Magician, the form of Mahad and his Illusion Magician," said Yugi.

"I ask you how did you know the effect," said Sharek.

"I knew it because of the text that the Lost Pharaohs left behind. After I return from the past, I found their texts and the very attack that I used. I even knew it would do me harm. We should split up," said Yugi.

Sharek and Gasa went their separate ways and Yugi and Tristen went together in a different direction. "There is more to you than your outer shell," said Tristen.

"None of my family has ever done good in school because they were complete game fanatics. My family tends to show its true power under pressure," said Yugi.

"Then tell me why you have never fought before," said Tristen.

"Sharek saw my true colors as one who only plays through games to defeat my enemy. He is the King of Dragons and knows that only one style can fit me," said Yugi. "Now, I should tell you some pointers about how to defeat those monsters…"

* * *

In the forest near Domino, the White Knight was cooking food for himself. He did not feel the need to no longer be merge with his monster, but he still remainded merged. He thought back to the day he had returned.

* * *

On the day he had returned, he heard the cries of a dragon, Yugi's dragon, and exploring to find Domino full of monsters, but one area did not have a single monster. That night, he was not careful enough and Seto Kaiba saw him. Oh well, he was not going to let that bug him.

* * *

When his food was almost ready, he heard something in the distance, looking up into the forest to see a young women laying on the ground. He recognize her as Téa and he went over to her to pick her up to bring her to his fire. He found some blankets he had with him and covered her with them. Then he went to find some more edibles to cook for another person, leaving her next to the fire.

When he had left, Téa stirred and sit up. She recalled everything that had happened and was surprised to be alive. She saw some food was lying nearby and she ate it up. She waited by the fire for whomever provide the food for her. Then the White Knight appeared and Téa could not figure out who he reminded her of. "Who are you? Thank you for the food," she said.

The White Knight just grunted and began to cook what he had just brought. Téa watched him eat his food, but then a dragon cry broke through the quite air. "I wonder what is up now," said the White Knight as a horse came up to him. "You can come with as long as you don't get in my way."

Téa nodded and mounted the horse, sitting behind the White Knight. The White Knight then had her cover herself in the blankets he had and they went off to the trouble. "Why don't you tell me your name?" asked Téa as the horse galloped forward.

"I will say it only when the time is right, but as long as I am like this. I am the White Knight of Domino," said the White Knight.

Then Téa look at the White Knight and saw he had white hair that went to his shoulders and his cloak and armor were all white. She then knew why he was called what he was.

* * *

Yugi realized Tristen was in trouble and merge with his dragon. His dragon let out a cry before attacking at all of the monsters. Tristen was still holding up well, but Yugi knew his skill level would allow for him to be overwhelmed with the size of this battle. Now, Yugi was starting to wish he had summoned other monsters besides. After fifteen minutes of fighting, Tristen was slowing down and Yugi's dragon landed upon seeing Tristen struggling to keep up. Tristen crawled up the dragon's back and only fought monsters the dragon could not reach. The dragon was still having trouble bringing down all the monsters. Tristen knew in his heart that the dragon that was merged with Yugi was not able to bring down the monsters. Tristen heard a horse whine and look around to see the White Knight. The horse galloped and its rider began to slash through the monsters with incredible speed. "He is an excellent swordsman. Just like what I have heard," said Yugi who had appeared on his dragon's back.

"How did you do that?" asked Tristen.

"I can only do this when Blue Twin Dragon of North is in flight," said Yugi. "It is a good thing that he has come. Blue Twin Dragon of North, show the White Knight how strong you are!"

Yugi's dragon intensified his attacks and soon all of the monsters were gone. Yugi landed his dragon. He and Tristen climb down and looked at the White Knight before realizing he had someone else with him. "Your dragon is strong and has your passion," said the White Knight.

"Are you going to tell me exactly who you are? Everyone would like to know why you have been silent all these years," said Yugi.

"Only Jarcas knows, but he swore not to tell and it is not time for me to tell you. Tristen, now you are quite a surprise to see here," said the White Knight before turning to his other rider. "You may get down. I am not quite ready to go back to civilianization, but you probably will like it better than my camp."

The other rider got down. "Do you want your blankets back?"

"Put them on my horse. Yugi, Tristen, I shall be seeing you later," said the White Knight before galloping away on his horse leaving Téa there.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. "You are back," said Yugi.

"He didn't even give his true name to me either," said Téa.

"We should find Sharek and Gasa before we go back to Duelist Kingdom," said Yugi. "Blue Twin Dragon of North should find them while we catch you up with all that has happened. Right now, there is a place that no monsters other than the ones I allow that can come near us. We should go there now."

When Sharek and Gasa returned, Téa knew what had happened since she had been. With everyone back together, they took flight to go back to Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

I am not doing a big long chapter preview because the title explains it all. The next chapter is called To Have Courage to Confess. There will be more guessing about who the White Knight is.


	14. To Have Courage to Confess

This should be less doom and gloom chapter and more light hearted. There has been too much doom and gloom in the world with terrorists. Here goes chapter 14 of Historical Addition: Another Destiny.

* * *

To Have Courage to Confess

Sharek, Gasa, Tristen, Yugi, and Téa arrived at Duelist Kingdom by the time dinner was being served. Cardagan was happy and jolly with the return of his daughter. Téa told them what had happened since the time she realized she was alive and about the White Knight. "So he knew you, Tristen, and Yugi. Now, who does know all three of you?" asked Yamisite.

"Our teachers and all of us including…," said Yugi realizing something. "That would leave the White Knight to be grandpa, but why is he not revealing himself?"

"That is a good question," said Jarcas, "and one I don't know the answer to. I do know him quite well and we were the only two of our generation willing to do take up the mantle as Sharks. Sometimes he has reasons far greater than any other."

"That is just great. It will impossible for us to know why he is doing this," said Yugi.

"In times of great need, Domino has seen someone of the Sharks to rise up and defend them from evil. The White Knight has rise up to defend Domino and I don't think we can persuade him to come here other wise. There are places in Domino where he can hide if need be," said Yamisite.

They continue eating and afterwards, everyone went their separate directions. Yugi went to his room to re-wrap his hands in some fresh bandages when Calick and Téa came along. Calick was more eager to see if the two layers held up over the day. Yugi sat down and took off the chain mail glove and the black glove which came off with the second layer of bandages. "Well at least that glove help things stay together," said Calick.

Yugi nodded and then unwrapped the layer that was left to reveal his hand was just as red as when he first injured his hand. Calick went off to get some water for him to soak both of his hands in. "Does it hurt?" asked Téa as Atemu came in.

Yugi flexed each of his digits before answering. "Only when I move my hand, but as long as my hand has been bandaged, I don't feel any pain," said Yugi.

"Yugi, they have not look like that since you injured them," said Atemu.

"That is true. I don't think it would be even smart to unwrap my other hand," said Yugi.

"You did know it was going to happen when you did that attack you said," said Téa.

"I did and currently, I am not doing that attack again without proper protection. That is why I have the glove and chain mail. It was Sharek found them for me so I could do that attack again with protection, but my hands need to heal far more before I even try it," said Yugi.

After Yugi had spoken, Calick returned with two bowls of water and Maraka came in after him with two bowls that had the bandages soaking. Calick had Yugi put his hand in one of the bowls. Calick then took off Yugi's chain mail and glove on the other side. "Tell me if you feel any pain your wrapped hand," said Calick.

Yugi flexed his bandage hand. "No, I do not. Why ask?" asked Yugi.

"This side has held up better than your other hand's bandages. We will see what it looks like, but I beseech you to tell me what you did differently to this hand," said Calick.

"I used it equally, but I used that hand to grab and lift myself onto my dragon," replied Yugi.

"I would like to see you to do it again. Maybe I can figure out why that one did better and help your other hand improve just as fast," said Calick.

"The hand that's in water now, I flexed it and felt pain. Maybe I should flex my other hand to see if it has any pain either."

"It is worth a try. Now it is time to get your hand out the water and bandage it. I don't care if you bandage it."

"I will," said Yugi as he pulled out a bandage that was soaking in water and started to wrap his hand that he had just lifted out of water.

When he was finish wrapping it, he unwrapped his other hand for Calick and they were surprise to see his other hand looking like it did that morning. "I notice the first layer was still quite moist on this hand, but not at all on the other hand. You might need to make sure your bandages stay moist. This is a surprise that it is looking the same as this morning," said Calick.

Yugi flexed his unwrapped hand. "It has no pain," said Yugi.

"I will touch your hand," said Calick before touching Yugi's hand and his face showed surprise. "The skin feels just like a newborn baby's skin."

"What does that mean?" asked Téa.

"The skin on that hand has been growing back and is like the skin a baby would have. Some reason his skin has grown back, but I don't know why," said Calick. "I don't think that hand will need to be soak, so, bandage it up. We will go and see as soon as your hand is bandaged a demonstration of how you use that hand to climb your dragon."

Yugi started wrapping his hand in fresh bandages. "Should I wear the black gloves?" asked Yugi as he continued wrapping his hands.

"Yes," said Calick.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Yugi called his dragon and climb his dragon with him mainly using the hand that had done better through that day. Calick watch and realized something. The muscles in Yugi's hand needed more oxygen and in turn that meant that there was greater blood flow in the hand in use. Yugi was on top of his dragon and the two took off into the night sky. "I believe I know what Yugi can do to promote better healing in his other hand. It is him doing stuff with his hands that can improve healing," said Calick.

"Tell me the reason behind that," said Atemu watching Yugi on his dragon.

"Muscles at work require oxygen to work. His blood vessels in his hands are unable to carry much blood because they were injured as well. His muscles being worked in his hands needs his blood vessels to be at their before injury volume. That is why his one hand was doing better because he was using it in a more demanding work. More blood was able to go to his skin allowing for it to get a source that jump started the cells to do natural healing from his silver blood. This is just great. He will need to use his hands in order for them to heal properly," said Calick.

"Then there is a chance for his hands to heal," said Téa.

"Yes, there is," said Calick and as he finished Yugi landed and was about slide down when Calick stopped him. "You should climb down using your other hand. The more you work the muscles in that hand, the better it will be able to get."

Yugi did as Calick said and climbed down using his other hand. "Why did you say that?" asked Yugi.

"The blood vessels in your hand are not carrying their capacity. Because you worked your hand, your hand did better because your muscles needed more blood," said Calick.

"So, you are suggesting me to do anything with my hands," said Yugi.

"Yes, but you can start tomorrow. Your hand doing more is allowing for the bandages to stay moist longer," said Calick.

* * *

Yugi woke up and waited for Calick to come by with the bandages, but it was Atemu who drop by first. "Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" asked Atemu.

"I will be trying to get to that by tonight if I find the perfect moment," said Yugi. "You should hear how my father proposed to my mother."

"I would probably guess it involved a puzzle or a game," said Atemu.

"Kind of, but kind of not. He used a game to invite her to the spot where he proposed to her," said Yugi.

Calick came in with the bandages and placed them on the coffee table. "Me, Yamisite, and Sarget are going to Domino today. I have already have it set up what you can do to improve your hands healing. Sharek and Gasa have both agreed to fight you in a sword fight. They said they will fight at your level and not above it. After lunch, check your bandages and if they are not moist, change them. Maraka should be able to help you get them ready. You can continue sword fighting or take a break. After dinner, if you haven't change your bandages do so and if you did, check your hands. I should be back by then," said Calick.

Calick then left. Yugi unwrapped one hand at a time and both look like they were in the same condition as last night. Then he wrapped them with fresh bandages and put on the black gloves before going to breakfast with Atemu.

* * *

After breakfast, Yugi and Atemu followed Sharek outside. Atemu went on the side lines to watch. Yugi and Sharek started the swordfight and Gasa appeared near the end of the first bout. Yugi had out maneuver Sharek who was holding back. "I guess you have a better strategic mind than me. I should learn how to play that card game of yours and see how well I can do against me," said Sharek.

"I guess that means I am the one to go next," said Gasa.

* * *

Lunch had came and Yugi check his bandages and they were still moist. Pegasus offered a challenge to a swordfight to Yugi. Yugi accepted it and said he would quit if his hands could no longer take it. Pegasus pulled out two swords and Yugi had shield and his sword with him. They started and Atemu, Sharek, and Gasa watched from the sidelines. The battle lasted for some time and both had agree to just end it. When they ended it, they went back into the castle and Yugi with Atemu went to the room he was using. "Well, that was an intriguing fight," said Atemu.

"It is not easy fighting someone with two swords. He attacks with one sword and while you are busy focusing on that one, he attacks with his other sword," said Yugi. "He is probably the best when it comes to having two swords."

"He and Gasa use very similar techniques. I don't think he was holding back," said Atemu.

"He wasn't. I've heard a lot about him from my father. Since we have time before dinner, I should find Maraka and change my bandages," said Yugi.

Atemu nodded and they went off to find Maraka.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu did find Maraka. He was with Mai seeing how she was doing. He knew what Yugi had come for and pulled out a bowl of the bandages that had been soaking for awhile. Yugi took off his glove on the hand that had been doing better and unwrapped it. Mai watched with awe. "Does that even hurt?" said Mai.

"At the moment, this hand has done better than the other just because I have been doing more with it," said Yugi as he re-wrap his hand.

After pulling off his other glove, Yugi unwrap his other hand. "That hand looks almost the same as the other one, but there are slight differences that my eyes have picked up. Calick should decided if your gloves will be enough protection for your hands without the bandages or what," said Maraka. "I should talk to him about that, but I forgot that your hands were damage with force. Then Calick is probably being careful about what he does since there is not much in his library about someone being damaged by their own shadow magic.

"Tell me what is this shadow magic," said Mai. "I've heard about it, but not much.

"Atemu, you can do the honors," said Yugi as he began to re-wrap his other hand.

"Shadow magic is what is used to summon actually monster spirits to our land and all the Sharks have it plus a few others," said Atemu. "Tristen has shadow magic, but he is not an official member of the Sharks."

"Why is Tristen not an official member of the Sharks?" asked Mai.

"You have to be born in the family to be considered. The current Shark can choose who to past their position on in their family. Since Tristen's family disowned him because he is associated with the Sharks, he could become a Shark, if the code of the Sharks is changed, but that has never been done," said Yugi as he finish wrapping his hand and looked at Mai. "The Sharks were started long ago and were the founders of Domino. It was my family that gave the city its name."

"There is still a lot to learn. The Legend has not told all," said Atemu. "At least what I recall."

"Why do you know that?" asked Mai.

"He still does not have all of his memories. No memories of the love one he had, at least that is what Tishera has said. He is the Solic Traveler, the one who washed up on the shores before the original Sharks. Atemu, tell her what it was like for you in the cave that holds the legend," said Yugi looking to Atemu.

"What? Why do I have tell all?"

"You never know what will work. Maybe telling her, you can figure out how you regain your memories," said Yugi.

"Okay," said Atemu hunching over so his height is the same as Yugi's. "When I went into that cave, I was bombarded by memories and I don't know why."

Maraka glanced up the clock. "That's enough talk of Sharks. Sorwan said dinner should be ready by now. We should go," said Maraka before turning to Mai. "Do you need help?"

"I should do fine on my own," said Mai.

* * *

Yugi walked into the dinning room to see Ryou Bakura! It took him by a complete surprise. "What are you doing here, Ryou?" asked Yugi.

They had seen Ryou left after the ceremonial duel and didn't know where he was going. "After I left you in Egypt, I headed off to do some research on the thief and his village. I was able to find some very interesting tidbits about that village and him including what happened to him to get him into the ring. I left Egypt and when I did, I heard about your family. I went to the U.S. for some sight seeing before going to Domino. I arrived in Domino on the day of your gramps' funeral and did went to it. Since I got back from Domino, I have not adventure out of my home because of the monsters, but today I adventure out to find a grocery store to stock up on food. I ran in a few monsters and they were attacking me for no reason. That was when I ran into the White Knight and he was the one who help me find the ones who were staying here so they could take me here. That's how I got here," said Ryou.

"I would like to find out more about the thief," said Yugi.

"So would I," said Atemu. "Memory World didn't hint at why he got into the ring."

At that moment, Tishera strolled in. It had been a while since anyone had seen him. Tishera had asked for the knife with the unidentifiable poison and Pegasus had given him a room that was equip with what Tishera wanted to do. Tishera was carrying a vial with a stopper and at the bottom of the vial was a white powder. "What do you have there?" asked Atemu.

"The proof of success. I have been able to recreate the poison that has been found on our enemies' blades," said Tishera.

"Then my blood should be useful to see if it is the correct poison," said Yugi.

"Oh, yes, it will be. I have more of this stuff stock away. If your blood turns silver in contact with this stuff, then I have cracked it," said Tishera, "but we will try after dinner."

Calick and the rest of the others entered and sat down. Yugi, Tishera, Mai, Maraka, and Atemu took their seats. The meal was Yugi's favorite, hamburgers. As the meal wind down, conservation began brewing. "Yugi, I don't think your vision of the future will be a success. We have discovered that those with crest that have yet to awaken are very poor and don't get better within a week," said Calick.

"Why did you say that?" asked Yugi.

"I was working with one of the officers and found that even though he has been using his force for a week, he has not risen in level," said Calick.

"I will try to find some way around that problem and I do believe there is a way. I believe the Millennium Puzzle had an influence on my current ability," said Yugi.

"It is quite true. Items that hold magical properties are able to impact those of force. If you can find a substance to create an item, then an item can be created," said Sharek.

"I can see you know these affairs better than me," said Tishera.

"What will you do if you don't find a substance?" asked Calick.

"We will worry about that later. Tishera, give me that vial of yours," said Yugi.

Tishera gave Yugi the vial and Calick raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"I have been working on creating the actual unidentifiable poison that has cause us so much trouble. A drop of Yugi's blood should be able to prove to me if it's the right one," said Tishera.

Yugi picked up the vial and starred at it. He felt strange as he looked at it. He removed the stopper and leaned the vial against a glass on the table. He pulled out the needle of Calick's and poke it into his skin at a point above his wrist. He used the needle to transfer two drops of his blood to the vial and he could get no more because the skin he had drawled it from was healed by his silver blood. Everyone looked at the vial when Yugi's blood touched the powder and turned silver. "Score one for Tishera," said Yugi.

"My friend, I would like to see you put some of your blood into that vial," said Tishera.

"If it pleases you, then I will," said Atemu as he poked one of his fingers and allowed the blood from his finger to drop into the vial.

Atemu did not pull back until his blood had saturated what was left and his blood was turning silver. His blood in the vial did not turn silver. "I will work on a way to make sure everyone's blood is resistant to this poison. Hmm…what is this I see?" said Tishera picking up the vial and pulling out a magnifying glass to look what had curious him. "I see a solid and is golden in color. I believe you have a solution to your problem, Yugi.

"It looks like so," said Yugi. "That little speck would not be enough."

"I will study it a little more," said Tishera.

"I know quite a lot about silver blood. If you have the silver blood solution, then add what every poison you want to it and drink it. Your silver blood will be able to defend itself from what poison you added," said Sharek.

"Silver blood solution is the solution that turns blood silver," said Calick.

"Yes," said Sharek. "It has been very useful."

"You are all talking above my heads," said Ryou.

"Get use to it. This is how Shark business runs. Anything supernatural or magical will show up," said Pegasus.

"And people who you would never think as a Shark is," added Ryou.

"Most Sharks don't have this many problems. The Legend of Domino has been fulfilled and our part is coming into play," said Pegasus.

As everyone was talking, Yugi and Téa sneak out and went outside. "Why did you want us to sneak outside?" asked Téa.

"You will see. Come Blue Twin Dragon of North!" said Yugi and the dragon came.

"Your dragon…," said Téa.

"Yes, my dragon. Me and you going to ride it," said Yugi before climbing on the back on his dragon.

Téa went over to the dragon and climb on to its back with Yugi's help. The dragon took off in to the night air. Once they were higher than the tallest place on Duelist Kingdom, the dragon leveled out. "I never thought a view from here would be this stunning," said Téa.

"Your the only one who I will allow myself to merge another person with my dragon," said Yugi as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Yugi merge himself and Téa with his dragon. The dragon took many acrobatic tricks and leveled out again and Yugi brought the two of them outside of his dragon. "That was…so unbelievable," said Téa.

"I never did tell you what the Legend said because I knew it referred to you in a way that I was never willing to refer to you as. It referred to you as the one I behold dearly. I really do love you, Téa, and I hope you feel the same way as I do," said Yugi.

"Why didn't you tell me like this?" asked Téa.

"Sharek says I am like him as King of Dragons, but he also says the King of Dragons is referred to the Duelist of the Rose. I wish not to confuse before everyone," said Yugi.

"It was wonderful. I wish we could find some way to find Atemu's memories of his own love before we have our love," said Téa.

"You still have feelings for him," said Yugi.

"The feelings I have for him is more like those for a revered uncle or a much older brother," said Téa.

"Those are the same feelings I have for him. I can understand you want him to find his love first before it comes to us, but I don't think his time for love will come without us having some ourselves," said Yugi before kissing Téa.

Téa kissed back and the two lay out on the dragon facing each other. "I would not trade this for anything else," said Téa as another dragon appeared next to them.

The dragon was a light blue and on its head was a the kanjin for friendship. It even had a joyous expression on its face. Yugi just stared at it. "That is not mum's dragon, the Dragon of Faith," said Yugi.

_Master, she is Dragon of Faith and Friends_, said Yugi's dragon in both Téa and Yugi's heads. "Did your dragon speak to me?" asked Téa.

"Yes, he did. I am the only one to know who he can speak to. That is the Dragon of Faith and Friends. I bet she's yours and it does fit you," said Yugi.

"I agree."

* * *

Pegasus looked about his dinning room. To be around so many friends and having a good time was a blessing, but he saw that two were missing. He was thinking back through the night. He couldn't recall when the two snuck out. He got up with an instinct he was losing out on something and went over to a window. He look out and pulled out his sketch book and flipped to a clean page while still looking out. He watched the two dragons he saw outside as they did flips in the air. He pulled out a pencil and began sketching the two all the while trying to indentify them as who dragons they were. As soon as he draw both dragons on paper, Pegasus saw it was the Blue Twin Dragon of North with the other dragon that he had never seen before. The other dragon looked a lot like the Dragon of Faith, but it wasn't because it had something on its forehead. Sorwan would know since this was the Dragon of Faith he was thinking it looked like.

He walked over to the table and sat back down starring at his drawing. Someone was bound to notice and they did. "What's up, Max?" asked Yamisite.

"Oh, I don't have a clue what this dragon I draw is, but it's with Blue Twin Dragon of North," said Pegasus pointing to the dragon in question.

"Looks like Dragon of Faith, but not. Sorwan, tell me what do you think," said Yamisite.

Sorwan looked at the drawing. "My Dragon of Faith does not have that mark on its head, but she is the same color," said Sorwan. "Where's Yugi?"

Yuedren looked around. "I don't see him. Did anyone see where he went?"

Rawdren looked at Yuedren. "You have not read any of the things duelists had said about Yugi! Téa is not here. Does that answer your question?"

"Ah, yes, I have heard what people have been saying. Most female duelist have an impression that he is already taken," said Pegasus. "Yamisite, you really should try to read the things that duelists do say. You might find out a thing or two that has happened while you were gone."

"The Legend did say 'behold dearly' when it mentioned one of the revived and the relationship had between the one of the revived and the chosen one," said Calick.

"I have to say the Legend has quite blunt about who Yugi loves and that is why I agree with Calick," said Tishera.

"We knew they had a thing for each other for awhile," said Joey.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?!" asked Cardagan.

"Cardagan, you really have forgotten how me and Yamisite got together. Father like son," said Sorwan to Cardagan before turning to Pegasus. "I wish I could help you about that dragon."

"I believe I can help. There are three dragons that I found with the Six Masters and carved their image into stone and all had Dragon of Faith in their names," said Gasa as he laid out three stone cards with three very similar monsters carved in them. "First is the Dragon of Faith and is not as powerful as the other two when it comes to abilities. Second is Queen's Dragon of Faith and this one has an ability that rewards the master for attacks. The third is Dragon of Faith and Friendship. This one has the ability to bring back allies and probably is most valuable."

"It looks like the Dragon of Faith and Friendship is the one," said Pegasus.

"I ask you where did see this dragon with the Blue Twin Dragon of North," said Sorwan.

"Go look out that window," said Pegasus pointing to the window.

Everyone except for Pegasus, Sharek, and Gasa went over to the window. Everyone seem so enthralled by what they saw. "Tristen, we just have to go and find those two," said Joey.

"I'm with you buddy," said Tristen.

"Then let's go!" said Joey before running outside with Tristen.

"You look like you think they will be unwanted," said Tishera.

"That is the feeling I get. I won't intervene," said Atemu.

"Okay, you two, I want to more about these Lost Pharaohs," said Pegasus to Sharek and Gasa.

"The consulted us two before they left to seal the evil. We told them how to best seal it, but told them that only the Four Kings could do that seal and told them how to seal it the best way they can," said Sharek.

"I see. Then is there a way to reseal the evil," said Pegasus.

"First, it needs be weaken and then another seal can be place over it, but the seal will not be as powerful as the one that released it. Gasa can tell you more about seals," said Sharek.

Gasa leaned back in his chair and looked up the ceiling. "I know of only two seals that can be used to reseal the evil and be much more powerful and stable, but will allow for some of it to leak every so often. The one seal that I am thinking about uses items and living realitives of the Lost Pharaohs. The other seal will divide the evil into parts, but I don't think the Sharks would be strong to handle that," said Gasa.

"Sounds like only one seal is viable," said Pegasus. "How many items are we talking about and what type?"

"Hmm…. I would say six or more. More would be better. The items would have to infused with their own powers," said Gasa. "I would say those Millennium Items would fit the bill."

"Too bad. The Millennium Items are buried under ruble in Egypt. The items are very intriguing," said Pegasus.

"The item that Atemu sealed his soul in caused his lost of memories. An item can only do that if it was made with evil in mind. An evil that can be controlled by stronger good should be a good seal," said Sharek. "Do you agree, Gasa?"

"I don't care much what any one calls me by. I do agree. Evil can seal evil, depending on type of evil," said Gasa.

* * *

Outside, Yugi and Téa were lying on a beach that they had saw from the sky. They were enjoying themselves when their dragons landed with a playful look. The two nodded in agreement with their dragons. Yugi merged with Blue Twin Dragon of North and Téa merged with Dragon of Faith and Friendship. The two dragons took to the sky and see Joey and Tristen on the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragons looked at each other before they started to fool around with the Joey's dragon. They did acrobats in the air and Red Eyes Black Dragon could not keep up. The Blue Twin Dragon of North let lose a blue fire that destroyed Red Eyes Black Dragon. The Dragon of Faith and Friendship dived under and Joey and Tristen land on the dragon. The Dragon of Faith and Friendship with the Blue Twin Dragon of North went back to castle and landed. Joey and Tristen got off and just look at the two dragons. The two dragons leap into the sky while Joey and Tristen went back inside with defeat.

Then the two dragons went back to the beach from earlier and Yugi and Téa came out of their dragons. "That was fun," said Yugi.

"I agree. Those two don't know when to stop," said Téa. "Shall we stay for a bit?"

"Yes. We should allow those two to tell their tale," said Yugi.

The two went to lie on the beach again and their two dragons snuggled together. They had a couple more of kisses before deciding they wanted to ride their dragons over the ocean a little ways before coming back. They got onto their dragons and took off to go over the ocean. Yugi was holding on with his hands and by time they were two minutes away from the island. Yugi noticed his bandages was red. He told his dragon to tell Téa they needed to head back. They did head back and landed back on the beach again. "My hands started to bleed," said Yugi as he started to undo the bandages.

"Do you need help?" asked Téa.

"It would be helpful if you had a first aid kit at least," said Yugi.

"I happen to do," said Téa as she took one out.

As soon as Yugi had unwrapped both hands, Yugi began to rub his blood over every square inch of his hands. He felt that his blood would turn silver and possible heal his hands. His blood finally turned silver and his hands stop bleeding. "I need more bandages to protect them until we get back to the castle to get the other bandages. That is why the first aid kit would be helpful," said Yugi.

Téa took out the bandages and began to wrap Yugi's hands. "I wonder why they started to bleed like that," said Téa as she continued to wrap Yugi's hands.

"I don't know the possibilities," said Yugi as Téa finished wrapping his hands.

"Are they okay? I hope I did it right so they can last until we get back," said Téa.

"For the moment. Let's get back," said Yugi.

The two went over to their dragons and mounted them. The Blue Twin Dragon of North chided Yugi for not bringing his gloves, but Yugi told his dragon back that he could not pin the reason for him not having his gloves. When they arrived at the castle, they climbed down from their dragons and both dragons took off and their masters knew they were not leaving the island. Yugi and Téa went into the castle and went up to the dinning room to find that Joey and Tristen had finished their story. Everyone was looking at them. "Confess," said Yamisite sharply.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Yugi.

"I was right about you two not wanting Tristen and Joey near you," said Atemu.

"Why didn't you intervene?"

"I didn't feel like it," said Atemu.

"Stop it, you two. You are both acting like little children," said Sharek. "From what I've seen of this bunch, you all have been driven to do strange things for the sake of love, so cut it out!"

Everyone did not talk for awhile until Calick notice Yugi's hands were not bandaged in the bandages he had. "What happened to your hands?" asked Calick.

"Oh, my hands. They started bleeding while we were sightseeing over the ocean on our dragons. I rubbed my hands with my blood and before I could see the effects of my silver blood, I had my hands already bandaged. I think it would be interesting to see what effect my silver blood had on my hands," said Yugi as he started to undo the bandages.

"Your silver blood could have had an effect on your hands. I will need to see the effects to determine what to do next," said Calick.

"Would you have a guess why they started to bleed?" asked Téa.

"I don't have a clue why, but it could be the air or he worked his hands a little too much," said Calick as Yugi finish undoing both of his hands' bandages.

Yugi looked at his hands and was surprise. "They look almost like I had them before I did that attack," said Yugi.

"I agree with you," said Calick. "I would try to use protection on your hands. They could easily get hurt."

"I guess I will need my gloves then," said Yugi as he and Téa started to leave.

"I have an ideal on how to seal the evil again, but Gasa knowledge of seals shock it lose," said Sharek.

"We will hear about it later," said Yugi before both he and Téa left to finds his gloves.

"Seeing those two, I can now understand why they acted the way they did," said Atemu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tishera.

"I remember a girl that I was in love with and her leaving me, but her name eludes me. I don't know if I can sleep without thinking about what her name was," said Atemu.

Tishera reached for a pocket and his hand pulled out a blue stone on a chain. "Do you recognize this, my friend?" Tishera asked.

Atemu faced Tishera and looked at the stone. "I do," he said before running towards Tishera trying to grab it.

"I am not letting you have it. I made her a promise that you had to say her name before you could even touch this," said Tishera.

Atemu made a fist and tried to hit Tishera, but was too slow for Tishera had already left the room.

"Boys, Sharek is quite right about you doing strange things for the name of love," said Sorwan.

"I don't know if that will ever change," said Calendra with a shrug of his shoulders.

After that, everyone left to go their separate ways, but Yugi and Téa went back outside to look at the ocean from the castle's ramparts. They kissed some more before leaving the ramparts to go to bed.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter especially well since it was after a really short chapter. This one had about 6000 words. Chapter preview coming up. Tishera creates the silver blood formula to protect them from the poison he has created and Atemu is first. Then Yugi and Atemu take the left over poison and place it on the dirt outside that was specially dug out to create a shape of two items. They use their blood to create the two and it takes several days for the items to be done. After they were finished with the items, everyone makes a return to Domino except for Sharek, Gasa, Jarcas, and Pegasus who are waiting to greet Marka from his honeymoon and meet his wife. Next chapter: Two Items for Future.


	15. Two Items for the Future

Two Items for Future

It was the day after the night of craziness and Tishera was mixing up a silver blood potion to protect everyone from the poison that had been used against them. He had it mixed up when Atemu and Yugi came. "Hello, you two. I hope last night will never be repeated," said Tishera.

"Last night was weird. I wasn't planning on that to happen just because of what I was doing," said Yugi.

"Atemu, you should try this to see it works. Don't worry, I have the plain one just in case it does not work," said Tishera giving Atemu the bottle.

Atemu took the bottle and drank it down in two gulps. He just stood there for a moment. "How am to know if it works?" he asks.

"The only way is to poke your fingers," said Yugi as he gave the needle and thread he always carried.

Atemu did poke his finger and it didn't take long for his blood to turn silver. "Looks like it did work," said Tishera. "I have enough of this poison that you can take enough for making those items you discussed last night."

"Thank you, Tishera," said Yugi as Tishera handed the two of them two containers of the poison.

Then Yugi and Atemu left Tishera and went outside and called for their dragons. They climbed up their dragons and went to a beach on the island that was perfect for their needs. Yugi and Atemu moved the sand into the shape the two items were going to take on, two five pointed stars of two different sizes. They poured the poison into the shapes and then injured themselves for their blood to touch the poison. They were able to have to big specks of gold color once they were done. They would have to come back later that day to start doing it again. "Where should we hide these items?" asked Atemu as they were finished.

"In my bedroom above the game shop. That is the only place I could think of. We will need to leave something by the Legend of Domino to tell the two to go to the game shop," said Yugi.

"That would be a good place. I don't think what we leave them should tell them out right where it is," said Atemu.

"It should be in the form of a riddle than. How about this: the victor against the hare lends the name to the place you should go," said Yugi.

"Can that easily make them think of the game shop?" asked Atemu.

"That's right. You probably don't know about the tortoise and the hare story," said Yugi.

"The tortoise and the hare?"

"The tortoise and the hare had a race. The hare left the tortoise in the dust and thought it would not lose by taking a nap. The tortoise kept going and passed the sleeping hare," said Yugi.

"Why would you say that should story be the key to the answer?" asked Atemu.

"It is not a very common tale in our country, but it is told to a few children. We should try to brush up on our skills. We don't want everyone else passing us up," said Yugi.

"That is right. Téa, Joey, and Tristen are being trained in defending themselves. We should make sure that we can defend ourselves," said Atemu as he pulled out his sword.

He and Yugi started their fight and stopped at lunch time. When they returned, they added more of their blood to the two items. The two items were beginning to take shape and when they left for dinner, the items would need one more day to be complete, if the progress continued at the current rate. The next day Yugi and Atemu did the same thing, but instead of practicing their sword skills. They were watching the clouds on their backs. They were completely relax, but Atemu bolted straight up when he heard the rustling of the foliage. "I am sorry that I spook you. I was thinking you two should learn who I saw at the thief's village's ruins," said Bakura.

"You may tell us," said Yugi, still looking at the clouds.

"I met someone who looks very much like your twin brother and the differences remind me of the differences between you two. He was also trying to figure out more about the thief, but he did not tell me a reason. I will tell you that he wanted me to take a picture of him with the camera I had with me. I told him that I was leaving for Domino, Japan and the picture I took of him would not be developed until I reached Domino. He then told me that he was going to go globetrotting before going to Domino. I asked him why and he said that he was curious about the Sharks 'in their current state'. He left a day before I did. I am still curious about who he is, but here is the picture," said Bakura as he pulled out a picture of the person in question.

Atemu rose to his feet and dust off his pants before going towards Bakura. He looked at the picture. "This is another thing to agonize over," Atemu said.

Yugi intrigued got up and went over to look at the picture. "Another person, another missing memory you need to find. You are the one for having spider webs of attics," said Yugi.

"What?" Bakura asked confusingly.

"He does not have all of his memories back. He can remember what his lover looks like, but not her name. This one is probably associated with his past," said Yugi.

"Don't come up with colorful adjectives for my lost memories. I don't know the relation I had with this one, but considering he looks a lot like Yuedren, there must be a connection," said Atemu. "What did you find about the thief?"

"It sounds like his soul was sealed the same way as yours, but I know that the memory world was slightly different from your actually life, especially at the end," said Bakura.

"The memories that I saw in memory world…well, they triggered actual memories, but the end of memory world is not a real memory and that is all I can figure out," said Atemu. "Do you know any memories the thief might have had?"

"He had more memories than you did before memory world and he knew a lot more about the items. I wonder why he was not as effected as you were," said Bakura.

"That is a question only Sharek can answer," said Atemu looking up at the clouds.

"I have a deep feeling we will need to find the rest of the Six Masters," said Yugi.

"I do to, abiou," said Atemu. "Then we can determine the Four Kings and the one to command the Shape Shifters."

"I am not following you two at all," said Bakura.

"We are going to need to catch you up," said Yugi.

Yugi and Atemu began to explain to Bakura the Legend, the Four Kings, the Six Masters, Trutem and his ship, Sharek command over the Shape Shifters, Pegasus and his brother Marka, and all that he had missed and didn't not hear on TV. By time they finished, it was time to drop blood onto the items and went back to the castle to eat lunch. They did come back, but was in Yamisite's room with Yuedren and Yamisite. Yugi and Atemu agreed that it should be known who Bakura saw in Egypt. In Yamisite's room, it was obvious that Bakura was nervous. Yamisite looked at the picture Bakura had. He leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. "I believe this one should be consider as an interest to the Sharks, but until he comes towards us, I will not worry about him. Yuedren, he does look very much like you," said Yamisite.

"It makes you wonder why he is coming to Domino. I don't know what to think about his appearance," said Yuedren.

"It was right of you two to recommend this to be brought to my attention," said Yamisite towards Yugi and Atemu. "As for you Ryou Bakura, I think you would be best protected by the Sharks. The Domino Police has a force that is being train in matters of Shadow Monsters."

"Y-yes, sir," said Bakura.

"You don't have to call me sir. The monsters seem to be directed at certain people and we need to make sure those people are protected," said Yamisite. "You can all go back to what you were doing."

"The thief, did you know how exactly he was sealed?" asked Atemu.

"Why ask that all of sudden? I really don't know the specifics, but it sounded like his and yours abilities allowed for it to happen. I don't know if I can help you beyond that because most of that time period has very sketchy records. The village had very conflicting how things ended. It is the only place I know that has the most information about your reign," said Bakura.

"She had Tishera sealed her and no way am I telling anymore than what you should only know. Maybe Tishera can give you details how one can seal their soul away," said Yugi.

"It would be torture to try to get him to answer my questions," said Atemu.

"Why are you so worried about how you were sealed?" asked Yamisite feeling a need to get to the bottom of things.

"How I was sealed could answer a lot of things and maybe give me a clue to why so many memories are just black clouds with blank faces," said Atemu.

"Some times things are not easy. We are not all perfect. There's no one way to figure out why those memories are not there," said Yamisite. "You don't know for sure if how you were sealed would be helpful."

It seemed Yamisite was right Atemu felt. He didn't know if knowing how he was sealed in the Puzzle would help him or not and right now that was probably not as important as figure out the name that went with the face of his lover.

* * *

When Yugi and Atemu came for dinner, they had the two items. Both items had taken the shape of the sand and were smooth with no sharp edges. "I see your work has brought us two items to secure our future. My friend, if you know the name of your lover than I will give her necklace up," said Tishera.

"You know what Tishera. I don't know if I can force myself to remember her name, but you can't blame me for this whole situation," said Atemu.

"He can't force himself to remember anything," said Sharek looking at Tishera. "The item he was sealed in was of a far higher magic that no living god can use without a price. The price of memories. There is no way for me to know how he remembers events that are not part of him. He would have to tell me what things or people that has triggers his memories."

"Here is a long list of things that have triggered my memories so far. Seeing Gasa in the past, seeing Red Twin Dragon of North, a funeral, a picture of someone, the Legend of Domino and the ship behind it triggered the most, and top of it all, my partner's actions with a girl triggered my memory of my own lover and **I still don't know her name**," roared Atemu.

"Hmm… Obviously, you memories are triggered by what you see. I am assuming you didn't know your friend upon first sight until an event. You will probably need to see your lover in order to remember her name, but I could be wrong," said Sharek.

"Tell me more for I have made a vow to her," said Tishera.

"Sealing souls is far more complex than what you believe. You are so naive. You don't know how it fully works. It depends on the item how the sealing will work," said Sharek.

"The thief was also sealed, but didn't seem to have as dramatic of a memory loss," said Bakura.

"A thief, huh? I wonder how he was sealed," said Sharek.

"We know he was sealed the same way as Atemu's, but we don't how," said Bakura.

"The sealing would tell you how to regain his memories and a thief would be a hint at what did not happen," said Sharek clasping his hands with both elbows on the table before he rested his chin on his hands. "Do you know if these two were sealed at the same time?"

"That is something we don't know," said Yugi. "Memory World was in the setup of game and could or could not be real events. We know the last part has the most lies."

"This is what I can tell you. If sealed at the same time, I would be able to perform a risky procedure to allow for him to remember more memories upon sight of people and things attach to them. I would not risk it because he could lose all memories that he have," said Sharek.

"I understand," said Atemu.

Yamisite stood and everyone looked at him. "I have an announcement to make. I have seen those who didn't know a thing about protecting themselves are now able to. We can go back to Domino tomorrow," said Yamisite.

Everyone cheered. "Do you need everyone in Domino? I will stay here to keep my island protected," said Pegasus.

"I don't need everyone in Domino. So those who wish to go can. Sharek and Gasa will not have a choice. Arrowcot is currently trying to get them citizenship to be allowed into Domino. They will be allowed to come to Domino when Arrowcot gets that done," said Yamisite before sitting down.

* * *

After the dinner, Yugi went to Gasa knowing he could carve stuff into stone. "Me and Atemu have a place picked out for the items we created and have ideals for a riddle. Would you be willing to carve that riddle? It wouldn't be now because we are not one hundred percent sure what form the final riddle will take," said Yugi.

"I will and I can easily carve it in the text that you can read," said Gasa. "I have hope again in this world that I will see the reincarnation of my sister and will serve anyone who can take the place of the Six Masters. The Four Kings are very important and anything can happen when they take the helm."

"Arigato," said Yugi bowing.

Gasa went off and Yugi headed to get some sleep so he would be ready.

* * *

Dawn came and everyone who was going back to Domino were packing their things. The ones staying were Jarcas, Maxamillion, Sharek, and Gasa. Jarcas and Maxamillion were expecting Marka to come and show off his wife. Carret was not staying because the value of skills to the Sharks. Those who were going boarded the plane and when it landed on the runway at the airport in Domino, the media greeted them, but Yamisite had Arrowcot take care of them while they went off to the Triscorn mansion. When everyone got into the mansion, Calendra closed the door. "It's good to be home," said Calendra.

As everyone was sitting down their luggage, the White Knight strolled right in and looked directly at Calendra. "_Master, I thought we were coming here to become separate. You know we can't hold this form any longer_," said a voice in the air.

The White Knight chuckled. When he stop, he closed his eyes and a strange thing happened. A third foot appeared and then the rest of the body that belonged to that foot appeared. It was Mr. Muto and a swordsman monster stood behind him. "What has happen since I've been White Knight?"

"The most important thing is what happened to lead Domino to this state. Our enemies knew something we didn't and having four generations of our family alive has kept Domino safe since the Lost Pharaohs came here," said Calendra.

"So that is why they wanted me to die," said Mr. Muto.

"Their killing spree has shown they probably don't know a thing about the Legend of Domino," said Yugi.

"Quite true," said Calendra. "The Legend predicted that the King of Beasts and Trutem's servant would return and they did, but Arrowcot is trying to get the legal side of things taken care of."

"Who are these two? I am curious to know," said Mr. Muto.

"The King of Beasts is Gasa while Trutem's servant is Sharek. Both are quite the pair being members of the Six Masters. Sharek is much more powerful because he is the leader of the Six Masters in the past as well as the King of Dragons of that period," said Yugi.

"_Master, you really should rest_," said the voice once again.

"I feel quite fine," said Mr. Muto while showing signs that he was lying by his physical appearance.

"_Master, don't lie_," said the voice.

"I…am…not lying," said Mr. Muto when the effects of being merged with his monster for so long hit him making him lose his breath.

"You really don't know when to quit," said Yamisite as he went over to Mr. Muto and knocked him down with a flick of his finger.

"I over estimated again," said Mr. Muto to the swordsman monster above him.

"_You never do listen, master_," said the voice.

Mr. Muto got up and went over to a couch to sit on it. The swordsman monster followed. "So, that is Charack the Swordsman. It is very interesting that he can talk without moving his lips," said Calendra.

"Jarcas knows the most about him," said Mr. Muto.

"I ask you how long you two have been merged," said Calendra.

"The days have passed by as one in my mind, but I believe that was the longest time we have been merged," said Mr. Muto.

"_Yes, master, it was the longest time_," said Charack.

"I guess that means I will need to fix some food," said Calendra.

* * *

While Calendra was fixing food, everyone was off in the tunnels trying to find rooms. Atemu, Yugi, Téa, Yuedren, Tristen, and Bakura took rooms closer to the game shop. As soon as they had put away their things, they went to the Triscorn mansion and ate there. Atemu, Yugi, and Téa left after eating to go walking outside. They started up a conversation as they walked. "Are you quite sure you want to go see the Legend? I don't know if I can help you if what happened last time does happen," said Yugi.

"I want to go there. I need those memories in order to figure out things. They could tell me something that could be helpful," said Atemu.

"Maybe we should tell you that I was thinking we should put aside our relationship until you knew the one who you loved, but I guess it turned out that would have not help you," said Téa.

"The thought counts. It was your relationship that made me remember what she looked like, but not her name," said Atemu as they came upon the cave.

"Looks like we are here," said Yugi as they stopped.

Atemu was the first to enter the cave and Téa and Yugi followed. Atemu as soon as his eyes caught sight of the Legend, he collapsed to his knees and closed his eyes. Yugi and Téa looked on waiting for Atemu to stir. They knew it would not be help to him to disturb him. They waited and Atemu did stir and rose to his feet once again. "This place has brought back many memories including memories of that one person…," said Atemu as he got caught off by someone at the entrance of the cave.

"Is it okay for me to come in there?" said a voice.

Yugi, Téa, and Atemu turned to look at who was there and Yugi and Atemu were surprised that it was the person that Bakura had met at the thief's village. "If you can past the sealing stone, then yes," said Yugi.

_"I know this is a risk, but he is the one Bakura met_," thought Yugi. The person who looked very much like Yuedren approached them and was able to get beyond the stone that Carret had set up and getting beyond there was poof that he was related to the Sharks. He looked around the cave when he stop.

"It's just what I thought," he said. "I was wondering if this place had connections to me and by the name of Ra, it does." He looks at Yugi and Téa before turning to look at Atemu. "By Ra, you are here. How did you get here?"

"You have timed it right, Cararetem," said Atemu.

* * *

You just hit a cliffy. Who is Cararetem? Next chapter will yield you answers. Chapter Preview: Atemu and Cararetem have a lengthy exchange and good things come of it. After Atemu, Yugi, Téa, and Cararetem returns to the mansion, things start to role. Calick reveals his son. The rest on the Duelist Kingdom come Domino and the new Six Masters are together for the first time. They will be dueling each other in a six way match in two days. The next chapter is called The Six Masters. I bet you can't guess the other Six Masters.


	16. The Six Masters

The Six Masters

Yugi and Téa just starred at Atemu and the person who look like Yuedren. In disbelief, they couldn't believe Atemu had called him Cararetem. //Tell me who is he,\\ tml Yugi.

/He is someone I just remember everything about including name,\ tml Atemu.

"How many years have it been bro? I can't seem to recall much about the past," said Cararetem.

"Too many years to be even talk about, brother," said Atemu.

"I guess it is so," said Cararetem "What have you been up to? I've ran into the Tomb Keepers and know what happened until you last saw them."

"Then you quite know about this grand destiny. Memories are just as valuable to me as riches would be to someone I know in this age," said Atemu.

"What makes you say… Wait a minute, are you saying that you don't have many of your memories?"

"I wish I could remember many things, but yet I don't how," replied Atemu.

"I understand. Then there is a few things that you do remember," said Cararetem as his purple eyes explored the cave before resting on Yugi and Téa. "I didn't realize you two were here. From the Tomb Keepers, you who are like my brother is Yugi and you, the girl, is Téa." He bows. "I am Cararetem, the younger twin. It is a pleasure meeting two who have seen the deeds my elder twin has brought about first hand in this time."

"I want to know how can someone from the same time period is still here," said Yugi glancing at Cararetem. His clothes had caught Yugi's eyes as being very similar to Shadi's.

"I was granted by the gods to stay and fulfill my destiny whatever it happens to be," said Cararetem.

"You should try and see if you can read the Legend of Domino in its entirety," said Yugi. "Then you might know what your destiny is."

Cararetem nodded towards Yugi and walked over to the Legend of Domino to read it. He reads it and looked up with eyes of determination. Atemu came up behind him. "I have many things that are still needing to be remembered and remembering to read this text is one," said Atemu. "Sharek and Gasa are the only two left of the previous Six Masters who from their ranks formed the Four Kings."

"The Four Kings. I have a deep feeling about that. I don't know what it truly means to me," said Cararetem.

"Then it should be in your interests to see my father the leader of the Sharks," said Yugi.

"The Sharks? It does seem so," said Cararetem. "Then lead me to the leader."

"I will then. It's too bad that Domino has so many monsters running amuck that we who can call monsters are forbidden from doing so when they are not needed. I would hold to those rules while you are in Domino," said Yugi as his dragon appeared in spirit form. _I wish I could call upon you without great risk_, thought Yugi to his dragon.

_I understand that master. I will come out at anytime even if you don't call me. I am your guardian and spirit beast_, thought the dragon to Yugi.

_I am glad only you can be seen by me when a spirit beast_, thought Yugi to his dragon.

_Arigato_, thought the dragon as it disappeared as a spirit.

All the while Yugi was conversing with his dragon, Atemu, Cararetem, and Téa had made it to the entrance of the cave. "Yugi, are you coming?" shouted Téa at Yugi.

"Oh yeah," said Yugi coming out of the daze he was in and then he ran towards the entrance of the cave before taking the lead to go back to the mansion.

* * *

When they returned to the mansion, everyone who wasn't with them was there and eyed Cararetem. Yugi and Atemu both went to explain it to Yamisite even though everyone could hear it. Yamisite listened to the explanation and once the two stop, he looked at Cararetem. _So he is the one who looks like Yuedren_, thought Yamisite. "From Ryou Bakura, we heard of you. You should take a look at my son, Yuedren," said Yamisite.

Yuedren had been staring at Cararetem, but Cararetem looked at Yuedren. "We look so much alike," said Cararetem before turning his gaze to Yamisite. "I don't know what to say before you."

"I am the leader of the Sharks and you reading the Legend puts you under my command even though our ages are not the same. It is in my interests to keep you safe in my tunnels," said Yamisite.

"You mean I can stay here. Thank you," said Cararetem.

"In three more days, Calick will reveal his son and the rest of the Sharks not present will be present including Gasa and Sharek. You will come to the event," said Yamisite.

Cararetem bows to Yamisite before going with Atemu and Yugi to the room he is to been given.

* * *

On the ramparts of his castle, Pegasus stood looking up at the stars. His brother had gain a great women and now it was time to start planning for the future. He was waiting for Croquet. "Sir, I've come just as you ask," said Croquet.

"I call you here," started Pegasus, "to discuss the future. You are the only one I trust out of all of my servants. Yugi has planned for the future to make sure those who wish to go forward to fight will have time stopped for their bodies. I have chosen my brother to take over the company fully, but I have decided to make a set of cards to be the final set made by me before he does. There will be a few cards that will have only one copy and will be hidden until the person who can wield them appears."

"Where will they be hidden?"

"In this castle by me," said Pegasus. "There is one other duty I wish for you to do when the day comes. I wish for you to enjoy your life and start a family. You will be the soul caretaker of this castle, but that doesn't mean you will be alone. Tishera, Gasa, and Sharek say they are the only ones who can live as long as their destiny is not finish. If you don't want them to be your only company, then you can bring someone else here if they swear to not tell the outside world what is going on."

"I do have a girlfriend and she has been quite understanding. Sir, we was going to get married, but I saw you were not in the state for me to be apart from you," said Croquet.

"The thought counts. You have been far more loyal than I saw," said Pegasus.

* * *

As days had past, Yugi and friends were getting their schoolwork and tutoring by a teacher that had allegiance to the Sharks. They would be able to graduate with their classmates at Domino High School. Today was the day that the Domino Convention Center would hold the revealing of Calick's son and it had generated quite a buzz around Domino. Yugi was looking through his clothes to see what he was going to wear when he came upon the outfit he was given for his birthday. It was suppose to have the title of Lord of the Company above his dragon, but as he was looking at it, he realized it did not have the title. He smiled seeing this as the perfect opportunity to wear it. He found his new deck case and clipped it on his belt of his completely black pants. He slip his deck into the case and closed it. The deck case he had in Battle City was being used by Atemu for his deck. Yugi picked up the carved picture of Trutem's ship and placed it in an inner pocket of the jacket of his new clothes. His shirt was purple with accents of black buttons. He had a dog collar that was blue with a black buckle. He left his jacket open before going towards the tunnel entrance that was closes to the Convention Center.

Atemu was also getting dress. He was dressing in the same clothes that Yugi had been in when he arranged for Téa to take him out when they were still sharing a body except he added two gold bracelets to his arm and the shirt had sleeves that went down to his elbow. Once he had put on the deck case from Battle City, he went out into the tunnels and Cararetem was waiting for him to join him. The two of them went towards the tunnel entrance that was closes to the Convention Center. When they made it to location, Yugi and Téa were there as well as Joey, Tristen, Bakura, Yuedren, and Rawdren. "I guess we are all ready to go then," said Rawdren.

Everyone nodded and Rawdren lift the tunnel entrance cover before exiting the tunnels. Everyone else followed him and went to the Domino Convention Center after Rawdren replaced the tunnel entrance cover. They entered through a special entrance and saw the five Sharks were there as well as Jarcas, Sorwan, Mr. Muto, Calendra, Carret, Gasa, Sharek, and Tishera. The only who was not there was Sabag and Yugi did notice. "When is your son going to be here?" asked Yugi.

"He is going to enter later on when I call upon it. He is with his brother and has everything ready for entrance," said Calick.

"It seems he likes to it his own way," said Pegasus.

"You know I still can't believe that my two sons ended up with Gozaburo," said Calick.

"How true. It turned out that your eldest and his brother brought down Gozaburo," said Yamisite before looking at the clock. "It is time for us to go out."

Everyone looked at the clock and saw it was time before following Yamisite out. They walked onto the floor and the same officers that had been in Vegas lifted their swords into the air as they walked past them. When they reached the platform, everyone took their seats while Yamisite and Calick walked to the podium. Calick was the one to take the mike first. "We are here today to introduce my sons, but only one will appear here, but I am sure you will know my other upon seeing him. Before we get to that, Yamisite has more important matters to attend to," said Calick handing the mike off.

Yamisite bowed to Calick and to the audience. "You may have notice that up here is more people than just the Sharks. The Sharks are entering a time of uncertainty and have known this period would come with the Legend of Domino. The Legend is coming true at a rapid speed and a few of these people on the stage have very strange stories to tell of why they are here in Domino. Two of the non-Sharks up here have the protection of the Sharks due to their own circumstances. Those behind me have experienced circumstances that will soon come to Domino. Those circumstances will come upon Domino and you as the people of Domino must rise up to face the challenges that will come when the Sharks will no longer be able to protect Domino," said Yamisite before pausing. "I have been working to train those who have indirect blood relation to the Sharks to prepare Domino for that time. They have done well and anyone who thinks they qualify under that description should contact the Domino Police's group of men that have protected us. I will now let Calick introduce his eldest son."

Calick took the mike once again and moved forward. "I am quite pleased to tell you that there is one big fish tale when it comes to telling how my son came to be where he is, but I will let you see him first. That is your cue, my son!" cried out Calick.

Sabag was dressed in a cloak and came walking towards the platform. He whispered a few words to his father and Calick bowed as he handed the mike to his son. He took off the cloak and Seto stood there watching the reaction of the crowd. This was just what he was hopping for. "I am very pleased you recognize, but I really should tell you my middle name is Sabageist," said Seto with a glint in his eye.

The crowd couldn't believe it and seemed stun as Seto handed over the mike to his father. "I hope you were pleased with this for the Sharks are back and will do this again. A new era is coming and the Sharks will find the world will change as well as the addition of new Sharks. It has become apparent to all of us that the Sharks will need to look back on the past to find a better future. We wish you all a good day and thank you for coming," said Calick bowing to the audience.

The mike was turned off and the crowd applauded. The crowd slowly disappeared and when it did disappeared, six beasts appeared. Four of them, all dragons, stood near Yugi, Yuedren, Atemu, and Cararetem. There was one other dragon, but in its white glory, it stood behind Seto. The last beast was a huge eagle-like beast that stood behind Pegasus who it wasn't much taller than. "What do you think, Sharek?" asked Yugi.

Sharek looked at the six beasts that stood behind six. He whispered something to Gasa who whispered something back. He nodded at what was ever said. "Six beasts and all standing behind six very capable people of being members of a new generation," said Sharek. "I am not surprised at all that you are all the next generation of Six Masters."

"So we are the ones who will replace you," said Yugi.

"Only one of you will replace me as the commander of the Shape Shifters and that one will be part of the Four Kings," said Sharek.

"The only way to determine the Four Kings is," said Yamisite.

"In a duel," replied Sharek. "I don't think time will allow for it to on any longer. My ability to summon the Shape Shifters is growing weak. It will not be too long before I will be unable to summon them."

"I believe it should take two days from now for us to prepare for the duel," said Atemu. "Cararetem will need to build a deck for himself in order for him to take part.

"I believe I will reserve this building to hold the duel. The day after tomorrow will be the day," said Yamisite.

"Then it is settle. My dragon are you pleased?" asked Yugi of his dragon aloud.

The dragon let out a roar for its reply and disappeared with the other five beast. "This is quite interesting. Three of our beasts don't have cards, but I have ways of doing that," said Pegasus.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"I will give each one of those who have beasts that don't have cards a blank card or cards just depending on what kind of beast they have. I can tell Cararetem and I will need several blank cards. That white dragon is way too similar to the Blue Eyes, but I have no clue if a blank will be needed," said Pegasus.

"It might be better for you to give us the blanks now. I have a feeling that our beasts will come with a few extra spell and trap cards. There is no reason to be skimpy on the blanks," said Yugi.

"He does have a point," said Yamisite. "We don't know if any of those monsters have spells and traps that are unknown to us."

"I do see it from that point," said Pegasus as the Chief of Police Arrowcot was coming in and going towards them. "Here comes Arrowcot."

"What is it, Arrowcot?" asked Yamisite.

"Sir, monsters have started to overwhelm our officers. There is too many for our level," said Arrowcot.

"You heard him. It is time for us to go out and fight," said Yamisite.

"This is the best time to test to see if the chain mail and gloves will protect my hands," said Yugi pulling the chain mail over his gloves.

Seto saw this. "Why are you wearing gloves and now you are putting chain mail over them?"

"A while back, I used an attack that damaged my hands. My hands are healed, but need protection that it's what the gloves are for. The chain mail will give me more protection when I performed that attack again," said Yugi.

"Oh, I see," said Seto.

"Do you have some way of fighting with us?" asked Yugi.

"I don't," said Seto.

"That's okay," said Yugi as he followed those who were able to fight.

Once the Sharks and co arrived outside, they could see why the officers were overwhelm. There was five times as many monsters as there was officers. Yugi stepped ahead of everyone else. "What are you thinking?" asked Yamisite.

"The attack that I will show you is in the records at the mansion in the text I can read. It is called Sword Fusion-Hikari Yami," said Yugi.

Tristen closed his eyes remembering the day he was with Yugi in Domino. So that was the name of that weird thing he used. "I've seen it," said Tristen.

Joey looked at Tristen. "Then tell me. What is it?"

"His sword glowed all purple and such and he was able to wipe out far more monsters in a short time," said Tristen.

"Was there this many?"

"No," said Tristen in reply.

Joey was about to say something, but Yamisite called out something first. "There are too many for just you," said Yamisite.

"I know. Atemu, you can do this, but you are the one to chose if you wish to forego protection from it. I don't think I can use the Dark Magician this time around, but I can use another," said Yugi smiling, "but which one is the question? There are not too many that have so many pleasing qualities to perform Sword Fusion-Hikari Yami. I guess I will have to rely on the other monster that can measure up to it." Yugi drawled his sword. "I should go for it."

Yugi's sword turned started to glow a pinkish and purplish glow before he jumped up and started attacking. "This is not the same as before," said Tristen.

"He used Dark Magician last time. I see why he needs protection," said Atemu.

"Do you think you can do it?" asked Tristen as both he and Joey looked at Atemu.

"I can, but I am not as willing to forego protection. He wanted to use the Dark Magician, but why does he not?" asked Atemu of himself.

_Master, I serve you_.

Atemu looked about trying to find the source of the voice and then sees the Dark Magician and was not just a ordinary Dark Magician, it was Mahada. Joey and Tristen were surprise by Atemu's behavior. "What's up, Atemu?" asked Joey.

"I know why Yugi did not use the Dark Magician. It's Mahaada as the Dark Magician," said Atemu. "Sharek, you wouldn't happen to have some more protection."

"I had a feeling you would ask," said Sharek as he pulled out a pair of gloves and chain mail to go other them.

Atemu went over to Sharek and snatched the gloves as well as the chain mail. He pulled the gloves and chain mail on before pulling out his sword. His sword soon turns purple. "His sword is exactly like Yugi's that one time," said Tristen.

"Then he is using the same attack," said Joey.

"I would agree with you on that point," said Sharek as Joey and Tristen looked at him. "The attack they are using can use any monster and what effect it has is determined by the monster they chose. Monsters that used to be humans can allow for them to control what monster can approach an area."

"The Dark Magician would be considered as one then to control an area," said Joey.

"Yes," said Sharek as Yugi and Atemu finished most of the monsters.

Yugi and Atemu looked at each other and nodded. They jumped together and Yugi placed his sword on top of Atemu's. Atemu's sword hit the ground and a blast radiated from them destroying the rest of the monsters, but a bright light engulfed them. "What's happening here?!" cried out Yamisite.

"I really don't know," yelled Sharek.

* * *

I know I left you on a cliffy, but I find this turn of events a little more interesting. A note on the name of the attack: I used the Japanese for "light" and "dark" because they are never used in the Japanese anime to refer to the spirits or their host. Chapter Preview: Yugi and Atemu are having different experiences as they experience memories that are important to the other and you will be surprised what those memories reveals to the one experiencing them much more of importance. The day of preparation for the Six Masters to duel each other will take place. The next chapter is called The Memory Rift.


	17. The Memory Rift

_Two chapters in one night is insane. Oh well, I hope you all like these two chapters. By the way, I am starting to write the squeal to this story. I will try and see if I can get another chapter proffed and up before Apiril 20. Read and Review and I might get the chapter up faster. _

The Memory Rift

Atemu opened his eyes and tried to recall what he was doing. He remembers, but why is he in a forest. He looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Then two people walked through him and he saw the first one was Yamisite and the other was a younger Yugi. _That explain what is going on here. It's just a memory of Yugi's, but why_, thought Atemu.

"Calick, I see you have it set up," said memory Yamisite as he walked towards a stump that was the table for a chess game and Calick was sitting behind the black pieces.

"Your son should really see my place," said Calick.

"If you beat me, then he can see your place," said Yamisite sitting down behind the white pieces.

The two players started and younger Yugi was watching the game. Soon there was a rustle in the bushes and Yamisite looked up distracted from making his next move. "My son is here listening to us. Don't expect him to show himself," said Calick.

Younger Yugi got up and went towards where the rustling came from. "We can talk," said Yugi.

"I am Sabageist. I don't want you to know my first name. I want us to go by middle names," said Calick's son.

Atemu was absorbed in the memory and realized Calick's son's voice did not betray himself as Seto Kaiba. "Then my middle is Martingual," said younger Yugi.

"Martingale," said Sabagesist.

"You can't say it right. You can say Mart. I'll call you Sabag," said younger Yugi.

It was at that moment that Atemu was being pulled back from the memory by some force of a sort.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and gazed at the sky that surrounded him. He then realized he was floating in the air above ancient Egypt. He watched as Atemu defeated the Thief's Zorc with the fused Egyptian Gods form and noticed something. He saw that upon the creatures coming in contact with each other that the spirit form of the two combatants was being transferred to the items they were wearing. Yugi looked at the two closely and notice that Atemu didn't utter anything that would explain why both of their spirits were being transferred. Yugi then realized that neither of them would have saw their spirits being transferred because they were focus on their monsters doing battle. Yugi saw Atemu was going back to the castle and decided to follow them.

Inside the castle, Yugi saw the Priest Seto and Atemu exchanging words when Atemu let out a groan. "What is it, my Pharaoh?" asked the Priest.

"I don't know. Arg. This pain…," said Atemu taking off the Millennium Puzzle, "Take it! You are the new king, but before you do become the king listen to my last wishes. In the future, I will be needed again and me, you, and the Thief will have blood heirs. Burn my body with the thief's and have your body burned when you past on. You will become one with your blood heir when your blood heir awakens as the King of Power. Cararetem cannot become king because he serves the beasts. He shall father the keepers of my secret of the memories I will give up to stop my complete death. Tell him that. Tell my wife I am sorry, but this is not goodbye and what I gave up to not die completely. Tell Tishera he will be needed." He let out a scream and fell to the ground, but before he did, Seto was able to take the puzzle. Yugi saw Atemu as he let out the scream his soul being torn apart.

"I will tell them my pharaoh. I understand. You and the Sharks have a strange destiny as well as all of us. I will do as I bid, but I don't how much help I will be to comfort your family when your daughter married the one of the Sharks and your son was taken to the future," said the Priest standing by Atemu's body holding the puzzle.

Yugi was stunned. He now knew so much more about Atemu's past than Atemu did himself, but he felt as if he was being pulled back to the future and out of the realm of memories.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes again to find he was laying on top of Atemu and staring right into Atemu's eyes who happened to just also open his eyes. "I saw your past," they said in unison.

"You go first," said Yugi.

"I saw you when you met Sabag," said Atemu. "Could you get off of me?"

"Sure thing," said Yugi as he got up and then helped Atemu up. "I saw your past and know how you got sealed into the puzzle. You told the Priest about there being a blood heir of himself, of you, and of the Thief."

"You saw a memory I don't have. Sharek, tells us what is going on here," said Atemu.

"I would like to know, Sharek," said Yamisite. "You are the one with the answers it seems."

"Their combining their attacks created a memory rift in which they saw memories of the other. Atemu's situation is a little more complex than the average persons so the memory Yugi saw is one that he can regain if Yugi tells him what it was, but I don't think this is the proper place for the memory Yugi saw to be told," said Sharek.

"Then we will go to the mansion," said Yamisite.

"I will go get my sons and meet you there," said Calick going back into the convention center.

"That was one amazing attack," said Arrowcot.

"I know," said Yamisite. "It is amazing that attack is one that belonged to the Lost Pharaohs."

* * *

Calendra and Sorwan were fixing the late afternoon lunch they were to be having while everyone was listening to Yugi tell about the memory of Atemu's he saw in the living room. Yugi and Atemu had merged their minds so Yugi could show him the memory first hand. When Yugi was done telling about the memory and showing it to Atemu in his mind, he had to nudge Atemu to get him to separate their minds once again. "What did you do that for?" asked Atemu.

"You have forgotten that I am not use to us sharing all of our thoughts for that long. Do you remember it now?" asked Yugi.

Atemu nodded. "It is murky, but it's there and not in third person," he replied.

"I am glad that the memory rift occurred in the first place. It shed light on why so many memories can be missing. Souls splitting apart is not an everyday occurrence," said Sharek. "I believe finding out where the ashes of your body and the Thief's will important in finding your memories. When did you two become two instead of one?"

"At the shrine underground, but that place has been buried by rubble," said Yugi.

"Hmm… I see. I don't think we can do anything about that for now. The Thief will probably come back and he will have your memories that were lost. The memories that you have with you right now can all be triggered, but I have a feeling certain memories about your family are not the ones you can trigger at all because of your soul being split," said Sharek. "I really have forgotten to explain to you something else about the Six Masters. When one of Six Masters beat the other, they gain that one's title as a second title. There's also one other thing I forgot to say. The Lost Pharaohs had took a servant with them, but this servant wasn't what he seems. The servant was a thief who vowed to live his life out as a servant to repent for his actions."

"Then where is the servant?" asked Yamisite.

"That is a question that can't be answered," said Sharek. "There is no record of him after he went with the Lost Pharaohs. There might be a record of him in the Lost Pharaohs' records that they said they were to keep."

"It will take me a long time to read all of the records that are in the text I can read," said Yugi. "They don't come up right front with dates and such. Some are just about their battle attacks like Sword Fusion-Hikari Yami."

"Hmm… There's not much we can do then. Our hands are tied," said Yamisite.

"It is looking like the only thing we can do is have the Six Masters have a six way duel and hope for the best," said Pegasus.

"You're right," said Yamisite before sniffing the air. "Smells like it is time for food."

Everyone got up and went to dinning room. The dinning table was set with food pile high and everyone took their seat before they all started eating.

After eating the mid-afternoon meal, Yugi was going to go and prepare his deck for the upcoming duel when Yamisite gave him his school books. Yugi groaned and went carrying his books to his room all the way in the game shop. When he got to his room, he started on his school work. Now that his father was here, he would be unable to do half of any school work because his dad was a lot tougher on him than his mom or Grandpa. He sighed as the school work bored him quickly. He tried to finish what he understand and then pulled out his deck.

Yugi began to look at each of his cards. He was going to add the Apprentices to his deck as well as all of the LV cards for his Blue Twin Dragon of North. He pulled out one of the blank cards and starred at in thought. The card glow and a spell appeared replacing the blank card, a quick play spell. Yugi smiled and slipped the new card in his deck and replaced his deck in his deck case. He got up and went to the tunnels once again to find Atemu. They did need some lone time after what they been through.

Atemu had a whole stack of blank cards and each one appeared something different. He had several levels of his Red Twin Dragon of North and several spells especially for it. He put the cards in his deck and place it in his deck case. The door opened behind him and Yugi step in. "I see you are already done with your deck," said Yugi.

"Is it the same with you?"

"Yes," said Yugi. "I believe we will not have this much time together alone for a long time."

"Ah, yes. I really feel like that memory is not going to make sense at all until other memories are remembered," said Atemu. "The future has been clouded by my lost memories."

"I feel the Lost Pharaohs will have something in what they left behind that will be helpful," said Yugi.

"I don't think there is much I can help you with in that department."

"Oh, you will remember everything someday, but I don't know when that will be," said Yugi. "Tomorrow, I will be looking through some of the Lost Pharaohs' records to see what they did tell."

"That is okay with me. By the way, the whole memory rift thing is strange," said Atemu.

"It was strange for me to experience that memory, but unlike you, I knew it was a memory of yours," said Yugi as he started to head towards the door.

"Hey, how did you know that?"

Yugi stopped and turned around. "You forget quite easily. As one, we can see each other's memories," said Yugi before he stood waiting for Atemu to reply.

"I guess it has been quite long since we had merged our minds," said Atemu. "See you in the morning."

"Right back at you," said Yugi before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi was already inside the record room at the Triscorn mansion. The record room had a desk that Yugi was sitting at and it was covered in the oldest of documents. Yugi was reading each document for they were are all in the text he could only read. It was long and hard to read through the documents. Nothing was very interesting because it detailed the daily life the Lost Pharaohs and it seemed like the same. One goes on guard duty every night at that place only Yugi and Calendra knew about, they wake in the morning to eat breakfast with the one on guard, tend crops, eat another meal, go hunting, come back for the final meal of the day, and go to sleep while another goes out to guard. The routine hardly changed except for a few days for celebrations. Yugi leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes trying to imagine what it was like for them…

Téa, Joey, Tristen, Atemu, Rawdren, Yuedren, and Mai had gathered in the living room of the Triscorn mansion. Mai still did not feel safe going to live at her own home and she was living in the tunnels. "Where's Yugi, Atemu?" asked Joey.

"Reading the records that the Lost Pharaohs have left. He's hoping that they left something of use," said Atemu.

"Didn't know he was into that," said Joey.

"That is where he learned of that one attack. They could've left something about the seal they used. Sharek said they knew enough to change the basics of the seal that he taught them to use. He doesn't seem to be a hundred percent sure about what they did. Only Sharek and Gasa knows how to do seals because everyone else is dead," said Atemu.

"Dead men can't tell no tales. Right, Joseph?" said Mai.

"True, but dead men can write while alive," said Joey.

Téa pulled out a duel deck and hold it up so everyone can see. "What's with you?" asked Tristen.

"Joey, for old time's sake, duel me," said Téa.

"I can't refuse," said Joey taking out his deck.

The two set up and started their duel.

* * *

Yugi was still reading records when he encountered some interesting records. The records began detailing how to do mummification of bodies. Yugi couldn't believe what he was reading. He was reading the mummification records to see if there was something out of the ordinary when Atemu interrupted him with a comment via their mental link. //Téa is dueling Joey and she is doing quite well against him,// tml Atemu.

/I don't have the time to go and see. I discovered the Lost Pharaohs brought along their knowledge of mummification,/ tml Yugi.

//Interesting, Yugi. I don't know what to think of that. Sharek might know why they know that. I'll let you get back to your reading. Let me know if anything interesting is found,// tml Atemu.

As Atemu's voice faded away in his head, Yugi started to read the records again and amidst the mummification records was comments from the writer of the records. Yugi read the comments with interest. The writer, just from what he said, wrote like a leader and was telling what the Lost Pharaohs had decided to do. It read:

_We have decided what to do to strengthen the seal Sharek taught us and we used to seal the evil here. The seal will be stronger if our bodies were at the five points of it. Our earthly vessels can only strengthen the seal for the better and no one can cause harm upon the seal._

Yugi could not believe what the Lost Pharaohs decided to do. He now knew where the seal was and he and Calendra were the only that knew its location. /Atemu, I need to ask Sharek something,/ tml Yugi.

//He is not here at the moment. He and Gasa went to see the Legend. I don't know when they will back,// tml Atemu.

/Then come up here and I will show you a memory of mine's that I now understand what I saw. The Lost Pharaohs did alter the seal,/ tml Yugi.

//I am coming,// tml Atemu.

Yugi did not have to wait long for Atemu to arrive before him. "I see you found this place quite well," said Yugi.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Atemu.

"In the records that contain information about mummification, there was comment from the one who wrote this record. He tells that they decided to strengthen the seal that Sharek had taught them by using their bodies at the five points of it. Only me and Calendra know about a certain location," said Yugi.

"Does this deal with the memory you mentioned?"

"Yes. Calendra knows why he was shown the location that he show me. The one who showed him the location was four generations older than he was and that person died upon grandpa's birth," said Yugi.

"Then Calendra fears that will hold true to him. Then why did your brother didn't see it?" asked Atemu.

"He was already kidnapped. I will show you the memory now," said Yugi.

The two allowed their minds to strengthen their mental link to make their minds one. Then the memory came out.

* * *

Calendra was leading a younger Yugi. Calendra then step aside when they came to five statues standing in a shape that from high up was a five pointed star. "This place is very special. Only every four generations will learn of this place," said Calendra to younger Yugi. "The one who showed me this place died when your grandfather was born. If your brother is found, he has a right to see this place."

"Yes, grand-Cal," said young Yugi.

Calendra turned around and started to walk away, but young Yugi stood their admiring the statues. Then a ghost appeared and he was spooked that he ran away to Calendra. Calendra noticed this and asked, "What's the matter, my great-grandson?"

"I saw a ghost," said young Yugi.

"I've never seen a ghost before there. Don't believe your eyes. There are reasons for everything you see and the reason why you saw that ghost may never be apparent until you get older," said Calendra.

"What do you mean by that?" asked young Yugi.

"You will understand when you become older," said Calendra as they continued to walk off into the distance.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi forced their minds apart. It took them awhile to say anything. "You know the reason of what you saw that day," said Atemu.

"Yes. I can see spirits of almost anything. I saw the spirit of one of the Lost Pharaohs that day. That must be the seal. I will be going to check out that seal to see if I can find out more," said Yugi.

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes. If I don't come back by dinner, tell someone," said Yugi as he picked up his sword and left the room.

"I really don't understand him nowadays," said Atemu shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Yugi had made it to the spot Calendra had showed him all those years ago within in a hour. His eyes glanced around at the changes that the place had undergone. In the middle of the statues, there was a hole and lying next to it was stone urn that had text written all over of it, but the lid had been broken off. Yugi went over to the urn and tried to read it, but found he was having a tough time just focusing on the text. His dragon landed beside him and said, _Your shadow magic allows you to read the text and you don't have much. Please ride on my back when you want to go back_. "I am taking your suggestion. This urn might be able to get something out of Sharek's mouth. The statues, they all have scratches and gouges on them," said Yugi.

Yugi went over to the one statue that was of the man whose spirit he had seen back when he was with Calendra. Out of all of the statues, this one had the most detail in the eyes. "_I see you have finally come back here, my heir! I welcome you here as one of the Lost Pharaohs! As you can see, our sealing place has been messed with and the evil has been unleashed,_" said a voice.

Yugi turned around and saw the spirit that he had once saw all that long ago. "Who are you?" asked Yugi.

"_Finally, a brave one. I am one of those you refer to as the Lost Pharaohs. My name is Arkatem. I can tell Gasa and Sharek have returned to this realm. They will understand everything that you will find in our records. First, a little about myself and why I am here. I did make sure that if the seal on the evil broke I would be brought back as a spirit, but I can come and go as I please. The man who released the evil has been around for too long. The Six Masters can defeat him,_" said Arkatem.

"I don't think any of us can defeat him. He has not shown himself to us," said Yugi.

"_Then I will tell you this. The Six Masters can use many things to boost their powers. I don't think I should keep you here longer than I should. You are too weak now to fight for a long time. I can tell you still can't control your own shadow magic. Go and tell Sharek and Gasa, I wish them the best,_" said Arkatem.

Yugi did as Arkatem bid him and climbed onto his dragon before taking off to go back to the Triscorn mansion. Arkatem watched Yugi as a spirit. _That boy has a lot of work ahead of him, but he has something that he doesn't know about and that is his own ability to use what is given to him. He has inherit my talents to deal with the situation he is in_, thought Arkatem as he disappeared.

* * *

Atemu was getting worried as it got closer to dinner. Bakura had came back from a day of training with Carret and Pegasus. Sharek and Gasa had also came back from seeing the Legend of Domino. All had asked him where Yugi was, but he told them what Yugi had told him to do. Dinner was almost done when Yugi walked in. He was in worst shape than he was at the statues. His blue jacket and pants had holes in them and his undershirt even had holes showing his skin. He was carrying the urn and went over to the dinning room table and sat down placing the urn on the table. Calendra and Sorwan saw this and put food before him. He started to eat and once everyone else was sitting down and there was more food, he was still eating.

Gasa and Sharek were sitting next to each other and both eyed the urn knowing what it was. "What happened?" asked Sharek. "That urn is the one the Lost Pharaohs took with them and it hold the evil."

Yugi had finally eaten his full and looked up at Sharek and then to Calendra. "I don't know if this is the right place to talk about it," said Yugi.

"Let's go to my room and bring that urn," said Calendra. "Sharek and Gasa should come."

"Atemu, I can't walk up there by myself," said Yugi getting and then falling, but Atemu caught him.

"I see what you mean," said Atemu.

Calendra's room had a king-size bed in the middle of the room and a desk against the wall with a chair. There was two other chairs and both were very decked out. Calendra brought the two decked out chairs closer to the bed and pulled out the desk chair. Yugi and Atemu sat on the bed, Sharek and Gasa sat on the decked out chairs, and Calendra sat down on the desk chair. "Now spill the beans," said Calendra.

"While reading the records, I found they told how to mummify someone and at the end of that record, the writer said they were going to place their bodies at the points of the seal Sharek taught them. Upon realizing where it was talking about, I decided to go there and I told Atemu just in case I did not get back by dinner time," said Yugi.

"The location is where the five statues that only every so many generations of our family will know about stand. The statues are arrange in a star," said Calendra.

"The shape of the seal taught to them was a star," said Sharek. "The urn is what held the evil."

"The first things I noticed was the statues had scratches and gouges on them," said Yugi.

"I would be more than happy to help fix those statues," said Gasa.

"I will need to see the damage for myself before I can decide," said Calendra. "Continue Yugi."

"The next thing that caught my eye was a hole and next to it was the urn as it is before you. I then went to statue that has the most detail in its eyes and that was when the spirit called out to me. He welcome me and called me his heir. He then told me things we knew, but he said the man who did it has lived too long and the Six Masters can defeat him, but I said they couldn't because of the circumstances. He said the Six Masters could boost their powers with items and he did not want to keep me any longer considering my…," said Yugi as he started to fall of the bed.

Atemu was able to catch Yugi and lay him on the bed. "He has over extended himself with using his shadow magic," said Calendra.

"Considering he can't control his shadow magic, I am not surprise he has fallen asleep," said Sharek. "It sounds like he was talking to the spirit of Arkatem. Only Arkatem would know when someone was well past their limits or near them. It seems like he has been through a lot on both trips to and from the seal."

"Arkatem? Who is he? I don't know any of the Lost Pharaohs' names," said Calendra.

"Arkatem is the oldest of the Lost Pharaohs and I can see some of his best traits are in Yugi. Arkatem even was one who could not control his own shadow magic. The brother who stayed back is usually referred as the younger brother, but he is the twin of Arkatem and has different looks as well as different traits," said Sharek.

"Yugi is indeed older than Yuedren. I have been talking for a long time with Yamisite of who will be the default heir to lordship in Domino. We had came to an agreement that Yugi would be the one, but share the duties with Yuedren. I don't think the Lost Pharaohs' statues site should be a secret now that it is known that it is the seal," said Calendra getting up. "I will need to find his pajamas. His shirt and jacket don't look good enough to sleep in."

Atemu looked up at Calendra. "What do you mean by heir to lordship in Domino? I don't get it at all," said Atemu.

"When the Triscorn created Domino, he was the Lord until the people elected mayors, but when he ended his being a lord, he and the elite of Domino drew up a contract that gave Domino the protection it needed when outsiders outnumbered natives who were once servants to the Triscorn and the Sharks. Former servants wanted certain things to be kept to tradition. They wanted the Sharks to be treated the same as everyone else when it came to law of Domino. They did not want the Sharks be treated harsher or be privileged. If the city does not follow those rules, the Triscorn can become the Lord once again. You will find that Domino still has a lot who are loyal to their families' past service towards the Sharks," said Calendra as he left.

* * *

When Calendra returned with Yugi's pajama shirt, he put it on Yugi after taking off the jacket and undershirt. Both jacket and undershirt started to tear apart when they were handled. Calendra had Atemu go give the two pieces of clothing to Sorwan to see what she could do. Sharek and Gasa had left sometime during Calendra's absence. Atemu returned to Calendra covering up Yugi. "Nothing seems to help with Yugi. He has over extended himself once before and Yamisite thought the pearl would help, but it has not. I wonder what Arkatem did to control his own shadow magic," said Calendra.

"Who knows? If Arkatem shows himself before Yugi as a spirit, maybe Yugi can ask him for help," said Atemu.

"That's right. Sharek told us that Arkatem could not control his shadow magic," said Calendra. "I don't think we would have gotten as much as we did if he didn't eat a thing. Food and sleep are the only two things that help him after over extending himself. You should get some rest as well. Tomorrow is that six way duel."

"I will," said Atemu leaving.

Calendra looked at Yugi before leaving the room and turning off the lights.

* * *

That was a long chapter. Next chapter will be another big challenge for me. I need to get together everyone's decks that dueled in the series. This will be the biggest duel scene I will undertake. Chapter preview: Yugi is told he is the chosen heir to be lord of Domino if the time will come. Then everyone heads down the convention center for the games to begin. During the duel, a scene will take place and it will show the big mean bad guy. Next chapter: The Heir Lord.


	18. The Heir Lord

I got the decks ready for this duel and it will be interesting.

* * *

The Heir Lord

Yugi opened his eyes to see the ceiling and used his hands to sit up in the bed he was in. Yugi looked around and saw he was in Calendra's room where he had fallen asleep in last night. He noticed someone had put him in his pajama shirt, but he still had his pants that were full of holes. Thinking back to yesterday, Yugi was now glad that his shadow magic had coated his body that only his clothing felt the ravages of the battle.

The door opened and Yugi looked over there to see Calendra coming in. "I see you are awake," said Calendra.

"I did get kind of carried away with using my shadow magic to and from the seal. I just don't know how to determine how much I have or don't have," said Yugi.

"Sharek seems to know something about the spirit you saw, if his thinking it was Arkatem was right. I believe it is time for me to tell you something that has been decided only vary recently," said Calendra.

"The spirit was Arkatem. He told me that was his name," said Yugi. "Continue on."

"You know the Domino Contract," said Calendra seeing Yugi nod his head. "Then you know that the heir lord can become lord when the conditions in the Contract is met. Me and your father has decided to consider you the heir lord, but we want you to share it with Yuedren as well. It will be hard to do it alone if it does happen. Your mother is bringing up your breakfast. I don't think it is a good ideal for you to move around too much."

"I don't think I could move far enough to get to the tunnels without help, but some food should help. Where's my sword?" asked Yugi.

"I will get it for you for I have it. Why do you want it?" asked Calendra.

"My pearl is fused with it and I have not pulled it out of there. I will need the extra that is inside of there," said Yugi.

"I see," said Calendra before leaving.

Yugi leaned back in the bed and waited. When Sorwan entered the room, she place a tray before him and took the desk chair to sit on. Yugi started to eat with a ravenous hunger that surprised Sorwan. "Will you still be hungry after this?" asked Sorwan.

"Probably," replied Yugi between one mouth full and the next.

Sorwan was about to get up and leave to make more food when Calendra appeared with Yugi's sword. "It is nice to see you Sorwan," said Calendra. "I probably guess that you are just as curious as I am about what happened last night."

"Yes," said Sorwan, "but his hunger will keep me busy."

She left and Calendra went to sit down at the desk chair. He waited until Yugi had finished his food off before giving the sword to Yugi. Yugi took the hilt and placed his hand over it and when he removed his hand, his pearl was there. "I don't think my gloves will be any help to me," said Yugi before removing his black gloves.

Calendra watched Yugi removed his gloves and waited to see what condition Yugi's hands were in. It would be the first time he had a close-up look of his great-grandson's hands. When the gloves were off, Yugi's hands were covered in skin that looked an infant's skin. "I see your hands have done quite well," said Calendra.

Yugi place his pearl in the correct hand and allowed it to be absorb. "Yes, they have, but I can't use them without my gloves," said Yugi. "When I use my hands without the gloves, they start hurting upon touch."

"Sensitive, I see. I want to ask you about why you over extended yourself last night," said Calendra.

"My trip there required me to engage in combat, but I realized that I need my dragon and summon him. I was able to make it to the seal and Arkatem seemed to know that I would not be safe staying to long with him. I rode back on my dragon at his request and I used my shadow magic to shield myself while my dragon took care of the monsters trying to attack us," said Yugi.

"Your shield wasn't strong enough to keep your clothes from getting holes in them," said Calendra.

"What time is it? I think one serving of breakfast and at least an hour and a half of sleeping should allow for all my shadow magic to recoup itself and at a slightly faster now, considering my pearl is in its place," said Yugi putting on his gloves.

It was at that time Sorwan came in with another serving of breakfast for Yugi. She place it on the tray and Calendra got up. "It is not even seven thirty in the morning and the duel is not until one in the afternoon. I will get your pajama bottoms for you. I will tell her about last night in a little more watered down version," said Calendra with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Calendra then walked out with Sorwan and Yugi started to eat his second serving of breakfast. It was when he was done that Calendra came back with his pajama bottoms. Before Calendra left, he made sure that Yugi was sure that he did not need any help putting them on. Upon Calendra's departure, he put on the pajama bottoms and examined the holes his pants had gained. He smiled seeing none had made it close to creating an embarrassment for him. He went back into the bed and went to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillows.

* * *

When Yugi woke once again that morning, it was nine and he felt like he had never had overextended himself. He got up from the bed and left to the tunnels to get his clothes and duel deck in his deck case, but first he wanted to scavenge the kitchen for some bread that he could easily eat on his way to get his things. When he reached the kitchen, he found the bread, but as he was leaving the kitchen munching on the bread, he ran into Atemu, Cararetem, Joey, Tristen, and Yuedren. "What… are you all doing here?'

"To guard you, buddy," said Joey.

"You can come," said Yugi.

His friends parted to make way for him and he took the lead. They went down to the tunnels and Yugi lead them all the way to his room in the game shop. His homework was still on his desk next to his deck case. He picked up his deck case. "Did you rebuild it?" asked Joey.

"I did and with a few more cards that I have not used yet. You will just have to wait until that duel to see them," said Yugi.

"I should get mine when we past by my room," said Atemu. "Cararetem, do you have your deck ready?"

"I did it the day before, but I need to get it from my room," said Cararetem.

"Thanks for reminding that I need to get my deck as well," said Yuedren.

"I am going to get a rice ball before we head back," said Yugi before taking off.

"Why is he eating so much?" asked Tristen.

"I don't have a clue, Tristen. Has he let you in on it?" asked Joey looking at Atemu.

"No way, he hasn't, but he did over extended himself last night and it seems food and sleep have an impact," said Atemu.

"He also ate two serving of breakfast this morning before going back to sleep," said Yuedren.

"Just waking up for food then," said Tristen.

"He would not like us talking about him," said Yuedren.

They waited in silence for Yugi and when Yugi came back, he held a half-eaten rice ball before he went down to the tunnels and everyone else followed him. They stopped in front of his bedroom door to his room in the tunnels. "I need to get dressed," said Yugi before going in and locking his room.

Yuedren, Atemu, and Cararetem went off to get their decks and Tristen and Joey waited for Yugi. Tristen and Joey started to talk about who would win the duel that would happen. "It's tough to chose just one," said Joey.

"I hear you, man," said Tristen. "Yuedren and Cararetem are the two wild cards in the duel."

"Yeah and they're that way because they have never dueled before us," said Joey.

"Who are you guessing will win?" asked Tristen.

"I can tell you that Pegasus probably will be the first to go down," said Joey.

"I understand that, but who will be the victor?" asked Tristen.

"It will a six-way duel. Who knows? If only five gang up on one person and not the other, the odds would be unfair," said Joey.

"You dueled in that four-way duel at Battle City, so you should understand the situation," said Tristen.

"You are wrong. A duel between multiple people has many different interactions between them. Remember the duelists are still the ones controlling it. In the Battle City duel, everyone had their reasons for attacking and defending a person," said Joey.

"Sounds like this duel will be interesting," said Tristen.

"Hmm…," said Joey, "there is just one thing that is bugging me. Yugi, Atemu, Yuedren, and Cararetem all have connections to each other 'cause of that blood heir thing. Could their connections impact this duel?"

Tristen was about to reply when Yugi came out. Both Tristen and Joey looked at Yugi. He was wearing about the same clothing that he wore on the day Sabag was revealed, but his pants were blue and had black stripes on the sides. "Joey, I heard you dueled Téa," said Yugi.

"She beat him," said Tristen.

"She is good, Yugi. I just don't know how she got that good in such a short time," said Joey.

"You should remember that those who are blood heirs are usually just as good as the ones who they are blood heirs of. Téa is exactly like Atemu's wife and that may explain a few things," said Yugi shrugging his shoulders before walking to the Triscorn mansion for lunch.

* * *

The spread for lunch had been laid out on the table in the Triscorn mansion when those who went to the tunnels arrived. Yugi looked at everyone that was there and noticed two people who were not there, but probably should be there. "Where is grandpa and Jarcas?" he asked.

"Those two left quite sometime ago," said Yamisite. "They didn't say a thing about why or where they were going."

"I have no clue about them," said Calendra with a shrug of the shoulders. "They have been friends for quite awhile. I guess you could say they know each others closets!"

"You have a point," said Yugi and his stomach let out a growl. "I guess I should eat. Calick, is Sabag coming by before the duel?"

"No, he is working on making sure the duel disks being used in the duel will not reveal anyone's identities. Your father and him have decided the public to know about the duel, but not of who is involved. He is going to make sure any public knowledge of the duel will be of the titles you all have," said Calick.

"It is best for Domino not to know about the Six Masters until it can understand the fate that is playing out," said Yugi sitting down at the table.

"It is quite true. Domino has had fewer and fewer families that carry on their history connected to the Sharks. Most are new comers that came here because of the location and its association with games. Gozzaburo Kaiba was drawn to Domino because of its association with games, but he failed to realize that far greater things are at work. His downfall does show that and his defiance of the Sharks shows he would never be able to claim full power while in Domino," said Yamisite.

"We should eat and not talk about the evils of the world! We can't watch or participate in a duel without some good food," said Calendra as everyone sat down.

Things were passed around and everyone was taking what they want. Once everyone's plates was filled, they began to eat. Seconds were taken and slowly people started to leave the table. Yugi and Téa were the first to leave, but when others started to leave and went to the living room, the two love birds could not be found. Yamisite was concern, but Calendra urged him not to look for them.

* * *

Yugi was leading Téa through the highest parts of the Triscorn mansion. He took her to the tower and she gasped at the beautiful site she saw. "Spectacular? I know. This is the best view of Domino that I know," said Yugi.

"I just don't know what to say," said Téa.

"I brought you here to tell you about the future as it stands. I have been named the heir lord, the only one that can activate the Domino Contract putting the Triscorn back into power over Domino," said Yugi.

Téa turned to look at Yugi who was still gazing at Domino. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this just so you know. The Domino Contract was created to keep the former Lords, who happened to be the Sharks, treated as equals with everyone else in Domino. It was signed by the Sharks and five families in Domino: the Arrowcot clan, the Ozaki clan, the Yaha, the unnamed clan of the highest of servants, and the Otori. They are the elite of Domino when the first mayor became to be," said Yugi.

"Then what triggers the Domino Contract to go into effect?"

Yugi took a breath in and let it out. "The Domino Contract is activated when the Sharks are treated to be above the law or not assumed innocent until guilty," said Yugi.

"Being called guilty from the start is the worse of the two," said Téa.

"Quite so, but there have been times when someone has taken the steps that could activate the Domino Contract," said Yugi.

"You mean Gozaburro Kaiba," said Téa.

Yugi smiled at her. "I have a hunch that the Domino Contract will activate. Domino has been over the years have more non-servant families of the Sharks," said Yugi.

"My father said that families who served the Sharks are still living here for the most part, but most have forgotten," said Téa.

"The conditions are right. This duel will need to proceed without a hitch because Sharek will not be able to summon the Shape Shifters with in a week after this duel's start. He will still be able to summon once a victor is clear," said Yugi. "The new Six Masters will have a big part to play when trying to protect Domino. The seal is still near Domino and if we are not careful, it could be destroyed and will be unable to use what the Lost Pharaohs have done."

"I still don't quite understand why this is important," said Téa.

"I don't fully understand the powers at work. The deck I have prepared is a combination of the decks I have used before as well as components of the decks I used when me and Atemu were one," said Yugi. "I've thrown in a couple new cards."

"I see then. Fate has to play itself out before you can fix it," said Téa.

"That is basically the thing that needs to be done," said Yugi. "The time is approaching for the duel."

Téa nodded and they headed downstairs.

* * *

This is going to be great. The duel that I am planning will take several chapters and the first one to fall will not happen next chapter. The clans mentioned as the ones signing the contract are mostly name I made up from the top of my head except Arrowcot has been used before and Otori is the clan name from the series The Tales of the Otori. If you have read the series, you might have to wait to see if I bring those characters in this story for I have not decided if those characters will show up. Time for chapter preview! The next chapter is when the duel will start on up. Then pre-duel items will happen and then it will start. All Six Masters will last until the end of the chapter except a couple will be trying to fight to stay in it. The next chapter is The Duel of the Six Masters Begin!


	19. The Duel of the Six Masters Begin

**AN: I am posting this chapter in celebration of my finals being almost done, but if you guys want the next chapter anytime soon, you will need to review. Also, in this chapter Cardagan uses a pronoun that I don't think many of you will understand. He says "It's her." "her" is his previous wife. Hopefully, that will be helpful. **

* * *

The Duel of the Six Masters Begin

When Yugi and Téa had made it to the living room, everyone was still there and waiting for them. Once they were ready, they left for the convention center. They did not take the tunnels and were walking all the way. Even though they did walk to convention center, they did not come upon any monsters and they did arrive in decent time.

On the beach, near the Legend of Domino, sat Mr. Muto and Jarcas with a portable TV turned to a local news station from Domino. Also, Charack the Swordsman was there and all three seemed interested in the news. "Early today, Yamisite had released that he and the Sharks had the convention center reserved for a private six-way duel," said the anchor lady.

"We don't know much about it except that it is between six people who are know only as the Six Masters. The only title that many will recognize is the King of Games, but we don't who the title is referring to. It has been talked about that several people who should be dead are not. Yamisite said that only the Sharks know why the people who should be dead are not," said the anchor man.

"It was also released to us that the recently revealed Calick's son, Seto Kaiba, has set it up for this duel's progress to be posted on the website that was used for Battle City. So, all you Shark fans should go to this website and see if anyone can guess what is going on," said the anchor lady.

Jarcas turned off the TV. "I will go hide in the cave and keep you updated on the duel progress while you are out there," said Jarcas giving Mr. Muto a sleek headset.

"I don't like the calm that is about," said Mr. Muto. "They will be unprepared to fight anyone if it happens after their duel."

"True. I will see you in awhile then," said Jarcas and then he turn to go into the cave.

As Jarcas went into the cave, Mr. Muto walked towards Charack and merged with him to become the White Knight. Before leaving the beach to head for the city, the White Knight mounted his horse.

Yamisite was cutting the decks of the six who were dueling and once done, he allowed the six to pick up their decks and put their decks in to their repective new duel disks. For this duel, Seto had the six duel disks especially made and everyone had a different color scheme to their duel disk. The duel disks all had an upgraded look to them. They were far more sleeker than the duel disks from the Battle City and Seto had told them that this was the first non-test duel that the duel disks would go under.

Yugi put his duel disk on. It was blue and black with dark purple streaks surrounding the LP counter. He smiled at it and knew his good friend knew those were the colors that appeared in clothes often. He looked at Atemu, who duel disk was blue and red with brown streaks surrounding his LP counter. Then he glanced at Yuedren and Cararetem. Their duel disks were both red and blue. There was no streaks around the LP counter on their duel disks, Yugi notice. He then looked at Seto's duel disk. It was a light blue with white streaks around the LP counter. Looking over to Pegasus's duel disk, Yugi noticed it was yellow and had a really dark purple accent color on it. The colors did clash, but they reminded Yugi of the rabbit card Pegasus had used back in Duelist Kingdom. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his father, Yamisite with part of a deck of playing cards fanned out. "Pick a card. This is how we are deciding who will be first considering there is no standard to decide," said Yamisite.

Yugi picked a card and his father went to Atemu, then Yuedren, Cararetem, Seto, and Pegasus, who he whispered a few words to. Once they picked cards, they filled out to the main area of the convention center. Then Yugi looked around and saw Téa was sitting with Rawdren to her right and Tristen, then Joey, and Bakura on her left. Two rows below them was Calick, Sorwan, Cardagan and his wife, Calendra, Carret, Sharek, Gasa, and Sarget. Farther down the row where the Sharks sat in was Mokaba. Yugi started to look straight ahead and found his marked spot to stand at for the duel. He looked at his card and it was the deuce of spades. Now he knew what his father was up to.

"I would like the get all of your attention and listen to the instructions. The card that you picked will decide who will go first. Play will past to your left and no one can launch an attack until everyone has went. Now, let's see what cards I have left," said Yamisite as he looked at the cards he still had left. "I don't have the ace of spades, the deuce of spades, the four of spades, the king of spades, queen of spades, and the jack of spades. The low card will decide if he will go first or the one who with the high card go first. Show me the ace of spades!"

Yugi's hunch was right. His father had pulled out one suit of a regular playing card deck. He had a hunch he knew who had the ace of spades and look at the direction of Atemu, who was holding his card up and then turned it to face everyone else. "I declare I am first," said Atemu.

"Then it is settled. Throw me your cards and then drawl your starting five card hand. Once the first one is ready, he can go," said Yamisite before everyone tossed their cards at him.

Yamisite was able to catch all of the cards and moved to the side before going over to a seat on Calick's right. Everyone picked up their starting hands and Atemu picked up his hand and the six card for his draw phase activating the duel disks. "I lay down two cards face down and place a monster in defense mode," said Atemu.

Yugi was up next and drawled his card. He looked at his hand and it was good. He had Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 3 and the one card he cared for quite deeply for that made him think of Téa. He had quite a few good spells, but no quick play spells or traps. He had Fast Leveling, but he had the Apprentice Healer and he place his fingers on the card. "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," said Yugi placing the Apprentice Healer faced down.

Yuedren was on Yugi's left and was ready to go. He glanced at the field that only had card backs and no monsters. For some reason, the first two played defensively. Yuedren wasn't going to do that. He drew his card and looked at his hand. He had a good trap and he started to plan a strategy out. His deck was heavily based upon swordsmen and dragons. "I summon my Skilled Knight of Magician (1900/100). He has one very special effect, but when it activates I will tell all!" said Yuedren. "By the way, I end my turn!"

Cararetem got his turn. "I draw. I play a monster in defense mode and add a pair of cards to my trap and spell card zone. I end my turn."

Pegasus drew his card and took his first look at his hand. He still had Toon World in his deck, but it was a little more tournament friendly and not the version he felt should be banned. He looked over his cards and at the field. Three out of four have played defensively and he felt the duel was going to head to the more offensive side of things. He looked at his Dark Rabbit and began to pull it out of his hand ready to slap it down in defensive mode. "I play a monster in defense mode and," said Pegasus pausing to take the trap card he decided upon, "a facedown. I end my turn."

Seto had a scrawl across his face. Everyone was playing defensively and Yuedren's Skilled Knight of Magician looked to be something to be messed with. He was going to play this duel with power. "I summon Dark King (2000/0). Dark King comes with a cost for its high attack at such a low level and you will all find out about. End turn," said Seto.

Atemu drew his carded and look at the Dark King. It was robbed in the clothing of a European King, but its skin was dark purple and gave it a sinister look. Atemu sighed. This was going be a tough duel. Not many of his level four monsters could handle monsters above 1900 attack in combat, but the Giant Soldier of Stone would be able to handle it. Another strong defensive monster was what the situation called for as Atemu searched his hand for such card. He found it, but Big Shield Gardna would go into to attack mode when attack. His eyes glanced over his hand a found a card to take care of the flaw. "I play another monster in defense mode and place a card down before ending my turn," said Atemu give Yugi a look for his partner to best him.

Yugi looked at the field. Atemu had an impressive three cards in his spell and trap card zone. Yuedren and Seto had high power monsters. Pegasus was laying low for the moment. Everyone was playing defensively except for two, but Yugi felt it would change. He snapped the top card on his deck and looked at it. It was time for him to come out boldly. "I lay two cards face down and play Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 3 (1200/100). I will play it smart for now and end my turn," said Yugi.

Yuedren knew his twin brother like no one else and his brother was meaning business. Yuedren draw and looked at his cards. It was time for the fireworks. "I place a monster in defense mode and use Skilled Knight of Magician to attack the second defense monster Atemu laid down," said Yuedren.

"You've attacked Big Shield Gardna (Def: 2600)," said Atemu flipping up Gardna and changing him to attack position. "One who flails blindly will pay for it just as dearly as you did."

Yuedren clamp down as his life points drop from 4000 to 3300. "I play two face down cards and end my turn," said Yuedren through his teeth.

Cararetem drew his card in silence this time. It was not time for him to make a splash into the game. Be silent and become forgotten, then pounce. "I play a defense monster."

Pegasus looked over at Atemu. Gardna was a very tempting target to attack, but without protections for any counter move, he would not do to it. He drew his card and looked at it. Gardna would be a tougher challenge than the weak Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 3, but Pegasus found the cards to ready himself was on the field. He smiled and began to laugh. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "This plan of mine will be great. I lay two cards face down before summoning Copy Cat. Copy Cat copies any monster's attack and defense and I chose Dark King," said Pegasus before his Copy Cat grew larger with the increase in attack. "Now attack Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 3!"

The Copy Cat's mirror had the reflection of Dark King and the reflection leaped out to attack Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 3. Yugi smiled and looked at Pegasus. "The card maker obviously has forgotten my dear dragon has a nasty effect. Blue Spell Activation allows me to play a spell card from my hand and activate it. I play Fast Leveling. I pay a thousand life points and then send Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 3 to the graveyard to summon Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8! Copy Cat will have to attack my freshly summoned dragon!"

Pegasus was glad him played the one trap earlier. "I activate Redirection! I redirect an attack that will cause damage to me to another target. I redirect my attack to your face down," said Pegasus.

Yugi flipped his Apprentice Healer to receive the redirected attack. The reflection that was Copy Cat's attack hit Apprentice Healer only to dissipate. Apprentice Healer was clad in her robes marked with the healer's crest and was kneeling. "Sorry, but you attacked Apprentice Healer and she has 2000 defense," said Yugi.

Pegasus was pleased with the outcome. He did not lose any life points and Yugi wasted a thousand life points for nothing. He quite well knew Fast Leveling meant Yugi's new dragon would return to the deck by his turn's end. "That turn was worth it considering one of us is now down to 3000 while the rest are above that. I end my turn and your Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 goes back to your deck. I did forget about the LV 3's effect, but I know all about Fast Leveling," said Pegasus as Yugi picked up his Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 and shuffled it into his deck.

Seto drew his card and looked at how things stood. He felt Pegasus should've taken Yuedren's hint, but Pegasus did make the situation to play in his favor. I3's top man still had a lot to him even though he did not have the Eye. Seto looked at his hand and then the field. Pegasus didn't attack Gardna even though it was the weakest attack position monster. Seto did see why and those three face downs in the spell and trap card zone were a threat. It was time for a defense monster of his own and a few traps to protect him during the others' turns. "I place one monster in defense mode and play not just one, but three face down cards in my spell and trap zone. Dark King attack Gardna! Don't forget about drawing a card!" Seto roared.

"I play Book of Moon. I get to flip Gardna back to face down defense mode," said Atemu. "Now your Dark King continues his attack and hits Gardna. Take that! You faired better than Yuedren. I draw my card according to your monster's effect."

"I know, but I now know more," said Seto as his LP counter drop to thirty-four hundred.

Atemu drew a card and let out a sigh. Gardna was still in attack mode and that would be the first thing he would do. He looked at his cards and one caught his eye. It was red. "I switch Gardna to defense mode and summon Red Twin Dragon of North LV 3 (1500/200). I end my turn," said Atemu.

"So we have the first of the unknowns in this duel to show up. Now it will be interesting," said Pegasus.

In the seats, Sharek was watching and turned to Gasa. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…. All have shown to perform under pressure, but Cararetem has not showed us anything and he is being forgotten by the others. That could be big later on," said Gasa.

Sharek nodded as Yugi drew his card. The onlookers saw the glee in his face and his emotions were beginning to show. "I play the spell card Lover's Rose. I pay half of my life points to summon a monster that is level seven or higher! I summon Dragon of Faith and Friendship (2600/1200)! Now I will follow up and activate Guardian Dragon of Faith. With this continuous spell, dragons on my side of the field will allow for me to recover half of all life points lost through the effect of a card or battle and since there is a dragon with 'Faith' in its name, all life points will be recovered," said Yugi.

Dragon of Faith and Friendship let out a roar of pleasure of being on the field. Téa smiled knowing her dragon was enjoying itself. She didn't care if Yugi used her. "Why do you have those cards?" asked Atemu.

"Ah, Atemu, she made me swear not to tell you until you remember her name, but you will find out why I have the Dragon of Faith and Friendship. By the way, the life points I lost from Fast Leveling occurred between my last end phase and when Guardian Dragon of Faith was activated. Guardian Dragon of Faith allows me only to recover 500 points of that I lost, but they will get recovered until the end of my turn. I summon Silent Magician LV 4 (1000/1000). I enter my battle phase and activate One Turn Negation. During the battle phase and every battle phase until my turn starts again, no one can play any traps or quick play cards during battle," said Yugi.

"Oh great," said Atemu.

"I am glad to hear your appreciation for I am attacking you first. Dragon of Faith and Friendship attack Gardna," said Yugi as Dragon of Faith let out a blast that hit Gardna, destroying the high defense monster. "I now end my turn and don't forget One Turn Negation."

Yuedren groaned as he drew a card and then he saw Yugi's life points jump up to thirty five hundred because of his continuous spell card. It was time for him to get into the game. "I activate Skilled Knight of Magician's effect. At this time, I place the counters on my Knight equal to one for every hundred life points lost since this card was out. That means I have seven counters on my Knight. I take four of the counters to draw another card. I use the other three to activate Skilled Knight of Magician's other effect. By sacrificing Skilled Knight of Magician with three spell counters, I can summon Knight of Magician (2500/1900)," said Yuedren.

"Your deck has not change one bit," said Yugi.

"Thank you for the comment. I will now launch an attack against you, Seto. Knight of the Magician attack Dark King," said Yuedren.

"I activate Dark King's effect. At a cost of five hundred life points, I removed Dark King from play and have a Knight token take his place. He will not be gone and you are going to have to do better than that," said Seto as the token disappeared when hit by Yuedren's attack.

"Since my Knight was special summon, I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn," said Yuedren.

Cararetem had a look in his eye and starred at Atemu. Atemu notice and realized his own twin brother had been laying low in this duel so far. "I am ready. I draw. I activate Fate Changed. I can look at my top two cards and chose which one should be the top card," said Cararetem as he took the top two cards off his deck and put them back in a new order. "Now I summon Red Twin Dragon of South LV 3 (1450/500)! Since he is not as powerful as the others that our out on the field, I will end my turn."

Pegasus drew his card and gazed at Cararetem. He had strategy and he needed to be dealt with a blow to stop him from revealing it. Pegasus looked at his hand and his field. Copy Cat and Dark Rabbit had not been challenged. It was time to reveal the name of the beast that had appeared two days ago. "It is time for me to introduce my own unknown! I sacrifice Copy Cat and Dark Rabbit in defense mode to summon my powerful beast! I summon Fiery Eagle of the Beast Master (2850/1200). I attack Cararetem's Red Twin Dragon of South LV 3," said Pegasus.

Fiery Eagle of the Beast Master was the same creature that had appeared behind Pegasus two days ago and it was taking flight and ready to attack Red Twin Dragon of South LV 3. Cararetem didn't seem worried. "I am ready for it. I activate my dragon's effect, Monster Shield. I sacrifice one of my defense position monsters to protect Red Twin Dragon of South LV 3," said Cararetem. "By the way, the card I sacrifice was Kuriboh."

Ack, thought Pegasus, that was the first card he played and it was a Kuriboh. "I end my turn," said Pegasus.

Seto looked at the state of things. Cararetem should be attack, just so he uses up his last defense position monster. He drew his card. "My Dark King returns to the field," said Seto and then he took a card from his hand it placed in one of the slots. "I place a card in my spell and trap card zone. Now Dark King attack Red Twin Dragon of South LV3!"

"You have forgotten about my dragon's effect. I activate it and sacrifice my defense position monster," said Cararetem.

"Oh, I have not forgotten. It is a little something called strategy," said Seto as his Dark King bounces into the barrier. "Dark King's effect activates and you can draw a card."

"Oh, thank you," said Cararetem as he drew a card.

"I will stir up the fire later. I end my turn," said Seto.

Atemu was still trying to think of how he could make his lost of Big Shield Gardna not as bad, but then realized the Red Twin Dragon of North was still on the field and long enough for its effect to kick in. He drew and looked at his cards before words came out of him. "Red Twin Dragon of North LV 3 has been on the field long enough for its effect to activate. Now Red Twin Dragon of North LV 3 go to the grave to be replaced by Red Twin Dragon of North LV 6 (2500/200). I sacrifice my defense position monster to summon Dark Magician Girl. Now who should I attack? Silent Magician is out of the question, but I will attack Dark King. Red Twin Dragon of North LV 6 attack Dark King. The Dark Magician Girl attack his defense monster! I've dealt 500 damage to you," said Atemu.

"I activate Numerous Healer. My life points recover by a thousand," said Seto.

"Then I end my turn," said Atemu. "Now someone else has taken the lead

Yugi looked at the state of things. He had 3500 left. Cararetem and Atemu both have their 4000 life points from the start. Pegasus was the other one left unscathed. Yuedren was at 3300 life points while Seto was the highest of everyone with 4500. He drew and look at his hand to find the right cards were there. "I level up my Silent Magician to it highest level of eight. I then play the spell Tribute Bypass. I pay a thousand life points to take the place of a tribute monster to summon Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 6 (2500/500). I play Reload and at a cost of 1000 life points, according to effect, I can draw until I have six cards. I play a face down in the spell and trap card zone. Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 6 attack your counterpart on Atemu's field! It's time," said Yugi as his dragon leap towards Atemu's dragon.

Atemu's dragon reacted and the two dragons intertwined, red grabbing blue, blue grabbing red. The two dragons exploded on the field and a white light engulfed the field. Everyone raised their arms to shield their eyes except for Atemu and Yugi. Sharek and Gasa knew what the light was as it engulfed all in the stands including Mokaba.

"Come on, stop being a slow poke, Tishera," said a younger Atemu as he was running across the dunes.

Tishera was following Atemu. He was surprised to see Atemu starting to back up on the top of the dune ahead of him. When he reached the dune, he saw why. A man towered above Atemu. The man was dress quite drab and his cape was black and all that he wore was black, not very traditional Egyptian colors. "It's you! The one who they say will take me down to very netherworld where I should belong. You are not worth it, but I will make sure your blood heir is dead," said the man as he began to cackle.

Then out of the blue, a woman appeared on a horse and she scared off the man. Once the man was gone, the woman turned to Atemu. "You will see him again, young prince. Tishera, the gods have much in store for you, but young prince, your destiny has been foretold, but nothing is in stone. A great duel has been foretold and it's a six way duel with friends, but it will turn into a duel that all Shadow Beasts will watch," said the woman before leaving.

Atemu and Tishera just watch as the lady left. "Should you're father know about this?" asked Tishera.

"Nope."

The light receded. "A memory rift, but why did all of us see it?" asked Sharek as he rose from his seat looking at the field.

"I am as equally baffled as you are," said Gasa. "That lady prophesied this duel."

"It's her," said Cardagan. "That explains why she said my daughter would have connections to a queen of Egypt. There are only a few things different about her."

"Why would there be someone in the past like her, father?" asked Rawdren.

"Sharek and Gasa might know," said Cardagan.

"We do know. She was reincarnated. The Gods marked her back then to be reincarnated," said Sharek. "We should stop chatting for down there needs to continue."

Where Mokaba was at, he seemed dazed. "What was that, big brother?" he cried out.

"I don't know. Mart, spill it," said Seto to Yugi.

"Right then. We saw a memory rift, but why did all of us see it? I believe it was important because of the man in the black cape, well, let's say this: I've seen him before in this time," said Yugi.

"What do you mean my son?" asked Yamisite from the stands.

Yugi turned to his father. "He was the first one I saw after I was captured. He has expressed a desire to eliminate a lot of the Sharks. He seemed to know way too much about the Sharks. He is way too powerful for me to eliminate," said Yugi.

"The man you saw in the memory rift," said Sharek somberly, "was the man who held the power of the evil that was sealed by the Lost Pharaohs."

"No way! You mean he has been living for this long," said Joey.

"There are evil ways of obtaining anything you want. He is probably does have a penalty for living this long," said Sharek.

"What is the penalty? I would like to know," said Yamisite.

"It varies. It will be interesting to find out what it is," said Sharek.

"Why?" asked Yamisite.

"He does not act like the penalty is effecting him," said Gasa. "You better get to the duel here. The Shape Shifters are a powerful force to posses. They are the only hope for us to stop that man."

Yugi turned towards the duel field. "You heard him. We need to let this duel to play out. Silent Magician attack Seto!"

Seto kneeled and braced for the attack. It hit him and he felt it so much that he knew the duel disks were not involve any more. This was starting to become quite real. He got up with his life point counter down to 1000 life points. "I am still in this duel," said Seto.

"I know that. I end my turn," said Yugi as if nothing had interrupted his turn.

Yuedren was surprised with what had happened, but time had been lost and it was time to get down to business. "I draw. I flip my defense position monster to face up," said Yuedren as his blue dragon of level three appeared with 1300 attack and 100 defense. "Time for a special summon feast! I play Level Up. By sending a monster with LV in its name, I can summon the card listed on it. Time to summon Blue Twin Dragon of South LV 6 (2500/1100)! I now activate Knight of the Magician to summon one spellcaster from my deck to the field. I choose Dark Magician, but I play Knight's Title to make him the Dark Magician Knight. I place three face downs before ending my turn."

Cararetem knew why everyone was in a hurry. Now it was time for him to set up the stage. He drew. "I play Nightmare Steal Cage. Now no one can attack until the second end phase of Yuedren's is complete," said Cararetem as everyone including him was caged with their monsters. "I end my turn."

Pegasus glanced at Cararetem. He was proving to be quite dangerous to everyone's strategy. He drew his card and looked at it before placing it into his hand. It was time to give out laughs. "I activate Toon World and pay the cost of a thousand life points. I now summon Toon Gemini Elf. Since the Nightmare Steal Cage is on the field, I end my turn," said Pegasus.

It was Seto's turn. He drew his card and looked at it before his eyes showed a glint of fire. In the stands, Calick knew what was happening. "Well, well, it looks like the comeback kid is going to comeback again," said Calick.

"I can see how he gained control over Kaiba Corp. We should be happy he is on our side," said Yamisite.

No one would be prepared for the next thing to happen.

* * *

**There is another chapter ended. First off, a reminder to the readers. You need to remember Yugi has the card combination of Guardian Dragon of Faith and Dragon of Faith and Friendship on the field that keeps his life points safe from paying life points to activate cards. Time for a little chapter preview. In the next chapter, we will see if Seto can pull off another comeback. Then the duel take a turn towards the strange. Can anyone say "Shadow Realm"? The next chapter is called Not Your Average Duel.**


	20. Not Your Average Duel

I probably will from now until the end of this fic will update once a month, maybe twice a month. I am still needing to get chapter 25 put together and I am being lazy about it.

Chapter 20:

Not Your Average Duel

Everyone was ready for Seto to start his turn, but Seto was looking at his hand and then threw his head back and started to laugh. When he stop laughing, he was ready and chose a card from his hand. "I start my turn with this card! I use the spell card Life Force Removal. I can remove a monster from my graveyard and add its attack to my life points. I chose Dark Lord," said Seto as Dark Lord was ejected from his graveyard and his life points rocket up to 6500. "I am not through yet. I play Dragon Summoning. I pay a thousand life points to activate Dragon Summoning in order for me to summon Son of the White Dragon (3000/2500)! It also has a little effect. I discard one card from my hand to activate the effect. Now I can attack directly with 1000 life points of damage to someone. Attack Atemu with White Ghost Blast!"

The White Dragon disappeared to appear behind Atemu and let out a white blast that could be seen through. Atemu felt and realized it was something different: this was not how an attack created by the duel disks felt! He lost his balance, but was able to regain it. He had a hunch. "Come forth, Mahad the Dark Magician!"

A Dark Magician appeared behind Atemu, but not just any old Dark Magician, it was the Priest Mahad! "My Pharaoh, why did you call me?"

"You proved a hunch I had," said Atemu turning his head towards Sharek. "What's going on here?"

"You obviously have not had a shadow duel in which the participants all have clear hearts. Darkness comes when all the participants are not acknowledging all of their reasons for dueling. This is the highest shadow duel and only one of this kind takes place under these very conditions. No one who has an impure heart can enter these boundaries of this shadow duel," said Sharek.

"My Pharaoh, I will watch, but not help," said Mahad the Dark Magician.

"It's still my turn," said Seto through gritted teeth.

"I will say one other thing," said Sharek. "This duel will probably challenge what is thought to be conventional and ordinary."

"At last, it's time to finish my turn! I play one face down before ending my turn," said Seto.

Atemu looked at Seto in disbelief. He had come back from the brink of death within a turn and pulled out a ferocious monster. Now it was time to start protecting his life points and getting out a far stronger monster. Silent Magician on Yugi's field was going to be a force to beat. He drew his card and looked at it. Fate was on his side. "I play the card I just drew, Return of LV! I discard one card and remove from my grave Red Twin Dragon of North LV 3 to activate Return of LV to bring back Red Twin Dragon of North LV 6. I end my turn since this cage is still up," said Atemu with glee.

Yugi knew he could easily match Atemu. He drew a card. "I play Dragon Rise! Since Dragon of Faith and Friendship is out, this card be activated to summon Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 6 to the field. I will end my turn," said Yugi.

Yuedren had Blue Twin Dragon of South LV 6 on his field as well as Dark Magician Knight. He drawled and was surprise that nothing good was in his hand. "I end my turn," said Yuedren.

Cararetem felt the waves of time were coming around them and slowing down. He knew this was his time to shine and become greater than his brother. He drew and look at his card. "I play Return of the Dragon! This spell brings back Red Twin Dragon of South LV 3. Now, I end my turn," said Cararetem.

Pegasus drew his card and look at it with interest. "It's time for me to get this show on the road. I summon a monster in defense mode. I play one card face down," said Pegasus. "Also I end my turn."

Seto Kaiba snapped up his card. He was feeling pretty good since his life points were quite high, but he knew Pegasus had something up his sleeve and he did not like the thought of it one bit. Seto finally looked at his card and was please at what it was. "I lay down one card on the field. I activate my dragon's effect this turn and it will target Pegasus," said Seto discarding his card. "I end my turn."

The white dragon's glory stuck Pegasus from behind and drop his life points down to 3000 and had done this before Seto ended his turn. Now, it was time for Atemu to take his turn! He drew his card and looked at his hand and field. It was time to play it safe. "I lay down a facedown! Back to you, Yugi," said Atemu.

Yugi drew his card and he smiled as he looked at it. The picture of the beast on the card was a white horse with a star on its head and a saddle on its. _Neigh_, Yugi heard. _Play him master I am alone out here_, said Yugi's dragon while looking at him. Yugi nodded and made a glancing look at his hand. "I summon Starback the Saddled Horse (1900/200)!" The white horse appeared and let out a neigh. "I play the field spell King of Dragon Command," said Yugi as the field was engulfed by high castle walls with towers with dragon statutes on them. "This card allows me, the owner of the card, to decide the target of any dragon type's attack. Since everyone except for Pegasus has a dragon, I will have a far greater degree of control. I end my turn."

"Starback hmm…," Pegasus commented.

"What is so hmm about it?" asked Atemu.

"It is not a card that I created, but I have heard of the beast and never created it because I did not encounter the information that I needed," said Pegasus.

Atemu looked at Starback and saw Yugi smiling. "You know about Starback," said Atemu.

"I quite well do. You do remember I can hear my dragon talk to me only. It's the same way with Starback," said Yugi.

"Then you do have that knowledge that no one else would have. Your ability to hear them is astounding to think about," said Pegasus.

"One who can determine how much Shadow Magic a person has also can have the potential to see the spirits," said Yugi. "Let's continue on!"

Yuedren shrug and drew his card. "It's just like you. This is just bad luck. I'm not getting anything at the moment," said Yuedren with a grin. "I end my turn."

Yugi looked at Yuedren knowing what his brother was up to, but focused his attention on to Cararetem who was drawing his card. "Red Twin Dragon of South LV 3 has its effect activate to summon Red Twin Dragon of South LV 6 (2500/1200). I see four LV monsters on the field making it perfect to activate my card, Level Battle Royal," said Cararetem as the spell card appeared with having four dragons pictured on it. "This little baby is quite powerful. It allows for all players on the field to activate their LV cards effect to get the next higher monster or for those who don't have one of those cards, a choice: special summon a level four or below monster or tribute monsters to summon a higher level monster to the field. The tributes must be exactly the number needed for that monster under normal conditions. I level up Red Twin Dragon of South LV 6 to LV 8 (2700/1400)."

"I sacrifice Toon Dark Magician Girl for Toon Summoned Skull," said Pegasus.

"I summon Dark Knight (1900)," said Seto.

"I level up my dragon to become Red Twin Dragon of North LV 8(2700)," said Atemu.

"I do the same. Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8(2700) come to the field to grace your glory," said Yugi.

"I am last and I level up my own dragon. Red Twin Dragon of South LV 8 (2700) come to the field," said Yuedren.

"Looks like we have a lot of choices on the field. I play two face downs," said Cararetem. "I end my turn not risking my dragon's attack to be controlled by the will of one."

Pegasus looked at the state of his field. "I switch my Toon to defense mode and put two face downs on the field. Attack Cararetem's dragon, my Fiery Eagle!"

The huge Eagle was coming towards Cararetem's Red Twin Dragon of South, but was not afraid of it. "Oh, I not letting go of my dragon that easy. I activate Blast Shield! Now your pet bird cannot attack me," said Cararetem.

"I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn," said Pegasus.

Seto Kaiba drew his card and looked at it. "I summon Vorse Raider. I play Species Summon to summon another Son of the White Dragon! I activate one of my dragon's effect to deal one thousand damage to Cararetem," said Seto as he discarded a card and his dragon appeared behind Cararetem to release its attack before going back Seto's field.

Cararetem was clearly shaken by the attack. "You have found the hole in my defenses, but realize this: you are going to pay," said Cararetem.

Somewhere in Domino, the White Knight was battling many shadow monsters, but each time he slew one, another one appeared with a buddy. "Where are they all coming from?" he said out loud.

"Friend, I have no clue, but the duel is going on quite well. There have been quite a lot of swings in this duel and Calick's son has shown off he is the comeback man in this duel. Are you able to hold out much longer?" said Carrek through the headphones.

"I don't know," said the Knight, but gets hit by one of monsters. "Correction, I do need help."

"I will get it for you. Just keep holding on," said Carrek.

As the headphones clicked off, the White Knight got on to his horse and took off to try a new strategy.

"It was a pleasure, Cararetem. I now end my turn like everyone who does not like the ideal of their dragons being controlled," said Seto.

"It's my pleasure that I am frightening my opponents into a corner," said Yugi. "Atemu, you are…" A phone began to ring.

The phone happened to be Pegasus's and he picked it up with an annoyed look. He placed it on speaker phone. "I told you not to call me," said Pegasus.

"You are the only one with a phone in distance of the ones I wanted. The White Knight is being overwhelmed and I don't think he will last long," said Carrek through the phone. "I hope he is using another strategy."

"We will be on our way. We need a location," said Calendra standing up with Carret.

"He is downtown area, near the river when I last checked in, but he could have moved. I need to let you go and tell him the news," said Carrek before hanging up.

"He hangs up without a goodbye," said Pegasus.

Mahad the Dark Magician started to move and Atemu shot a questioning glance. "Don't worry about them. I will help them with all my power," said Mahad as he passed by and went towards the exit where Calendra and Carret were going towards.

"Yugi, Yuedren, please listen," said Calendra with his back to the duel. "Your father has the symbols for your duties. Yamisite, you should give it to them after the duel."

Yamisite got up from his seat and gave a respectful bow. "I will, Calendra," said Yamisite as he rose from his bow to watch the threesome leave.

"What was that?" asked Atemu.

"You will learn. The Domino Contract is what governs this talk," said Yugi. "We need to continue. The monsters could arrive and stop this duel. Remember what Sharek said!"

"I know. The Shape Shifters are way to valuable to all of us. I draw," said Atemu and looked at his new card. "I will not be afraid of the outcome, but I am prepared and prepare for the onslaught. I place two cards face down and my dragon will attack this turn."

"Time for me to decide," said Yugi. "Fiery Eagle will be the target."

Atemu's red dragon took off and went straight towards Pegasus' Fiery Eagle, but Pegasus had a facedown that revealed itself to all. "I activate Toon Defense! Since I have a toon, your monster can't attack me," said Pegasus.

"I activate the trap Return of Defense. I can chose one monster with a defense of 2000 of more and summon it when my attack fails. I chose Big Shield Gardna," said Atemu as the dreaded Gardna appeared. "I end my turn."

Yugi took his draw and looked at his card. It was time for someone to start the process of getting someone to bow out. Silent Magician and his two dragons made for an excellent team out on the field. He had enough cards in his hand to fill up his field and a particular monster. "I summon Silent Swordsman LV 3 and play three face downs! I activate a face down called Purge of High Level," said Yugi.

"What _is _that?" asked Seto Kaiba with a scrawl on his face.

"Everyone must send the highest level monster straight to their deck or take a thousand points of damage. I send my blue dragon to my deck," said Yugi as shuffled his dragon back into his deck.

"My red dragon goes to my deck," said Atemu as he picked up the card, looked at it, and shuffled it back into his deck. It was going to be long before it comes out again.

"Red Dragon of South goes back to my deck. I will get back at you, King of Dragons," said Cararetem through his teeth to Yugi.

"Blue Twin Dragon of South return the deck," said Yuedren. "Bro, you've made me mad."

"I have not choice, Yugi-boy. I send my Fiery Eagle back to my deck," said Pegasus.

"Activate trap! Damage Null! I receive no damage from not sending one of my dragons to my deck," said Seto.

"You are still the same," said Yugi. "Did I ask for all of this to happen? No, but it is time for me to do some dueling. We've fooled around long enough! Silent Magician attack Sabag's dragon! Now, I am done."

Yuedren was quite surprised by his brother, but he was fully aware of his brother's plan. "I draw," said Yuedren and his face angered as his deck dealt him another blow. "I end my turn again."

Cararatem drew his card and looked at. His face then lit up! "I play the card I just drew! I activate the spell Return of the Beast and my Red Dragon returns to the field. Also one of you who lost your beast can return it from your deck," said Cararatem with a smirk.

"I will use it. Return my Red Dragon," said Yuedren.

"I then end my turn," said Cararatem.

Pegasus drew his card. "I believe it is time to show my true colors. I summon One-Eyed Beast of the Winged Master (1900/0)!" A white beast appeared. It was like a wolf with only one eye and on its head was a mark that looked like a winged horse! "Like my new card? I recently made it for this particular match. He has a nice little effect that makes him quite powerful. He can handle the mighty gods. I end my turn with one face down," said Pegasus.

Seto drew his card and when his eyes laid on it, his face was a glow with pleasure. "What is it, bro?" cried Mokaba from the stands.

"Mokaba watch. Everyone watch. I play Rise of the Dragon's Son allowing me to summon Ultimate Son of the White Dragon," said Seto as a three headed white dragon that looked like his Son of White Dragon just with an additional two heads.

Yugi was intently starring at something that beyond Seto and Atemu notice this. "What is up with you, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Spill it," said Yugi towards Seto.

Seto's eyes looked at what Yugi was staring at. At the moment, he and Yugi could see what it was. "Priest, why are you here? Don't you have something better to do? I despise you for haunting me," said Seto.

"You don't understand. You are the only connection that keeps me here and I don't have a viable body until someone finds it," said a voice.

"That is an answer. Then why show up now?" Seto questioned.

"I have something important to say all of you," said the voice again.

"Why can't I see what you two can see?" Atemu asked.

"You should be able to see spirits. Since you can't see him, I should be able to do you a great favor," said Yugi as he made a fist with one hand and open it to drop his pearl. He covered it with the other hand and a stream of Shadow Magic became visible. "It will soon take full effect about…now!"

The Shadow Magic had covered the field and Priest Seto was visible standing behind Seto. Pegasus looked in the same direction as well as Cararetem and Yuedren. Those three were baffled by what they were seeing. "I can't believe you are still attached to the land of the living," said Atemu.

"I am surprised by you, my Pharaoh. I would expect you to see me. This is a duel worth seeing," said the Priest and then he clapped and tons of monsters from the Shadow Realm showed up.

"Amazing…," said Pegasus.

"You all should be getting on with this duel. I've stalled you all long enough. Now, show these monsters that it was worth coming!" Priest Seto cried out.

"I agree," said Seto. "I forgot to mention the Ultimate Son of White Dragon is not effected by any card that targets it. So I will destroy your life point combo. Ultimate Son of White Dragon attack his Dragon of Faith and Friendship!"

_Master, don't let him destroy her_, said Yugi's dragon to Yugi.

Even though the dragon knew that his master was not prepared to destroy a beast with such abilities to not be effected by most cards, the dragon whined. Blue Twin Dragon of North was getting on Yugi's nerves. The Ultimate Son of White Dragon was coming closer and it was time for everything to play out. "My dragon stop complaining! You know what I know, but I believe it is time to let this play out," said Yugi as Ultimate Son of White Dragon attacked Dragon of Faith and Friendship dealing 1900 in damage, but half would be restored later. "I activate Funeral for the Dragon. When a dragon is destroyed, I can summon another dragon that is the same level as my Dragon of Faith and Friendship. I summon Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 to the field," said Yugi as a mad and sad looking Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 appeared. "However, I can't use it to attack until after one of my turns past. You will get a chance to show your true feelings soon enough."

Yugi's dragon let out a roar. Seto, Yuedren, and Cararetem was shocked, but not Atemu and Pegasus. "I end my turn and Ultimate Son of the White Dragon returns to my fusion deck," said Seto as he brought an end to the seventh round.

In the skies, aboard a plane, Marick sat staring at his laptop that was displaying the duel that was taking place in Domino. He was hearing a lot about what was happening in Domino from news outlets in Egypt, but he did not see a clear picture. Iris was also curious and had let him go. When he was getting ready to get on a plane, he learned of the six way duel taking place in Domino and was curious about it. Iris and Odion was also seeing it as a very curious thing to happen. Something had changed in Domino and Marick was going there to find out.

Atemu drew his card and smiled. "Since Yugi's dragon is back, why don't I call mine back as well? I play the card called Higher Calling to summon my Red Twin Dragon of North LV 8 for a mere thousand life points," said Atem as his life points drop to 2000. "I end my turn."

"I play one face down and end my turn," said Yugi and his life points bounced up to 2550 after his Guardian Dragon of Faith card activate.

Yuedren drew his card and looked pleased with this hand. "I activate Blue Twin Dragon of South LV 8's effect. When I draw its lower form, I can send the lower form and the one on the field to summon Blue Twin Dragon of South LV 10 (3500). I now end my turn," said Yuedren.

Cararetem stared at the huge dragon that stood behind Yuedren. There was nothing that could compare to it. It was a blue dragon that looked strong, but at the moment the angry dragon that was on Yugi's field look like it could attack without a command. It was time for his dragon to level itself up and he drew. Cararetem laughed as he saw the card and everyone else was raising eyebrows. "It is time for my dragon to get the treatment it deserves. I activate my Red Twin Dragon of South LV 8 effect. I discard my entire hand to fulfill the cost of activation to summon Red Twin Dragon of South LV 10 (3500)! This is just what…"

"I activate Blood Summoning," said Yugi.

"A quick play, hmm? I bet I know what it does," said Atemu.

"I have to say sayonara to half of my life points," said Yugi pausing as he took a card that was pushed out of his deck, "and send one copy of each level of Blue Twin Dragon of North. Then to complete the requirements, I send Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 to the graveyard to summon the mighty dragon called Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 10! Now watch!"

A red substance appeared and pooled around the angry Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 8 before it disappeared into a sliver light that took off and appeared behind Yugi. The red substance then glowed and the silver light took shape of a very impressive dragon. The Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 10 looked as mad as it was at level eight. "That dragon looks very angry," commented Atemu.

"You will learn why he is angry soon enough," said Yugi.

"Now continuing with my turn, I end it," said Cararetem.

Pegasus drew his card. He was impress by what was going on, but it was time for him to light some fireworks of his own. He looked at his card and was very pleased. "Fiery Eagle will return this turn. I play the card Returning Call. I give up half of my life points to summon Fiery Eagle," said Pegasus getting warm up, "and I am not yet! I activate Fiery Eagle's effect to destroy half of any opponent's life points and take the same amount of damage that opponent took. Go Flame Ball of Destruction!"

Fiery Eagle turned into a ball of fire and hit Seto, knocking his life points down to 1750, before hitting Pegasus causing his life points drop all the way to 250. "We are now the two lowest in this duel. What do you hope to gain from being brazen? You know being brazen is not the way to go," said Seto with the Priest nodding in agreement.

"There is a reason. _I will not fall yet_. One-Eyed Beast is ready to show off its effects. When my life points are low, One-Eyed Beast will use its effect for its controller's benefit," said Pegasus as a shadow appeared behind Yuedren. "Life Point Drain Reversal activate!"

The shadow leaped up behind Yuedren and formed into the shape of the One-Eyed Beast on its back legs. Yuedren looked over his shoulder in surprise and wonder. The shadow attacked Yuedren was a dagger that left no physical mark, but Yuedren's life points dropped from 3300 to 1650, to a complete half, and then Pegasus's life points rocketed up to 1900! "How clever of you. Your beast has more than one ability and it is made so that conditions triggers its multiple effects," commented Yuedren.

"Quite right, my boy. You have learned One-Eyed Beast's secret to its effects. Under very specific conditions, it can be very powerful. Time for me to attack. One-Eyed Beast attack Starback!"

One-Eyed Beast started heading towards Starback. "I activate Starback's effect. I can summon one Apprentice Horseman (1800). Now, I activate my face down, Into the Saddle! Starback and Apprentice Horseman have to be on the field for this card to activate. I send the two named cards back to my deck to summon the fusion named Apprentice Horseman of Starback (2000)," said Yugi as Starback and the Apprentice Horseman disappeared and Yugi shuffled the two into his deck before Apprentice Horseman of Starback.

"I chose not to replay my attack, but I activate a card. Consequence of Failed deals a thousand points of damage to my opponent who foiled my plan," said Pegasus as Yugi's life points fell to a mere 917.

"I should be able to survive that blow you dealt me. I should not keep this a secret, but Apprentice Horseman of Starback will be out for two rounds," said Yugi.

"Two rounds, hmm. My turn ends," said Pegasus.

Seto was surprised by what had all occurred in one turn. Pegasus _is _good and was still a snake when he plans out everything, thought Seto. "Interesting turn of events," said the Priest. "Two people who had the highest LP are no longer the highest in that respect."

"Thanks for commenting. I know the situation," said Seto as he drew his card. "I end my turn with a face down."

And another changing round drew to a close.

Marick was looking at his laptop and took account of the life points before sending an email to his sister about his surprise about the duel. He was still wondering who was the six duelist, but moreover, he was curious about the King of Dragons and if he could pull out a win with only 917 life points…

**The end of this chapter has finally come and time to reveal only the name of the next chapter. The next chapter will be called There Was Six, Now There Is Four. I hope the chapter title says what the next chapter is going to be about.**


	21. There Was Six, Now There Is Four

**I am being very generous with chapters today. I am giving you two chapters. I would appreciate some more reviews so I can know what I need to work on for the sequel to this story.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

There Was Six, Now There Is Four

Atemu was looking at all of the LV 10 dragons and was wanting his dragon to be just as strong. He drew his card and the waves of time were in his favor. "I play Trumpet of Twin Dragon. When I and another have any monster with Twin Dragon in its name, then I can send my dragon to the grave to summon its highest form. Come forth Red Twin Dragon of North LV 10 (3500)! Now we are ready to get down to business," said Atemu as his dragon took flight and transformed into the higher level dragon. "I end my turn with a face down."

"I still am putting people into fear obviously," said Yugi drawing his card. "Well, it is time for my dragon to punish some people for them destroying Dragon of Faith and Friendship. I…"

"Time to cut you off and get rid of your trap card," said Pegasus. "I activate Mystical Wind Typhoon to destroy the little beauty that has kept you alive."

"What? Maybe it is time for your One-Eyed Beast to experience Apprentice Horseman of Starback, but first I activate its effect to send your Fiery Eagle to the graveyard by removing from play Apprentice Horseman in my deck," said Yugi.

"That is not funny," said Pegasus.

"If you think it is not funny, then have a taste of Apprentice Swordsman of Starback attacking your One-Eyed Beast," said Yugi as the Apprentice Swordsman of Starback attacked Pegasus.

One-Eyed Beast was destroyed, but Pegasus activated a card. "Barrier of Fallen activates. Now no one can attack me until next round," said Pegasus.

"I was not going to finish you off. My dragon wouldn't allowed it," said Yugi.

"It is everyone else that I am afraid of, not you," said Pegasus. "Why would your dragon wouldn't allow it?"

"You'll see," said Yugi before exclaiming, "Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 10 let your furry be known!"

Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 10 snarled before flapping his wings to get airborne. The dragon was the same size as the one that Yugi had been blood summoning outside of duels, but it appeared to have anger in its face and seem to know his target: Son of the White Dragon. The dragon had risen high enough to attack his target and glided down grabbing Son of the White Dragon before going back up to the sky to destroy the struggling dragon. Seto was stun as his life points dropped to 1250. "What a display of power and passion…," said Seto.

Pegasus understood what Yugi meant. Blue Twin Dragon of North was mad that Dragon of Faith and Friendship was sent to the graveyard. Pegasus knew this deck of Yugi's was a reflection of his own passion and feelings. Then he remembered that he had seen Dragon of Faith and Friendship in real life on his island when Yugi and Téa were together. The Dragon of Faith and Friendship was with the Blue Twin Dragon of North. "How did you get the Dragon of Faith and Friendship?" Pegasus questioned Yugi.

"Some of the story is forbidden to pass from my lips until someone remembers," said Yugi in reply. "How can I say this? There is one that has been protecting me for the someone who needs to remember." "Why are you being all like your father? Riddles get us in more trouble than what you think," said Pegasus.

"I end my turn," said Yugi.

Yuedren drew and look at his hand. This duel was starting to take a lot out of him, but he still was able to hold on. It was indeed a surprise that he had fallen from his once high peak in life points. It was time for him to risk it all. He started to pull out one of his cards out of his hand slowly. "I lay one face down," said Yuedren as he placed the card in a slot. "I will risk what no one has done before. I command my dragon to attack!"

"Hmm… Which one should I choose? Pegasus is off limits for a round," said Yugi. "Then there is Gardna. I command your dragon to attack Atem's Gardna!"

Yuedren's dragon rose to the sky and Yuedren looked completely dumbstruck at what target Yugi chose for his dragon because of the field spell card's effect. Yuedren's dragon reached its highest point and dove at Gardna, destroying the beast. "I am surprised by you, brother. You should reveal your true motivations," said Yuedren as his dragon landed.

"It is not my motivations, but me and my dragon's motivations," said Yugi.

"That reveals not enough, but I assume you will not speak more. I end my turn," said Yuedren.

Cararetem drew his card. He was quite surprised by what had happened. Maybe it was time to test his luck with his dragon. "I lay a face down. Attack my Red Twin Dragon of South," said Cararetem.

"Your dragon's attack will be aimed at Son of the White Dragon," said Yugi.

The red dragon rose and attacked the Son of the White Dragon. The White Dragon let out a roar of regret and sadness for not helping its master. "You better have something to revenge your dragon," said the priest.

"I will when my turn comes around," said Seto.

"I never expected it," said Cararetem, "but that field card is way too powerful in a dragon only duel. I do end my turn."

Seto seemed rather tame and he felt Cararetem's passion for not wanting to be controlled on what monster to attack. Pegasus seemed to felt the same feelings when he drew his card. "The easiest target for my next card is the one who has only the weakest monsters on this field besides me. It is a pity, but this duel has gone on long enough. I play Toon Sacrifice. In order for activation, I must remove from play all of my toon monsters as well as Toon World. I will now do direct damage to wipe out Kaiba," said Pegasus.

Pegasus began to remove from play all of his toon monsters and slipped them into his pocket before the ghosts of all of the toon monsters appeared and then began to charge Seto, landing each a blow. There was even some of the toons that no one knew Pegasus had, but their ghosts were on the field. Seto was just stunned as the toons went by, but he moved his hand to push the button that one activate his face down from last round. He activated the card. "Reversal of Fates! My life points go down to 50 and the damage I would have received is dealt to you," said Seto.

"I activate my trap, Self Destruct. I have no other choice to deal with you, but give up all my life points to wipe out yours!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…," screamed Seto.

At that moment, Pegasus and Seto's life points hit zero, but before the counter reached zero, the doors to the convention center open and there was Malick Ishatar. The Egyptian looked surprised at what he saw before him. "What the…?" Malick said.

Yamisite looked quite surprise. "I thought we had taken care of that," he said.

"We know him, at least some of us know him. He is Malick Ishatar, one of the tomb keepers," said Yugi.

"Why did you show up here, Malick?" Atem asked.

"Ah, Pharaoh, I should explain that then," said Malick. "Isis, Odion, and me have been hearing reports from Domino and we are not finding the picture to be at all clear."

"I can understand the confusion," said Yugi. "My father has been trying to keep Domino as safe as possible. The evil sealed here in Domino has been released and this duel needs to finish as soon as possible."

"I understand. Then I will wait for this duel to be done," said Malick walking over to a wall to lean against.

"Then let's get back to this duel," said Yugi.

"It would be my turn, but he took me out with that last move," said Seto sitting down.

"You probably never expected something like that to wipe you out," said the Priest.

"No, I should have expected the unexpected, but I got caught up in the moment," said Seto.

Pegasus had also sat down, but no one seemed to care as Atem drew his card to start the next round and first round of only four.

**To Be Continued**

**How about that for an ending. I know this is short, but my interest in writing this duel is starting to dwindle because I know I have some mistakes in it that cannot be alleviated without major editing. Next chapter: The Four Kings Battle To One. **


	22. The Four Kings Battle To One

Chapter 22:

The Four Kings Battle To One

Four out of six were left and Malick was wondering what was the true objective of this duel, but he knew that maybe it would become all clear to him when this duel ended. By this time, Atem had drew his card and was getting ready to play.

Atem was looking at the field and was taking into account all of the changes. Pegasus and Seto were out of the duel and their fields were clean. It was time for him to activate his dragon's special effect and clean the field up a little more even though that meant that the four powerful dragons would still remain. It was time to get going. "I discard Kuriboh to activate my dragon's effect, Field Blaze! All monsters level 9 and below are destroyed," said Atem.

"Nice play, nice play," said Yuedren. "You obviously want our four dragons to be the fighters of this fight."

"Correct. Their names call out that their destiny is to fight each other. I play Battle of Twin Dragons. Now, we cannot end our turn without having our own dragon to fight," said Atemu.

"Looks like this might be the end of this duel," said Cararetem.

"Don't you all even dare to forget about my field spell," said Yugi.

"Oh, that's right. That card still gives you control of our dragons and now Atem is forcing us to fight with our dragons. Then we have to remember that all of our dragons are 3500 strong in their attack and our fields have been wiped clean of any other monsters at this moment," said Yuedren.

"Thanks for the reminder of the situation that all of us know," said Cararetem, "but at this moment, only two of us have control of this duel and that is Yugi and Atemu."

"Brothers are a pain, Cararetem," said Yuedren.

"Let me guess, Yuedren. You were born second in the set, the same as me," said Cararetem.

"I guess we do have more in common than our dragons having "South" in their names," said Yuedren.

"You all need to stop chitchatting," said Sharek from the stands. "Time will not stand still if one of you wish to control the Shape Shifters before I am unable to command them."

Malick looked at Sharek and study the man. Malick knew of the Shape Shifters and found the tidbit to be very revealing. "I can't help from holding up this duel, but I am curious about all of the people here that I have never seen before," said Malick.

"Everyone will introduce themselves after this duel," said Yugi. "Atem, finish your turn so this duel can become history!"

"It is my honor," said Atemu. "I begin with my dragon to attack."

Yugi looked at everyone's field and made his decision as he watched Atem's dragon rise into the air with each wing beat. "Your dragon will attack mine's!" The dragon began to dive at Yugi's dragon, but Yugi's dragon did not seem a bit worry and had a great deal of confidence in its master. "I activate Stalemate! Neither of our dragons are destroyed in battle," said Yugi with a grin on his face.

The dragons made contract, but did not get destroy and Atem's went back to its field. "I am surprised. I don't have any monsters to play, so, my turn ends here," said Atem.

Yugi drew his card for his turn. Atem had done what he thought would end the duel this round, but Yugi still had several cards that could help him. His hand was stocked up with monsters that could be discarded to give him protection from a variety of effects and he had quite a number of quick play spells in his hand. "Time to get rolling, my dragon," said Yugi and his dragon roared its reply. "I attack Cararetem with my dragon!"

It was the first time that Yugi had attacked Cararetem, but Cararetem had a few facedown cards. "I activate my facedown card, Roar of Thunder," said Cararetem as Yugi's dragon began to rise up. "Your dragon is destroyed."

"Not if I can help it. I play the counter trap, Trap Reverse," said Yugi. "Your dragon gets destroyed by Roar of Thunder."

Lightening came down from the sky towards Yugi's dragon, but it is then redirected towards Cararetem's dragon and destroys the dragon. "What is your dragon's new target?" asked the resigned Cararetem.

"My dragon cannot attack you directly per say of Battle of Twin Dragons. I attack Yuedren's dragon then," said Yugi.

"I activate Graveyard Activation Steal. At a cost 500 life points, I activate one of your trap cards in your grave. I chose Stalemate," said Yuedren.

"You are quite clever, Yuedren," said Yugi as his dragon attacked Yuedren's and returned without being destroyed. "I would have still have my dragon this turn if you did not activate that card. I end my turn."

Yuedren felt relief that he was able to go toe-to-toe to his brother, but it cost him five hundred life points. It was time for him to move this duel forward and Atem needed to go down. He drew his card and looked at his hand and made his move. "I call for my dragon to attack and activate this card: Field Cancellation. For my turn, my dragon will not be subjected to the field spell and so I can declare my target: Atem's dragon," said Yuedren.

Yuedren's dragon rose up and began to dive towards Atem's dragon, but then a face down was activated. "I activate Cruel Fate. I pay five hundred life points to destroy your monster and deal two hundred in life point damage times the level of your monster to you," said Atemu.

"I will not fall now. I activate Mercy Pleas to half the damage, but it will not be able to bring back my dragon. I end my turn," said Yuedren as his life points drop to 150.

Cararetem drew. He had no cards in his arsenal to stop anyone from getting him out of the duel. His hand was full of cards that had effects that did not fit the situation that he was in. "I'm in a pickle and I can't get out of it. I don't think any card can help me now. I," said Cararetem as his hand slowly lowered onto his deck, "surrender this duel."

Surprise was felt by everyone there. Malick was even surprised that someone who played so strategically would not have a new strategy to overcome his new situation. "He lost his power in this duel," said Pegasus to Seto. "He knows that this duel will end with the winner still having their Twin Dragon on the field."

And so it would seem Pegasus was being prophet about the winner.

* * *

Calendra and Carret had found the battle site and were fighting. Mr. Muto was aiding them with his skills in defense tactics. He also gave riddles in a way to help Calendra and Carret to figure out how to best handle the monsters. "I wonder where that Dark Magician fellow is at. I have not seen him," said Calendra after slaying a monster.

"I don't know," said Carret trying to defeat a monster.

"What Dark Magician fellow?" asked Mr. Muto.

Calendra went to Carret's aid and when they finished with that monster, Calendra replied. "Atem called him by name, but I don't remember what name it was."

Mr. Muto was in deep thought as he rushed into the fray to attack a monster that was approaching rather fast, but then a Dark Magician, Mahada the Dark Magician, appeared and took care of several monsters. "That must be who they are talking about. I can tell he is different," said Mr. Muto.

"Do you realize where we are?" asked Mahada.

It was the first time Mr. Muto thought about the location and realized how close they were to the convention center where the duel was taking place. "Why are we getting closer to there?" asked Mr. Muto.

"I don't have a clue, but maybe we've fall into someone's plan," said Calendra.

"That really does sting," said Carret.

"At this moment, I don't think we can do anything to stop it. Son, get Jarcas to call Max to alert the duelist to the situation," said Calendra to Mr. Muto.

Mr. Muto turned on his microphone that gave him contact with Jarcas. "Jarcas, we need you to alert your son that we are close by to their location and they will need to hurry up," said Mr. Muto through the microphone.

"Got it," said Jarcas through Mr. Muto's headphones.

* * *

Atem was about ready to draw when Pegasus's phone started to ring. Pegasus looked at the caller id and turned speaker phone on. "What is it this time, father?"

"You are being told to hurry up on your duel. It needs to end as soon as possible," said Jarcas.

"What is the state of things?"

"They are near your location. That is all I can tell you. I wish I could tell you more," said Jarcas. "I have not told them that some have fallen out of the duel, yet. Good-bye."

"Pressure for the last of us," said Atem.

"Then take your turn," said Yugi.

Atem finally drew his card. "I play two face downs. I attack with my dragon," said Atem.

"Your target is Yuedren," said Yugi.

Atem's dragon rose up to the air and was in its dive towards Yuedren when Yuedren activated a card. "I activate Punishment of Dead. When a direct attack that will wipe out my life points is declared, my opponent's life points are also wipe out," said Yuedren.

"I counter that with Reprise of Thanks. I remove all of my monster in my graveyard and deck to only receive half of the damage you would have dealt to me. The line ends here for you," said Atem as his dragon knocked Yuedren to the ground and having his own life points cut in half to 720.

"I am surprise it ended this way," said Yuedren.

"I end my turn," said Atem.

Yugi drew his card and looked at his hand. He was ready to deal the final blow to this duel. "I attack your dragon with Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 10," said Yugi calmly.

"I activate…," said Atem, but was cut off by Yugi.

"I activate Purify. Now all cards in our spell/trap car zone are destroyed including my field spell. Your cards are all useless, but I activate my dragon's effect, but removing from play all of my cards in my hand and deck to increase its attack by a thousand!"

Atem's dragon cowered at the sight of Yugi's dragon coming straight down at it. The red dragon disappeared and the blue dragon appeared to have tears in its eyes. "You beat me again," said Atemu.

"I did," said Yugi as his dragon disappeared. "That was the best duel I've had in a while. I have been energized by that duel."

Everyone were clapping and then Yamisite came up to Yugi. Yamisite placed into Yugi's hand a necklace with the seal of Domino. "It has been decided you are the Lord Heir to Domino and decider when to claim Domino is under your power," said Yamisite before going to Yuedren, who was sitting up. "As for you, you will second the Lord Heir's command and take his place if he is unable to do his duty."

"The Lord Heir to Domino?" questioned Atemu.

"When Domino switched from having a lord to having a mayor chosen according to Japanese laws, the Domino Compact was drawn up by five families to make sure their former lord was treated with respect and like everyone else. The Arrowcots are one of those five families and Chief Arrowcot continues to be a figure in Domino society. The other four families have faded into the background," said Yugi. "The former lord family is the Triscorn and the Domino Compact makes sure that if we are treated above the law or below it, the Lord Heir can claim full powers of Lordship."

"Interesting. I never would have thought Domino was loyal to the Triscorn back then," said Sharek as he approached Yugi.

"The Domino Compact was made to make sure that the voice of the former servants to the Triscorn Lord will be heard no matter what. The five families feared that Domino would be destroyed by outsiders with other motives," said Yugi.

"It is quite fitting then. This town had people who knew the Triscorn was important," said Sharek stopping in front of Yugi and held out three blank cards. "Take these three blanks and show all of us that you can control the Shape Shifters!"

Yugi took the blank cards from Sharek who then watched as Yugi went to the center of the former duel field. Yugi looked at the three cards and remembered what Slith the Shape Shifter had said about wanting Yugi to be his next master. It was with the memory that he thrust the three cards up to the sky. "I call thee, Slith the Shape Shifter," said Yugi as Slith did appear.

The Shape Shifter appeared with glee. "I knew you would be the one."

Malick seemed to be still confused, but he decided to remain quite as Yugi continued. "It is time for me to see if the other will come out. I call thee, Obline the Shape Shifter," said Yugi before Obline the Shape Shifter appeared and then continuing. "I call thee, Rabline the Shape Shifter."

The third Shape Shifter appeared and upon Rabline's appearance, the three blank cards showed the three Shape Shifters and Yugi lowered them to gaze at the three Shape Shifters and their cards. "The Shape Shifters, it seems, are related in someway to the ancient Egyptian Gods," said Malick.

"We are their human representations. We are not as powerful as they are in some respects, but we are in others. The leader of the Six Masters is the only one able to command us to come from the Shadow Realm to the plain of the living," said Rabline.

"The Lost Pharaohs," started Sharek, "called upon me to bring my Game Searches under their service. Gasa and me were the only ones to remain of the Six Masters of ancient times, but the other four of the Six Masters died in a battle after coming into service of the Lost Pharaohs."

Malick looked at Sharek. "I've heard of the Game Searchers as being the ones who found the Shadow Realm," Malick said.

"Yes, we did. The Lost Pharaohs needed the Game Searchers as experts on the Shadow Realm, but more importantly they needed the Six Masters who controlled the ultimate techniques of the light of the Shadow Realm to defeat the evil that had been plaguing their land. That evil has been let lose by the man who had it last," said Sharek.

"Then who is this man and why had this evil been let lose?" Malick asked.

"We don't know what name he goes by, but the evil is sealed by having four living generations of the Triscorn family. Even though the one they killed was brought back, the evil is no longer sealed. Arkatem was the one who created the seal for it, but he expressed that he wished he had a stronger seal than the one used," said Yugi.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your hands," said Malick.

It was after Malick had finished saying his words that Téa, Joey, and Tristen rushed over to Yugi. "That was some duel, buddy," said Joey wrapping his arm around Yugi.

Yugi pulled out two cards from his pocket and handed them to Téa. Téa took them, but asked, "Why are giving them to me?"

"Those are the second pair. I'm only the carrier pigeon," replied Yugi. "I will explain all much later."

It was all quite joyous, but then Calendra appeared. He was quite battered and Sorwan went over to help him to somewhere where he could sit. Once Calendra was seated, all came over to listen. Calendra told that he suffered a direct attack and that was when he decided to leave, but he knew everyone else would not survive long without his help, but Mahada the Dark Magician was able to call other monsters to his aid and ordered Calendra to leave. "That is how it happens," said Calendra before looking at Yugi. "Yugi, you will need to blood summon your dragon as soon as you get out there. I was thrown into the air and hit my back. Your current state of being unable to control your Shadow Magic fully will be troublesome if you decide to fight. These monsters know something that shouldn't!"

"What does he mean by that?" Malick asked of Yugi.

"I am not telling for I don't need someone to blab it," said Yugi as he began to make his way to the exit.

Pegasus and Seto rose to their feet. "We should do this fight," said Pegasus. "It does not sound like it is good at all."

"He will need his pearl," said the Priest.

"I see he forgot," said Seto before going over and picking up the pearl. "It looks like the Shape Shifters disappeared."

"I will see you later, King of Power," said the Priest disappearing.

"I will not get over how he acts," said Pegasus.

* * *

Yugi was close to doors to the outside world and heard the sounds of battle. He put on the necklace that had the seal of Domino and then he took out his dagger. He pierced his skin and began to draw the symbol to blood summon Blue Twin Dragon of North in its strongest incarnation. As soon as it was drew, he put the dagger away, went out of the doors, and without looking at what was going on around him, he placed his palm with the symbol on the ground before him. Blue Twin Dragon of North roared as soon as it appeared and was ready.

Yugi drew his sword, but he turned around to see everyone else except for his mother and Calendra. They all appeared ready to fight. Seto tossed something in the air and Yugi caught it. "I thought you probably needed that," said Seto.

"I do," said Yugi as he looked at his pearl. "I will be using my dragon to relay important messages to everyone."

"That is okay with me," said Yamisite.

They all started to walk out, but once they were only a little ways out, they were surprised by Mr. Muto on the shoulders of Charack the Swordsman. Charack was running and was closely followed by Carret and Mahado the Dark Magician. Yamisite pointed to the open door and the three went in there. "He should be able to protect all inside," said Atemu.

"That is a relief," said Calick, "but where is the monsters that were attacking them."

When Calick finished his sentence, the monsters finally showed up. It was a complete wall, but it parted and then a man walked between the part. It was the man who had been living for over five-thousand years and the man that controlled the evil. "I have such a bad vibe about him," said Malick under his breath. "I don't think I will be able to help."

Malick slipped away back to the arena and Yugi knew that the Shape Shifters would be needed. "Shape Shifters, show yourselves!"

The three Shape Shifters appeared and the evil man appeared to be shock. "I thought I would've crushed the duel by now, but it looks Arkatem's heir has claim the Shape Shifters," he said.

"He knows our family history," said Yugi.

"No wonder he would be able to figure out who all the Sharks," said Yamisite.

Pegasus walked up along side of Yamisite. "We will need to fight the monsters before we take care of that guy, Yamisite," said Pegasus.

"Pair up with those who have the least experience of fighting," said Yamisite. "I will pair up with Ryou if he wishes to fight."

Ryou looked at Yamisite. "Yes, I wish to fight," said Ryou.

"Be careful Ryou and take this," said Yamisite throwing a spare sheathed sword at Ryou, who caught it. "It is a spare that I carry around. It should be perfect for your body. Now let's go forth."

Yamisite went forward and Ryou followed. They went to far right and after they left, others started to pair up. Cardagan and Rawdren made a pair. Tishera and Téa paired. Joey and Tristan made did pair up. Calick paired up with his younger son and Pegasus was chosen by Seto. Yugi and Atem paired up and Cararetem paired up with Yuedren. Then everyone went out and tried to stay with their partner in the thick of battle.

The pairs seemed to be well suited. Yamisite was able to help Ryou all the way to using his shadow magic. Cardagan was showing Rawdren everything that he would have learn in fighting. Tishera with a far greater knowledge about the previous Dragon Queen was able to help Téa in summoning her dragon. Calick and Mokaba were a perfect match in that Mokaba was the lookout and Calick fought. Pegasus and Seto seemed to be able to work together and finished off more monsters. Yugi and Atem were showing that they were able to be perfect in teamwork. Cararetem and Yuedren both complimented each other.

Almost everyone who knew how to summon did except for Yamisite and Cardagan.

At the location Tishera and Téa was at, Tishera had summon a monster that looked like a medicine man and seemed to be able to fight as well as Tishera, but Tishera was guarding as often as he was fighting because he had given the only sword he carried to Téa. He was trying to help Téa as much as he could, but he was unable to help her in her attempt to wield a sword. "It might be better for you to wield a bow instead of a sword," said Tishera.

"The problem with this sword is that it is too heavy," said Téa, "but I still want to fight."

As a monster came Tishera's way, he grabbed the sword he had given Téa and used it to attack. "This battle has become far more harsher. I can't teach you now, but I think the sword I have with me is not the best sword for you. Get on your dragon and fly away to attack from above!" Tishera shouted.

Téa obey Tishera and called her dragon to her to get above the battle. As her dragon climb up to the sky, Téa looked around to find targets for her dragon to attack. She found one and order her dragon to attack.

* * *

Yugi and Atem were deep into the battle and the Shape Shifters were helping them at Yugi's command, but trouble was coming. When a monster was destroyed, a new one showed up and seemed to come between Yugi and Atem. The two didn't realize this was happening, but Yugi was feeling a strange feeling and he turned around to see the man of complete evil. "Finally my chance is here to get rid of Arkatem's heir!"

Yugi attacked with his sword raised and sliced the man, but his cloak was sliced and Yugi's sword had cut off the man's right arm. It was as the man's right arm fell off that Yugi began to smell something that would make anyone's skin crawl. Yugi was unable to move and mental cried to his dragon for help. His dragon was trapped with several monsters, but Blue Twin Dragon of North cried to everyone to help his master. It was that cry that Yugi knew he was going to have to fight. "What is that smell?" Yugi thought out loud.

"It may be a punishment of my long life, but it is a blessing too. My opponents can't stand to attack me and my rotting stench!"

//I need you now,// tml Yugi to Atem.

//Sorry, but I am stuck in this situation. We obviously got caught into his trap,// tml Atem.

"I just love it. To see my opponents stuck in their current position makes me have the slightest bit of remorse," said the man. "Arkatem's family has way too much power. I believe it is time to get rid of you."

The man began to make his move and Yugi tried to gather as much as he could of his shadow magic to create a barrier, but he was completely caught off guard as the man made contact and throwing his body in the air. Yugi knew he was trouble. He reached out to Téa's Dragon of Faith and Friendship and gave the message to her, but he knew that no one could stop him from hitting a wall. He was mental crying out to all of the monsters that he knew trying to see if one could come to his rescue, but it seemed that none were able to break away, but he heard the Dragon of Faith and Friendship cry out to him. His hopes rose, but then he knew a wall was coming near and he was about to hit, but he felt something slowing him down just enough to lessen the impact, but still the impact was enough for him start loosing control of his body. _I sent my dragon in, but Tishera is not close enough for me to have her to save you fully. I hope what I've done lessen the impact on your body so it does not have much of a shock to get over,_ said Riva mental to Yugi.

Yugi began to fall to the ground, but he was unable to control any part of his body to slow his decent. Then he felt a dragon's wings that directed him onto the body of the dragon and into the arm's of the dragon's master, Téa. "Is he all right?"

Yugi was glad that he was still able to communicate to Dragon of Faith and Friendship through mental connection. He relayed what his condition was to Dragon of Faith and Friendship and the dragon was able to relay it to Téa. //Atem, I will not be able to continue the fight,// tml Yugi.

//I will continue the fight,// tml Atem.

//Don't go near that man if you are not prepare to smell a stench,// tml Yugi.

//Thanks for the advice. Where will you be going? Please tell me,// tml Atem.

//To the seal. My body might be able to recover quicker than it has since the last time this happened to me. I will explain later because I will need to direct Dragon of Faith and Friendship,// tml Yugi before he switched to telling the Dragon of Faith and Friendship directions.

Atem received the last mental link message from Yugi and was beginning to fight his way through the monsters when he ran into Ryou and Yamisite. "Where is Yugi?" Yamisite asked.

"He is unable to continue. We got separated by that man's plans," said Atem.

"I know what you mean. He is the same as everyone in our family when we get thrown against a wall," said Yamisite.

"What happens if you get thrown against a wall?" Ryou asked of Yamisite.

"When I was younger, Calendra threw me against a wall just so I would know what it was like and allow me to learn how to create a barrier to protect my back. I was unable to control any of my limbs, talk, or open my eyes. However, I was able to know what was going on around me," said Yamisite. "My son is unable to create the barrier with his shadow magic to protect himself."

"Oh, I see why that he wouldn't tell me anything," said Ryou

"We will need to continue fighting," said Atem before he rose his sword.

"Yes," said Yamisite.

* * *

High in the skies, Téa was riding her dragon and holding Yugi when she heard something and turned around to see the spirit of Riva. "_This is the first time we met," _said Riva.

Téa was surprise to see Riva and was shocked by how much she looked like Riva. "They weren't kidding when they said you looked like me," said Téa.

_"I wish to meet you now while I have a chance. I feel bad about not being able to do more. I want him to remember my name," _said Riva.

"There is a huge problem with that. Yugi would be better at explaining this than me, but I will try to explain," said Téa as her dragon looked at her with a warning glance.

_I would wait. He is trying to relay something to me through his dragon, _said Téa's dragon.

"Is there a way, Riva, for him to relay anything to my dragon without using his dragon?" asked Téa.

_"I don't know," _said Riva.

_His dragon said that you should be able to explain it, but should speak of the memory,_ said Téa's dragon.

"I understand the message," said Téa to her dragon before continuing to talk to Riva. "He wants my explanation to include a memory of Atem's that he saw. The memory is of when he died and gave his final wishes of his brother and you to be told. When he finished off the King of Thieves, pieces of their souls were absorb in to the Millennium Items that they were wearing. He went back to the palace and gives his title to Priest Seto. He then says he and the King of Thieves will have blood heirs. He gave the order to have his body burned with the King of Thieves. Yugi was the one to tell this memory and Sharek of the Game Searchers came up with the theory that memory world was the key to start the process of recovering his memories. Sharek thinks that all of his memories are not attached to his flesh and that we might need to find the rest of his flesh in order to recover his memories."

"_Priest Seto probably did obey him and that would mean he and the thief's ashes would be mix. I understand. If he does not remember in a time frame, I will back down. I think it will leave it with you two to decide the time frame. Good bye for now," _said Riva as she began to disappear.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, that was a long duel spanning four chapters and having 12 rounds. I learned a lot from writing this duel and have plans about how to make the next one I write better. The little part at the end was just to give action to the plot. Next chapter is called Arkatem the Warrior. Can't wait to get start on it.**


	23. Arkatem the Warrior

**AN July 27, 2009: Today and tomorrow, this story will be getting the updates. First will be chapter 23 and chapter 24. I have only a few more scenes to write for chapter 26 and it will come out tomorrow with chapter 25. For my dear readers, who are wondering what the occasion is, tomorrow will mark the seven year mark since I started to write fan fiction and I can't believe it has been that long. Before you get on with this story, read my original AN that I did when I original did this chapter:**

_By the way, I have found several things about the only Yu-Gi-Oh! movie and since it does not fit with the Japanese episodes, the events will not be mention, however, names will be used from that movie._

* * *

Chapter 23:

Arkatem the Warrior

The battle was still going on outside of the convention center and Yamisite had left Ryou with Atem so he could find the others. Atem was able to destroy what Ryou was unable to, but as they fought together, Atem came in contact with Ryou and experience a memory belonging to the thief. Although he was experiencing a memory belonging to the thief, he continued to fight even though it was almost a distraction. Ryou, however, did notice. "Why are you now becoming sluggish?" asked Ryou.

"I can't handle this. If I come in contact with you, I experience one of thief's memories," said Atem.

"Then we should keep some space between oursel…look out!" Ryou cried as he saw a monster comes towards Atem.

Atem was able to parry and knock out the monster that Ryou had alerted him to. "I don't think we should chat about stuff not related to what is going on," said Atem.

"Agree," replied Ryou before focusing on the battle.

* * *

The Dragon of Faith and Friendship landed close to the five stone statues of the seal that was created by the Lost Pharaohs. Téa slide down her dragon before trying to get Yugi down, so her dragon could leave and fight. As she was trying to get Yugi to the statues,Téa was finding it was hard to move Yugi near the statues because she did not have the strength that Joey had. She, however, did not give up because upon seeing the statues she recognize the facial features that both her dad and Rawdren had on one of the statues. _This is the seal of the Lost Pharaohs, _said her dragon.

Téa understood then and continue to move Yugi towards a statue of a man with spiky hair and those unique Muto eyes. Ten minutes past and she finally had Yugi leaning against the statue that bore the most resemblance to those of the Muto. She laid out on the ground with every part of her body aching. "How can everyone expect so much from me?" Téa stated aloud.

_He says that's because your her blood heir,_ said her dragon to her.

Téa closed her eyes and thought about that for a moment. "I understand that part," said Téa. "I'm not enjoying the lag it takes for my dragon to relay what you want to tell me."

_He has been trying to see if he can reach you like Atem, _said her dragon.

Time did past without anything being said, but Téa was startled when she heard Yugi's voice inside of her head. //This seal should protect us if need to be,// tml Yugi.

"Well, that is comforting. I will not send my dragon away, but I will send her if her help is needed," said Téa still lying on the ground.

//My dragon is still fighting and relaying the battle to me. They are handling it. It will be awhile before I don't have to talk to you like this,// tml Yugi.

* * *

At the convention center, Malick was getting bored. "What is taking so long?"

"When we made our retreat, those monsters were starting to double up," said Carret. "Each one defeated, two would show up to replace the one defeated."

"That was when I started to get overwhelm by the monsters," said Mr. Muto. "If you are wanting to help, I would be more than happy to show you how."

Calendra rose to his feet. "They will need as much help as they can get," said Calendra, "and you could give them the help they will need."

"I do wish to do something, but I don't have anything to help," said Malick.

"I don't think I will be using this sword for today," said Calendra walking over and then handing over his sword to Malick.

Malick looked at the sword and admire it. "It is quite a sword you have," said Malick.

"It's the sword that the first Triscorn used. When its owner dies, it pasts on to the next generation, the generation born before the death," said Calendra.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only four generations are allowed to live at one time," said Calendra. "Yugi knows more about the seal that cause the four generation rule."

"The four generation rule. Sounds like this city has a history," said Malick.

"It does," said Sorwan, "and the Sharks have been keeping the history alive."

"I am ready to be taught how to wield this sword," said Malick.

Mr. Muto unsheathed his sword and rose it up into the air. "I will not become the White Knight since you are a beginner, but I should be able to teach you what you need to know. First, always remember shadow monsters cannot be destroyed by modern weaponry," said Mr. Muto. "Second…"

* * *

A little more than a half hour had past where Yugi and Téa were at. "What is the time?" Yugi asked startling Téa, who bolted up to a sitting position to look at Yugi.

"Don't do that. It been a half hour at least," said Téa.

"I guess she was able to soften the blow a bit," said Yugi. "Arkatem, I know you are here."

Arkatem appeared from behind one of the five statues. "Huh, you have returned, my heir. As I look at you, I see myself in your eyes. A fierce determination to fulfill what you meant to do and go beyond the bar of expectations. Even thought you have become the leader of the Six Masters and gained some more control over your shadow magic, you have not gain control over your shadow magic. For you to gain control of it is to defeat Anubis the man who wants to control the evil that he now have," said Arkatem.

"That is what his name is. Quite fitting for him," said Yugi.

"Why do you say that?" Téa asked.

"Egyptian myths is where his name comes from. The name says evil," replied Yugi. "When I faced him, the smell of rotting flesh overpowered me."

"Hmm. So he does pay a price for going against the gods' calls for him to die. Then his flesh has a stench that only gods can bear. Rotting flesh extracting a price on the body," said Arkatem. "If someone is able to injury him, it would take five years at least for him to heal. He could be unable to reek havoc until he is fully healed leaving you some time to train and become a father in your own right."

"Why do you say that? I have no plans at the moment to raise a family of my own," said Yugi.

Téa looked at Yugi and she understood why he said that. She looked back to Arkatem. "You will never have another chance to have children. Time will have its way and aging will take away that chance. You need to decide now or never," said Arkatem.

"Riva understands, if that is why you are holding back," said Téa.

"Yes, that is what is holding me back," said Yugi looking at the ground. "I did not hear much of your conversation with Riva. If she understands, then we will talk tonight about our future."

"The only way I can injure Anubis is with your help. If you give me some of your shadow magic, I will be able to become solid and take up your sword to fight Anubis. I will be able to reduce his strength because I will be unable to injury him and you will still have to go and fight him. I will give up your sword to you to perform that technique," said Arkatem.

"I know what you mean," said Yugi.

"At the moment, I know you can't even move your arms and you will need to be able to move your arms for us to carry out our plan. This time is perfect for me to explain some family history," said Arkatem.

"I know most of it except nothing about what happened before you," Yugi stated.

"That makes things easier," said Arkatem. "Before my father, our royal family needed to have more than one wife in order to have as many heirs as a precaution. My father was surprised when his main wife gave birth to twins, me and Trutem."

"You were twins! No record makes mention of it," said Yugi.

Arkatem smiled. "I was the elder by two minutes. My father was then surprised again by his main wife giving birth to three more boys and one girl. It was then that Anubis appeared," said Arkatem. "When I fathered my own child, I only had one boy and tried to have more kids, but it did not happen. I knew I would need to have another wife if I was to want more kids, but I didn't do it. In my death and curiosity about my family, I came back to haunt this earth whenever my family had more than one child. Every time it happened, terrible things occurred. I know about the banned branch of your family and I think there is something fishy about the younger brother attack against his elder brother."

"Why does it seem so fishy?" Yugi asked.

"My younger brothers found a way to transport themselves to the future and wrote it down. The soul is transferred to the future first and then the body is transferred, but the soul disconnect with the body is shorter in the future than the present when the transport occurred," said Arkatem, "but you would need to find out about the death of the younger to prove my theory."

"That is something we do not have access to. Kagoura, the elder of the pair, expressed fear to his father of Togoura wanting to kill him. The father wrote he had no clue why such fears were aroused, but if Togoura did kill Kagoura, he would ban Togoura and never contact him again," said Yugi. "Kagoura never had the privilege to write his side down or he could have refused to do so." "Understandable, if he had refuse it. Kagoura could have wanted the split. There is another thing I need to tell you," said Arkatem.

Yugi grabbed at the dirt. "Well, I am to move my arms. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Have you heard of the Four Sages?" Arkatem continued on after seeing Yugi shook his head no. "Then there is a lot to explain. When the Four Kings are related by blood by being two sets of time twins, then at that time is when the powers of the Four Sages are give to the Four Kings. The Sages are what Anubis fears the most because they have a better chance of having control over their longevity," said Arkatem.

Téa looked at Arkatem. "What do you mean by that?"

"Anubis has lived long, but his flesh smells of rot that which he has gotten use to," said Yugi.

"The Sages can control their life span without most of the bad effects. There is the Time Sage, the Future Sage, the Present Sage, and the Past Sage. All has some control over a form of time. How much of your body you can move?" Arkatem asked as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked up to Arkatem. "I can move everything except for my legs," said Yugi.

"Good. Try to transfer as much of your shadow magic to me as you can," said Arkatem.

"Before I do that, I have one thing I want to try," said Yugi pulling out a small item shaped like cosmetic compact.

Téa and Arkatem watched with curiosity as Yugi opened the item to reveal a black substance inside. Téa recognize the substance that was used while Yugi's dragon had controlled over him. She gazed up at Arkatem to see if the spirit had recognize the substance as Yugi placed the tips of each one of fingers and thumb of his right hand. As soon as Yugi closed the item using his left hand, he returned it to its place and then placed his right hand with black covered finger tips first to touch the stone base of the statue behind him. The stone base glowed and then suddenly stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Arkatem asked.

"You will find out," said Yugi.

"That black stuff, your dragon used it," said Téa.

"Yes, he did use it. When he controls my body, he uses it to initiate his abilities that he can only do while in control of my body," said Yugi.

"I've heard of it," said Arkatem, "but never saw it. Sharek used it quite often."

"It is a very useful especially since it is a base for most of the techniques that Sharek taught me," said Yugi as he started giving some of shadow magic to Arkatem.

Within minutes, Arkatem soon became solid and Yugi hand over his own sword to Arkatem. Arkatem bowed and went off.

* * *

Malick walked outside of the convention center with the White Knight beside him. As soon as they stopped outside of the door, Chief Arrowcot was running towards them. He stopped before the White Knight to bow deeply before continuing on going inside of the convention center. "He has some things to tell you, Calda Arrowcot," said the White Knight over his shoulder.

"Understood," replied Arrowcot.

"Who was that?" Malick asked.

"He is Chief of Domino Police and Chief of Sharks' Guards," said the White Knight. "Calda Arrowcot is a member of one of the five families that created the Domino Compact."

"I understand his behavior now."

"The Arrowcot family has been the only one of the five to still associate with the Sharks. Calda and his father before him have continued the tradition of their family being Chief of Sharks Guards. I see several of the Shark Guards are here," said the White Knight. "We should aid them."

As Malick was about to start running into his first battle, he stopped with one foot ahead of him and he looked up to see the blue dragon of Yugi's breathing fire that turned into blue little men that ran around fighting with swords made of the same fire that created them. Yugi's dragon released one more blue man, but that one left. Malick was puzzled, but realized the White Knight was now going into battle without paying attention to the blue little men. "What was that?"

"I've never saw it, but I knew that dragon could do that on his master's command. Yugi is not nearby that is for sure. As long as I know that, he should be fine," said the White Knight. "Our family is plagued with disadvantages that if someone found out it would be the end of us."

Malick looked at the White Knight. "So, that was why he did not want to say a thing," said Malick.

"You are right. Now let's go," said the White Knight as he and Malick walked into the battle.

* * *

In another part of the battle, Cardagan and Rawdren were fighting together when Cardagan felt a huge shadow magic split in two and he stopped fighting to look. "What is it father?" Rawdren called out as he continue to slash the monsters.

"I feel a huge shadow magic that just now split in two. I only know it has to be Yuedren, Atem, Yugi, or Carartem and their shadow magic is way too similar for me to tell who," said Cardagan as he slay a monster that came up behind him.

"I don't understand why you can't tell them apart," said Rawdren as he took down three monsters with one swing of his sword.

"I know of one person who can tell them apart," said Cardagan as he started fighting again, "and it is only because his shadow magic is more adept at identifying."

"Do you mean Yugi?" Rawdren asked.

"Yes, his shadow magic can tell the difference between him and the other three. Although he has little control over it without someone with similar shadow magic nearby, he is able to control his shadow magic to a certain degree," said Cardagan as he continued fighting. "Those blue men are controlled by him through his dragon."

"The Blue Twin Dragon of North is special to him," said Rawdren.

"Yes, he is. That dragon of his is how he is able to control his shadow magic," said Cardagan as he lashed out at some of the monsters around him.

"What?!" Rawdren exclaim as he turned his head towards his dad.

"The Blue Twin Dragon of North showed himself for the first time when Yugi was very young and had released his shadow magic for the first time. He was the only one to get Yugi's shadow magic under control," said Cardagan as the monsters suddenly pulled back and Yamisite, Bakura, and Atem appeared.

"Looks like you held up well here," said Yamisite.

"Where is Yugi?" Cardagan asked.

"We got separated and the bad guy tossed him into the air. My dragon said he was calling out for someone to help him. My dragon has not told me anything else," said Atem.

"I have something to tell you. I just felt a huge amount of shadow magic being separated into two and the second half is coming here," said Cardagan.

"Interesting. I wonder if it has anything to do with the monsters starting to leave," said Yamisite before all of the monsters disappeared. "What happened just now?"

At that moment when all of the monsters disappeared, all who had been in the fight came running towards Yamisite as well as the Shark Guards and Calendra, Arrowcot, and Sorwan appeared at the entrance way to the convention center. There was only one other person that was standing around and it was the man that Arkatem had called Anubis. Atem turned around to look at the man and recognize him. "That is him! The man that Yugi faced," said Atemu.

As soon as Atemu finish talking, another man appeared. This man was wearing garb that looked very similar to the clothing that belong to pharaohs and his hooded cloak resemble a kimono. The man took off the hood and his face was very similar to those of the Mutos. "It has been a while since I seen you Anubis," smiled Arkatem. "I didn't expect you to figure out how to disengage the seal."

"What made you show your sorry face around here?" Anubis barked.

"I never thought me and Trutem's following generations would continue to have troubles with having more than one child. The seal was made with that fact in mind, but it seems the father's curse still follows our two branches," said Arkatem. "The one who gave me a solid shape in order to face you, Anubis, is very much like me! Inept at controlling his shadow magic, but when he learns to control it, he will be able to pass me up, but until he does gain control, I will be his helper."

"I should've killed your family down the last man and women," said Anubis with clenched fists.

"You are the one who does not have the gods on your side. If you killed those with the blessing of the gods, they will revive. The family that still has the father's curse will bear a multi-child generation that will need to rise up to their greater calling," said Arkatem as he removed the sword from beneath his kimono.

"My old enemy is ready for a fight that I will give him. Arkatem the Warrior," said Anubis.

The two ran at each other and clashed with their blades. Arkatem was doing quite well and was holding Anubis blow for blow as well as being able to land some blows onto Anubis. _Yugi should be starting to get ready to come down here, _thought Arkatem as he continued to fight.

* * *

By the seal, Yugi opened his eyes after a long time viewing Arkatem's movements. "He is ready for us," said Yugi as he saw a hole in the ground with a puddle of water. "There was no water there."

Then before Yugi's eyes the water showed him the near future. "_Eldest of the multi-child generation of the family with the father's curse, you are the Sage of Time and you can revert your body to a time where you could move your legs, but you will need take your body back to same time frame before you reverted your body otherwise you will find yourself redoing the inability to move again. I, King of All Gods, need your help. If you take upon yourself to lead the effort to defeat Anubis, I will break the father's curse on you and your brother like I did for Atem and Carartem when I asked Atem to lead the effort to defeat Zorc._"

"What was that Yugi?"

"I am pretty sure that was Ra," said Yugi. "Téa, I will accept his offer, but I will accept it in style, but first I need to get some armor to protect myself. Starback the Saddled Horse, come forth!"

The white horse that Yugi had used in the duel appeared and lowered its head to the same level of its master. Yugi placed his hand that had the back stuff on from early and Starback transformed into a horse with armor. "What is that black stuff anyway? You seem to be able to do a lot with it," said Téa.

"I don't know its name because it was lying around when I found it and use it. You will need to help me get on to Starback because my legs can't move yet," said Yugi as he grabbed the harness on Starback and the horse lifted him on to his feet.

"How?"

"You will need to make sure my legs are in the right position," said Yugi. "I will tell you how to do it, but as soon as I get on, go to your dragon and ride her back."

* * *

Arkatem was starting to have a hard time in keeping up with Anubis because Anubis was learning faster than expected. Arkatem knew Yugi needed to hurry up, but what was keeping him. Then suddenly two dragons landed behind him causing Anubis to stop and stare at the dragons. One was the Blue Twin Dragon of North and the other was a version of Dragon of Faith and Friendship. "What the…," uttered Anubis.

"The one who will succeed me will not be long," said Arkatem with a smile. "He will become the real warrior of peace."

The two dragons roared and then something glinted in the distance causing all to look in the direction except Arkatem. Everyone saw a horse and its fully armored rider. "Calendra, who is that?" Chief Arrowcot asked.

"Calda, that person has never been seen before, but I believe we do know him," said Calendra.

"Why is everyone today calling me by my first name?" Arrowcot asked.

"Calda Arrowcot, never forget you have done much more than what your predecessors did since the signing of the compact. The last one of your family to be called by first name is the signer of the compact, actually all of the signers were called by first names by the Sharks," said Calendra.

"It's the Legend. It is finally coming true," said Arrowcot.

"Yes and the chosen one will bear it. The chosen one is the rider in armor," said Calendra. "He is…"

* * *

Another good cliffy for this series. The next chapter will be called The One to Surpass Arkatem.


	24. The One to Surpass Arkatem

**AN: Here's chapter 24 and I hope you do all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 24:

The One to Surpass Arkatem

"…the Sage of Time," said Arkatem, "and the one who has the chance to defeat the father's curse forever. Today, Anubis, you will see the power of a Time Sage who will surpass me."

"Who is he?" Anubis asked with eyes glued to the armor rider.

"That is for you to find out," said Arkatem as he rose the sword and landed a blow onto Anubis's body. "It is time now!"

The horse then began to run and a strange glow engulfed its rider, but the glow disappeared as the horse came closer to Arkatem and when it reach Arkatem, its rider step down and Arkatem handed Yugi's sword over. "You have done well. The smell is gone," said the rider as he took off his helmet to reveal his face and gave the helmet to Arkatem.

"I knew you would discover yourself as the Sage of Time, Yugi. Your hair is slightly longer and your face is slightly older looking," said Arkatem.

"Never expected that. I saw a vision of this time," said Yugi. "My dragon are you ready to show what we can do."

The dragon roared and went into the sword Yugi was holding. The sword became a blue blaze and Anubis began to run away at the sight of it. "Yugi, go after him," called out Atem. "You can do it."

Yugi rose his sword and began the chase after Anubis. He was able to stop Anubis dead in his tracks and rose his sword and swung down upon Anubis, seriously injuring Anubis. "If defeating you means Ra will end the father's curse for me and my brother, then I will lead the fight for your downfall," said Yugi as Anubis suddenly disappeared.

Yamisite was leading everyone towards the area and stopped as he got close. "He disappeared so suddenly," said Yamisite.

"I don't think that's the last of him," said Yugi looking at the Dragon of Faith and Friendship that Téa was sitting on the top of.

"You know something about him, more than what we know!" Yamisite exclaimed.

"Arkatem spill it," said Yugi taking the helmet from Arkatem and putting it back on.

"Anubis is his name and taking on the form that I am in now was the only way someone could take care of Anubis. Once he has been injured, the stench of rotting flesh will disappear as his body tries to heal the injury," said Arkatem. "It will take five years for him to recover from his injuries he left here with."

"I got a question for you," said Ryou as he moved closer to the front. "Who is the man known as the King's Thief?"

"Why are you asking that now?" Joey asked.

"I was at Kuru Eruna site in Egypt," said Bakura to Joey. "I heard about the King's Thief there and it is also in the memory that the thief left with me. It seems the thief left behind some of his memory with Atem."

"I will answer that," said Arkatem. "The King's Thief looks exactly like you. He came with us from Kuru Eruna to serve us. He was the first one to know how transport himself to the future. I have forgotten his name since he left us after we finished the seal. What is it about Kuru Eruna?"

"Arkatem, that village was destroyed to create some items and the only one who was left brought about Zorc," said Sharek.

"There must be something about him," said Arkatem, "that is connected with the man who came with us. I so wish I knew what his name was!"

"Let's race Arkatem to the mansion," said Yugi in the armor.

"The mansion?" Arkatem said puzzled.

"The mansion is where that tower is," said Calendra pointing to a tower in the distance. "It was built on the original home of the first Triscorn, but I don't know if you would know about it."

"I know where it is then. I will accept it," said Arkatem. "Any thing off limits?"

"Shadow magic can be used and power of any monsters you summon can't be higher than Starback. Also you can only summon one and if you want another, the first one will have to go back," said Yugi as he walked towards Starback. "Never under estimate the power of those who are weaker."

Arkatem thought about it. "Then I will add another condition. Since I want to see your limits, I will be find if you use more of your shadow magic than what you gave me," said Arkatem. "However, I do not want to learn you pushed way too far beyond your own limits."

"I accept that condition even though it skews everything in my favor," said Yugi before getting on Starback. "My dragon is very special to me and if I do over extend myself, he will be able to help me once again."

"I see," said Arkatem as he walked to be next to Starback. "Will you be using your sword?"

"No," said Yugi. "Hey, dad, why don't you start us?"

"I really should not be agreeing to this," muttered Yamisite.

"What did you say, my husband?" asked Sorwan.

"Oh, nothing Sorwan," said Yamisite. "Get ready, set,…go!"

Both Yugi and Arkatem started off at the same time, but Starback gave Yugi the edge at that moment. Everyone watched until the two disappeared out of sight. Cardagan and Sarget began looking around. "Where is the younger generation?" Cardagan asked referring to Téa, Ryou, Tristen, and Joey.

Yamisite looked around and discover several others had snuck off. "Atem, Cararetem, Yuedren, and Calick's eldest all disappeared," said Yamisite.

"Look up in the sky," said Calick with his eyes on the a white dragon in the sky.

"It looks like your eldest finally called out his dragon and is enjoying it," said Sharek.

"Never thought he would be such a boy," said Calick before starting to walk towards the convention center. "Oh well, I better go find Mokaba."

"Yamisite, what should we do now?" Calendra asked.

"Go back to the mansion. There is where we should talk about the future," said Yamisite before starting to walk with hands in pockets towards the mansion.

"Yamisite, this does not make sense at all to me," Calendra cried out. "You still have control of the Triscorn's fortune. Why do we need to talk about the future?"

Yamisite stopped and turned his head towards Calendra. "I know the Legend better that you do, grand-Cal. Yugi can read the last part and what I learned was not pretty," said Yamisite before continuing to walk towards the mansion.

* * *

Everyone looked at each other and then collectively followed Yamisite to the mansion. Arrowcot order the Shark Guard officers to go about their assigned duties and to wait for further orders from him before Arrowcot went with Yamisite and the others heading to the mansion.

In the skies high above Domino, three dragons (there was one other dragon, but that dragon was not with these three) were closely following Dragon of Faith and Friendship that had Téa, Ryou, Joey, and Tristen on it. The three dragons were Yuedren's, Cararetem's, and Atem's that was able to cut the distance between them and Dragon of Faith and Friendship that their riders were able to shout to the other dragon. "What is my brother up to? I want to know," shouted Yuedren.

"I don't have a clue," Téa shouted back. "My dragon is trying to get to an answer my question. I don't know why he wanted to race Arkatem. Also, Arkatem is a twin brother to Trutem."

"What?!" Yuedren, Cararetem, and Atem exclaimed back.

"That's right. Arkatem told me and Yugi that," said Téa.

"Téa," Joey started, "who is this Arkatem guy?"

"There is a special place where Yugi directed my dragon to and it is the seal that everyone has been hearing so much about," said Téa.

"He took you to the seal then that must mean Arkatem is associated with the seal," said Atem. "So he must be one of the Lost Pharaohs."

"You are right," said Téa, "and the one thing I have notice about him is that he has the same shade of purple for his eye color as Yugi."

"Do those three back there have the same shade of purple for their eyes?" Ryou inquired pointing to Yuedren, Cararetem, and Atem.

Téa looked at the three closely and then answered without looking away from them. "Yes."

"Is it a mere coincidence? I would be shock if it wasn't," said Cararetem.

"We can discuss this later," said Téa as her dragon began to lower, "for we are here at the mansion."

The four dragons landed before the mansion and waited for their riders to get off. The ground nearby also showed they were not the only one to use shadow beast to get to the mansion, Yugi and Arkatem had both had used shadow beast. They all walked in to find Yugi and Arkatem were there and Téa rushed in and hugged Yugi, almost making Yugi fall over. "You don't need to do this," said Yugi. "I did have my own reason for the race."

"At this time, it is not the best to say in the open air that you still can't control your shadow magic," said Arkatem. "It seems I gave my lack of control of my own shadow magic to another generation. Trutem was not as bad as I was."

"Trutem had trouble with his shadow magic, too?" Téa asked.

"He had some trouble, but not as much. It must be that we weren't identical," said Arkatem before asking Yugi. "Do you want your shadow magic that you gave me back?"

"You can keep it as long as you can," said Yugi looking at the clock. "Was the others coming when you guys left?"

"I don't know when they left," said Atem. "We had all left before they even started moving. What was your reason for the race?"

Yugi clenched one of his hands into a fist and then open it to drop his pearl on the floor. Téa, Atem, and Tristen showed some reaction when they saw Yugi's pearl. "Looks like three of you know my problem just by your faces, but Tristen, I am surprise that you can notice shadow magic," said Yugi.

Joey looked at Tristen and saw his face. "Is it correct, Tristen?"

"Yeah, he's correct, but I've only recently started to notice it," said Tristen. "That pearl is spewing shadow magic."

"So that was why," said Arkatem. "You wanted to use up as much of your shadow magic until it was in a more control amount for you."

"Yes, that is why for the race's condition and why my dragon is still in my sword," said Yugi.

"Explain to me exactly how do you control your shadow magic," said Atem.

"Hehe, that is little complex," said Yugi with a little laugh. "As long as there is someone nearby with very similar shadow magic, I can tap into their shadow magic to create a seal that allows for me to use my shadow magic to an extent. It allows me to blood summon my dragon who is able to allow me to control as much shadow magic as I want."

"But your dragon wasn't strong enough to control all of your shadow magic," said Arkatem.

"That is right and that is why my pearl is unable to contain my shadow magic," said Yugi.

"It seems I have underestimated you. At this point, I don't know if anyone can help you control your shadow magic in the process of learning how to control it yourself," said Arkatem.

"Then who can help? I would like to know," said Atem.

"Don't even try underestimating your own shadow magic, Atem," said Arkatem. "Even though you would be perfect to help him with my help, you are not able to take yourself to use as much as you can. I can tell that."

"If Atem can't, then could me or Cararetem be better?" Yuedren asked.

"You two are also perfect, but I don't feel that you are able to control your shadow magic to the extent that you will be push to," said Arkatem. "Only myself in my full capacity as well as my twin Trutem could help in this situation."

"Then is there any other way? I could learn to control a small amount on my own," said Yugi.

"It will not be enough," said Arkatem. "I wish had something better to say. At the moment, it is best for your pearl to be sealed outside of your body until I or someone else can figure out what to do."

"If I wait any longer to release time, it will be bad," said Yugi as he sat down on a couch with his legs up.

"Five years is starting to not seem like enough time for you to learn to control your shadow magic," said Arkatem. "If we are lucky, we will have more than five years."

"Yeah, if we are lucky," said Yugi as he closed his eyes and release time to go back to moment he controlled time for his body.

"His pearl needs to be sealed into a container until I can figure out a way to teach him to control his shadow magic," said Arkatem.

"I know a container," said Yuedren. "It was the one he brought back from the seal."

"That should be perfect," said Arkatem as he looked over to Yugi. "Your shadow magic is turning against you. Then the sooner it gets sealed, the better."

"Yes," said Yugi with a look of pain.

Yuedren came back with the container and Arkatem gave his approval of the container being well suited before Arkatem returned the shadow magic that Yugi had given him. It was then Yuedren who placed the pearl inside the container and shut it in. It was then that Yugi had fallen asleep and the others just stood around to wait.

* * *

Yamisite walked into the Triscorn mansion to find everyone, who was there, asleep. Only Yugi woke with a yawn to tell all. "We have far bigger problems if we think we can defeat Anubis on our own," said Yugi.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamisite as everyone else that came with him entered.

"First the seal on my pearl is no good. Two, Anubis will back at the end of five years, if we are not lucky. Three, Arkatem wants to help me gain control over my shadow magic, but he can't," said Yugi.

"So, that's why your jacket is shredded," said Sorwan.

"Why can't Arkatem help you? I am quite curious about him and what he can do to help you," said Pegasus.

"It would take both him and his twin brother, Trutem, to do whatever it is to get me the chance to control my shadow magic. Arkatem obviously want me to control my own shadow magic and he knows Anubis better than we of the present do," said Yugi.

"Arkatem does know the evil we are facing. I was never told of his name because Arkatem wanted me to survive and not participate. Now I know why. Arkatem can take on a simi-solid form," said Sharek as he looked at Yugi, "with someone who is more powerful than he was!"

Yamisite looked at Sharek in shock. "My son is more powerful than Arkatem," said Yamisite.

"Yes, that is right. That pearl was leaking shadow magic and I probably was only able to notice it because I have been around Arkatem when he had to use something to keep his shadow magic under control. Arkatem is probably right that he and Trutem are the only ones that could help Yugi," said Sharek. "I was the one who taught both Arkatem and Trutem how to control their shadow magic."

"Then what does it take?" asked Yamisite.

"Trutem was much easier to teach than Arkatem because Trutem had less shadow magic," said Sharek. "When I taught Arkatem, there was days when Gasa had to help me. What you saw of Arkatem was limited by the shadow magic that Yugi gave him and he only used sword fighting techniques."

"If you had trouble with Arkatem, then that means that you can't do it at all for me," said Yugi.

"Anubis is still living because Arkatem and Trutem were only to take away his most powerful spells and seal them. They could not kill him because their shadow magic had ran out," said Sharek. "His injuries were sever enough that the Lost Pharaohs felt he would not be able to make a comeback."

"I will probably be sleeping here for the night," said Yugi.

"Why?" Sharek asked.

"I'm the Sage of Time and I used those powers to allow me to be able to fight Anubis," said Yugi.

"That is quite interesting," said Sharek as his stomach grumbled.

"I assume everyone is hungry and not just Sharek," said Sorwan, making a few people who were awake laugh.

"Yes," said everyone who was awake.

With that, Sorwan began to fix food for everyone and when it was done an hour later, everyone was up. The meal was enjoyed by all, but the mood in the air was heavy with fear of the hardships of the future.

**

* * *

Well, that chapter has ended. Next chapter is ****Hard Days****.**


	25. Hard Days

**My dear readers, here is the last chapter before the time jump into the future. This chapter is very special to me because this was the one that I was working on before I went to college. I had to do part of this chapter on paper until I decided I needed a computer for school. Then I started typing where I left off in another document and I have just got around to putting the written portion and two type portions together to get a completed chapter. Before you get to read this chapter, I would like to do a little shout out to my lone reviewer of this story, The Duelist's Heiress. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 25:

Hard Days

Malick was in the tower of the Triscorn mansion looking towards Domino. He had learn a lot from the previous day and his mind was deciding what he wanted to do. "It's time for you decide if you wish to be part of those who will take down Anubis," said Atem as he came up the stairs.

"I just don't know. There is way too much to think about," said Malick. "I don't think I should be contribute more to this cause, but I feel I do have to contribute something, but not much."

"Anubis has survived this long," said Atem. "I don't know much about him, but I wonder how much Gasa and Sharek know."

"You may need me, Odion, and my sister to get access to clues about Anubis," said Malick. "How is Yugi?"

"He is weak, but all ill effects of being hit against a wall are gone," said Atem.

"This is a grand view," said Malick as he gazed at Domino.

"I was impressed with it when I first came up here. It does show that the Triscorn family has power here and you can see it the Domino Compact," said Atem.

"The Domino Compact, if what I heard right, is the reason why Yugi is Lord Heir," said Malick.

"Yes, it is. If you read it, it is obvious that the signers wanted to make sure there was equality between the Sharks and the citizens of Domino," said Atem. "I should leave because Sharek wanted to see me about something."

"I will be here a little while longer," said Malick as he gazed at Domino and Atem went down the stairs.

* * *

Yugi was reading records of the Triscorn family trying to find something about how he could reseal his pearl, but his body was still trying recover from the effects of his uncontrolled Shadow Magic. He was even cold because of yesterday. Looking up he saw it was the appointed time that Sharek and Atem would be meeting before getting up and walking to room in the basement that they were going to meet. When he arrived, Sharek and Atem were talking and he just sat down in a corner trying to keep warm with the coal box that he prepared. "He is worst than I thought," said Sharek.

"I can't stand it," said Yugi as he brought the coal box closer.

"I have Tishera and Calick working on some sort of potion to help reduce your side effects," said Sharek pausing, "but you are worst than what happen to Arkatem."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi questioned.

"Arkatem never fully unsealed his shadow magic before gaining control over, but it appears that you might have done that," said Sharek. "I will try to fix the seal to give you enough shadow magic to be able to summon your dragon to your protection."

"That is generous Sharek, but we can serve our master as just as well as you can," said someone.

Sharek looked at the doorway to Slith the Shape Shifter. "Should have guess it was you, Slith," said Sharek. "Then do you know a solution?"

"I don't know an earthly possible solution except if Atem is able to control all of his shadow magic soon," said Slith as he went to Yugi and sat down next to him. "All things now will need to pick up speed and occur fast if we want to be ready for Anubis to return."

"You do have the right knowledge," said Sharek turning back to Atem. "It has been obvious to me since I met you that you don't know how to use your shadow magic to its fullest."

"What do you mean by that?" Atem asked, pricked with curiosity.

"You have more shadow magic than what you have used and if you can show all of it, you will be much more help to the cause," said Sharek. "You are the one who will be able to match Arkatem's strength when he defeated Anubis or be able to have an edge over him."

"Then let's do it," said Atem.

"It will be hard," said Sharek as he started to mutter something under his breath.

Then things started to happen. Sharek had his shadow magic become visible and Atem did the same. As they progressed further, Sharek started to use his shadow magic to pull on Atem's shadow magic, but as his shadow magic continued to pull on Atem's, Atem's shadow magic disappeared and Atem was kneeling and out of breath. "What happened? That is not normal, Sharek," said Slith.

"No, it isn't. Catch your breath and tell us what happened," said Sharek.

It took awhile, but Atem finally did stand up and he was not out of breath. "I can only describe it with analogy," said Atem. "It was like a door was trying to open and my shadow magic was trying to keep it close."

"Hmm. That is very interesting," said Sharek with his hand stroking his chin. "It seems that we will have very many difficulties trying to get your shadow magic out."

"Explain it, Sharek," said Yugi.

"It appears to me that inside of him there is a seal that is locking away his excess shadow magic that he can't control at all," said Sharek. "I don't know how to break that seal. I would have to do some research."

"Just what we need," said Yugi. "I have some things to do."

"Tishera and Calick will have that potion ready for you by noon," said Sharek as Yugi got up and started to leave.

"I'll try to remember that," said Yugi before he left the room.

Sharek looked around and notice Slith was there. "Why are you still here? I thought you were following him around," said Sharek.

"I was going to, but he command me to not," said Slith. "He said he had things to attend to that didn't need me to be there."

"I wonder what he meant by that," said Atem.

"Slith, I wonder if you know how his shadow magic was sealed," said Sharek pointing to Atem behind him.

"I don't, but I know where you can find out. Try the Sharks' records. There might be something that Arkatem has that will be among those records," said Slith.

"I should try that first," said Sharek before looking at Atem. "We should call today a day and until I find something to help, we will not try any more."

"I agree on that," said Atem.

The two then left the room and Slith was the only one left. "I need to find Arkatem," said Slith after several minutes alone. "He will give me what I want about Anubis and all that has happened."

With that, Slith rose to his feet and left on his mission for knowledge.

* * *

Téa was waiting for Yugi in the tunnels. She was waiting in the tunnel that lead to the game shop and was standing next to a ladder that went up, but she didn't have a clue how to open the hole to get up beyond the ladder. Then she heard something and looked at the ladder and saw the hole had been open up. She climb the ladder and found herself inside a room with selves that were full of all sorts of games. At that time, Téa was the only one as far as she could tell, but then she heard foot steps coming down from a staircase and she looked and saw Yugi coming down. "What is this place?" Téa asked.

Yugi, as soon as he reached the end of the steps, sat down. "This room is under the game shop. I've kept most of my things down here. This was the closes that any of the Sharks have ever gotten before my father had left," said Yugi.

"Interesting. Did they know where they were at all?" Téa asked as she continued to look around.

"No, but they suspected this location among others," said Yugi. "At least, I am not as chilled as I was at the mansion."

"Then yesterday is still effecting you. Why did you want to see me here?" Téa asked.

"I am unable to honor my promise of defeating Anubis. I wish to talk in completely honesty about our future," said Yugi. "Close the hole to make sure we don't get interrupted by anyone."

Téa closed it and then went over to Yugi and wrapped her arms around him. "Speak," she said.

"I have to confess that I do love you," said Yugi.

"I do too, but I just don't feel right," said Téa.

"It is just that. We need to discuss to make it right," said Yugi.

"Arkatem said Anubis will not bug us for five years at least," said Téa.

"It is not long enough to start a family and get a college education," said Yugi.

"I just don't know anything. What I truly want to do, but I know one thing: you can't get rid of me," said Téa.

"A professor at the Domino University approached my father and is willing to pull some strings to get me educated within two years," said Yugi.

"Who is he?"

"He is from a family that has the power to stand in the place of one of the families that signed the Compact. He's the professor of Domino History which is my possible my major, but I might pick up Egyptian history," said Yugi.

"Then he is quite respected by the Sharks," said Téa.

"He is and knows more history of Domino than what my father knows without looking it up," said Yugi. "He is the only one outside of the Sharks to be able to look at the records. For the Compact, he has all five marks that were given to his family by the five of the Compact."

"We should back on topic," said Téa.

"You need to decide what you are going to do," said Yugi. "You can't wait forever to decide as long as Anubis will threaten us."

"I can't decide," said Téa.

"Follow your dream then," said Yugi.

Silence followed as Téa thought. "I guess I should, but only a year," said Téa. "I can't stand to be without you for a long length of time."

"Neither can I."

"We should leave just in case everyone has notice we are gone," said Téa.

"Yeah, your right. We don't know if someone will figure out what we are up to," said Yugi.

Both rose at the same time and Yugi opened up the entrance to the tunnels. Before Téa was about to go down into the tunnels, Yugi kissed her on her cheek and she blushed before kissing him on his cheek. She went down the ladder and watched as Yugi closed the entrance before she left. Yugi went upstairs to his room above the game shop and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Yuedren had been walking around the mansion trying to find his brother, but was having no luck when he ran into Cararatem. "What's up with you?" Cararatem questioned.

"My brother is no where around here," said Yuedren.

"Ask his friends or even Atem. Atem might be faster to find," said Cararatem.

"You are right about Atem," said Yuedren as he went off to find Atem.

"Wait for me. I want to see how this all turns out," said Cararatem as he rushed to catch up to Yuedren.

The two went around the mansion and they found Atem reading the records. "What?" Atem said.

"Have you seen my brother?" asked Yuedren.

"Not since this morning when he said he had something to do," said Atem. "I tried to find him to ask about something I found, but no luck. I can tell he is either ignoring me or sleeping."

Yuedren looked at the floor in defeat, but he heard footsteps and turned to see Téa walking by in the hallway. "Hey! Where's Yugi?" Yuedren cried out.

Téa didn't even stop or notice Yuedren calling out to her. Atem watched as he was fuming. He knew where Yugi was, but Téa would be able to tell him his hunch is right. He was feeling a tremendous high of figuring out Yugi. Now, it was time to relay his message to his dragon and his dragon would relay it to Téa. It took awhile and his dragon relayed the reply. With the reply, Atem went running off and Cararatam and Yuedren watch him. "What's up with him?" Cararatem asked.

"I don't know," said Yuedren before he started to look around for Téa. "Where is Téa?"

"She gave us the slip. We'll have to give up," said Cararatem.

"Right," said Yuedren.

* * *

Atem was riding on his dragon, heading for the game shop. _Do you remember me? _His dragon asked. "I do remember you," said Atem without realizing where his dragon was going because he was concentrating on what he was going to ask Yugi.

_If you remember me, then you must remember Riva, _said his dragon. "What?" Atem said with surprise.

_Riva_, said the dragon again. "Who's Riva?" Atem replied.

Atem's dragon roared in furry and started to fly faster to the destination that Atem wanted. Atem was surprised at his dragon's apparent show of anger, but didn't know why he had angered his dragon so much. Then Atem remembered when he first saw his dragon in time period when he didn't know his dragon. "I am sorry if I angered you, but I can't be expected to remember everything. You don't know this, but my situation is very unique when it comes to me remember anything," shouted Atem.

The dragon landed, thrashed until Atem got off, and turned around to breath flame on Atem even though the dragon could not make the flame singe his master, but only make it very uncomfortable to his master. After the flame disappeared and Atem's dragon took off into the air, Atem heard laughing behind him and he turned around to see Yugi. "What did you do to your dragon?" Yugi asked after finishing laughing.

"He said this name and I asked 'Who's Riva?', that is what I did," said Atem.

"That dragon doesn't understand your situation still," said Yugi. "It is probably better if we try to find the rest of your memory. Sabag should be able to find the Priest and see if he knows where the rest of the ashes are."

"I hope that will work," said Atem, "because I can't stand this not being able to remember a thing. That name he said, I felt like I knew it."

"I have a game in my room that I just got," said Yugi. "Want to play?"

"How can I refuse," said Atem as he went with Yugi, forgetting why he came down to the game shop to find Yugi in the first place.

Yugi lead Atem upstairs to his room and on the floor was a chess set. The chess pieces were ancient Egyptian themed and the board had gold and green as its colors. "Grandpa ordered this set awhile back for me. It is slightly a custom board, but I don't know what is custom about it," said Yugi.

"I like it," said Atem.

The two sat down on either side of the board and started to play chess. As the game lengthen, Atem remember why he came to see Yugi, but waited since he was enjoying the game. "Check," said Yugi.

Atem looked at his king and notice the piece it was under fire from, the bishop. "Tell me what happened between you and Téa," said Atem.

"It was planning," said Yugi as his stomach growled. "Let's go to the mansion and get some food."

"It is game with me," said Atem.

* * *

Tishera and Calick were talking as they were waiting for Yugi and lunch. Sharek and Gasa entered and soon Yuedren and Cararetem came into the room to wait for lunch. "You two look worn out," said Tishera.

"I was trying to find my brother," said Yuedren, "but I was not successful."

"We are waiting for him. We have the potion ready for him," said Calick.

"He knows that you would have the potion," said Sharek. "I told him this morning."

Tishera was about to talk when he heard heavy footsteps and turned around to see Atem with Yugi on his back. Atem let Yugi off and Tishera handed Yugi the potion. Yugi drank it fully. "Where were you?" asked Yuedren.

"I am not telling," said Yugi.

Sorwan was able to enter the room before anyone was able to let out a response. "Lunch is on the table," she said.

Everyone rushed outside to the table to get their spot. Only Atem, Tishera, and Sorwan was left. "What's with you?" Tishera questioned Atem.

"I angered my dragon and he doesn't understand that I can't remember everyone I knew. The name he brought up is driving me nuts because something tells me that I know who it is," said Atem.

"What name?" Tishera asked.

"Riva," said Atem.

"I can't believe you can't remember her," said Tishera before leaving to go to the table.

"It will be no use to you to dwell upon a name without a face," said Sorwan. "Those of us who have our memories can never keep faces and names straight. Remember your quest."

Sorwan left and Atem followed.

* * *

Yugi was back into the records room of the mansion and Atem was sitting and looking at the records as well. At lunch, Yamisite had revealed that he had the diplomas of all who graduated from high school and everyone did. After lunch, Yugi had talked to his father about getting something, but Atem didn't have a clue at what it was. Yamisite came in and placed a little box before Yugi before leaving without a word. "What did he give you?" Atem asked.

"Why don't you take a look?" Yugi said as he opened the little box to reveal an engagement ring.

"That's an engagement ring," said Atem.

"Yes," said Yugi. "The seal is where I will propose at. Tomorrow morning."

"Isn't it rushing things a little to quickly?"

"Arkatem said we only have five years at the least for me to master my shadow magic and for those who want to raise a family, it's best to do it now," Yugi said.

"I understand," said the once Pharaoh. "I would probably rush to get married if I knew I only had a certain amount time in which no one would need me to fight for peace."

The two started to read the records again, but after three hours. Yamisite came in to tell them to get ready to go out for dinner. So the two placed the records they were reading on the table and then went to get ready for dinner.

* * *

The restaurant that Yamisite had chosen was a high class Japanese restaurant. When they arrived, Mai happened to be waiting for them because Joey had let her know. Joey had been telling Yugi, Téa, and Tristen that Mai was being quite open to him about her age. He learned that she had been lying about her age for a long. Even though she said her age was 21 during Duelist Kingdom, she was actually four years younger and had completed high school in the States several years earlier. Everyone ate and enjoy the meal as the night grew old. When they went home, Joey kissed Mai on the cheek and Mai blushed. The others hold back a laugh and they went back the mansion. As soon as they got back, everyone went to their rooms and soon went to bed afterwards.

Yugi took a deep breath in as he smell the clear air around the seal. _"I see you have returned here, but something is up,_" said Arkatem.

"I'm here for a reason," said Yugi as heard the screech of a dragon. "That is her."

It took awhile for Téa to appear before Yugi. "Why did you ask me to come here?" She asked.

Yugi took out the box, opened it, and showed it to Téa. "Will you marry me?"

Téa hugged Yugi. "Yes, I will," said Téa.

Yugi put the ring on and was happy to see it fit. They kissed and after they did, Slith appeared. "Arkatem, I want to ask how sure are you about who can help Yugi master his shadow magic," said Slith.

_"Slith, I've said that the Sage of Time will surpass me. Atem can only control as much as I have so that means I need Trutem. Why ask?"_

"I am seeking information for the gods," said Slith before looking to the sky. "Osiris, Obelisk, Ra, the conditions you set has been met!"

After Slith finished, a light engulfed Arkatem and as soon as it was gone, Arkatem stood in the flesh and standing next to him was Trutem. "Bro, it's been awhile. It looks like the gods wanted us to help finish the fight," said Trutem.

"You two are indeed special. You are a pair, but you have been misinformed about your other brothers. They were born by another wife, the sister of the one that bore you two and died when you two were born," said Slith.

"Why weren't we told?" Trutem asked.

"Your mother didn't want to grieve you. Your father also had his own reasons for not telling you. Those are known to him alone," said Slith before changing the topic. "Do not forget the time you have to prepare. The gods are watching over you. Master, I do wish you the best of luck."

The red-clothed Shape Shifter bowed to Trutem and Arkatem before bowing deeply to Yugi and Téa. Then Slith the Shape Shifter disappeared in a poof and the four were left there to ponder their next move. "What time is it?" Arkatem asked. "I'm hungry."

"Mid-morning," Yugi replied. "We will eat at the mansion at noon."

"Then let's go and find something to tie us over until noon," said Trutem.

"Shouldn't you warn someone about these two?" Téa suggested to Yugi.

"My mom always cooks too much," said Yugi before looking at Arkatem and Trutem. "Let's go to the Triscorn Mansion and introduce you to the gang."

* * *

Yamisite was pacing back and forth in one of the second floor rooms in the Triscorn Mansion. Every so often, he would look up at the clock and each time it did not make his anxious mood subside. His mood and lack of notice allowed for Sorwan to come upon him with the checkbook in hand. "What's the matter with you?" Sorwan asked.

"He said he would be back by now," said Yamisite still pacing.

"There is couple of thousand yen set aside, is it for him?" Sorwan asked, getting the picture.

"Yes," replied Yamisite as he stopped pacing, "it's for the thing between me and him. Part of his side of the deal was to make sure he got into college. He went to the one professor with high standing among the Sharks and worked it out with him to fulfill that part."

Sorwan then knew what was going on. The money was enough for a engagement ring AND a wedding. Taking in the consideration what she knew about Yamisite, she was one hundred percent sure what was going on between father and son. "You bought him an engagement ring and everything else," said Sorwan.

"Bingo," said Yamisite before they heard a loud commotion from the ground floor of the mansion.

The pair smiled at each other before walking downstairs to see the commotion. As soon as they arrived, they saw two unfamiliar men with purple eyes that were with Yugi and Téa. Among the group that had gathered in the entrance way was Sharek and Gasa and in their eyes was recognition of who the two unfamiliar men were. Before anything else could happened, Cardagan went to Yamisite and said loud enough for only Yamisite and Sorwan to hear, "Yamisite, those two have shadow magic that is very similar to each other's."

Yamisite suddenly had a guess about the two men's identities. "If one of them is Arkatem, then the other is Trutem, considering what you said," said Yamsiite to Cardagan before directing himself to the group. "Well, my son, how was the adventures this early morning?"

"The Gods were kind and gave us Trutem AND Arkatem," said Yugi.

"My son, how about your other adventure end? You know," hinted Yamisite, "the one you and I only know about in our deal."

Yugi smiled as Tèa laid both of her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek. Everyone noticed the engagement ring on Téa's hand. "Well, Yamisite," said Cardagan, "what have you been keeping from me?"

"Don't blame it on me. He demanded for my lips to become iron doors on the subject," said Yamisite waving his hands in front of him.

"I would like to see that pearl of yours," said Arkatem to Yugi before Cardagan could get in another word.

"It is in the one thing being sealed," said Yugi. "I will have no control over it and it is a risk."

"Then I will summon your dragon to control it," said Arkatem. "Give me the card."

Yugi pulled out his deck and fan it out. He scanned it to find what he was looking for, pulling out Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 5 before handing the card to Arkatem. "That is the level I can summon it at," said Yugi as Arkatem took the card.

Arkatem looked at it and a smile came across his face before turning towards Sharek and giving the card to him. "Look at it and your problem will be answered," said Arkatem as Sharek took the card and looked at before letting out a gasp. "You understand now."

"I didn't realize he is like you," said Sharek, pausing, "then his pearl can be resealed."

"What do you mean by that?" Yamisite questioned without looking at Cardagan's evil glare.

"I thought his pearl could not be sealed again, but, atlas," said Sharek pausing, "he is something that I forgot to look for."

Yugi and his friends looked puzzled and Joey spoke up. "What do you mean forgot?"

"When I hold this card, I feel the power of the dragon that it represents. Only certain people can bare a monster of this kind," said Sharek with a look of powerful realization. "Those who are tuned into the world of the spirits are those people."

"A monster spirit wielder," said Carret. "I thought monster spirit welders had more defining characteristics than just their monster."

"I hide it well," said Yugi and everyone turned to look at him. "When my shadow magic is in full force, I find difficulty hiding it." He paused and look at the ground. "When I faced that man, his flesh did smell of rot, but that was not what paralyzed me. I could not move because I could not tell if Starbuck's monster spirit was near me. His spirit was what I needed then."

"I understand that," said Arkatem as he looked around and saw a bunch of confused faces. "I believe I can explain better. As a monster spirit welder, your sight of the spirits can be cloudy because of someone else's condition. This cannot be alleviated unless the wielder is a spirit or is at full strength, but there is one other way, but I don't know what it is."

"Full strength has its problems," said Atem.

"Yes, it does," said Sharek, "and full strength does not last long."

"Then it's only the other option he can take," said Sorwan.

"Becoming a spirit is hard," said Trutem. "I have tried it, but failed. I am somewhat of a spirit wielder, but not a full-fledge one."

"I have succeed on that account," said Arkatem. "It will be hard, but first mastery of shadow magic is required, but first your pearl. Monster spirit wielders are the only ones who can seal their shadow magic with their blood. Me and Trutem will make sure your shadow magic is in check when your pearl is outside." Arktem paused. "Now, where will be a good place to seal it."

"Downstairs, there is a room perfect for it," said Calendra before explaining. "It is small and made for doing more than sword fights."

"Then it is set," said Arkatem. "Bring a dagger with you, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi was looking at the dagger he had in his hands. "We are ready. Are you, Yugi?" Arkatem asked.

"Yes," said Yugi as he looked at the other side of the room.

"We will open this up first and place your pearl on the ground," said Trutem.

"You will need to cut your hand with that dagger as soon as you don't feel your shadow magic dragging you down," said Arkatem. "Then you must place the hand you cut on your pearl before it turns silver. After that, I have no more instructions because you will be on your own from that point on. Understood?"

"Yes," replied Yugi.

"Then we will start," said Arkatem.

Arkatem and Trutem removed the lid from the container that had held the evil before, but was currently holding Yugi's pearl. They placed the lid off to the side and the two raised the container up in the air before angling it to the ground. The pearl came out nosily and was glowing. Yugi had been crouching since they had opened the container, but stood a minute after the pearl was on the ground and started to walk towards his pearl. He cut his right hand with the dagger and placed his hand on his pearl. Then all of a sudden, Yugi saw only blackness.

The blackness was deep and dark. Then a man in the distance appeared. He was slender and wore little clothes and what clothes he wore was enough to distinguish him as an Egyptian, an ancient Egyptian. The man turned around to face Yugi. His face appeared hallow and his light purple eyes shined with happiness that his wait was over as he started to talk. "Young Sage of Time," he said in a hallow, almost deathlike, voice, "you have your work cut out for you, but you must know I was once a Sage. Time is short for me for which has been stopped so I could wait for you." The man coughed and coughed and Yugi was unable to speak. "Time is short. I was the Sage of Time like you, but my mistake is your light."

My mistake," the Sage of Time continued, "was to lead my men into battle without forethought at the consequences. They all died because of me and I could not forgive myself so I messed with the vary mechanisms of time! My messing was not without punishment. Many of my men were able to escape, but at the cost of my suffering of being unable to move or control time. I was slew by the enemy and then I died. As I cross the boundary of life to this," he gestured to the area around him, "I stopped time here to get the chance to pass down my lessons to the next Sage of Time. Sage of Time, you are different from me and can learn from my mistake to light the way into the darkness that is battle!"

The former Sage of Time let out one more cough and he fell to the ground. Time began to move as the former Sage was called to face death. Yugi wanted to turn away and not watch the former Sage's agony, but couldn't. Soon darkness returned to his vision and his sense of touch alerted him to his dragon resting his head on his shoulder. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his dragon. "I did not call for you," said Yugi.

"He appeared as soon as you touched your pearl and he squished us," said Arkatem from the doorway of the room.

_Master, I can explain. I felt this strange cold sensation that forced me from my spirit form, _said Yugi's dragon.

"They say cold accompanies death, my dragon," said Yugi before looking up to the ceiling. "Death is what the Sage of Time before me experienced after he passed on the knowledge that was of his mistake."

"The first Sage of Time talked to you," said Sharek.

"What do you mean?" Arkatem asked of Sharek.

"The first Sage of Time is worthy to learn from," said Sharek. "He must have stopped time for himself in the realm between this world and the next. Right Yugi?"

"Yes. It was quite errie to be in that realm," said Yugi. "My dragon, you can go back."

_Yes, master_, said the dragon as he disappeared.

Yugi rose from the position he was in and watched as his pearl went back into him. His strength and stamina had returned. "When shall we begin training you to master your shadow magic?" Arkatem asked Yugi.

"Tomorrow," said Yugi before he collapse to the ground.

His physical strength was gone. As Téa and his friends rushed to him, he was able to sit up, but panting. "I see why," said Arkatem, "I believe this was the same situation that I went through when I resealed my pearl."

"Yes, it was," said Sharek. "His physical strength will be back by tomorrow. Tonight, the lovebirds can plan."

* * *

Marick was looking through the Triscorn's records. He had asked for Calendra's permission and received it. Marick was amazed by what he was reading. In the records, the Sharks had written down all the strange and the supernatural, all of which had marks of Egyptian magic. It sparked his mind and he wanted to know. He rose to his feet from the chair and went downstairs. Yugi, laying on the couch, saw him first. "What is up with you?"

"Please tell me," Marick knelled down and bowed, "do I have shadow magic?"

"I can tell you are like Tristen," said Yugi. "You have some shadow magic and enough of it to learn some easy stuff." He paused. "I have a feeling that the Millinium Items are not entirely safe. Right, Atem? "Yes," said Atem as he came forward. "If you have the will to protect them, then Calendra will teach you." Atem then turned to Yugi. "They are planning without you. Next week is fine with you?"

"Of course," said Yugi, before trying to get up and then slipping back down. "Still not able to."

"I heard about it. Congratulations," said Marick as he rose to his feet. "I will stay and see your wedding firsthand."

"Keep me inform, Atem," said Yugi before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A week had past and Yugi had made progress on taking control of his shadow magic. Today, he was dressed in the traditional Lord Heir outfit with a cape. The ceremony had occurred without incident and he and Téa were married. Mai, Seto, Joey, Tristen, and everyone associated with Sharks including the full police force dedicated to protecting the Sharks was there, but before they were to eat. Yugi was to be formerly declared the Lord Heir. Calendra rose to his feet from the chair he was sitting on at the tables where the close family of the groom was setting. He went to stand before Yugi's table and saluted. Yugi then rose from his seat. "The last time this has happened was when I became the Lord Heir," said Calendra. "It will be interesting to see how the situation works out with the evil on the lose. I hope you will be able to bring the Sharks into a new era."

"I do wish that," said Yugi.

Calendra took off a necklace from his neck and then placed it around Yugi's neck. "I pronouce you Lord Heir of Domino! Become lord when the five signers of the Compact give you their symbols," said Calendra before knelling and bowing.

"Lord Heir Yugi, we serve you," the special police division said in unison with Arrowcot.

Calendra rose and then went back to his seat. "I shall honor the Compact. Let us feast," said Yugi before sitting down.

The food was brought out and everyone celebrated that night away because tomorrow was when Yugi and his friends would go their separate ways. Joey would leave for the police academy in Tokyo for two years. Téa would leave for a year to study dance in New York City. Ryou was going to help his father in Egypt and Marick was going with him to return back to Cairo. Tristen was leaving to go study at a university in the United States for two years. Mai was going with Joey because the two were getting closer. Yuedren and Rawdren were staying in Domino with Yugi to study at Domino University. Everyone knew that five years was what they had left to be free from evil.

* * *

Shadowcat: Well, there is an end of another chapter. The whole ideal about spirits came from the manga version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The next chapter is into the future a couple of years or more.


	26. Ten Years Later

**AN July 28, 2009: Here is chapter 26. This is longer than chapter 25, but should be worth it. I am glad I am able to get this chapter out today on the day when I first started my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic seven years ago. Okay, Yugi, do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: KageNoNeko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she has been writing fanfics for it for seven long years. She does own some of the ideals presented in this story as well as the plot for this story. **

* * *

Chapter 26:

Ten Years Later

Isis was getting off of a plane that landed in Domino. She was once again back because the Domino Museum had asked her to bring some artifacts from Egypt for one of their exhibits. The museum told her that the one running the exhibit would be meeting her and taking her to the museum. As she looked around the airport for who would be meeting her, a man came up to her and asked, "Umm, are you Ms. Isis Ishatar?"

"Yes, who are you?" Isis replied, curious at who this young man was, because he did not look like he had experience at running an exhibit.

"I am just an assistant that was sent here in case my boss was late," said the man.

"Your boss, I assume, is the one running the exhibit," said Isis.

"Yes," said the man before continuing. "My boss has told me a lot about you. He has been so busy with his duties at the Domino Museum for quite awhile. That and his family does keep busy in most of the time."

Isis was still trying to guess who it was, but then she heard a familiar voice call her name and she turned around to see Yugi Mutou. Yugi was slightly taller since the last time she saw him and was dressed differently. He still wore the dog collar, but everything else was different. He had a black shirt, with purple around the collar, underneath a blue jacket that was accented with black. The jacket was longer than the one he had in the past and this one had purple stripes along the arms. The black accents were also along the purple stripes. His pants was black and had no other color on them. "It has been awhile," said Yugi, with a smile.

"It sure has been," said Isis. "You grew a bit."

"Ah, yes, I guess I did," said Yugi. "I should introduce you to my assistant. Isis, this is Azumi."

"I should have introduced myself, boss," said the man named Azumi.

"It is nice to meet you," said Isis to Azumi and then turned towards Yugi. "What is the exhibit that you are running?"

"Domino's connections to ancient Egypt. It was the connection between the Sharks and the Lost Pharaohs that is driving it," said Yugi. "We should head to the museum and talk about it there."

"I agree with that," said Isis. "What else has changed about you since my brother left you?"

"Azumi, the vehicle I came is no longer here because of the fans," said Yugi as Azumi left them. "Sorry for ignoring you, but it would be best if my assistant drove us, so he could get his car. Fans of mine are always wanting to duel me, that is one thing that has changed. Having three kids do change things."

"Why would your fans cause the vehicle you used to be not here?"

"Me and Atem did the switch. I left the car so fast that they could not recognize me because we have been dressing alike especially when the public sees us," said Yugi. "How is your brothers?"

"Odion and Marik have been keeping the fort down while I work at the museum, but Marik has been studying for a degree, his master in fact," said Isis.

"Is this the same Marik we are talking about?" Yugi said with surprised.

"Yes, it is," said Isis. "I was kinda of surprised when he told me what he was wanting to do."

"We should start walking," said Yugi as both he and Isis started to walk. "I know me and Téa, after our wedding, decided to hold back on when we will reveal Riva. We are close on deciding when we should do it."

"I heard about Riva from Marik. It is a strange situation she is in and Atem is unable to remember anything about her," said Isis. "What are your kids names?"

"There is Kanset and Kanto, the twins, and they are 7," said Yugi, pausing. "Then there is Shiza, the first girl that any Triscorn generation had as far back as the Lost Pharaohs."

"Interesting," said Isis as they stopped at the entrance and Azumi was standing and waiting for them.

"After you," said Yugi motioning for Isis to get in first.

* * *

Isis and Yugi had spent most of the afternoon at the museum and when they were done, Atem had returned and was waiting outside. "It is nice to see you, Isis," said Atem leaning against a car.

"I heard you learned to drive," said Isis.

"He forced me to learn, but it has turned out to be a useful skill since we have been needing to run from fans," said Atem.

"You weren't planning on learning then," said Isis.

"That is right. We should get going or we will miss dinner," said Atem.

"She would not like it," said Yugi. "I will drive."

"Fine with me," said Atem as he got into the back seat.

Isis and Yugi got into the car, Isis in the front passenger seat. Once they were getting close to the game shop, Yugi started to turn down some streets instead of going straight on the road he was driving since they left the museum. As they got closer to the Triscorn mansion, Yugi turned onto a street and on the left, a door opened revealing a road that went underneath which was where Yugi went next. At the end of the underground road, there was three cars and only one spot left which Yugi parked the car in. All three got out.

"Where are we?" Isis asked.

"This is the closes place to walk to the Triscorn mansion," said Yugi. "I had this done before I got out of school."

"I am impressed," said Isis before they started to walk towards a door.

* * *

"Your father should be home by now, Shiza," said Téa to her six year old daughter as she was stirring a pot of soup.

"Why is he so late tonight, mommy?" Shiza asked.

"Remember he has a guest with him," replied Téa before turning off the stove. "Go and get your brothers and tell them that supper is ready. I want you all to have a head start so you can be done when the rest of our guests arrive."

"Guests?"

"It's that day and both of them have forgotten about it," said Téa.

"So, a surprise," said Shiza.

"Yes," said Téa before Shiza went off to get her brothers Kanto and Kanset.

She carried the soup to the table and when she sat it down. Calendra, Yamisite, Sorwan, and Mr. Mutou arrived. "I heard that Yugi has with him someone else," said Yamisite.

"It is Isis Ishatar," said Téa. "Both of them have forgotten."

"Meaning all the more surprised they will be when they see all of us," said Sorwan.

"They have been busy," said Mr. Mutou. "They haven't stopped by in a long while."

"You guys can help me set the table," said Téa.

"By the way, where are Arkatem and Trutem?" Yamisite asked as he and everyone else started to help Téa setting the table.

"They will be here," said Téa.

At that moment, Arkatem and Trutem walked then fallowed by Mai, Joey, Ryou, Rawdren, Yuedren, Caratem, Calick, and Mokaba. Mokaba had changed the most because he was now a teenager himself. "We were talking about you two, Arkatem, and you showed up with everyone else," said Yamisite.

"Who knew? Where is Yugi and Atem?" Arkatem asked.

"They should be here any minute," said Téa as Kanto and Kanset came in followed by Shiza. "You three can get started while us adults wait around for the rest of the guests."

"Tristen will be late and told us not to wait for him," said Joey.

"That is okay," said Téa.

* * *

Yugi opened the door to the mansion and walked through it with Atem and Isis before closing it. Atem and Isis walked ahead of him and then stopped before they entered the dinning room. Yugi went in front of them and saw everyone who was there. "Did you forget what happened 11 years ago today?" Joey asked.

"I did," said Yugi. "It is amazing how much everyone has changed."

At that moment, Tishera entered the room carrying a little box and a necklace with a small pale blue sphere. "After dinner, it shall be done," said Tishera as he placed the box and the necklace that Atem's eyes were staring at. "It seems, my friend, you do remember this necklace."

"I do," said Atem.

"You will have to wait after dinner," said Tishera.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza had finished and went to the living room to watch TV. Mid-way through the meal, Tristen showed up and sat down to eat. Everyone was talking and enjoying the good time, but Atem was staring at the necklace throughout the whole meal. When everyone was done eating, Téa and Yugi stood up. "It is about time we did this," said Yugi.

"We probably should have done it earlier," said Téa, "but time moves faster."

Téa went to the necklace and the box and picked them up. She and Yugi left the dinning room and everyone followed. Hearing everyone, Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza decided to follow their parents and family friends. They went downstairs and into a much larger room than the small room that Yugi had resealed his pearl in. "This looks relatively new," said Isis.

"He had this built so duel can be done and when multiple people are doing sword fights," said Arkatem. "This is also the only place where he can summon his dragon without being constricted. I would watch this very closely. There are only a few people in the world who have escape death's eternal release from this earth and come back."

At that moment, Téa dumped out the contents of the box and then gave it to Yugi. She placed the necklace on top of the contents which looked like ash and then stood up. Yugi gave her a dagger and walked away, turning around once he was with everyone else. "You are in the clear," said Yugi. "You know what to do."

Téa slit her hand with the dagger and held the dagger above the ash and necklace as her blood fell from the dagger. In its fall, the blood turned silver and as it touched the necklace, the necklace glowed and blinded everyone else. It took a few minutes before the light dissipated and when it did, a woman stood in front of Téa. The woman looked like Téa in almost every aspect except hair length and when she turned around, her eyes were darker than Téa's.

As she saw Atem, she ran towards him and put her arms around while Atem stood with a befuddle look. She then stood back seeing he did not return her affections. "You don't remember me," she said with a pout.

"The pickle we are in relates to the past more than you think," said Yugi to the woman.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Téa came up to Yugi. "The evil we face now is the same evil that the Lost Pharaohs faced. There is also certain events in the past that happened that lead to some things we would like to have," said Téa.

"I believe I can explain better," said Tishera. "I was never told of what was to exactly happen, but ashes of two were mixed."

"Mixed ashes. What happened?" She asked again.

"I have memories that belong to a thief," said Atem.

"Oh," she said. "Now I understand."

"I never had a chance to properly thank you," said Yugi walking towards the lady and bowing before her, "Riva."

"Such a gentlemen," said Riva before looking around her. "There is more people than I have seen in a long while."

"We are only two short of having our full group," said Yugi, "but those two are busy."

"I am surprised," said Riva.

"Well, Arkatem and Atem are not the only ones from the past," said Yugi.

"That would be us," Sharek spoke as he stepped forward with Gasa and Trutem with Arkatem hanging back not to far. "I believe we have met once in the past before, but you probably never met Gasa, Trutem, or Arkatem?"

"You are right, Sharek."

"There will be time for introductions later," said Arkatem before going towards Yugi and handing Yugi his sword. "A promise is a promise no mater what day it is. You promised to fight me."

"That is true," said Yugi taking his sword and attaching it to his belt. "However, I will need to go grab my gear."

"I shall be waiting for you then," said Arkatem before Yugi left the gathering.

* * *

When Yugi had came back, Riva had been introduced to everyone, but none had left for they all wanted to see the fight. Yugi shifted his weight on his feet as he crossed his arms and wonder how long it would take for anyone to notice he was back. Téa saw him and went over to him. "I don't think they've notice or will notice," she said as she leaned against Yugi being careful about the chain mail that he was wearing.

"It is like old friends catching up," said Yugi. "Still I can't believe that all of this craziness started eleven years ago upon the end of that duel."

"Neither can I. If you and Arkatem are going to fight, you should do it now or we will have trouble getting the kids to bed."

"I guess I should," said Yugi before raising his voice. "Arkatem, let's fight!"

The once ancient leader of the Lost Pharaohs turned around to see Yugi clad in chain mail with his sword sheathed at his side. "I didn't think that you would be back quite soon. I assume you are ready to fight, but what about a helmet?"

"I don't need one," Yugi said as he strode out to the empty area of the room before picking up a shield with a picture of an Egyptian Mau, "besides I have my shield."

"Ah, that's right," said Arkatem as he strode out to a place in front of Yugi, "your shield. I hope you will not regret that choice."

Yugi only grunted in response as he slid his shield on to his left arm. Looking at his shield, Yugi knew there would be a battle that his smaller-than-usual shield would not protect him. As he hooked his shield to his chain mail as an added precaution, he began to think about that duel, the ceremonial duel, and this grand destiny that the Shape Shifters had told them back then. This other destiny had been an addition to the one they had already completed. It was another destiny that they had to fulfill, but…

"Are you ready?" Arkatem called out bringing Yugi out of his thinking.

"I am," said Yugi as he dropped his shield arm to his side to see if the shield would remain. "Now, what shall the rules be?"

"How about a timed match? Trutem and Atemu will be are observers," Arkatem suggested.

"That sounds good, but I will add something more to it," said Yugi pausing. "If either of us want to, we can surrender at any point before time."

"Then it shall be," said Arkatem before looking towards the group. "Trutem and Atemu, you know what to do."

The two came from the group and took their respective places behind the two combatants. Once Trutem and Atemu had taken their places, Yugi and Arkatem bowed. "How long shall this match be?" Trutem asked as he pulled a stop watch from his pants pocket from his place behind Arkatem.

"Our usual should be fine," said Arkatem after rising from his bow.

"Then ready yourselves!" Trutem cried out as both Yugi and Arkatem placed their hands on their swords.

"Now, begin!" Atemu shouted as soon as Trutem nodded.

Yugi and Arkatem drew their swords at the same speed that the swords clashed against each other at the same time. Both were pushing back as hard as they could in an attempt to make the other to withdraw their sword from the clash. Then Yugi raised his shield arm and placed his hand against the flat edge of his sword before pushing his sword harder against Arkatem's. In a stun state, Arkatem reacted by pulling back his sword and side stepping Yugi, allowing the momentum of the attack force Yugi to slip past him. Shocked by his opponent ending up on his right, Yugi quickly changed direction and when he stopped moving, he was facing Arkatem with his sword arm at his side with his sword looking upwards towards Arkatem. His shield arm was still raised, but was slowly returning to his side.

A few seconds past with silence with neither combatant moving. Without a tell-tale hint, Arkatem rose his sword high above his head and as he began to bring it down upon Yugi, Yugi quickly brought his own sword up, intercepting Arkatem's, but luck ran out. As Yugi continued to use his own sword to push back on Arkatem's, it cracked and then became two halves. With surprise in his eyes and Arkatem's, Yugi threw up his shield arm to stop Arkatem's sword once more. As the minutes wore on, Yugi knew that there was no way he could turn the fight around with just his shield. "I surrender," said Yugi in a whisper.

Only Arkatem heard it, but Atemu knew it by looking at Yugi. "That sword of yours," said Arkatem softly, knowing any louder would be bad, "was not made for you. A sword made for you would have not broke like yours did. Get your gear off and go sleep. We will talk about this fight in the morning."

Without a single word, Yugi dropped handle of his now broken sword and then removed his shield that came down with a clatter. Rising to his feet, he left the room without the same fire that he had when he had entered it. "What happened to him?" Téa asked.

"I can't believe that a broken sword caused such a change," said Isis.

"It did," said Arkatem looking at the broken sword, "but more likely, he now knows how far he has come is still not enough. I know I have a strong attachment to my sword and I've never been through an experience where my sword broke in to two. I never want to ever see my sword break before my eyes."

"I can agree to that," said Trutem. "Maybe we should get ready for bed and talk more in the morning."

"I agree," said Atemu.

"Then where am I going to sleep at?" Isis asked.

"Yuedren will take you to the guest room since it is on his way back to his room," said Téa before turning towards Riva. "As for you, I will take you to the room you will be having."

"What about us, mom?" Kanto asked looking up at his mother.

"You don't need me," said Téa, "besides there is someone else who needs me more than you."

"Daddy," said Shiza quietly.

"He should be all right in the morning," said Téa as she lowered herself to the eye-level of her youngest child.

Seeing her mother's smile was reassuring enough and Shiza wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy?" The young girl asked.

"Probably not sweetie. Besides I need you to keep your brothers in line."

The small girl smiled and ran off dragging her brothers with her. "She seems to be a handful," said Isis as soon as Shiza and her brothers were gone.

"Some days she is," said Téa as she rose from the position she was in. "I still can't believe she is the only girl that has been born into the family since the Lost Pharaohs."

"I've heard," said Isis. "Could you explain why?"

"It has something to deal with the curse on their blood," said Téa. "Calendra, am I keeping things straight here?"

"Yes, you are," said Calendra after coming towards Téa. "You probably know why the curse is not affecting him better than I do since you were with him when he made that deal to release it."

"Even though I was there, I don't fully understand it at all."

"Well, so the only one to understand it fully is Yugi?"

"Yes, Calendra."

"I thank you for the interesting little conversation. I shall take my leave," said Calendra before bowing and walking away from them.

"He is quite interesting," said Isis.

"Both he and Carret are the most intriguing of all the Sharks," said Téa pausing, "even my father can't be called the most intriguing. Maybe most unluckiest, but not most intriguing of the Sharks."

"Carret is…?"

"The one who held the position of White Hawk when Calendra was the Triscorn. Both hold no position now, but they are still looked up to by the populace of Domino," said Téa completing Isis's sentence.

"Are you two done talking? I want to get to bed soon rather than later," said Yuedren walking up to the two as everyone else was starting to walk out and go their separate ways except for Riva.

"Maybe you can explain things to her about the Sharks better than I can," said Téa to Yuedren.

"I could since I have been around the Sharks a lot more than you have."

"You do explain some things better than I can. Then there are some things that I don't understand at all."

"There is only a few things I don't understand and that's because they are written in the text of the Legend that only a chosen few can read," said Yuedren pausing. "Oh yeah, have you seen my brother running around with one of the old books?"

"Not recently. He has been too busy with the exhibit at the museum."

"What old books?" Isis asked.

"Any books written in the text the Legend is written in," responded Téa to Isis. "I should get going."

"I second that," said Yuedren before turning towards Isis. "Come with me and I will show you to the guest room."

Isis nodded and was lead away by Yuedren leaving Riva with Téa. "I guess it is only us," said Téa.

"I guess so," said Riva. "Today was quite interesting."

"I would concur," said Téa. "I was thinking you would be more concern for Atemu."

"I am concern about him, but I realize that I shouldn't worry because his situation is special," said Riva. "Why don't you show me my room?"

"Then I shall do as you ask," said Téa before walking towards the doorway to the hallway. "I am sure that you will like it."

* * *

It was a small room, but it was bigger than the room she had first room she had at the ancient Egyptian palace and Riva liked it, even though it was bare. Last night, she had went to sleep before Téa had even left and now that it was morning and she was awake, she went over to the window and looked out. She was on the third floor of the mansion and her window looked out over some trees and straight at the Domino skyline. Never in the ancient world had she seen numerous buildings that rose so high into the sky. As she saw the buildings out her window, she saw a glimpse of the ocean, telling her about Domino. "Beautiful, ain't it?" A voice said from behind her causing her to jump.

"You scared me Cararatem," Riva said as soon as she saw the source of the voice.

"You were just to absorb in your surroundings to notice me," said Cararatem as he walked over to Riva.

"This is the modern world," said Riva as she returned to staring at the Domino skyline.

"Yeah," said Cararatem. "There is so many things that make life here better than it was in the past."

"Like what?"

"Computers, the internet, indoor plumbing, and fridges, just to name a few."

"Now what does some of those things do?"

"It would be easier to show you," said Cararatem as he grabbed Riva's wrist. "Besides Téa decided that I should be the one to help you when she can't."

"Oh, did she?"

"Just come and I will go show you modern conveniences."

"Okay, I will come. Now will you stop pulling on me?"

"Oh," said Cararatem as he loosened his grip on Riva, "I didn't realize that I was actually pulling on you."

"That is okay," said Riva. "Would any of those modern conveniences deal with food because I am hungry?"

"Yes they do. Now come on and follow me," said Cararatem as he started to walk out the door before Riva started to follow him.

* * *

Téa was standing looking out the window of her and Yugi's bedroom, fully dressed, waiting for Yugi to stir from sleep. Even though she had been the last to fall asleep, she had been the first to awake, a sign to her that Yugi probably had waken up in the middle of the night. Lost in her thoughts and the scenery of Domino, she never noticed when Yugi came to stand next to her and she jumped when he laid his hand on her shoulder. "When did you awake?" Téa asked with a slight hint of shock.

"Oh, not too long ago," he said. "Since I was able to make you jump, I am probably guessing you have been up for quite some time."

"You are right. So, how was your sleep?"

"A dream woke me up once and since I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards, I decided to read some family records to find something very interesting."

"What interesting thing did you find?"

"I found out that the last Lord of Domino had a visitor from the future."

Téa stood silent for a few minutes, knowing what was going through Yugi's mind. "You can't be serious. How will you get there?"

"I will use my sage powers," Yugi said softly as he wrapped his arms around Téa. "I am able to use them and I will use today for me to prepare for it. If it is any reassurance to you, I will consulting Arkatem and Sharek about this."

"Please make sure you double check everything before leaving for the past," said Téa as she leaned towards Yugi.

"I will," said Yugi before he aloud a few minutes of silence past before speaking again. "We should get downstairs and show ourselves. Arkatem will probably be fretting over about how I acted last night."

"You are quite right, but you should get dressed first," said Téa.

"Oh, how could I forget appearances are just as important as anything else," said Yugi before giving a chuckle and releasing Téa before going over to the closet.

* * *

The rest of the day had went smoothly. Arkatem and Sharek did agree with Yugi and began to help him to prepare for when he would leave for the past. For a few a hours of the day, Yugi spent with Isis to talk about business and other things. When he diverged to other things with Isis, Yugi was talking about the Triscorn family and various details, such as showing off the family crest. At the end of the day, Yugi was about to go to bed, but found on the desk in his room a blue sash(obi) baring a small wooden coin imprinted with the lord heir's design and the number "24" stamp on it. It was then that Yugi realized that he was the twenty-forth lord heir in Domino and that tomorrow, he would go to the past and meet the first lord heir a few days after he had became such.

Upon the next morning, Yugi rose earlier than usual and gathered his stuff that his was going to need for his trip to the past, putting them in cloth sack. Quickly, he dressed in a purple kimono, tying the sash around him with no regard to how it should be properly done, and then he put on a deep blue hakama. Walking over to the mirror in the bedroom, Yugi looked at himself and smiled, seeing that he did look like a lord from the time period that he was about to go to.

Glancing at the alarm clock, he saw the time and began to plan out what he would do next. Once he planned it out, he took a cloak and placed it over himself for two reasons, to protect the traditional dress and to make sure no one saw it until he was ready to leave. Slipping out of the bedroom, he snaked down the stairs silently and then quietly exited the mansion without a squeak of wood. He then walked a good distance away to a small clearing. Glancing around in the new dawn's light, he check out the area to make sure it fit the requirements needed before he sat down and pulled out from the pocket of his cloak the compact that contained the black substance that he had used at the seal ten years ago.

* * *

Someone was shaking her arm and the haze that was sleep was not allowing her to fringe a guess, but they would not shaking and she lashed out, without thinking, grabbing the person's throat. //It's me,// someone said in her head.

Hearing that voice in her head, she released the throat of whomever she had grabbed. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Nearly seven," the person responded.

"When are you planning to leave for the past, Yugi?"

"Nine," said Yugi, "but I was wanting to eat breakfast with you before anyone else was awake."

"Give me a minute," Téa said as she opened her eyes to see Yugi dressed in traditional clothes.

"Surprised?"

"Somewhat," said Téa before yawning, "but why are you up so early?"

"I had to draw the seal that will take me to the past," said Yugi as he took hold of Téa's arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "Arkatem will double check it before I will use it. Sharek will also check it as well, if that will provide any comfort to you."

"At least, I know if you make a mistake, it will be caught."

"That is what I am hoping for. If we keep talking, we will never have breakfast."

"You are probably right. Now go to the tower and wait for me there!"

"I will," said Yugi before leaving the room for the tower.

* * *

In the bedroom, Yugi lifted the sack he had packed earlier that morning and placed it on his back. He also picked up his sheathed broken sword by the rope that tied around the sheath and sword handle before slinging it over his shoulder. Exiting the room, he headed for the stairs and went down them without allowing the heals of his feet touch not one of the steps. Upon reaching the bottom, Isis saw him and had the most peculiar facial expression on her face. "What is it, Isis?" He asked.

"I've never seen someone in traditional clothing," said Isis.

"I don't wear traditional clothes except for special occasions. Going into the past is a special occasion."

"What other occasions are special enough?"

"Ceremonious occasions in Domino, weddings, and certain holidays," said Yugi as Arkatem came up to him. "Oh, Arkatem, what is it?"

"I check the seal you did and I am pretty sure it is correct, but Sharek is checking it for me," said Arkatem.

"Well, that is good news," said Yugi.

"How are you coming back to this time?" Arkatem asked.

"Same way, but I will not need a seal because it is easier going to the future," said Yugi.

"That is what I've heard," said Arkatem.

"It is almost nine. I calculate that if I stay for three days in the past, I will be gone for a little over three hours," said Yugi.

"How do you figure that?" Isis asked.

"I can explain that. Whenever you go into the past, the present that you left moves at a slower speed than the time you go to. It is quite hard to understand why that occurs," said Arkatem.

"It is time for me to go," said Yugi before heading to the entrance way, but as soon as he was about to open the door, Shiza ran up to him wrapping herself around his leg. "You can't come with me, Shiza."

"But daddy, you haven't played with me!" Shiza cried out.

Yugi looked down at Shiza and gently removed her from his leg. "Let me promise you something," said Yugi as he got Shiza's attention. "As soon as I get back, I will show you something really cool."

"Okay daddy," said Shiza before running away to her room.

Yugi just shook his head as he walked out the door and wait for Isis and Arkatem to come out before shutting it. "I think I spoil her too much," said Yugi as he began to walk towards the seal he had drawn earlier that day with Arkatem and Isis in tow.

"She is the only girl that has been born in your family for so long and I don't think you spoil her too much," said Arkatem, "but you do spoil her more than your sons."

"I know," said Yugi when he stopped before the seal and Sharek. "Is it perfect?"

"Yes," said Sharek as he walked away from the seal and Yugi walk towards the center of the seal.

"If everything goes all right, I should see you all before two this afternoon," said Yugi before cutting his hand on a dagger and placing both hands on the seal causing it to glow. "Take me Lord of Time to the first Lord Heir of Domino!"

As the light from the seal became too bright for the three onlookers, Yugi disappeared and when the light disappeared as well, Sharek looked grim. "Crap," he said after a moment of silence, "the seal required more shadow magic than what was expected. I hope he will be all right."

"Why is that a problem?" Isis asked.

"The way Yugi controls his shadow magic is similar to a dam with controls of how much water can flow out. Yugi sets how much shadow magic can flow out, but when he calls upon more than that, he uses up most of his shadow magic," said Arkatem.

"He will not be able to stay awake for a long once he gets to the past," said Sharek. "Crap. I should have taught him another controlling technique."

**

* * *

KNN: *evil laugh* I just had to throw in that last little plot twist. The scene with Riva and Caratem was not planned, but I felt like I needed a scene where she learns about the modern world. I did look up information about traditional Japanese dress just because it would make it more accurate. I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it took me several months to get interested in this story again and I don't have a clue when the next chapter will come out. I will be trying to update my other fanfics first. If you are curious, I do put up update information on my profile and when I get closer to updating a fic, I will let people know through my profile.**

**Next chapter: Yugi is back in the time period of the first Lord Heir, but is Sharek's fears about Yugi having to use more shadow magic are founded. Find out in The Last Lord, First Lord Heir.**


	27. The Last Lord, The First Lord Heir

**AN: Hello. Sorry about such the long update time, but college has started and I am taking more classes and I have become deeply in grossed with Ouran High School Host Club, which I am now writing fanfiction for. On with the story!**

Chapter 27

The Last Lord, The First Lord Heir

Yugi had been able to land on his feet, but that was the only thing that was going good for him because he knew he had used more shadow magic than what he had planned upon using. Keeping steady on his feet, he gazed around his surroundings and a few minutes past before movement caught his eye. It was a older man dressed in a dark blue kimono and a white hakama. The man was calling out to him, but Yugi was unable to respond. As the man grew closer, Yugi was able to identify the crest he was wearing and stopped fighting the exhaustion his body feeling.

The man reached him as he began to fall face forward and the man was able to place an arm out to stop him from completely falling. "I am Yuudai," the man began, "the first lord heir of Domino. We shall take care of you, young traveler."

Upon comprehending what Yuudai said, Yugi allowed the fringing blackness to engulf him completely.

* * *

Waking up, Yugi saw the wooden ceiling of whatever building he was in. He began glancing around the room around him. The broken sword and pack were sitting in a corner of the room. There was a few decorations and some furniture about the room, but otherwise the room was very tidy and traditional. Yugi let a smile come across his face, he knew he was for sure in the era of Domino when the first lord heir lived.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around from a new angle, gaining a view of details that he couldn't see when he first woke. However, there was few details that he had missed. Rising up to his feet, Yugi saw that he was still in fully clothed. Stretching, Yugi wondered where Yuudai was currently. "I see you are up, young traveler," a voice said from the doorway.

Yugi turned to look at the person that stood there. Realizing the person was the man name Yuudai from earlier, he bowed. "I thank you for helping me," said Yugi with a very formal tone before adding, "Yuudai. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are, young traveler," said Yuudai. "What is your name?"

"I am Yugi, one of the four Sages of Time."

"That explains why you appeared so suddenly. May I ask, Yugi, why are you here in this time period?"

"My sword. If you looked at my sword, you will know."

Yuudai looked at Yugi for a few moments and then walked over to the sheathed broken sword. Picking up the sheath with his left hand and wrapping his other hand around the handle, he then pulled out the sword and examined the broken blade. "Where's the other half of the blade?" Yuudai asked after a few minutes of examination.

"In the sheath."

Yuudai laid the broken sword on the floor before angling the sheath until the rest of the blade slid out. With Yugi watching, he began to examine the other half of the blade, specifically the break. "I can tell your sword was not made for you," said Yuudai as he looked up at Yugi. "I can make you a new sword by using some of this one. It shall be a strong sword once I am done with it. I don't want you to reveal too much about the time you came from, but could you tell me the title you hold?"

"I have many titles. I am the lord heir of my time. I am the King of Dragons and the Solic Warrior," said Yugi.

"You revealed so much by saying you are the Solic Warrior," said Yuudai before he turned to face Yugi. "So you are the reader of the Legend of Domino and so much more. I know not to press you further about the future, but I will leave behind a note to state that a time traveler had visited me."

"That was what lead me here the first place, tono **(1)**," said Yugi bowing in respect.

"You don't need to refer to me as 'tono' for I am a Lord Heir, not a lord. You may address me as Yuudai," said Yuudai as he chuckled a little bit. "You are way to formal and up tight. Even while I was Lord, I had the signer families call me by name, not title."

"Never have I thought someone like you would be informal."

"Oh? What made you think that was the case?"

"From your writings."

"It is expected to be formal in writing records. I believe I will past on to you the ultimate technique of our family, but first you need a sword."

"That is what I came for. Please make a sword for me."

"I will and will use this broken sword of yours as the base for the new sword."

"Why use the broken one?"

"For the broken one is use to your shadow magic and will lend that skill to the new sword. Come with me to the forge and watch me make a new sword," said Yuudai before walking out of the room with Yugi following.

* * *

It was a few hours later, but Yugi and Yuudai was still in the forge, working on creating a new sword with Yugi. Both men had decided to go bare chest and let the upper part of their clothes hang around their waists. Pounding of hammer against steel rang out in the forge and only silence resided between the pounding. As the son sunk below the horizon, the sword was taking shape and Yuudai was putting the finish touches while Yugi watched as he rested. When night fully came, Yuudai was finished and he laid the sword on a wooden table. "It's done," said Yuudai as he looked at Yugi. "Tomorrow it should be ready to be used. You should get some sleep because we will be waking up with the sun rising."

"You're right," said Yugi rising from where he was sitting on the floor. "It has been awhile since I had to wake up with the sun."

"If you learn the ultimate technique, I will give you some new clothes for you to wear back to your time," said Yuudai before he lead Yugi back to the room Yugi had awaken in.

* * *

Yawning, Yugi stretched before he started to message his sore shoulders. Rising to his feet from the futon, he gazed around the simple room and waited for Yuudai. When Yuudai came, they didn't exchange any words except Yuudai handed Yugi his new sword already sheathed before they left the room. Upon reaching the outside world, Yuudai lead Yugi to a clearing where a wooden post stood bearing slash marks. "The technique," said Yuudai as he slowly turned around to look at Yugi, "is complex, but simplistic in nature, but first show me some of your skills with your new sword on this post."

Yugi nodded and then drew out his sword before taking a stance facing the post. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Yugi calmed himself. Opening his eyes and breathing out, he took on a serious expression and then slashed out at the post. He immediately followed with another slash and then a stab. After the stab, he sheathed his sword and bowed at the post before turning towards Yuudai. "This sword is different from my old one," said Yugi.

"Your new sword is made for defense, more than anything else," said Yuudai. "It is not a reverse blade, but the blade is at a slight angle, making killing, without that being your intention, a hard task. I felt that this design will serve you better."

"A sword that is unable to kill unless ordered to kill," said Yugi as he looked at his sheathed sword. "It's a true sword for a gamer like myself. It should work well for my ultimate attack." Yugi mused.

"What is your ultimate attack, young man?"

"It is an attack where I summon a duel monster into my sword," said Yugi as he looked at his uncovered hands, "but without protection, the attack will damage the skin. My hands still bare scars from doing that attack."

"Let me see your hands," said Yuudai as he walked over to Yugi.

"If I pull back while you are looking at them, it is because my skin is still sensitive to touch and I still experience some slight pain in them that has yet to go away," said Yugi as held both of his hands, palms facing up, to Yuudai.

Yuudai looked at Yugi's hands without touching them for a few minutes. "Palms down," Yuudai commanded Yugi, which Yugi did. With one of Yugi's hand, Yuudai gently place one of his hands under Yugi's. Gazing at the hand, Yuudai was able to see the slight tell-tale hints of trauma being upon it. "I can see the scars, but they are hardly visible. How long has it been since you've had these wounds?"

"About eleven years ago," Yugi said. "The pain has been lessening over those years. At one point, I was unable to use my hands without having gloves covering the skin."

"N'ver have I heard somethin' quite like that," said Yuudai as he let go of Yugi's hand. "I probably never see an attack that would do that."

"I haven't used that attack for awhile because Domino has been safe from mass duel monsters making an attack on the city," said Yugi before looking to the sky, "butit has been _too_ quite for _too _long."

"Sounds like you have a battle coming up in the future and the attack I will pass down to you will be a big help to you," said Yuudai. "I see your skills are at a level that will make learning Tangling Wisteria a task with some ease."

"Then how do I learn it?"

"I will show you on that post that you had attacked earlier, if you will step away," said Yuudai as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and then spread his legs slightly apart in a stance to draw his sword.

Yugi nodded and then moved out of the way to watch. Curling his fingers around the handle of the sword, Yuudai took up a serious gaze upon the post and then placed his left forward leg, bending his knees. Slowly, he drew his sword and rose his sword to a fighting position without dropping his gaze from the post. Then Yuudai began to move his right foot while he rose up to the balls of his left foot. With great speed, Yuudai approached the post, slash at it, and then slide past it before slashing at the post's backside. Before slowing down, Yuudai rushed the post from the backside and slashed upwards, leaping to the side once the slash was completed.

Yugi was standing agape. He had not expected what he had seen from Yuudai. "That was the Tangling Wisteria, the ultimate attack of the family," said Yuudai as he sheathed his sword before looking at Yugi. "It takes a certain degree of precision and flexibility to complete it. Now that I've shown it to you, I will show you the exercises that will prepare you to get it right."

"I am ready to begin, master!"

"Then if you are ready, we will begin," said Yuudai. "First we need to work on the footwork and this first exercise will do it."

* * *

It was late afternoon when they took a break to eat and talk. Yugi had been impressing Yuudai with his speed of succeeding at the first exercise that Yuudai moved on to the next exercise dealing with the movements of the sword. As their break was coming to an end, Yuudai sighed and looked at Yugi in the eyes. "Before we continue, I have a feeling that you will see the banned branch of our family. I don't think you should tell them that they are the banned branch. Treat them no differently and wait to see if they will repent," said Yuudai.

"I've learned something about the one who was banned," said Yugi, pausing to see that Yuudai nodded in understanding before continuing. "The elder brother used a time traveling technique that causes the mind to leave the body first and then a few minutes after that, the body disappears into the future. They probably never told anyone about it in fear that no one would believe them."

Yuudai's eyes widen. "There's such a thing!"

"Yes. The technique they used can be used by anyone. Time Sages have techniques that treat the mind and the body as one when time traveling."

"Why would they time travel?"

"I think I know that answer. They knew they were needed in the future. Our family, Yuudai, has been cursed to only one heir per generation and generations that are destined to be heroes will have more heirs. I have twin sons and a daughter in my time only because I gave my word to save the world from the evil."

"I find that is very different," said Yuudai. "Then how did they know that they were need in the future and how do you know that both went to the future?"

"I will not know until I meet them. I do know that both went to the future because I think the elder brother would not leave behind his younger brother."

"I guess that would be the case. Are you ready to continue training?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Swiftly, two days had past and Yugi had been successful mastered the Tangling Wisteria. Yugi had drew the seal he needed to get back. When he returned from drawing the seal for lunch, Yuudai bowed before him, giving congratulations on mastering the technique. After eating lunch, Yuudai lead Yugi to a different part of the mansion and entered a room with a low table. Yugi walked to the table and saw a blue kimono with matching hakama. "I'm impressed. I will wear this one when I go back," said Yugi.

"I am happy that you want to do so. I have one other thing to give to you before you go back," said Yuudai as he waited for Yugi to turn to look at him. "I want to give you permission to use my duel monster in the future. **Come forth Lord of the Skies!**"

Behind Yuudai appeared a bird that stood as tall as him with dark brown feathers. "I can use him in my time?"

"Yes. Lord of the Skies has agreed to be called upon by you in the future. Now go change and we will see you off to your future!"

* * *

Yugi was walking to the seal he had drawn earlier in his new purple kimono and hakama, wearing his backpack. When he reached the seal, he bowed to Yuudai before stepping into the seal. "I give you my thanks, tono, for the sword. I will allow for it to remain nameless. I will remember what you have taught me," said Yugi before he activated the seal and disappearing in a bright light.

"Chosen one of Legend, I wish you the best of luck in your time," said Yuudai before he turned to return to his mansion.

* * *

**(1) tono-my lord; picked this one up from Ouran High School Host Club**

**I know I probably drop off the face of the planet for awhile only publishing new stuff, but I kinda of got caught up in Ouran High School Host Club and you know how ideals hit and will not leave you until you write them. I don't think I will be putting out another chapter of this fic for awhile because I will need to work on getting the plot in this fic to fit with what I have plan for the sequel, which will be called Historical Addition: The Future's Prologue. My plans about who the banned branch is has changed and I need to get that fixed. Any way preview time!**

**Next chapter "Back and Looking Ahead": Yugi returns to future in the nick of time and shows off what he has gained from the past. Will the battle show what will come?**


	28. Back and Looking Ahead

Historical Addition: Another Destiny

**Sorry for such the long wait for another chapter, but the length of this should be reward for the long wait. There is some light language in this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 28:**

**Back and Looking Ahead**

Téa had an uneasy feeling as the day began to progress and was restless. Never did she spent much time with any one task except for lunch. When it had been two hours since Yugi had left, she was practicing her skills with the bow and arrow with her three children, Riva, and Cararetem watching her. "Uncle Cararetem, why is mom practicing now?" Kanto asked.

"I really haven't been around her as much as your dad or Atemu has been. I would have to fringe a guess," said Cararetem without looking away from Téa.

"Uneasy…I feel uneasy as if something was going to happen," said Riva, "like something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Cararetem asked gazing at his brother's wife.

"It is just an intuition I have. If I had my bow and arrows, I would be doing the same thing."

"You and your intuition. As long as you are sharp when we need it, I really don't care," said Cararetem with shrugging shoulders.

"Really, I can't take any more of this," said Riva before starting to walk towards Téa. "I need to fire some arrows." When she reached her destination, she tapped Téa on the shoulder. "May I practice with you?"

"I'll get the other bow and then we can practice," responded Téa before walking off and after a few minutes returned with another bow that she gave to Riva. "Here this should do until another one could be found."

Riva nodded and then picked an arrow from the quiver sitting on the ground. Placing the head of the arrow against the wood of the bow, she pulled back, aimed, and let it go, hitting a tree. "I say my skill has not disappeared. Right Cararetem?"

"I should say so," said Cararetem looking at the arrow.

"But I still wish he would remember."

"His situation makes it difficult for him to remember," said Téa. "Add in the fact that his body is not made of what was all his, but part of his and that which belongs to the thief."

"It gets me down," said Riva before picking up another arrow, "but this uneasy feeling is more annoying than anything else."

"Let's hope noth–," started Cararetem as he was cut off by a loud bang. "What the…?!" He spoke loudly as his head began to dart around and placed his hand on his sword ready to draw it.

Téa made herself appear calm as she waited for her dragon, that she had called to be on the look out earlier, to report back. Gazing she saw Kanto trying to keep Shiza calm while Kanset was holding his bokken, ready to jump and attack. Softly, a voice entered her head and she closed her eyes to fully focus on it. //Master, the bang occurred in Domino. I see several thousand monsters in the city.// The Dragon of Faith and Friendship told Téa in her head.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Cararetem and then Riva before she spoke. "After ten years, the peace we have been allowed comes to an end," she said with a steady voice.

"So, it's time," said Cararetem before taking a breath to relax, "for us to face our enemy once again."

"Shiza, Kanto, go inside and hide in the tunnels. Kanset, go with them and protect them," said Téa before raising the quiver up and slinging it on her back.

"But mom, I want to fight," whined Kanset.

"Right now your skills are not suited to the fight ahead, Kanset," said Téa before turning towards Riva. "I don't have another quiver, so you will have to come with me."

As Riva nodded in response, Shiza and Kanto went inside with Kanset following angrily. "He is not taking that well," said Riva.

"I am right about what I said. His bokken is the only thing he can wield because his arms have yet to build up the muscles he needs to swing a sword. His skills aren't sharp either," Téa said as she gazed at her children.

"Which of the two are older?"

"Kanto is the elder and he is much more mature about certain matters, but Kanset has more skill when he has a bokken in his hands," said Téa.

"We should stop chatting and find out what Calendra is wanting to do," said Cararetem as he began to walk towards the house.

"That's right, Calendra was left in charge in case something happened," said Téa.

"Why didn't he left Yuedren in charge?" Riva asked as they began to walk towards the house.

"Yuedren is not as experienced with matters of the family. He's not qualified," said Téa, "besides he is not in the best of emotional states."

"He seems perfectly fine to me," said Riva as she walked into the house with Téa.

"He was rejected by some young lady in Domino," said Téa.

"Rejected?" Riva asked as she stopped stun.

"That's what Yugi told me and Yuedren hasn't been the same since his rejection. Personally, I don't think he will ever find love. He's somewhat childish, but that's because he was kidnapped when he was young and raised by his kidnappers in the United States."

"He doesn't appear to be childish," said Riva.

"You haven't been around him long enough to know it," said Téa as Cararetem came upon them.

"Get a movin'. We got a battle to prepare for," said Cararetem before turning towards Riva. "Calendra said that there is another quiver in the basement and Yuedren is fetching it."

"We will get moving and hopefully this battle will not drag out forever," said Téa.

"That is what we hope," said Cararetem before he left the two to ready themselves for battle.

* * *

High above Domino, on the back of Dragon of Faith and Friendship, Téa gazed down at the scene before her and felt she could not take another breath. The outlying residential areas were heavely damaged. Homes were collapsed into their basements and geysers from broken pipes dotted the landscape. It was bad and worse than what Téa had ever seen. Only her dragon's soothing voice was able to keep her calm and push her thoughts away from the devastation that was below to thoughts of the task at hand.

Currently, Riva and her were soaring the skies looking for monsters that needed to be snipped before they became more of a menace. The Shark Guard of the police force with the current standing Sharks and all of the Six Masters(who were not Sharks and were around, including the two past ones) were fighting on the ground. As the battle progressed to going into its second hour, Téa's dragon roared as it saw a portal beginning to open in the sky. Gazing at the portal, she realized it was a portal that only a Time Sage can create. "Yugi," she whispered under her breath as the portal fully opened and Yugi came out of it falling feet first.

She was about to command her dragon to go to him when she hear him yell, "**Come forth, Lord of the Skies!**"

Below Yugi, a huge brown bird appeared and spread its wings before flying upwards towards Yugi. Yugi's feet touched the bird's back and he commanded it to fly over to Téa. "Did the last lord give you those clothes?" Téa asked eyeing his new blue kimono and hakama as soon as he was close enough to hear.

"Yes, he did and this bird was his, but he gave it to me as well," said Yugi before looking down at the bird below him. "Right Lord of the Skies?"

The bird squawked in response and kept flying closer to Téa's dragon until it was gliding next to it. "It has been an hour since the fighting started. The Shark Guard of the police force are fighting along side everyone," said Téa to Yugi.

"Is Cardic and Toradose in this battle?" Yugi asked.

Téa just shrugged in answer. She had no clue if Joey's son Toradose or her nephew Cardic was in the fray or not. The two boys, five years older than Kanto and Kanset, were far more capable of fighting, but she did not have a clue if they had been allowed to fight or if they had returned from their class trip to Tokyo. Pushing her thoughts about Cardic and Toradose from her mind, she turned her thoughts back to battle, trying to think of anything else she could offer up to her husband. "Riva has a bow and quiver with her and she is riding her dragon doing what I am doing: taking down the monsters that will be trouble later," she said.

"Then I will go and help with the ground forces, but I am debating about whether or not I want to use a new technique that Arkatem taught me."

"Why are you debating?"

"It will take a lot to step up and execute," said Yugi before turning to look at Téa. "Becoming a spirit that can effect the real world is somewhat dangerous and difficult to do if you don't know what to do with your body."

"And you must know what to do with your body then?"

"I do. My dragon will take control of it, but the reason I am debating is whether we can act like a team when we do it."

"What ever you do, don't get hurt."

"Sweetie, I love it when you say something such as that. You do have the better head sometimes," said Yugi before he signal Lord of the Skies to fly downward with decision decided.

* * *

Atemu was sheathing his sword as he prepared to draw a summoning seal for his dragon's ultimate form. Cutting his finger tips with his sword as it slide softly in the sheath, he placed those finger tips, dripping with his red blood ready to turn silver, on the hard concrete before him. Then he drew the seal and fed it with his shadow magic until it glowed as the drying blood turned silver. Removing his hands from the glow and muttering a few words under his breath, he placed his hand on his sword, readying himself to draw it, as the level ten form of his red dragon appeared before him. The dragon roared and he drew the sword before charging while his dragon took flight and let its breath destroy shadow monsters. As he cut down a monster before him, he felt Yugi's shadow magic that had appeared earlier, but he had yet to notice it because it was far away from him and what was around him at the time of its appearance was far more demanding than determining if his blood heir was back. Sighing, Atemu tested his link with Yugi. //You're back, aren't you, partner?// Atemu asked in the mental link as he sent, with a slice, another monster back to where it belong.

//I am and I will help you.// Yugi spoke through the link as he appeared rushing towards Atemu with sword drawn.

Atemu's sword arm dropped to his side as he gazed at Yugi, dressed in his blue traditional clothes with his very modern backpack still on his back. "Wow…," said Atemu with surprise at how much Yugi looked like a warrior ready for battle.

Yugi sliced his way through several monsters before arriving to stand by Atemu. Giving a grin to Atemu, he placed his right hand on his shoulder, causing Atemu to rise from his stupor to realize that the monsters around them were gone. "Atemu, I need you to watch me for a few minutes," said Yugi.

"Ok-kay," said Atemu somewhat hesitantly.

Yugi closed his eyes and began to mutter under his breath, but what Atemu caught told him very little about what Yugi was about to do. Then Yugi's dragon appeared behind him and as Atemu looked up at the dragon, he saw the dragon begin to disappear into Yugi's body, causing a gasp to escape from Atemu as the dragon fully disappear into Yugi's body. As he gazed in shock, Yugi's eyes opened, but his irises had expanded and none of the whites of his eyes were visible. "Master," a gruff voice came from Yugi's mouth, "are you going to become a spirit now? I have full control of your body."

"Blue Twin Dragon of North?!?" Atemu said in full shock at the voice.

"Yes, Atemu," the gruff voice that was Yugi being controlled by his dragon replied.

"What are yo-he up to?"

"Master is going to become a spirit now."

Atemu, confused, didn't noticed as Yugi, in spirit form, approached from the shadows. "My dragon, let's team up like this," said Yugi causing Atemu to turn and stare.

Yugi as a spirit stood taller before Atemu and was dressed in a kimono and hakama that was very different from the blue one his body had on it. The kimono and hakama was of a light purple, but was covered in a very decorative pattern from the top to the bottom of the hakama's legs. It was a tasteful pattern of _sakura_ petals with two metal crests on the shoulder designed as dominoes. Around his neck was a light purple cloth that looked similar to a dog collar. At his waist was a sheathed sword with a plain old hilt that did not make it stand out against the light colored clothing that he was wearing. "Yes, master!"

"How…did…you…do that?!" The former pharaoh asked.

"Become a spirit? It's similar to how I made Arkatem visible to all of you those many years ago. Are you going to continue or will you rest?"

"I'll continue, Yugi. I was just surprised by your appearance for a moment."

"So I can tell. How about all of us get together and I can tell all about my adventures after this battle?"

"That sounds like an excellent ideal. Do you know if we should start preparing for what the Legend told us?" Atemu asked as he began to run along side Yugi and the dragon-controlled body.

"I think we should, but I want to find the other three Time Sages," said Yugi as he looked straight ahead. "I want Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza become the same age that I was when everything started."

"I can understand that," said Atemu looking forward as he continued to run next to Yugi. "Right now, all three of them don't have the emotional capacity to handle fighting on the scale we have been doing. Why would you want the other three sages?"

"Together," Yugi started, as he began to slow down and glance around, "the Time Sages can create Time Keys that makes time travel for other people possible. There's not enough pods for everyone to be frozen in time. We need to send some of our allies to the future."

"I understand," said Atemu as he came to a stop. "We should split and go our separate ways in this fight."

"I can't let my dragon out of my sight at the moment," said Yugi looking over at his dragon-controlled body. "I don't know how well he will do."

"I understand that," said Atemu as he turned around. "Partner, do you think we will survive this fight without grieving?"

"That I do not know," said Yugi frowning as he looked at his dragon before looking up to the sky. "I hope not, but Calendra and Carret are getting old and I don't know if they will be able to live any longer."

"Calendra's protected from early death because of the seal, but isn't he living too long for the seal?"

"He is first to see four generations born and see all them to the age Kanto and Kanset are currently."

"The first?" Said Atemu as he turned around to look at Yugi.

"Yes, the first," said Yugi and he turned his head to gaze at Atemu, "and I don't know if the seal is still protecting him from things that will strike him down to go to the next life."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No, I have not, but I will after this battle," said Yugi as he looked at the sky and heard calls from the battle. "It sounds like we should stop chatting. Tell everyone that I am back when you see them."

Then Yugi with his dragon-controlled body and Atemu went running different directions. Yugi soon ran into a bunch of monsters and he and his dragon-controlled body began to fight. As they fought onward, they soon encountered something they had never seen before: a human commanding the monsters. The human was a middle age man dressed in completely black clothes that was covered with a black trench coat. Once he heard them, he faced them and gave them a weird smile. "So you're the one the Lord wants dead," said the men as Yugi's eyes widen, "and I see you learned a new little trick."

"Who is your lord?" Yugi asked, even though in his mind he knew who it was.

"The one who you injured severely and caused him to stall his plans for nine full years!"

"Anubis," Yugi whispered under his breath as he gazed at the man before him. "Then I have no choice to fight you! My dragon, are you ready?"

"Master, I am ready," said the dragon-controlled body.

"Then take your stance, my dragon," commanded Yugi as he bended his knees and stretched his legs apart before laying his right hand on his sword's hilt.

"The Lord will be pleased with me if I can bring him the head of the Sage of Time," said the man as drew a long spear and began to charge.

"I'll never let that happen," said Yugi as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword and drew the sword on his spirit body.

The two clashed; spear hitting sword and sword hitting spear, but neither backed away and continued to force the other to back down. Then they broke apart and charged each other again, but this time Yugi gained the upper hand. However, Yugi soon lost the upper hand and his dragon stepped in to up the pressure. Each time the duo of dragon and master came at the man and his long spear, they would come away with not a thing to show, but as they continued, their efforts were starting to show as the man began to tire.

//My dragon, I am tiring myself with this spirit body. I will finish this fight in my body and you go fight from the skies.// Yugi spoke through the mental link to his dragon as he pulled back from a strike.

//Understood master. I will allow you to return to your body before leaving it.//

Yugi made one last strike as a spirit and then disappeared to return to his body. When the body controlled by the dragon backed away from the man, the blue dragon appeared behind the body and Yugi opened his eyes, fully in control of his body. As his dragon rose into the sky, Yugi took on the stance for the Tangling Wisteria causing the man raise an eye. "What are you up to, boy?" The man asked in a harsh tone.

"That's for you to discover," said Yugi as he laid his hand on his past-forged sword.

The man blinked in confusion as Yugi pulled out his sword and launched himself into the Tangling Wisteria, striking in the front and the back, drawing some blood from the man's body. Once Yugi stopped moving, he straightened up and placed his hand on his sheath, steadying it as he began to place the tip of his sword into it. "You _think _that pitiful attack is going to stop _me_? Then **boy**, you don't know a thing," snarled the man causing Yugi to stop what he was doing to stare with eyes wide.

"I am not the Solic Warrior for show," said Yugi with pure calm(ironically) in his voice as he allowed his arm holding his sword to drop to his side, thoughts of sheathing his sword gone. "I was hoping you would see this _fight_ is worthless and doesn't prove anything. I wish not to kill you and even thought it goes against my nature, I will if must." Yugi then glanced at the man with eyes that had lost all the child-like innocence that they held when he started fighting. "I am determined to win this like any other game and if killing means winning, I will command my sword to do so."

The man snarled and began to dash at Yugi, but Yugi reacted quickly and launched into another Tangling Wisteria, however, this time, he jerked the blade on to its sharpen edge. Each pull back on the sword was followed by a thin light trail of blood, but even though the blood came from the man, the man still stood erected. Desperation began to descend upon Yugi, but he continued to press onward. Then suddenly everything stopped around Yugi. Time became still except for him and the stopper of time, who was towards Yugi from behind him. As Yugi heard the footsteps, he turned around and stood in shock once seeing who had stopped time.

In a full regal outfit that befits his title of old, the stopper of time stood before Yugi with his cape draped behind him. "_Atemu_?" Yugi asked once he realized what was going on "How?"

"I am the Sage of Present and these clothes appeared on me when I stopped time," said Atemu as he looked at his clothes that were exactly the same as his pharaoh's clothes. "I don't know why the Gods decided to tell me that I was the Sage of Present at a time like this. So, I should ask you. Are you 100 percent sure that you will be justice in killing him?"

"He refuses to lay down and give up on commanding these monsters. What can I do, Atemu?"

"Try to get him into playing a shadow game."

"I don't know how to make it so that he is forced into doing a shadow game."

"That's a good point. I will let time start to flow again once I am out of the way," said Atemu before he jumped away from the battle field and allowed time to move.

Yugi stared at his opponent as the time started to flow. Sheathing his sword once again, he continued to stare down his opponent and then placed his hand on the hilt before he muttered some words under his breath. When the shadow monster commander charged Yugi, Yugi began to pull his arm away from his sheathed sword, but his hand was not empty, but held the same sword that he had wield as a spirit. The man's eyes grew wide with fear as he saw Yugi's spirit sword. "W-w-what is that?" The man stuttered.

"This sword that I hold," said Yugi as he gazed at the spirit sword, "is the one sword that can only appear from my physical sword when I've determined that my opponent cannot be brought down how I would like to be brought down. This sword is the deadliest one that I can use."

The man charged Yugi with fear in eyes, but Yugi flicked the tip of his spirit sword directly into the man's heart, stopping the man in his tracks. "You, Solic Warrior, I understand why Master fears you and wants you dead along with the rest of your family," he said before Yugi pulled his sword out of the man.

As the man fell to the ground, the weightiness of taking another's life hit Yugi and he began to shake with regret as he dropped to his knees to look at the body before him. Emotions took over Yugi and kept him rooted to his spot.

* * *

At the moment that Yugi and Atemu were talking, Yuedren was before the three Egyptian God monsters with time at a stand still. They were telling him that he was the Sage of Future and that when time would start moving as command by the Sage of Time, he, they told him, would suddenly be able to use time abilities dealing with the future. Then they disappeared and Yuedren was left to study the monsters around him before time began to move. When time started to move, Yuedren unsheathed his sword and attacked the monsters before they had timed to react to his speedy movement, slicing through several monsters at once. Then Yuedren was swarmed by monsters and started to overwhelm him until a sentence appeared in his head that demanded to be spoken and used. "I call upon the gate of future to roar a call to our alleys of another time to send back a monster to aid me now!" Yuedren cried before an iron gate appeared behind him.

The gate with an emblem of an hourglass being turned on its side began to open letting out a monster that look similar to Command Knight. This new monster began to slash through the scores of monsters as Yuedren began to study it. As the monsters fell around him, Yuedren decided to create a mental link with this odd Command Knight. //Monster from the future tell me who you are and what you are allowed about your master.// Yuedren questioned the monster.

//I am the Command Knight of Ma'at,// said the monster through the link as he knocked down another monster. //My master is often compared to a Japanese raccoon dog(**AN: AKA Tanuki**), but she has yet to awaken her powers. She is currently in the past with her friend, who is like a bear, but not this past.//

Taking in the information as he rejoined the fray, Yuedren began to think about it as he slew more monsters. Then it clicked in his head and new questions came to his head. //Command Knight of Ma'at, are you indeed blessed by the Egyptian Goddess Ma'at?// Yuedren asked as his sword slid through another monster.

//Yes. Master will visit the ancient lands of Egypt ruled by his Pharaoh and enter a temple of Ma'at.// The Command Knight of Ma'at spoke in the link as he slew another monster.

//I thank you for coming to my aid. When we are done, you can go back to your time.// Yuedren said through the link as he took out two monsters with one swipe.

//Yes, Sage of Future.// Replied the Command Knight of Ma'at.

* * *

Cararetem noticed everything had stopped around him and became absolutely confused as he bobbed his head around to look around in order to discover why time had stopped. As the length of time for which time stood still grew, Cararetem gave up on trying to discover the cause of time remaining still, but then the three god monsters appeared before him. Out of respect, Cararetem moved his left foot ahead of his right one before kneeling down with his right knee on the ground and placing one hand on his left knee. "I am honor by thee gracing me with your presences," said Cararetem as he bowed his head.

The three god monsters acknowledge Cararetem's gesture and began to tell him that he is the Sage of Past. In a quicker fashion, they explained to Cararetem that he would be able to use his powers once time started to move again and as they left him, time began to move again. Taking the head start, Cararetem began to slash through the monsters and as he slashed through each monster, he noticed he was able to force a monster into a position most beneficial to him by using his power over the past. Smiling as he slashed through another monster that he had pushed into place by using his power, Cararetem knew his abilities as Sage of Past would be best used to his advantage.

* * *

Téa was fearful as she was riding on the back of her dragon. Feeling something from the weak, but ever growing link with Yugi had set off her fear. As she tried to search for him with her eyes, she called through the mental link, but he didn't respond from lack of focus or they were not close enough for him to hear her. Frantically, she called out to his dragon through the link her dragon shared with his dragon. Responding to her frantic calls, his dragon appeared and guided her to Yugi, who was still in shock. As she dropped to the ground, she thanked his dragon, who landed on the ground and vowed to stay until his master could defend himself.

Leaving the dragons, she walked over to her husband kneeling beside him and glanced around to discover the body lying not far from him. Then she saw the spirit sword and looked into Yugi's eyes to see his regret. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yugi," she said softly to him. "You had to do it and he was the one who pushed you to do it, not you."

Téa's logic had entered his brain and washed away the regret making him see that she was right. Rising up from his position, Yugi through his arms around her and cried like a child would. As his tears dried, he looked at her and gave her a smile before kissing her as his way to tell her that he was alright. "Thank you," he said once he caught his breath after pulling back from their deep kiss, "for coming to me."

"I knew something was the matter with you. The link I have with you tipped me off."

"I wonder if I tipped Atemu off," said Yugi before he started to look around for his partner. "Speaking of which, I wonder where he is exactly."

"Try the link."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to meld minds with Atemu to strengthen his mental link with Atemu. //You had to kill him didn't you? It was no fault of yours that you had to.// Atemu spoke through the mental link.

//I didn't tipped you off earlier, I am assuming.// Yugi said through the mental link.

//You didn't. Why are you telling me this?// Atemu asked through the mental link.

//I tipped off Téa.//

//Maybe we should talk to Arkatem about our mental links. I wonder if he will know how hard it is to forge one with someone else.//

//I wouldn't be surprised if he does, Atemu.//

//Calendra is having everyone return to the Triscorn mansion.//

//I'll meet you there.// Yugi spoke through the mental link before pulling his mind apart form Atemu's.

"What did he say?" Téa asked.

"He was not tipped off. We are going to have a nice chat with Arkatem about the mental links we have," said Yugi as he rose up to his feet. "We are to return to the Triscorn mansion."

"It will be faster with our dragons," said Téa.

"Agreed," said Yugi as he walked toward his dragon that was sitting next to Téa's dragon. "Do you want to ride with me?"

"Yes, but what about that sword lying there on the ground?"

Yugi closed his eyes and mumbled a few words before opening them again. "That sword should be gone. It was my spirit sword."

"Your spirit sword?" Téa asked as she climbed up on to Yugi's dragon before he climbed up himself.

"When I turn into a spirit, my sword that I have is very deadly to say the least," said Yugi as he climb up his dragon and then settled on his dragons back before commanding it to take to the skies. "I was unable to last too long as a spirit. Although I have complete control over my shadow magic, I am unable to control how much I take from my reserves. Found that out when I went to the past."

"Does Arkatem and Trutem have this kind of problem?" Téa asked as she judge that they were five minutes away from the Triscorn mansion.

"That is something I don't know and I will drag it out of them by force if I have to."

"I bet Joey and Tristen will be more than willing to help you drag that information."

"We will see once I talk to them," said Yugi as his dragon made the final push towards the mansion before landing. "Home sweet home is never so sweet until you've been away from it for awhile."

"I agree, my dear," said Téa.

* * *

"So, we came out of this fight with one of our enemy dead, eh?" Calendra said has he folded his hands and rested his chin on top of his folded hands.

"Yes, Calendra," said Arrowcot. "We have determined that there was no other way except for death to get around our enemy."

"Hmm…," Calendra let out as he turned to look at Yugi. "Yugi, how was the past?"

"Quite good except my whole not being able to control how much shadow magic I use situation made it for a pain," said Yugi looking up to ceiling, "but it was worth it. I have a new sword and a new attack."

"You will have to show off your attack to me sometime," said Calendra.

"I figured as much," said Arkatem with a shrug of the shoulders. "I think the seals we taught you are not enough." Arkatem then looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "There's two ways to control how much shadow magic you draw from yourself. Seals ain't gonna cut it for you."

"Why?"

Arkatem dropped his shoulders and sighed. "When you duel, especially when you are in a shadow duel, I can tell you put all your emotions into that duel," said Arkatem before looking at Téa. "The method I am going to teach you will work with the seals and will offer you the ability to control your reserve of shadow magic. You're truly the duelist of the rose, Yugi."

"This is not the first time someone referred to me as that," said Yugi.

"This other method is for only those who are true duelists of the rose. I believe you should think about what being a duelist of the rose means before I teach you it."

"I will think about, Arkatem-sensei," said Yugi before turning towards Calendra. "I would like to talk you about things."

"You're thoughts are still trouble by what happened today," said Calendra receiving a nod in reply. "Then let's go to the tower.

"Not until I ask a few questions," said Yugi as he rose up from his chair. "Where's Isis? Where's Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza?"

"Isis is being lead around the tunnels by Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza," said Yuedren. "It was something your children wanted to do for her."

"Okay," said Yugi. "Let's go Calendra."

"I need to get up first Yugi and then we will head up to the tower," said Calendra before rising to his feet.

* * *

"Calendra, I really don't really know if I can make another decision like the one today," said Yugi as he stared outside at Domino from the tower.

"I know you will be able to," said Calendra looking at his great-grandson. "You will find people in the future that will help you to learn how to make a decision like that more easier, but taking a life, Yugi, is the hardest decision any of us can make. We aren't here for forever and we have to remember that."

"Besides that," said Yugi turning towards to Calendra, "what am I to do when I meet the banned branch?"

"What has gotten into you? Worrying about what will happen when you discover the banned branch is not like you," said Calendra sighing before continuing. "I can't help you there. Well, I can but it's probably not going to help you the way you want it to. I would first try to aim for fairness and let them fully repent for that unseen sin before giving them a chance, but Yugi, I know you will know what to do when you meet them."

"I trust you to know your experience is right."

"Right now, Yugi, you should be focusing on learning that second method, not worrying about meeting the banned branch. I think Arkatem and Trutem have more secrets locked on their tongues that will be far more useful than what I can tell you," said Calendra before lowering his voice. "For now, know that I've become a far-seer and although the future I see is cloudy, I believe I can write another legend, a legend of finishing."

"When did your father become a far-seer?" Yugi asked knowing the importance of being a far-seer.

"Two months before his death. My grandfather become a far-seer several years in advance," said Calendra before looking into Yugi's eyes, "but far rare than my grandfather are the far-seers in our family that can far-see when they touch something or far-see like how the Legend of Domino was created."

"When was the last rare far-seer?"

"He was my great-great-great-grandfather, the one who I never met and only heard about. He was the one who fashioned the name I use."

"You have a birth name like dad does," said Yugi looking towards the ground.

"You're raised differently from us. Our birth names are something we don't like. Your middle name, although odd in our culture, would probably have been the name you were referred to if raised like us."

* * *

Téa was watching Atemu and Riva talk as they were looking out a window. For her viewing it, it seemed that Riva had finally accepted that Atemu was unable to remember her at the moment. Seeing them talk so easy made her wish that Yugi could except reality so easy. Being lost in her thoughts, she never noticed when someone snuck up to her until he wrapped his arms around her. "Yugi," she breathed out.

"Yes, my dear," said Yugi from behind her.

Since he had graduated, he had become more of a romantic and Téa didn't mind it, but everyone would tease him. "What do you want?"

"We need to go to see Arkatem and Trutem. Arkatem said the only way for this other method to be learned was for both of us to be there," he said before glancing up at Atemu and Riva. "They seem to be getting along."

"I think Riva has accepted that he's not going to remember any time soon."

"Good. She needs to. He understands better than she does."

"I don't think you would've ever said that back in high school."

"I've grown up. We should get going."

"Yes."

* * *

When Yugi entered the big room for training and the like with Téa, he greeted Arkatem with a bow before sitting before the man. "Where's Trutem?" Yugi asked casting a glance around the room as Téa took a seat beside Yugi.

"He decided this was not his specialty," said Arkatem before grumbling out of the side of his mouth. "My scardly cat twin worried about changing the past."

"If he's so scared of the that, he should know that as one of the Time Sages, I will not allow for the past to change."

"Your maturity is showing, Yugi," said Téa.

"Thank you my dear," said Yugi to Téa before turning toward Trutem. "What about this second method?"

"Ah, that," said Trutem settling into a more pharaoh-like tone. "Your metal link with Téa, Yugi, tell me about it."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Your observations about it. You can't have not noticed anything. You're a duelist. You should be able to pick up differences."

Yugi closed his eyes and felt the mental link he had with his wife. It was warm and not the same kind of warmth as the link he had with Atemu. As his thoughts drifted into the differences of the mental links, Yugi remembered something and opened his eyes. "I tipped her off about what I was feeling after I killed that man today!"

"Yes. That's what I want you to notice," said Trutem with a grin. "Your mental link with her is forged with strong feelings for her and its growth is because of your trust between the two of you, but if both of you try to forge it to become stronger that growth will increase."

"What does this have to do with me controlling my shadow magic?"

"If you two are able to synch up and become one, Téa will be able to use her shadow magic to remind you to cut back on your shadow magic before it is too late. To do this, your metal link between you two will need to grow."

"If I want him to hear me," Téa started, "he has to be focused on the link."

"That is why the link needs to grow between you to," said Trutem pausing to take a breath. "You see, the link, when at the level of that between Yugi and Atemu, will be able to have only one in the pair focusing on the link. That type of link is what we want before I can teach you the second method, Yugi."

"Then how can we back it grow between us?" Téa asked.

"That's a good question," said Arkatem to Téa before turning back to address both at the same time. "When you forge mental links with other people, you are able to learn how to grow your metal link with others. The easiest people for you to forge links with would be your friends then children."

//Can you hear me, Arkatem?// Yugi spoke through the link he was focusing on to Arkatem.

"What were you trying to say with that link? But, yeah, forging links with me and my brother might be easier. Maybe, even your parents may be easier for you to forge links with."

"Even Yuedren and Caratem?"

"Yes, even them," said Arkatem. "If you ever find out how to forge mental links with other people much more easier, tell everyone."

"That's a promise, Arkatem, but is something wrong with Trutem other than what you said?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, yeah, there is," said Arkatem looking to the side. "He has informed me that you were not his only visitor from the future. He hasn't told me too much except for the visitor entering the Temple of Ma`at."

"There was a temple in the name of Ma`at?" Yugi resounded full of surprise.

"Yes. I think most temples were destroyed or not traces are left from what I've read about archeological sites in Egypt," said Arkatem looking into the eyes of Yugi.

Without warning or conscious thought about it, Yugi reached over and place his hand gently on Arkatem's wrist causing Arkatem's and Téa's eyes to widen. Then Yugi's eyes grew cloudy and Arkatem understood what was happening. "Sage of Time," Yugi began, his voice deeper and rougher, "you'll meet the Grand Time Sages in the distant future. The small brunette will be the Grand Sage of Time and will be able to create paradoxes. The tall blonde will be the Grand Sage of Present and will allow for time to stop for a far longer time than Solic Traveler can."

Then Yugi's eyes closed and Téa glanced at Arkatem for some confirmation that he was all right. "I can't believe it. Very rare, very rare! A far-seer of touch! So unbelievable," said Arkatem in a whisper that didn't disguise his excitement.

"He saw part of the future?"

"Yes, I did. Arkatem, what did you say?" Yugi said as he opened his eyes and pulled his hand away from Arkatem.

"You're a far-seer of touch. Although most far-seers become such close to death, those of touch never become such when death is close to coming to them."

"Then I am one of those that far-seeing doesn't mean death," said Yugi.

"Why are you so worried about death?" Téa asked.

"Calendra has now become a far-seer, meaning his death will be within the next ten years," said Yugi looking at Téa.

"He can't die yet."

"My feelings exactly," said Yugi as he turned to towards Arkatem. "About me being a far-seer of touch…."

"I understand what you are getting at," said Arkatem cutting off Yugi. "yes you will have moments where you will not be able to control your power and it will take over you and force you to touch someone."

"Thank you, Arkatem. We will try to grow our mental link in the mean time," said Yugi before rising to his feet.

"May Ra be with you," said Arkatem.

"And also with you, Arkatem," said Yugi before pausing to add another salutation to it. "May the winds of time be kind to you and your brother as well as on your side."

"Sage of Time, may the winds guide you to your glorious future."

Yugi bowed slightly before leaving with Téa.

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle that Yugi had returned in. Yugi was at the museum talk to Isis while occasionally talking to Téa through their mental link. "You seemed distracted, Yugi," said Isis.

"I'm talking to Téa through our mental link. It is starting to grow," said Yugi.

"Could you forge a mental link with me?" Isis asked.

"Worth a try," said Yugi before concentrating on forming a new link with the person in front of him. //Can you here me, Isis?//

"Yes and it's clear as if you said it," said Isis.

Yugi leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "I am far better at forming links now than what I was a few days ago. First time, the link was barely able to get across what I wanted," said Yugi before letting out another sigh, this one with a little more angst. "But Shiza is so much better at this than what I am and I, her father, have no clue as to why and such a young child doesn't know how to describe it in words."

"What about your link with her?"

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, the link I have with her is quite different. I can tell the link reflects that I am her father."

"Maybe you should talk with her about it and maybe you might find someway she will be able to tell you the difference between all the links."

"Thanks, Isis. I will take care of that," said Yugi before looking away. "I was thinking about giving you and your brothers Time Keys. I have a hunch that you three will be needed."

"Make your decision before I leave so I can take them back with me."

"I have to make them first before I make a decision."

"At least we still have time."

"That's something I'm glad about."

* * *

Frowning, Yugi looked at Shiza who was trying not cry. The poor girl had a rough day at school. First, her friends no longer were friends with her and no one would try to befriend her when she offered to be friends. "Shiza…," said Yugi sadly for seeing his only daughter (and only daughter recorded daughter of the Muto family) so sad tore at his heart the same way as seeing Téa down in the dumps.

"Dad, go away! T-t-they are a bunch of _fuckers_," uttered Shiza loudly.

Yugi's eyes widen upon hearing the Egyptian curse word being uttered from his daughter's lips. Unable to let it slide, Yugi brought her into his arms and cuddled her in the same way as he did with Téa. "Shiza, I won't go away and those so-called friends were not your true friends," said Yugi softly into her ear. "You'll find true friends, but probably not now, my dear only daughter."

Shiza started to struggle to get away from Yugi, but when he whispered again what he had said, she slowly calmed and stilled in his arms. "Thanks, Dad," she said.

"You're welcome," said Yugi in reply. "Would you like to help me to figure out what is so different about all the links we have with different people?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Yugi was jogging somewhat through the Triscorn mansion, searching. He and Shiza had figured out the key to their mental links, but now it was time to test it out to see it worked exactly and Yugi was looking for his vi…test subject. Catching sight of white straight hair, Yugi halted and made a dash over to the person. Yugi tapped him on the shoulder and Pegasus turned around to be faced with the cutest puppy eyes that he had ever seen. "What do you want, Yugi-boy?" The White Hawk asked.

"I want to test something with you since you're the only one I haven't created a mental link with. I'm going to create one with you and respond by pushing your thoughts forward in your mind," said Yugi.

"Okay…." //What's my dragon called?// Yugi said through the mental link he opened up with Pegasus.

//Blue Twin Dragon of North.// Pegasus spoke through the link.

Purple eyes widen as the thought was heard loud and clear. "It's correct. Your relationship to the person you want to forge a link with is key to making a strong link. You can't misunderstand your relationship with the person," said Yugi. "In addition to understanding the relationship, you must be able to balance the shadow magic you use to form it. You can't use more than the other person."

"You're not all that bad at figuring things out. You're defiantly your father's son," said Pegasus as loud footsteps were heard causing the two to turn towards the doorway to see Slith the Shape Shifter.

"What is it, Slith?"

"Master, I must tell you of the future," said Slith pausing until Yugi nodded for him to continue. "At all costs, what will spill out of Calendra's mouth that will become the Legend of Finishing must be written even though it will cause great suffering to one of the chosen of Tokyo. It must be written! It must in order to become true!"

"I understand. Slith, what suffering will be cause?" Yugi asked.

"I don't completely understand it now for the future is still in flux, but it will be a death of a family member in some manner."

Yugi walked towards Slith and laid a hand on his shoulder. Eyes clouded over, but unlike last time, he didn't say anything. When his eyes closed and then he opened them with clarity resting in them, he bore a frown on his boyish face. "I saw the Grand Sage of Time holding a sword that was crying," said Yugi.

"It's a spirit sword then," said Slith.

"This grand sage, a brunette, is not crying in what I saw. Is this the chosen you're talking about?"

"Yes. The spirit sword is crying for its master."

"Even though it pains me to let this happen, I can't help it," said Yugi.

"If the death didn't happen, a key to defeating Anubis will never appear. Listen to the Legend of Finishing when you hear it, and master, you will understand that pain will make the return all that much better."

"Just like with Téa," said Yugi as he looked to the ground. "Pain is a key to a far greater joy. Slith, when will she get revived?"

"She'll be revived by a blood heir born in the future you will return to," said Slith causing his master to look up.

"Cecillia? She will be returned to me in the future?" Pegasus asked aghast.

"I leave you to think about that, Pegasus. For now, I need to find Téa and tell her this new development," said Yugi as he started to walk out of the room.

"You can call me by my first name, Yugi-boy," said Pegasus stopping Yugi and making him chuckle.

"Or so you say, Maxie," said Yugi with a grin before leaving the room and shell-shock Pegasus. _When will he learn, old habits die hard_.

* * *

Yugi was standing before Arkatem once again after explaining what he had figured out about mental links. "I never thought about it for one moment, but here it is! The key to creating mental links!" The shocked Arkatem cried, beating the air with his voice. "And now I know why true love is so powerful. The relationship is completely understood by both people in meaning!"

"Finding true love is something no one should give up on," said Yugi.

"Really, Yugi? What if you can't find it or if true love is dead?"

"…!"

"Stump you, didn't I? I don't think we will ever to have an answer for that. Me, Trutem, you, we're all with our true loves at one point in time. We didn't really have to work all that hard to find it."

"I'm starting to feel like a teenager watching pixilated porn again," said Yugi with his back turned towards Arkatem. "Talk to you later."

* * *

Ignoring her aching back that was aching because of the position she was sitting, Téa continued to focus on Yugi, who was sitting in the mirror image of her. They were focusing on their mental link with each other when both of their dragons appeared behind them, but they didn't pay attention that. Then Téa looked at Yugi and Yugi nodded back at her before both began to mutter something in sync. Soon wind picked up around them and their shadow magic began to become visible.

From the doorway to the room, Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza watched in amazement as wind engulfed their parents while Arkatem and Trutem watched from behind the three. As the wind blew in the room, the visible shadow magic hid the occupants in the room and the two shadow magic could not be distinguish from the other. Then the wind died and the shadow magic in the room disappeared from eyesight leaving behind Yugi and Téa in the same position as they were and a dragon towering, as much as it could, beside them. "What's that dragon?" Arkatem asked.

Yugi looked at Arkatem first and spoke, "The fusion of Blue Twin Dragon of North and Dragon of Faith and Friendship, Blue Friendship Dragon."

"That's one nice dragon that you have there," said Arkatem. "So, what is your mental link like now?"

Yugi looked at Téa and gave her a gentle smile before they both looked at Arkatem. "What do you think?" The two said in unison.

Arkatem's and Trutem's mouths hung open in shear surprise and didn't noticed that Kanto, Kanset, and Shiza went towards their parents embracing them in a hug. "Mom, Dad! You were so cool," said Kanto standing closer to Téa.

"Can you teach us? Can you?" Shiza begged as she was standing next to Yugi.

"You're just a girl, Shiza,' said Kanset.

"Am not!"

"Stop it, you two! We will never teach you anything if you keep acting like that," said Yugi cutting in before any sort of fight could develop. "Kanset, you know better than that."

"Sorry dad," said Kanset looking at the ground, "but she is a _girl_."

"The only girl in our family since way back when, Kanset," said Yugi as he got up from the ground. "Now, your mother and I have some things to do at the moment. We will talk later about learning what you saw today."

"Thank you, dad," said Kanset.

"Arkatem, now you can teach me that other method," said Yugi as he gazed to the doorway where Arkatem and Trutem were still standing.

"That's right," said Arkatem. "We will do it now. We won't need this big room."

"Kids, go find your uncles and have them entertain you," said Yugi.

The three children nodded before leaving the room. "Those kids of yours are quite interesting," said Arkatem. "What room do you such?"

"The old room then, the one where I sealed my pearl at," said Yugi.

"That should be suitable," said Arkatem before turning towards Trutem. "Brother, will you be coming to watch?"

"I will," said Trutem before they followed to couple to the room.

* * *

Trutem and Arkatem were sitting across from Yugi and Téa in the room they had walked to. "Trutem, should I do the explaining or should you?" Arkatem asked looking at his brother.

"You should, brother," said Trutem.

"Okay," said Arkatem as he turned to look at Yugi. "This other method for knowing when you use too much shadow magic will utilize your stronger mental link with Téa. When you start getting close to using up all your shadow magic, she will sense it through the mental link and will redirect that sensation back at you. With practice, it will become automatic."

"The easiest way, I might add, to learn how to do this is by bouncing back regular communication through the link," said Trutem. "It will be easier."

"We will practice that way as well as using my shadow magic," said Yugi.

"Do your first practice," said Arkatem as he got up.

Yugi and Téa nodded and then closed both of their eyes before concentrating on their task as Arkatem and Trutem left them.

* * *

Isis was preparing to leave when Yugi came up to her and she turned to look at her host. "What do you want, Yugi?"

"I want to give you these keys," said Yugi as he showed her three keys. "As a Sage of Time, I've decided to give you these. Finish what you need to do in this time. Go to the future using these keys."

"Why?" Isis asked as she took the three keys.

"I recently far-saw you, Marik, and Odion in the future. Atemu has decided that since the Millennium Items are not fully sealed that you will be needed as the tomb keepers."

"So those items are still going to rear their heads later on."

"Yes. There are things I know that will happen, Isis," said Yugi pausing. "A legend of finishing will be written causing great pain for a chosen of Tokyo. The items will appear again. This great war will end as long as we make the right choices. I know I'll meet the banned branch of my family in the future."

"Are those things you are sure of, chosen one?"

"As the Solic Warrior, I am sure those will happen. Go to the future when you are done in this time."

"Will this be the last time I will see you in this time?"

"Yes. Next time you will see my kids, they will be high school students. Or at least close to that age when I completed the Millennium Puzzle."

"Then I will see you all in the future."

"Yes, the future," said Yugi before he left the room allowing Isis to finish packing.

After she had finished packing, she was taken to the airport and left for Egypt to never see Domino again before going to the future that her and her brothers were being told to go to.

* * *

**Whoah. That's one long chapter. I've been working on the squeal at the moment and I haven't had my writing muse for this story to come back and finish it. Chapter preview time:**

**In the span of six years, a new legend is being written from far-seeing of Calendra. Calendra begins to remember his childhood and at the end of six years, he goes forward with Carret to meet their known fate. Next chapter: The Beloved Lord Heir.**


End file.
